You're Not Sorry
by edwardandbellabelong2gether
Summary: Back by popular demand! Edward is that guy who always lets his friends lead him astray! How much will Bella endure before enough is enough? Full summary inside! AH...
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…This story is back by popular demand. I have gotten so many PM's and emails that I felt bad for making you guys sad that it was gone. I have had several stories taken away from my fanfiction world of the last few months. They were stories that I loved reading and now they are just gone. I know how that feels and I do not want to do that to the readers I love so much! Now, my gift to my lovely readers and fans is that I am re-posting You're Not Sorry. However, you may see some things along the way that you did not notice before in the story. The writing, spelling and grammar will be better than the first time around and I hope you are happy with it. I will decide when editing each chapter if there will be any additions to it, story wise. Enjoy!**_

_**Summary: Bella, Emmett and Jasper are siblings. Edward, Alice and Rose are siblings. James and Jacob are Edward's best friends. Edward is that guy that always listens to his friends and makes dumb choices with them. How much will Bella put up with before she says enough is enough? How far are James and Jacob willing to go to keep Bella out of the picture?**_

Prologue

BPOV

_Present Day 2009 _

Was it too much to _expect_ for your fiancé to show up on their wedding day? I would not think so…however…I guess I am wrong. Most guys show up to say their vows to their beloved. But not my _guy_. Of course, he did not show.

Edward never finds a problem with being _fashionably late _as his wonderful friends put it. Of course, he never sees _anything _wrong with _anything _that they tell him. What is a girl to do? I had been with Edward since our junior year of high school. We were each other's first everything. I was the first and only girl to pull him away from his "buds." That is probably why they hated me so and tried to pull my Edward away from me at every opportunity. My loving and understanding Edward, always fell for it. He constantly chose them over me. Apparently, even on our wedding day.

It had been thirty minutes…thirty fucking minutes since my brother, Jasper came in and told me that Edward and his groomsmen were not here yet. How much is a girl supposed to take? How much was I expected to endure? I placed my hands over my stomach. What am I supposed to do? It was not just Edward and I anymore. I had another person to consider.

_**A/N…I should be posting the first chapter sometime this weekend! Thanks for reading! **_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598 for looking over this. You are both AWESOME! **_

_**Be sure to check out pictures for this story on my picture website:**_

_**http://picasaweb(dot)google(dot)com/edwardandbellabelong2gether**_

_**There is also a thread started for the story over at Twilighted so come over and discuss it with us! **_

_**http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?f=44&t=7174&st=0&sk=t&sd=a&start=10**_


	2. First Encounters

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 1

EPOV

_Five Years before the Prologue_

_August 2004_

I awakened to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I groaned. Today was the first day of my junior year at Forks High School. James, Jacob and I had been out late last night. James and Jacob were my best friends in the world. We were more like brothers than friends.

We hung out after school every day. Usually, the three of us had dinner at the same place. Then, we would chill, play video games or whatever until it was time to head home. Once we would all return to our houses, we waited for our parents to fall asleep so we could sneak out and meet at First Beach in La Push.

At the beach, we always did whatever the hell we felt like doing. Mostly, we would drink and party. Sometimes, James and Jacob brought girls with them. They brought girls for me before but I was still a virgin and I planned to stay that way. Call me a chick but I am was giving that up until I met THE girl. When I say _**THE **_girl…I mean…the girl who lights my heart on fire.

That is the main reason why I did not frolic about with Forks' finest young ladies. The other reason was simple. I had high aspirations for my life. I was doing to be a doctor like my dad. I did not want to sleep with some girl who wanted to trap me by getting pregnant. Not me…not Edward Cullen.

James and Jacob busted on me all the time for being a virgin but I did not care. I knew I would laugh at them when one of the skanks they mess around with tells them that they are pregnant. Then they would understand.

Therefore, last night was another late night out with my boys, which meant copious amounts of alcohol and partying. This morning I was paying for it greatly.

My sister poked her head into my room, "Ed-ward get up sleepy head. We're going to be late. You are driving all three of us to school this morning."

Why did she have to be so chipper and have that singsong voice in the morning? I loved my sisters but they drove me batty most of the time.

"Alice do you have to be so shrill and hyper this early in the morning?"

"Well if you didn't stay out so late partying with your 'posse' you wouldn't be in such a bad mood…now would you?" She asked me with her hands on her hips.

"Ugh!" I groaned and took one of the pillows off my bed and threw it at Alice. She hurried out the door.

I threw the covers off me and decided I needed to take a quick shower. I was running late so I would have to skip breakfast. I _needed_ a shower. I had a serious morning wood problem now. I had spent the entire night, dreaming of the girl I wanted in my life…one day. She had brown hair and the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen on a person.

The girl I always dreamt about was perfect for me in every way. I knew she did not really exist…but perhaps one day…I would find her. I would find her when the time was…right. Now, was not that time.

I figured it was time to actually get out of the bed and get to that shower. It was time for some self-love. I had to get ready for another _wonderful_ year of high school.

Could you sense the sarcasm in my voice?

BPOV

_August 2004_

It was my first day of junior year. Today was also my first day at Forks High School. I moved to Forks to live with my dad and my brothers during the last few weeks of summer so that my mom could spend more time traveling with her new baseball-playing hubby.

I wanted to look nice and try to make a good impression on my first day. I opted to wear a denim mini-skirt that came mid-thigh, a fitted royal blue t-shirt and blue ballet flats. I wanted to look good but still be comfortable. My dad had been kind enough to buy me a rusty old pickup truck before I arrived so I did not have to worry about transportation.

The truck was old and ugly. It had definitely seen better days. It was red and the paint was faded. However, it was a vehicle and I did not care how it looked. My truck got me from point A to point B just fine. I was happy that I would not have to depend on my brothers to get rides everywhere.

Speaking of my brothers…I went downstairs after I had dressed and found them sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Jasper and Emmett were both seniors. They were twins. When our parents divorced, they were both nine while I was eight. I chose to go and live with my mom because I was an eight-year-old girl and wanted to be with my mommy. My brothers stayed with our dad.

I left Forks and went to Phoenix, Arizona with our mom. That was where I had spent the last nine years. We still had the parental visits over the years. I would come back to Forks and visit Dad and then my brothers would come back to Phoenix with me to visit Mom. Then, they flew back to Forks without me. I have always been close with my big brothers…even when they were overprotective.

"Morning boys," I said as I walked into the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee pot.

"Morning sis," they replied in unison.

As I poured myself some coffee, Jasper spoke up, "Are you sure you don't want to ride with us today Bells?"

"I have my own vehicle Jazz, but thanks."

"Bella, that old rust bucket Dad bought for you isn't that reliable," Emmett stated.

"I happen to like my truck very much Emmett. Dad just wanted to make sure I have my own method of transportation. I like it because I won't have to depend on you guys so much. Besides, I need to go to the grocery store right after school. Someone has to buy food to feed you two bottomless pits," I giggled.

I gulped down my coffee as fast as possible with it still being hot. "Alright boys, I am out of here."

"See ya at school Bells," my brothers called to me.

My truck made it to the school just fine. I pulled up to school before there were very many cars in the parking lot. I was cool with this. It gave me time to head into the office and pick up my schedule before the rush of students got there.

I put in my ear buds for my iPod and flipped it on as I headed into school. I went into the office and retrieved my schedule. The secretary, Mrs. Cope, was nice to me. She had been expecting my arrival because my brothers and Dad had been talking about me all over town.

After I got my schedule, I decided I would find my first class since it was still somewhat early. Students had begun to arrive and were fluttering around to their classes. I did not want to bother my brothers and have them show me around, so I decided that I could do this on my own.

As soon as I walked out of the office and turned the corner, I ran full force into something solid. I, being klutzy Bella, fell backwards, spilling the contents of my backpack everywhere. I must have forgotten to zip it up after I put my schedule in there.

Damn it.

I could feel the blush rush to my face as I looked up to meet the eyes of the person I had knocked into so rudely.

Actually, god would be a more accurate description than person. He was gorgeous! He had piercing green eyes, tussled bronze sex hair and the body of Adonis! I was sure there was drool pooling at my lips.

After a few seconds of sitting on the floor the god spoke as he offered me his hand, "I'm so sorry. Let me help you up."

I accepted his hand and allowed him to pull me up to my feet. He knelt down and began picking up all of the things that had fallen out of my backpack. I couldn't let him do this. It was my fault. "You really don't have to do that. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention and I am such a klutz."

"No really, it was my fault. I was coming around the corner excessively fast. Are you new here? I haven't seen you around here before," the god said.

I just stared at him. He chuckled as he handed me my backpack (now zipped) and then he waved his hand in front of my face. I guess he expected me to stop staring and actually answer. That would probably be a good idea.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I held out my hand to him to shake his. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

He accepted my hand and when his hand touched mine, I felt an electrical current go through my entire body. He must have felt it as well, because we both retracted our hands quickly.

"Oh! Are you Jasper and Emmett's sister?" He asked me with a smile.

"Yeah guilty," I laughed.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. Both of my sisters are dating your brothers."

Edward, what a sexy name. Suddenly I had a vision in my head of me writhing underneath Edward screaming out his name in passion. Wow, where the hell did that come from? We just met!

I cleared my throat and said, "Well, then I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other Edward, Edward Cullen." I tried to sound as seductive as possible. Unfortunately, seduction was not something I was good at doing. I was still a virgin and never even had a real boyfriend.

He smiled a crooked grin and said, "Yes, yes we will Bella, Bella Swan." I chuckled at that and bit my bottom lip.

"I better get to class. It was nice to meet you." I turned and headed in the other direction.

I loved Forks already!

EPOV

_August 2004_

My sisters bitched and moaned all the way to school. It's not as if we were late. I did not know what their problem was. Normally, Alice and Rose drove themselves to school. I usually drove James and Jacob. However, on the first day of school the '_rents'_ thought that it was important for us all to enjoy the experience as a family. Therefore, they insist that the three of us always ride together on this day.

We arrived at school and I was in a rush to find my friends. I wanted to see how many classes I had with them. They had not picked up their schedules yet. Their parents were not as involved in their lives as mine were. Of course, my parents had insisted that we get our schedules early. I had mine a week ago.

As I was turning the corner, someone knocked into me _hard_. I looked down to see a girl fall to her butt and her backpack dumped its entire contents all over the floor. Let me rephrase that when I said girl. She was a goddess! I knew that just from what I could see of her sexy little body. When she looked up and her eyes met mine, oh my god! They were the deepest brown.

Just like…my dreams.

They were not dull; they were like pools of chocolate. Her hair was a beautiful, shiny chestnut brown and a little past her shoulders. She was just…gorgeous!

I could safely say she was the most beautiful female I had ever seen in my life! As she looked up at me, her face broke out in the loveliest shade of pink. She blushed. That was nice. The blush allowed for a kind of peaches and cream effect on her skin. I loved that. I wondered briefly if the rest of her body blushed like that.

My brain was then flooded with visions of pulling her into the janitor's closet and having my wicked way with her. Then, my mind flashed to me fucking the hell out of her in the backseat of my Volvo.

Whoa! What the fuck was that? I just met this girl! Hell, we really had not even met yet! I did not even know the beauty's name.

It was time for me to say something and stop staring like an idiot. "I'm so sorry. Let me help you up." She accepted my hand and then I knelt down to pick-up the things that spilled out of her backpack.

"You really don't have to do that. It was my fault. I wasn't even paying attention and I am such a klutz." Nope, not your fault sweetheart. It was all mine.

"No really, it was my fault. I was coming around the corner excessively fast. Are you new here? I haven't seen you around here before." She did not look familiar to me and I had to know where the hell she had been all my life.

She just kept staring at me. Clearly, she liked what she saw, as did I, but this was getting us nowhere. I had everything back in her backpack. I zipped it up and chuckled as I handed it to her. This girl had still not responded to my question. I started waving my hand in front of her face.

"Oh yeah, sorry," she finally said. She offered her hand for me to shake. "I'm Bella, Bella Swan." Bella…what a beautiful and fitting name for such an exquisite girl. I remembered that Bella meant _beautiful_ in Italian.

I accepted her hand and when my hand touched hers, I felt this electrical current shoot through my entire body. I knew she felt it too because we both quickly pulled our hands back from each other. We did not acknowledge it. Wait a minute. Swan? As in Jasper and Emmett Swan?

"Oh are you Jasper and Emmett's sister?" They had been talking about their "_Bells_" coming home all summer. They were extremely excited to be getting their baby sister back home with them.

"Yeah guilty," she laughed. She had an amazing laugh. I could listen to a sound that pure and lovely forever. What the fuck was wrong with me? Since when did I give a shit about the sound of a girls' _laugh_?

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. Both of my sisters are dating your brothers." How convenient for me. We would be seeing a lot of each other because of our siblings. I suddenly hoped that a lot of that time would be spent seeing each other _naked_. Wait…what the hell was wrong with me? I had never let a girl affect me this way. Why her? Why now?

She cleared her throat, interrupting my thoughts and said, "Well, then I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other Edward, Edward Cullen." That was the most seductive voice I had ever heard and let me just say…many girls had _tried_ to seduce me.

So…she wanted to flirt hunh?

I decided to play along with my beautiful Bella. Did I just say my? Oh shit, I was in trouble. Well, I figured there was no harm in _just_ flirting.

I smiled my signature crooked grin and said, "Yes, yes we will Bella, Bella Swan."

She chuckled, bit her lip and then said, "Well I better get to class. It was nice to meet you." With that, she turned and walked in the other direction.

Oh my god! She was _**THE**_ girl. I just knew it.

I felt a pat on my back as James and Jacob came up behind me and interrupted my epiphany. "SO, how's it hangin' Cullen?" James asked.

I stood there…dazed with Bella still in my view…but fading as she continued her way down the hall.

"What is he looking at?" James asked looking at Jacob.

"I think he is lookin' at that sexy thing walking down the hall in the blue shirt and the denim skirt. Damn man, she is fine! Are you finally gonna get some?" Jacob asked as he teasingly slapped my shoulder.

I just smiled and said, "I don't know guys…but I think she is _**THE**_ girl."

James and Jacob high-fived each other and said, "Thank God, Cullen's gettin' laid," in unison. I rolled my eyes at them as we made our way to our first class. I could not help but feel this was going to be a great junior year after all.

_**A/N…This chapter has about three hundred more words than the original chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Please review and let me know what you thought. I will send teasers of Chapter 2 to those who review! Chapter 2 will be posted on Tuesday 11-17-09.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids for taking this journey with me…again! Also, thank you to dolphin62598 for betaing this for me as well! These two lovely ladies made this chapter nice and pretty for all of you! **_


	3. Birthday Mishaps

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 2

BPOV

_September 2004_

After that first meeting with Edward, it did not take long until we were officially a couple. It was bound to happen. His sisters were the girlfriends of my brothers. This caused us to be thrown together…a lot. Before the final bell rang on the first day that we met, Edward had already asked me out on our first date.

That weekend, he took me to a movie (at which we spent most of making out) and to Bella Italia in Port Angeles for dinner.

We had only been dating for a full two weeks when we declared ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. I remember that day as if it were yesterday…

_**Flashback**_

_**Edward had been acting strange all morning. He had been quiet and not paying attention to anything that I said. We stopped at my locker and suddenly he blurted out, "Be my girlfriend…please? I can't stand the thought of you dating anyone else."**_

_**I smiled at him and simply said, "Okay."**_

_**Edward picked me up into his arms while I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. At the rate we were going, I knew my virginity was not going to be in tact much longer. I did not care…I wanted him to take it from me. I wanted him badly.**_

_**We broke away from our kisses and he gently placed me back on the ground. We had drawn quite the audience in the hallway.**_

_**Edward screamed to anyone who would listen, "BELLA SWAN JUST AGREED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND! THAT'S RIGHT ALL YOU FUCKERS…SHE…IS…MINE! YEAH!"**_

_**I laughed at his exuberance. Mr. Green, the principal did not find it so funny. Edward and I got a weeks' worth of detention for our public display in the hall. It was worth every second.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I knew Edward was catching opposition from his friends about spending so much time with me but I could not help it. I wanted him all to myself. I was a selfish girlfriend.

By September, Edward spending all of his time with me officially outraged James and Jacob. On the day of my birthday, Edward and I were walking down the hallway hand in hand to Biology. This was nothing new. We saw James and Jacob perched outside of our classroom.

Edward pulled me into him and gave me a quick peck on the lips before shooing me inside the class so he could talk to them. I would have rather heard the conversation but obviously, Edward did not want me to hear what they were going to discuss.

I was not sure how I felt about that. However, I acted as the dutiful girlfriend and entered the classroom, as Edward wanted. There was no way I was going all the way to the back of the class and sitting at our lab table while he had his conversation.

I stood right beside the door to see how much I could hear of what was being said. I realized that eavesdropping was not the honorable thing to do but I needed to know what they were discussing. It was just something I had to do.

EPOV

_September 2004_

After that first meeting in the hallway, Bella and I were inseparable. I asked her out on a date before we went home that day. Much to my delight, she accepted. We went to the movies and out to dinner. I could not even tell you what movie we saw because we spent the majority of it in the back of the theatre, making out like the horny teenagers that we were. I could not believe that we were making out with the intensity that we were since it was only our first date…but I could not get enough of her. Lucky for me, she felt the same way!

James and Jacob had been pissed at me. They were calling me every night and showing up outside of my window. They kept trying to get me to come out with them to the beach and party. I would not go with them. I did not want to put myself in any position that would end up upsetting Bella. Things were too good with us for me to screw them up because of my wayward friends. I made sure the whole school and the entire town knew that we were a mutually exclusive couple after only two weeks.

It was nice between us. We spent our time alone or it was the six of us—her brothers, my sisters, and us. I discovered that I actually enjoyed hanging out with my sisters and that Jasper and Emmett were very cool.

I had not forgotten about James and Jacob. I even missed them. The problem was that they were different from my sisters and their boyfriends. They did not enjoy doing the same things. They were all about the next party or their next piece of pussy they could sink their cocks into…that was pretty much all they cared about these days. This made it impossible for me to be able to spend time together with all of them at the same time. I would never be able to include James and Jacob in anything I did with Bella and our friends.

By September, my best friends had reached their limit of tolerating the face that Bella was monopolizing all of my time. My angel and I were walking down the hallway hand in hand like always. It was her seventeenth birthday. I was so excited for the surprise party that we were throwing her at my house tonight.

When we reached our Biology room, James and Jacob were waiting outside the door. I pulled her back to me and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before shooing her into the classroom. I figured that this would be a conversation I would not be comfortable with her hearing.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I asked, "What's up guys?"

James looked like I had kicked his puppy as he said, "What's up guys? _What's up guys?_ That's all you have to say? Seriously? You've ignored us since August and that is all you can say to us? We're _supposed_ to be your _best_ friends. Then Miss Tight Ass comes to town and you drop us like a bad habit!"

That pissed me off very quickly. "Do not talk about her like that, J! I do not appreciate it! She is not like that and I…I lo…really like her." Shit, did I almost say that I _love_ her?

I almost forgot Jacob was standing there also because he had been quiet until now. "Well have you at least _fucked_ her?"

"God can you guys stop being so crass about my girlfriend?"

"You didn't mind the way we spoke before _she _came along." James said spitting those last words out with venom in his voice.

"Bella and I have not taken our relationship to that level yet and it is really none of your business when we do!"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Jesus you would think if you were gonna drop us for a piece of ass you would actually be _getting _the piece of ass!"

I had heard enough from them. I would be damned if I stood there and let them continue to speak that way about the woman I loved.

_Loved? What the hell was wrong with me?_

"I am not going to stand here and talk to you guys if you continue to degrade my girlfriend and our relationship."

James was caving. "Fine, we won't say anything else about _Bella_. Right Jake?"

"Whatever," Jake responded.

"Well what did you guys want?" I did not mean to sound rude but I wanted to get into class and back to Bella.

"We wanted to know if you would like to go hang out with us tonight like old times. We miss you," Jacob said. I did not know what to say. I had plans with Bella already. The six of us were supposed to go out to dinner and a movie for Bella's birthday. Then we would return to my house for the surprise party that I had planned with both of our families.

It was our first birthday together for either of us. I could not miss that. We had only been together for a month…but I really cared about her. I could not flake on her birthday. I supposed I could invite James and Jacob to the party. They noticed my hesitation.

"Well?" James asked.

"Here's the problem guys…today is Bella's birthday. We kind of already had plans." I had to look away, knowing that I had disappointed them again. Before I could say anything else, Bella was poking her head out of the doorway.

"Hey…James, Jacob is it?" She held her hand out to them both. They accepted her offering and they took turns shaking her hand. "I'm Bella. I am sorry this lug has not properly introduced us. I'm also very sorry that I have been monopolizing all of his time. Really, I am. I hate that I am causing such friction and tension in lifelong friendships. We did already have plans for my birthday tonight…but…why don't you two come along with us? It's just dinner and a movie."

James and Jacob looked at each other with unreadable expressions before James said, "I don't know, Bella. We really do not want to intrude. Besides, _dinner_ and a _movie_ really is not our cup of tea."

They snickered to each other loudly. Bella looked down at her feet. _Those fuckers_! She was going out of her way to be nice to them and they were being dicks!

Bella finally said something, "Oh…sorry. I just thought that I would try to help," she said in a small voice. Both Jacob and James caught the glare I was giving them.

Jacob spoke up, "Thanks for the invite though, _really_."

Bella's eyes shot up suddenly as if she had an idea. "Ok, well how about this? Edward can skip out on dinner and a movie. I will just go with my brothers, Alice and Rose. Then all three of you can come to the party at the Cullen house." What? Why would she do that? Wait…did she say party?

"You know about the party?" I asked.

"Of course I do! Have you met my brother, Emmett? He's not exactly the most discreet person on the planet. He can't keep a secret to save his life."

James and Jacob were smirking. Jacob finally spoke, "That sounds great!"

I had to disagree. "Bella, it's your birthday. I want to spend it with you."

She pulled me to the side a little bit so that Jacob and James could not hear. "Edward, are you ashamed of me?"

"WHAT? You know that I'm not!" How could this silly girl possibly think something like that?

"Then why is this the first time I have ever met your best friends and I even had to introduce _myself_ to them!"

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just that…James and Jacob…are not exactly gentleman".

"I understand that Edward but you are best friends with them, so they cannot be all bad can they?"

"No, I guess not."

"OKAY…I want them to like me and not see me as their enemy. It's not a big deal. You will only be missing dinner and a movie. We do that kind of stuff all the time. As long as you are there for the party, cake and presents we are good to go!"

Wow. I truly loved this woman! Wait…there was that damn word again. Did I love Bella? I did…I knew that it was true in my heart. It was that can't eat, can't sleep, shoot for the stars and go for the gold kind of feeling. Crap, I was such a fucking girl!

I gave her a quick kiss and grabbed her waist as we headed back to the guys. "You're on. We have to go right after school though, because the party is starting promptly at eight." I looked at Bella. "That should give you time to get back from dinner and the movie."

Bella smiled up at me, "Yep…that should do it." I scowled at James and Jake. Bella was being so self-sacrificing, on her birthday no less, and they had not even thanked her yet. "Guys…don't you have something you would like to say to Bella?"

James gave me a "_fuck you_" look while Jacob said, "Thanks Bella. We appreciate you _letting_ us play with Edward," in the most sarcastic tone, I had ever heard. Jake was usually the nicer one of the two so this surprised me.

I rolled my eyes at them both. "Whatever assholes, we better get to class. I'll see you two jerks later." They walked off to their class while Bella and I made our way into Biology. "Are you really okay with this Bella?"

I hoped that she was.

She smiled up at me…but it did not quite reach her eyes.

"Of course I am, Edward," she said sweetly.

Tonight was going to be awesome!

BPOV

_September 2004_

Truth be told….I was not okay with it. It was my damn birthday! However, Edward's relationship with his friends was already so strained that I could not help myself. It bothered me the way his friends were talking about me out in the hallway. I was also a little disappointed that Edward did not kick their asses or something. Was that wrong? I just felt like he did not stick up for me enough with them.

Our relationship was so new…I did not want to start something silly already. I also thought that if I could get his friends to realize that I was not trying to take him away, then they would like me more and refer to me differently. That is what I was hoping for anyway. I could suck it up for a little bit, even though it was my birthday.

I was also bothered by the fact that Edward had to actually take time to think about his answer to his friends when they asked him about tonight. Again, I realized that this was a new relationship and just because I loved him…it did not mean that he loved me as well. Did I just say _love_? I think I did. I loved Edward Cullen!

The bell signaling the end of class broke me from my reverie. It was our last class of the day. Edward walked me to my locker and then pressed me up against it. He rubbed his nose along my jaw line and then my nose. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I know. I will miss you too, Edward," I said breathlessly.

I shoved all of my books into my locker. "I better go. I am going to have to catch up with Em and Jazz since I rode with you today." He pressed his lips to mine. We parted our lips and let our tongues dance. The kiss began to deepen as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he gripped my waist.

We both had to break away for air. "Okay…I really better go…or I will be walking home."

"Alright, I'll see you at the party. Miss you!" He said to me. I smiled up at him.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, "I'll miss you too. We have already established these facts! Now go have fun with your dudes!" He chuckled at me as I sprinted away out of the building.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jazz had all been riding together in Em's jeep. I caught up to them just as the jeep was pulling out of the space. I ran out in front of it and put my hand up, "STOP!" I yelled. Em looked as if I had given him a heart attack.

I went over to his side as he rolled down the window. "What the fuck are you doing squirt? You do not just run out in front of people's vehicles. I thought you and Edward were meeting us at his house."

"We were. There has been a change in plans. Edward isn't coming with us to the movies and dinner. He is going to go hang out with James and Jacob. Then, the three of them are coming to the party." Rosalie slapped Emmett in the back of the head.

"Ow, what the fuck was that for?" Emmett squealed.

"You _**TOLD**_ her about the party dipshit!"

"Damn Rosie, how did you know it was me?"

"Because you are the only one with the attention span of a gnat! We told you not to tell and you let it go in one ear and out the other. Seriously Em, can you keep anything in that big head of yours?"

Aw, my poor brother looked like he had lost his best friend. I felt bad for him. "Anyway, I need a ride to your place," I said looking over Em at Rosalie.

"Sure thing kid, hop in." He opened the door and I slid into the backseat between Alice and Jasper.

Everyone was uncomfortably quiet before Alice finally spoke, "Why did you let him go out with those douche bags on your birthday?"

I shrugged. "I want them to like me."

"Why do you feel the need for those nimrods to like you?" Rose asked as she turned to look at me.

"They're Edward's best friends. I hate all of the tension I have been causing between them. Our relationship is new. We have only been together a month. I don't want him to feel tied down to me already. We usually spend all of our time together when we are not sleeping or at school. I thought perhaps he could use a break from me," I told them as I looked out the window. I did not really want to discuss this right now. I was upset enough about my decision as it was.

Alice spoke this time. "Yeah, well Edward needs new friends."

We all remained quiet for the rest of the ride to the Cullen house. As we walked in Alice yelled, "Never mind Mom. The surprise is ruined! Em spoiled it by telling Bella. It's just a regular birthday party now."

I heard their mother call from the kitchen, "Okay dear. I rather figured. I am just working on the cake. You kids go ahead, get ready for your date night and have fun! Be careful!" Date night. The birthday girl was dateless on date night. Nice. Why was I such a nice person again?

EPOV

_September 2004_

Once Bella left me to go find our siblings, I headed out to my silver Volvo. It was my baby…my second baby now. I cared about Bella a lot and I was sure that I was in love with her. I knew it was her birthday but I would have been lying if I said I was not psyched about hanging out with my best friends for a bit.

They were so free and uninhibited. It was just different being with them than it was with my family and Bella. Everyone else around me made me feel as if they expected something from me. I did not feel that way around James and Jacob. It was just our first birthday together, anyway. There would be many more so I knew I would make it up to her one day.

When I got out to the Volvo, James and Jake were already leaning against it, waiting for me. We high-fived each other and got into the car. I knew where to go. I headed to First Beach…to our spot. After we arrived, we piled out of the car and headed down to the water.

James brought his backpack with him, which I found odd. He usually did not work very hard at school. He was quite intelligent naturally and never had to study much. It was the same way with Jake. I think that was the reason they were always in trouble at school. They were bored all of the time. The teachers at Forks High could not challenge those two.

James opened up his backpack and pulled out three bottles of Jack Daniels. "One for each of us…friends!" He said smiling.

"James! We are going to Bella's birthday party after this! We cannot show up wasted!" I yelled at him.

"Why not?" James asked.

"For starters…it would ruin her party. Also, my parents AND HER father will be there!"

"Damn Cullen, who knew that having a steady girlfriend, would turn you into such a planner and a do gooder? Let's just drink our Jack Daniels and see where the night takes us," James said with a glint in his eye. He opened one of the bottles and started drinking.

Jake did the same and said, "Yeah, E…just have a sip. You can stay sober enough to still drive us to the party." I thought about it for a minute. What the hell? I could hold my alcohol pretty well. Lord knows I should be able to after partying with those two as often as I had. I figured that a little would not hurt.

I could not have been more wrong.

BPOV

_September 2004_

Edward did say eight earlier right? It was now about nine. We had already opened presents and were now working on the cake. I could not believe that he was not here yet. My dad had only been around him a couple of times so he really wanted to try and get to know him more tonight.

This did not look good after all the wonderful things I had told my dad about Edward. Was I completely wrong about him? No…I was just being silly. He just got carried away with his friends and lost track of time…that was it. They had a month's worth of bonding to catch up on together.

At about ten, the Cullen's phone rang. Edward's father, Carlisle, retreated to the family room and answered the phone there. When he returned to the kitchen, he had a scowl on his face.

"That was…James' mom. She called to let us know that the boys had too much junk food and soda at her house. They apparently fell asleep hard after coming down from their sugar rush. She is making Jake and Edward stay there for the night."

My heart sank. He did not even call me himself! He _passed_ out after coming down from a _sugar_ rush? Did Carlisle seriously buy that crap? He was a smart man…he should be able to smell bullshit…especially coming from his own son! Alice and Rose had already filled me in earlier on the kind of "_fun_" James and Jake liked to have with Edward. When they got together, nothing went on but a bunch of drinking and partying. It made me feel very stupid for suggesting he go out with them.

My dad spoke, "Well Bella, I guess we should be heading out then if your boyfriend isn't even showing up."

Dad must have forgotten the plan so I said, "Dad…remember…it's Friday? You said I could stay here with Alice and Rosalie."

"Oh…alright then, Jazz, Em…let's head out." The three of them said their goodbyes and left. Carlisle then spoke again.

"I'm sorry Bella. I did not want to say anything around Charlie. I was afraid it would give him a horrific impression of our son. I feared that if that happened, Charlie would not let you within five feet of Edward."

I looked at Carlisle in confusion.

He looked to Alice, Rose, and their mother, Esme. "I think we all know that it was not James' mom I spoke with and it is certainly not a sugar high they are coming down from," he said sadly.

His teeth were clenched and all of this visibly upset him. Esme gasped, "Oh dear. I thought for sure that he had changed for good once he met you, Bella. It is those friends of his! They are just no good for him. All they want to do is drink and party! Those two have absolutely no future and they are trying to drag my Edward down with them!"

When she finished, something Carlisle had said finally registered with me. "Wait, Carlisle…you said that you spoke with a female. You also said that you knew it was not James' mom…who was it?"

Rose cleared her throat and began, "They think that we do not know what they do. But one night…Edward came home drunk and kind of spoke about it with Alice and me. Most of the time they go to the lake and get drunk, high or both."

Rose stopped abruptly and Alice continued, "Most of the time James and Jacob bring _girls_."

My heart started beating faster. "What do you mean they bring girls?" I felt stupid for asking…but I had to know.

Alice was having a hard time so Rose finished for her, "James and Jacob…bring girls for them to…have sex with there."

Realization dawned on my face. "OH…so Edward…" I trailed off because I could not finish that thought.

Alice spoke quickly, "NO…no…no! Edward let that slip when we found him drunk also. He is still a virgin, Bella. The girls are only for James and Jacob. James must have gotten one of them to call and pretend to be his mom when she talked to Dad. Edward has probably been passed out for a while now. He cannot hold his liquor nearly as well as he thinks he can."

"Well…that is good…I guess. Not that he is drunk and passed out…but about the girls."

I was beginning to feel dejected. Clearly, Edward did not care about me as much as I cared for him. He did not even show up at all! I figured that he cared enough to at least come to the party, at least for a little while. His friends had more influence over him than I previously realized. I did not think I would be able to co-exist very well with them in his life.

There was also no chance in hell that I would be able to get them to like me if they continued pissing me off like this. They were turning me into a bitch! I had never felt this way!

I was not going to lie. I was extremely hurt and disappointed. I knew in my heart that I was in love with Edward Cullen…whether he loved me back or not. I was not going to break up with him over this. It was just another reason to add to the list entitled, '_why I hate my birthday_.'

I told Alice I did not feel like going to her room for the sleepover she had planned. I trudged up the stairs and headed straight to Edward's room. Edward and I had not slept together yet…not even to just _sleep_. However, we did hang out in his room quite a bit and I wanted to feel close to him right at that moment.

I pulled back the covers to his bed, climbed inside and pressed my face into his pillow. I inhaled deeply. He always smelled wonderful. I wondered briefly, what would happen with us now as a couple. Would he regret tonight? Would he even be sorry for his actions?

I was starting to get uncomfortable in my clothes so I pulled off my top and jeans, stripping down to just my bra and panties. It was not as if Edward was going to be there. I figured it would be safe to sleep in such little clothing.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder. That was the first night of many that I would cry myself to sleep because _my_ Edward had let me down yet again.

_**A/N…Okay so this has about eight-hundred more words than the original Chapter 2. Review and I will send you a teaser of Chapter 3. I hope that everyone got the previous teasers…if you did not…I apologize but fanfic was being epic fail on Sunday as some of you probably already know.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598! Love you girls! You are hardcore!**_

**_Chapter 3 will be posted on Thursday 11/19/09. _**


	4. Facing the Parents

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 3

EPOV

_September 2004_

My eyes started to flutter open. My back was hurting and my head was throbbing. I felt something move on my chest. As I opened my eyes completely I noticed the sun was just starting to rise. What the fuck?

I felt that something on my chest move once again. I finally rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked down at what it was. Or rather…_who_ it was. It was a blonde-haired girl that I recognized from school! Again…what the fuck?

The girl opened her eyes and looked up at me and said, "Morning gorgeous."

I looked down at both of us to make sure we were fully clothed. We both were. I pushed her away from me and stood up quickly. I was pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to remember what happened when I heard James' voice, "Relax Eddie. You're still a virgin. Nothing happened between you and…I'm sorry sugar…what's your name again?" He said pointing to the girl.

The girl responded, "Its Tanya asshole."

"Right Tanya. Nothing happened between you and Tanya last night. So, you can relax. You two just passed out, cuddling each other. It really was too cute!"

I was relieved by this news. Obviously, I was not relieved about the cuddling. However, I was relieved that I had not had sex with this girl. The only girl I wanted to have sex with…was Bella. My eyes were finally adjusted enough to see James and Jake.

They were sprawled out on the rocks naked and intertwined in blankets. They each had a girl with them. I shook my head and began searching for the keys to my Volvo. I was still trying to remember everything. I could not help but feel there was something I was forgetting.

"Oh yeah…sorry we missed Bella's party last night bud. Nevertheless, you have to admit…we had one hell of a party of our own. Something tells me Miss Prissy would not have really enjoyed partying with us," James said with a smirk.

As he spoke, I froze while I heard Jake snicker. "Don't worry bro, James took care of your parents. He had one of our lovely women here call your dad and tell him she was James' mom. She told him that you were spending the night at his house because we all passed out after overdosing on sugar and video games." He and James continued to laugh.

Oh…my…god! This did not happen! I missed Bella's birthday party! How could I be SO stupid? My family was there…her dad…her brothers. Oh, my angel! She must have been so humiliated! How was I going to make this up to her?

She would never forgive me for this…and rightfully so. I had not met Bella's father yet. She had been building me up to him since we started dating. He was worried about his only little girl having her first boyfriend.

I could understand where he was coming from because I knew that when Bella and I had a daughter…I would feel the same way.

_Why the hell did that thought pop into my head? I am in no way ready for kids right now! Why would I think something like that?_

Chief Swan finally relented and decided he was okay with us dating since his sons were dating my sisters. He adored Alice and Rose. He figured if I was related to them I could not be all bad.

I was terrified of meeting him. He was the Chief of Police in our tiny community! He carried a fucking gun for Pete's sake.

Now…I humiliated and disappointed his daughter…on her birthday…no less.

I was _**SO**_ getting my ass shot!

I finally found my keys and sprinted to the Volvo as fast as my legs would carry me. I could vaguely hear James and Jake yelling at me as I ran. They were probably pissed because I was leaving them there. They could find their own way home. I had bigger concerns right then. My girlfriend was totally going to dump me and I did not blame her. I had to get her to forgive me.

I got into the Volvo and began driving. As I floored the accelerator, I had to think fast about where I was going. Where would Bella be this morning? Did I go to my house or her house? I knew my sisters had planned a sleepover after her birthday party but would she have stayed at my house after I was stupid enough to miss her party?

Her father probably thought I was a total dick and not good enough for his daughter. I figured he would have forced her to go home.

Then again…she might have stayed. My twin, Alice could be very convincing. I could start with my house and if she was not there then I would head straight to her house. I had to make Bella see just how important she was to me and urge her to understand how sorry I was for doing this to her. I could not get to my house fast enough and I prayed that she was there.

BPOV

_September 2004_

I tossed and turned all night. I could not remember what time I ended up finally crying myself to sleep. Once I was asleep, I would wake up and start crying again. Why did this bother me so much? We had only been together for a month! I knew I must be in _love_ with Edward or it would not have bothered me this much. He was a jerk, but he was _my_ jerk.

Right?

I kept thinking back to everything that was said last night by Edward's family. James and Jacob usually brought girls to their little guy parties. However, his sisters said that he admitted while drunk, to still being a virgin. I was still a virgin as well. I was giddy from the teenage girl romantic notion of first loves losing their virginity together. Those thoughts were short lived.

He _was_ a virgin. Did that mean he was still a virgin after last night? Just because he had not done anything in the past, did not mean that nothing happened with him and a girl last night. I was utterly plain. Of course, he would want someone better.

Once I started thinking about it…I realized…he never pushed anything when were making out hot and heavy. He did not even _pretend_ to try to cop a feel. He always stayed completely gentlemanly and he usually kept the making out to strictly passionate kissing while holding each other close. I need some groping…heavy petting…something! I needed to feel him against me…naked!

Yet, every time I tried to progress things, further…Edward backed away.

I had heard that saying, _'if they are not getting it from you, they are getting it from somewhere else_.'

He was a seventeen-year-old boy. His hormones should have been raging.

Ugh! I could make myself crazy thinking those thoughts but they would get me nowhere. I trusted Edward. He had not given me any reason not to trust him. _Other than ditching you on your birthday and causing you to be humiliated in front of both your families._

I really hated talking to myself.

I could see outside that the sun was beginning to rise. My eyes were hurting. They felt red and puffy from crying all night.

I made a decision immediately. I would be strong. I would demand an explanation from Edward. I was not going to spend any more time crying over this issue. I had already decided last night that I would not break up with him over this. As long as he had a good enough reason, groveled a lot and had not cheated on me last night, then everything would be fine.

It sounded good…in theory. Unfortunately, was anything ever that simple?

I curled up into a ball and faced the window in Edward's room. His scent was all over his sheets and pillows. It was very inviting. Edward still had not come home so I figured I would try to get some more rest before I had to deal with him. I slowly drifted back to sleep.

EPOV

_September 2004_

I pulled into the driveway and ran from my car into the house. I hoped that my parents were not up yet. If they were, I would not be able to get past them without having to deal their yelling before getting to my Bella.

Luck was not on my side. As soon as I walked through the door, my father's voice came from the kitchen. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Bring yourself into this kitchen right now!" I had to admit, the tone in his voice was somewhat scary.

I was not used to hearing him speak that way. He usually had a laid-back attitude. I must have really pissed him off this time. I knew how much my family cared about Bella. Damn it! Why was I such a screw up all the time? Why did I always let those two friends of mine talk me into shit that I knew I should not be doing?

My father's voice broke me from my thoughts, "_EDWARD GET IN HERE NOW_!!!"

I was shocked. Apparently, he did not care that he could wake everyone else in the house with the volume of his voice. I hurried into the kitchen to meet my fate.

When I walked in, I saw both parents sitting at the kitchen table. Dad looked pissed and my mom looked like she had been crying. Great. I hurt her as well.

My mother looked up at me when I entered the kitchen but it was my father who spoke, "Where have you been Edward?"

I decided the best bet would be to fish around and see how much of the truth they knew.

"Calm down _Dad_. You know where I was. Mrs. Carter called you."

"First off _son_, DO NOT tell me to calm down. I have every reason to be upset after that stunt you pulled last night. You embarrassed our family with Bella's father. You hurt your mother _and_ you humiliated your girlfriend. Oh, and by the way, how _stupid_ do you think we are?"

I had never heard my father speak that way to anyone. I had to see if he was just trying to pull the truth out of me. I did not want to admit to things that he did not know about yet. I was not going to give up on the story that James had created _yet_. I was still hoping to save my ass.

"Dad, I am sorry that I did not make it to Bella's party. I thoroughly intend to apologize to everyone…you and mom…Bella…her brothers…her father…even Ali and Rose. Nevertheless, I assure you that I was at James' house with him and Jake. We were carried away with our junk food and video games. We ended up passing out into a sugar-induced coma." I chuckled as I tried to keep things light. I did not want them to see through my lies.

My mom shook her head and I watched as silent tears fell down her cheeks. My father slammed his fist down on the table in a rage and said, "Bullshit! I know for a FACT that it was not James' mother that I spoke with on the phone last night!

"You think you are so sly and that we are all so dumb. Well, I have news for you, young man! Your sisters have kept us well aware of your nightly activities with your _friends_. You mother and I have tried to give you the benefit of the doubt. We hoped things would change before we had to lay down the law with you.

"We noticed a change in you when you started dating Bella and we thought that maybe she was the push that you needed to stop this foolishness with those boys, but damn it Edward, you started right back up again!

"We just do not know what to do with you anymore. You are heading down a dark and dangerous path with those boys, son. I do not like it one bit. Look how much you have upset your mother! She was worried about you all night! We have not slept at all!"

"Dad…I can explain…I promise it was James' mo…" That was all I got out of my mouth before Dad jumped up from his seat and got right in my face to interrupt.

"Edward, I am not _fucking_ stupid!" My father never used the f-word. He sniffed and spoke again, "I can smell you, you know? You reek of alcohol and God only knows what else! Sugar-induced coma, my ass!" He scowled and sat back down next to my mom.

I decided I should probably sit down now since my cover was obviously blown. I knew I would be receiving an enormous amount of punishment now.

I slumped into a chair across from my parents. We were all silent for what seemed like hours but was actually only minutes.

Finally, I quietly asked them the question that was nagging at my heart. "Is Bella still here?"

"You mean you _actually_ give a damn?" My father spat.

"Carlisle! Don't say that!" My mother told him.

"Why not Esme? He has so little respect for us and for himself, why should he care whether Bella is still here or not?"

"Because I am in _**LOVE**_ with her! That's why Dad and I know I messed up but I am human! God! Would you just back off?" My eyes widened when I realized what I had just said…_aloud_.

My mom smiled and reached her hand out to mine. "Oh sweetie, are you really in love with her? She loves you too, you know. We all see it."

My mom was unable to say anything else because my dad started again. "Es, dear, we all can tell that Bella loves Edward. However, if he loved her like he says, he would have been here for her birthday last night, instead of partying with those two delinquents."

It was my turn to get angry. I slammed _my_ hand on the table this time. Apparently, I had my father's temper. "Damn it Dad! You have NO idea how I feel. James and Jake are not delinquents. You know what they have gone through their whole life. Jake's mom died when he was little. He has never had a mom. Then his dad had his accident and he had to give up his childhood to take care of him. His older sisters do not give a crap about them. James and I are all he has.

"As far as James goes…everyone in town knows how his parents are. They are horrible to him. They are never around because they are always too busy screwing people who are not their spouses or they are off on their next trip spending their money without their son. We all know about Mr. Carter's temper too. Jake and I are all he has.

"The three of us have been friends forever and they are not losers. As for Bella…I did not realize it for sure until this morning…but I do…_love_ her. I am completely in love with her. I feel like total shit for what I did to her last night. I know I was doing things I should not have been doing. I just wanted to have fun and let loose for a little while. I will spend the rest of my existence making it up to her if she'll still have me." I put my head in my hands and I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes. Great…I really was turning into a fucking girl.

I heard one of the chairs scoot across the kitchen floor and felt someone sit in the chair next to me. I felt my mother's hand rubbing my shoulder and heard my dad's voice.

He sighed, "Edward, I am sorry. I lost my temper. I know you have been through a lot with James and Jake, but son; they are making bad choices in their lives. They are taking you with them. You have such a bright future ahead of you. I hate to think of you throwing things away because of those boys. As for Bella, we all love her like family. I do not like that you hurt her. I am sure she cares enough about you to let you grovel at her feet and make it up to her."

My head shot up and I looked at my father, "Do you really think so?"

My dad chuckled lightly, "I know so. She reminds me an awful lot of your mother. Very forgiving."

Mom smiled, kissed my cheek, and said, "Yes, I forgive your father every time he does something stupid. May I suggest an apology on your hands and knees, flowers, chocolates, jewelry and a nice romantic evening?"

My father's laughter stopped, "Well, that romantic evening is going to have to wait, darling. I do believe there is some punishment in order for our son here."

My mother frowned at me, "You are right, Carlisle."

I groaned.

"Sorry honey, but we have not even discussed the issue of the lies and what actually went on last night yet. You are definitely getting a severe punishment for this. Do not think otherwise."

"I understand, Mom." It did not mean I had to like it.

My father began next, "So would you like to come clean and tell us the truth?"

I had to think this through before I spoke. I needed to tell them the truth but not the _whole_ truth. I could tell them about the drinking. Dad obviously smelled the alcohol. There was pot there too but I could get away with putting that just on James and Jacob.

I had to tell them about the girls. At least…the two that were with James and Jake. No way would I mention Tanya. Nothing happened with her and I did not need anything being blown out of proportion with Bella.

After thinking it through carefully, I began. "Okay…what do you know already?"

My mother spoke up this time, "We know that the six of you were supposed to go out to dinner and a movie last night. After that, you were going to come to the party. We know that Emmett ruined the surprise and Bella being the dear that she is, told you to go hang out with your friends. You were supposed to meet her at the party by eight. Really Edward, Bella is so selfless…you do realize that she only suggested that because she wants your friends to like her and not feel threate…" Dad stopped her.

"Es, dear…that is off topic. We need to find out what happened after Edward left school."

I was stunned by what my mom had said. Bella didn't want my friends to feel threatened by her? Perhaps she was not as okay with my going out with them last night as I thought. Damn, I was in more trouble than I realized with her. My parents were both staring at me…waiting. Right, they wanted answers.

"The three of us left school and went out to the lake. When we got there…James had some…alcohol. We started drinking and apparently, I did not hold my alcohol well. I passed out early. When I woke up this morning, James and Jake were there with the girls they had invited. They told me that one of them called pretending to be Mrs. Carter."

"Oh, Edward! Drinking, sweetie? Why?" My mom asked me.

My mom looked so disappointed in me and I felt like the biggest piece of scum to ever walk the Earth. It was funny how one look from a mother's disappointed eyes could make a person feel that way.

Before I could answer, my father asked, "What about the other smell on you Edward? It smelled like pot."

"Yes. It was pot. The guys were smoking it. I am sure the smell got on me. That stuff is pretty strong."

Mom's eyes looked pained and my dad said, "You got drunk and passed out. You did not do drugs and you did not '_hook up'_ with any of those girls?"

"That is correct."

My mind began to wander to last night and Bella reaction to "_Mrs. Carter's_" phone call.

"Dad, what did Bella have to say after…the phone call?"

Mom looked like she was ready to start crying _again_ as my father spoke, "First off you owe me for saving your ass with her father. If he had any idea of what was really going on last night, he would never let you within a hundred mile radius of his daughter. Not to mention how her brothers would react. They would beat you to a bloody pulp!"

"Oh no! They were all still here when she called! They must hate me."

"I am sure they are upset with you for missing her party but they are unaware of the truth. I told them it _was_ Mrs. Carter on the phone. Then they left."

Wow…so Bella did not know the truth either. Awesome! "Thanks Dad! So, Bella thought it was Mrs. Carter too. That's gre…"

My mom interrupted me.

"No…sweetie. As soon as they left, your father told Bella the truth. Your sisters had already filled her in on the type of fun you have with your friends. There was no reason to lie to her. She deserved honesty. Really, Edward, I am so disappointed in you. She looked so heartbroken."

Great…this was just fantastic. How was I ever going to fix this?

"Okay, Esme. I think we have said enough. We can talk about this until we are blue in the face. It is Saturday morning and I would like to finally get some sleep since we were up all night worrying about our son." Both of my parents frowned as he said that.

"You are right, dear. Let's get his punishment handed out and then we can get back to sleep and he can go face Bella."

"Bella is still here?" I asked.

"She is up in your room. She refused the sleepover that Alice and Rosalie had planned. She would not sleep anywhere but in your bed. I think she just wanted to be close to you somehow," my mother responded.

Could I be a bigger ass? I did not deserve her but I was sure going to try to change that. I waited patiently for my dad to dish out my punishment.

"Alright, Edward…I think that a month with no car, no cell phone, no friends, no going anywhere…that should do it. What do you think sweetheart?" My dad looked at my mom in disbelief. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open.

"Wow, Es…I thought you would want me to go easy on the boy. You did not even give me a chance to come up with anything! I think that is pretty good, sweetie."

"Mom! That is so harsh! Are you serious? I expected it from Dad but you?"

"Sorry, honey. Drinking, partying and I'm still not sold on the '_it was only James and Jake doing drugs_' thing so I feel that you are actually getting off easy. You are not the one who had to look in that poor girl's eyes and see her heart break. I am very disappointed in you young man. Your father and I have brought you up better than that! You really need to be taught a lesson, Edward Anthony! You are going to learn things…the hard way, my dear!"

I dropped my head to the kitchen table. My mother's word was final. I knew that. My dad was laughing at my torment. I heard my parents scoot their chairs away and their footsteps walking away from the kitchen. Dad called out to me as they left, "Night son…I suggest you go face the music. It will not get any easier the longer that you wait."

Super. Now I had to face Bella. How was I going to explain this to her? She knew the truth…most of it anyway. I needed to tell her that I was in love with her and I would never do anything this stupid again.

I was also going to have to deal with James and Jacob. They were not going to be thrilled about my grounding. What could I do? It was their fault that I was in trouble. They would suffer too because they were going to have to do without me for a whole month.

I shook my head, as I tried to clear my thoughts. I rose from the kitchen table. I slowly trudged into the living room and up the stairs to my bedroom. My resolve was made. I knew that I loved her so I had to fix this. That was my only solution.

I made it up the stairs and stood in front of my bedroom door. If she did not want to be my girlfriend anymore, I would understand. If that were the case, I would spend the rest of my days trying to make her see that we did belong together. After only a month, I knew that. Hell, I think I knew it after only a few minutes with her.

My hand reached for the doorknob and I slowly turned it. I was ready to face my consequences.

_**A/N…This chapter 3 has 360 more words than the original one for your reading pleasure. Reviewers will get a snippet of Chapter 4…so review…review…review!**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598! Love you both!**_

_**Okay my friends…I apologize but this is the last update for any of my stories until I get back from my turkey day vacay. I hope everyone enjoys New Moon as much as I know I will and I hope everyone has a fabulous Thanksgiving! See you on 11/30! **_


	5. I Love You

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 4

BPOV

_September 2004_

I was awakened by the click of the bedroom door. I heard soft footsteps slowly coming towards the bed. I was still facing the window. Edward must be home finally. I pretended to still be asleep.

I did not know yet how this was going to go. My heart rate picked up and to say I was nervous would be an understatement.

I felt as if someone was watching me. I no longer heard footsteps. I slowly opened my eyes and Edward was kneeling down to my eye level looking at me. He spoke, "So you _are_ awake."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned over so I did not have to look at him. I did not intend to make this easy for him. He ruined my birthday in the worst possible way…he was going to suffer!

I felt the bed shift behind me. He placed his arm over my waist and pulled me to him. My first instinct was to resist his embrace and remove myself from the comfort of his bed.

Unfortunately, I made the mistake of melting at the sound of his velvet voice and listening to the words that he spoke. He whispered softly, "Bella. Please look at me. I am SO very sorry. I cannot even explain to you how truly sorry that I am."

I did not move. What did he expect me to say? That everything was just fine. Things were far from fine!

"Bella, baby? Please look at me. I need to say this to your face and look at your beautiful brown eyes when I beg for your forgiveness."

I figured that I should at least turn over and look at him. This had better be good!

I turned so that I was facing him. He brushed a few strands of my hair out of my face. He sighed.

"You've been crying."

I gave him the best "_well duh_" look I could muster and said, "Seriously? That is what you have to say to me?" I was a mere seconds from hauling my ass completely out of this house when he spoke again.

"No. I just meant…never mind. I am sorry that I made you cry."

He sounded…remorseful.

"Yeah you're sorry. I got that. Now care to explain to me exactly why you didn't bother to show up to my birthday party?"

"Bella. Please hear me out."

"I am listening Edward. Would you just spit it out already? I do not have all day. I am supposed to go help my brothers clean out the garage today. You know…it's something that I _promised_ I would do for them. I always keep my _promises_!"

His eyes looked pained when I said that. Good! He fucking broke my heart last night. I hoped that I was hurting him with my words. It was the least I could do!

"Bella, I am aware that you keep the promises that you make. We cannot all be perfect like you now can we?"

I glared at him. He shook his head and said, "Wait…that's not how I meant for that to come out. Will you please just listen to what happened before you make your decision of whether to hate me forever or not?"

I nodded and said, "Sure…I _suppose_."

He took a deep breath and started, "When we got to the beach, James had brought _refreshments_."

"And by _refreshments_ you mean _alcohol_?" I asked with disgust in my voice.

"Yes. I was just going to drink a little but I guess that little turned into a lot….and well I passed out."

"That's great Edward. I am glad _you_ enjoyed my birthday. I guess that one of us should have because I sure as hell did not! Would you like to know about _my_ night last night?"

He blinked his eyes and looked at me with a guilt-ridden expression and then he nodded.

"Well Edward let's see. I was a very understanding girlfriend who told my boyfriend to blow off my birthday dinner and movie out of the goodness of my heart so that he could spend time with his poor neglected friends. These friends were supposed to accompany _my_ boyfriend to _my_ party. I had to sit through _my_ birthday dinner and movie as a fifth wheel watching my brothers and their girlfriends be all couply while I sat there alone! It sucked but I did it…without any complaints! Then, all I could think about on the way home was that I would be seeing my great boyfriend soon.

"So we got to the house. It was eight, which was the time _**YOU**_ said you would be arriving. My father was there with my brothers, my best friends and my boyfriend's amazing parents. We all sat around waiting. I had to listen to my father make comments about "_what kind of boyfriend does not come to his girlfriend's birthday party_" and still make excuses for you so he would continue to let us be together!

"It was after ten when finally something happened. _Mrs. Carter_ called and gave Carlisle the wonderful news that my boyfriend was not coming! How could you do that Edward? You really hurt me! You made me look like an idiot in front of all of them! How would you feel if I had done that to you?" He did not say anything. He just stared at his arm that was still wrapped around me. "You really let me down Edward! I don't even know what to think right now!"

The tears were beginning to fall down my cheeks against my will. Edward pulled me to him tighter and began kissing my tears away as he spoke, "Oh god Bella please don't cry. No, no, no, I am so sorry please don't cry. Bella I can't stand this. It kills me that I hurt you so badly. I love you, sweetheart, don't cry."

I froze. Did he just say what I thought he said?

"W…what did you just say?" I stuttered.

Edward froze as well and then he smiled _my_ crooked grin and said, "I _said_ I _love_ you."

I could not speak.

He kissed my lips and continued, "I do, I love _you_ Bella Swan. I love you so damn much. Do you have a problem with that?" His grin was now devilish.

Even though I was still so very pissed at him, I could not help but smile back at him. "Actually…I don't have a problem with that because…I…love you too Edward. I have for awhile."

Before I could say anything else, he crashed his lips to mine. The kissed turned extremely passionate quickly. Apparently, my wardrobe was previously unnoticed by Edward because as his hands began to travel around my body underneath the covers he gasped and pulled them away from me.

EPOV

_September 2004_

.god. Was she trying to kill me? As my hands began to explore her body I could feel what she was wearing, or rather how little she was wearing. "Bella, why are you only wearing a bra and panties?"

She giggled. Oh how I loved that sound. My cock twitched at that sound. That sound made me want to do dirty…dirty…things to Miss Swan.

The angel underneath me spoke, "I came up here to sleep and I was uncomfortable in my jeans and shirt. I was too lazy to get up and find pajamas…so I just took off my clothes and threw them across the room and slept in my undies. I figured you wouldn't be coming home so no big deal. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I don't mind. Believe me I don't mind. It just makes it very hard for me to be a gentleman."

She bit her lip nervously and appeared to be thinking something over. Again, she was not helping the problem in my pants with that lip biting. I really was trying to remain a gentleman here.

I was not ready to give up my virginity and take a chance on a pregnancy that would risk our futures. I wondered briefly if she was a virgin too. However, I swore to god if she did not stop biting that lip I was going to take her right here…right now.

She finally stopped biting her lip and said, "Edward…there's something I have to know."

I got the feeling I was not going to like this.

"Yes love?"

"Well, Rose and Alice explained to me….what happens when you guys…._party_."

I would strangle my sisters later. I knew that they listened to me when I came home wasted and took advantage of my inebriety to get information out of me. Damn them! I urged Bella to continue, "Go on love."

She licked her lips softly and took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I was just wondering if…well…I know girls were there because one of them called and pretended to be Mrs. Carter…but Alice and Rose said the girls are always for James and Jacob…but I can't help but wonder…?" She said that last part very quickly…probably hoping I would not understand but I caught it.

She wanted to know if I was still a virgin. How the fuck did she know whether or not I was a virgin in the first place? _Alice and Rose. _Another late night confession they got out of me once.

"I am going to assume that you know my sexual status because of my sisters. Yes, the girls are _always _for James and Jacob, never me. Yes, I am still a virgin after last night. Bella, I would _**NEVER**_ and I mean _**NEVER**_ cheat on anyone, let alone you. As soon as we declared ourselves an item, that was it for me. I love you baby."

I kissed her forehead while she let out the breath she had been holding and snuggled up closer to me. I loved the feeling. I was wondering though… "So, Bella, you know my sexual status…what about yours?"

"Edward, I am indeed a virgin. I had never even kissed anyone before you."

"Seriously, I was your first kiss?"

"Yep, and proud of it. You're a great kisser." She giggled again. It sent a shiver straight down to my groin.

"You're a really great kisser as well Bells."

"Edward, if you don't mind my asking why are you still a virgin? Because…I mean, you are totally hot, and I am sure you have had girls offer themselves to you."

He smiled at me before he answered. "I am a virgin because I choose to be. I want to go to medical school and follow in the footsteps of my father becoming a doctor. I have big plans and dreams for my life.

"Most girls only want me because of my body and my family's money. They could care less about anything else. Besides, I am only seventeen-years-old. The last thing I need is some gold digger coming on to me, getting me to sleep with her and getting pregnant on purpose, to trap me and ruin my future.

"Also, lust and love go together for me. I'm not that guy that can just screw someone because they are there and for the sole purpose of having sex. I need for love to be there for those feelings to stir in me."

She had the biggest grin etched across her face. "Well you say you _love_ me…so does that mean that I stir _those _feelings in you?"

Now I was giggling like a girl. "OH yes my sweet, those feelings are most definitely stirred in me by you. You stir them in me quite often. In fact you are stirring them around in me right now."

With that, I pounced on her and kissed her with every ounce of passion that I could muster.

This began a heated make out session in my bed. We were groping each other, kissing and our tongues were battling for dominance over one another. I started placing butterfly kisses from her face down to her collarbone. I slid her bra strap slightly down her shoulder, without removing it completely, to give myself better access to her shoulder.

She froze and scooted away a bit. "Edward we have to stop."

"But why Bella? I am grounded for a month starting today. This is probably our last opportunity to be alone together until October fourteenth."

"The reason why you are grounded is why we need to stop Edward. I am not finished discussing last night with you. Not by a long shot mister."

She tried to sound mad but I knew she was not. When I looked at her, I noticed that our heated make out session had taken its toll on her. Her lips were swollen and puffy from being thoroughly kissed. Her hair was a mess, kind of like a haystack. I liked it. Her beautiful blush had spread all over her body and I do mean everywhere. She had never looked sexier.

Dear god I was going to explode in my pants at the sight of her, I swear. She was seriously testing my limits. However, I had to remember that she had just stopped my advances. "Okay love. I will not push you into something we are not ready for but please tell me why we have to stop."

"Edward. I am still upset with you. Do you really think I would just let you into my pants like that? You are going to have to do some groveling buddy." She poked her finger at my chest as she said that.

I laughed and kissed her nose. It was just the cutest thing I had ever seen in my life.

"Alright, my sweet…groveling you will receive. I will tell you right here and now that I will never hurt you like that again. I will make it up to you and to your dad. But we better get up and out of this bed because if we don't I cannot be held responsible for ravishing you."

She blushed again and smiled.

I climbed out of bed and said, "I am going to get the stink off myself in the shower…meet you downstairs for breakfast?"

"Of course. I'll make us….um…French toast?"

"Sounds great, love. I'll see you in a bit."

I went into my bathroom and shut the door. I heard Bella stumbling around my room, getting dressed I presumed. I started the water for my shower. I waited until I heard her shut my bedroom door so I knew that she was gone.

I finally climbed into the shower. I needed her to be gone for this. I still had a problem with a certain part of my anatomy that was begging for my attention. I was going to have to take care of that myself and I would have been mortified if Bella heard me doing that. Then again, maybe that would be interesting. I really needed to get my mind out of the gutter…but first, my problem….

BPOV

_September 2004_

Once Edward went to the bathroom, I stumbled around his room looking for clothes that would be acceptable to wear downstairs. I grabbed some of Edward's stuff that I could make work since I did not want to put my clothes back on from last night. I also was not ready to head into Alice's room yet and retrieve my overnight bag. I could deal with that later.

Once I made it into the kitchen, I started the coffee and the French toast. I had been at the Cullen house enough that I knew my way around the kitchen pretty well. While I cooked, I replayed the morning's events in my head.

Edward confessed his love for me and I for him. I knew in my heart that it was true on both of our parts. I loved him from within deep inside of my soul. I could hear the sincerity in his voice when he spoke the words and see the love in his eyes. I knew they were one-hundred percent true for him as well.

I would forgive him for last night. Honestly, I already had. Before this morning, we had not confessed our love. Now we were in deep. Surely, he would keep to his promise and not pull something like this again now that we knew how we feel about each other. Right?

Nevertheless, I did not really talk to him this morning concerning my feelings about his drinking and partying with his two idiot friends. Why did they have to act like that when they were together?

Couldn't they just actually play video games and eat junk food like other seventeen-year-old boys? Go play miniature golf, ride go-carts, go to the batting cages or anything that would not get Edward into trouble.

Another issue that would need to be discussed…if James and Jacob were such a big part of Edward's life and now I was as well….there had to be room for all three of us with him.

Yes, more things would need to be discussed but I believed we had made progress…even if Edward did dazzle me into forgiveness with the whole "_I love you_" and his continued apologies.

Truth be told, even though I was not one for surprises and presents, I could not wait to see how he was going to grovel his way out of this one.

As I was finishing the French toast I decided that I was not going to actually _voice _my forgiveness with Edward just yet…not until he showed me those groveling skills.

As I chuckled to myself, I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind me. He brushed my hair away from my neck and began showering it with soft kisses.

I smiled and leaned into him, "Feel better after your shower?"

I had him so wound up after our activities up in his bedroom…I knew exactly what he was going to do in that shower. I wondered briefly if he would be willing to let me watch sometime…

_Bad Bella!_

He turned me to face him, "Yes, much better."

His lips touched mine in the gentlest of ways and then he pulled away before I could deepen the kiss. He looked down at the food I had just made and said with a smile, "This looks delicious love."

I absolutely _**LOVED**_ his new nickname for me…love. It made me feel so special.

Edward then grabbed my hand and led me away from the counter. "Come on now. Sit down and let me pamper you. You will do nothing else in here. I will get you everything you need."

I could not help but smile up at him. He pulled my chair out for me, "Why thank you kind sir."

"You are quite welcome my lady," he said in funny British accent.

He made me giggle again. This was why I loved him so…and why I could forgive him…because he really was sweet…smart….gorgeous…and he made me laugh constantly….he also had such a good heart. That was also, why he continuously allowed his friends to get him in trouble.

I was jolted from my thoughts when I noticed something sitting on the table.

It was a small square wrapped in birthday paper. It looked like a CD case.

Edward was standing beside me. I raised my eyebrow at him in a questioning manner.

He knelt down, took my face in his hands and said, "I am such a complete idiot for not being there for you last night. In the midst of everything that happened this morning, I completely forgot to give you birthday present like the daft moron that I am. I am so sorry Isabella."

Now, I _hated_…absolutely _hated_ my full name. However, when Edward said it? .god. The sound of that coming out of his sexy mouth did strange things to my lady bits. I wondered if Carlisle and Esme would be opposed to coming down to breakfast and finding their son going at it with his girlfriend on the kitchen table. I giggled and my thoughts made me blush_. Stupid blush!_

Edward flashed my crooked grin, "What has you blushing so?"

I shook my head, pecked him on the lips and said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Let me open this present," I said as I winked at him.

I ripped the paper off excitedly. I was more eager than I thought possible to see what my _boyfriend_ (love that word) had gotten me.

It was a clear CD jewel case with a CD inside that had "_For Bella_" written on it.

Edward was still kneeling in front of me. I held the CD in my hands and gave him a questioning look.

He placed his hands on my knees and said, "You know I told you that I play the piano and I love to write songs?"

My heart rate accelerated to what I was sure was a dangerous level. Could he really have written something for plain old _me_? Oh my god! I knew that he meant it when he said he loved me! I was the luckiest girl in the world!

He continued, "Well, let's say that…you inspire me. There is something special on there for you. Something that you inspired me to write. Its how you make me feel."

I could tell he was nervous as he explained his gift to me. I could not help myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tackled him to the floor as I peppered him with kisses. "I"…kiss…"absolutely"…kiss…"love"…kiss…"it"…kiss…"It's"…kiss…"my"…kiss…"favorite"…kiss…"birthday"…kiss…"present."

EPOV

_September 2004_

This woman made me giggle like a girl, _yet again_, as she peppered me with kisses and proclaimed her love for my gift.

"Love, you haven't listened to it yet. How do you know you will even like it?"

"Edward! It's the thought that counts. I know I will love it. This is the sweetest most sincere thing anyone has _ever _done for me. I am going to listen to it as soon as I get home."

I realized in this moment…crashed on my kitchen floor….with Bella on top of me thanking me for my gift…that she was _the girl_ for me. This was it. She was the one. Seventeen and I had found my soul mate. I did not need to look anymore. I was so in love with her. I wanted us to graduate together…I wanted us to go off to college together…and get married…and have babies…I wanted to give her my virginity…I wanted to wake up to her every day for the rest of my life. This was not just some fly by night high school romance for me. I only prayed that she felt as strongly for me.

Bella noticed my deep thinking while I continued gaping at her and spoke up, "What?"

I smiled her crooked grin for her (I knew she loved it) and replied, "I truly love you Bella…so…damn….much."

Before she could respond, I crashed my lips to hers. I had rolled us so that she was now on the bottom while I was on top. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and brought my body deeper into hers. Instantly…I was fucking hard again.

I started gently thrusting into her…she was meeting me thrust for thrust with her own hips. We were kissing, dry humping and enjoying the feelings that were provided even through clothes.

We were interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

Oh lord, please do not let it be my parents. Bella and I would never live it down that they caught us dry humping on the kitchen floor.

Bella and I pulled apart from each other and sat up on the floor to find _both _of my parents standing there…and Alice…And Rosalie…just great.

Rose and my mom were stifling their giggles with their hands over their mouths. Alice looked pissed, as did my father.

My dad spoke first, "I don't think this is what we expected to walk in on this morning. I hardly think this behavior is appropriate, _Edward_. What would Chief Swan think if he knew what was going on with his daughter while she was staying in our home? Aren't you in enough trouble?"

My mom touched his arm and said, "Come on now Carlisle…we remember what it was like to be young, in love and get carried away."

My dad shook his head as he headed for the coffee pot and mumbled, "Yes and I know what getting carried away leads to."

My parents and my sisters made their way around the kitchen getting their breakfast as I got up from the floor. I offered Bella my hand to help her up also.

"Thanks," she said as she smiled at me sheepishly.

I pulled her to me and whispered in her ear, "Anytime. Now let's continue your breakfast and my waiting on you hand and foot my love."

She just grinned.

She sat back in her chair. I brought her a plate of French toast, a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. My parents and sisters were sitting, eating quietly. I made sure my angel had everything that she needed and then I went about getting my own breakfast.

When I sat down Alice began to speak, "I just want to say right here in front of everyone Edward…" she paused…I nodded for her to continue…

"I just want to say that…Bella seems to have forgiven you for what you did last night…so I will also…but I am very angry with you none the less. You really embarrassed our family last night. What kind of guy doesn't show up to his own girlfriend's birthday party? You are just very lucky that Jazzy, Em and Chief Swan don't know the _real _reason behind your absence. I am watching you brother. I don't want you to hurt my best friend."

I reached over the table and grabbed my little sister's hand. I hated that she felt this way and that it was my fault.

"Ali, Bella hasn't exactly expressed her complete forgiveness in so many words just yet…but she is willing to try…with much groveling on my part. I want to apologize right now to all of you. I am so sorry that I let all of you down. Mom, Dad, Alice, Rose…I truly am sorry and I will show you that I can do better."

Alice squeezed my hand that was still holding hers. Rose, Mom, and Dad all nodded in response to my apology. Bella spoke next. "Edward, I just wanted to say something….something that you and I didn't discuss this morning. Since everything is out in the open with everyone here at the table…I feel that I can say this out loud here."

I nodded for her to continue, letting her know it was alright.

"Edward, I know that we have only been together for a month but I really feel the need to ask you to please try and find something else to do when you get together with Jacob and James. Please…no more drinking and partying with them. Could you try to do that for me?"

Crap. I knew James and Jacob would never go for that. But what did I want? I wanted Bella. I loved Bella. She was my life now. James and Jacob would have to understand.

My father noticed my hesitation, "Well that won't be a problem for the next month, _will it son_?" he asked through gritted teeth.

I knew I had already pushed my luck with my parents. I decided to be a good little boy, "Yes sir."

I turned to face Bella and reached my hand out to hers. "Sweetheart, I promise that I will try to find something else to do with them."

She seemed relieved and my mother muttered under her breath, "You had damn well better!"

I had to fight the urge to chuckle at my mom's anger but at the same time, I felt guilty about it. My mom was usually so laid back and casual about everything. I had really made her angry along with everyone else. I really needed to make amends.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket to see if I had any messages and my mom snatched it out of my hand.

"_Mom_?"

"I believe I said a month with no cell phone Edward. Oh and I forgot to mention that your grounding includes no video games, computer or television. I take this partying very seriously young man. You have been getting away with it far too long.

I expect you to prove yourself to all of us. You will go to school. You will come home…you will do your homework…you will do chores around the house. Hell, you may even go do chores at the Swan's house. Yes, you can go do all of Bella, Emmett, and Jasper's chores on the weekend.

You will think about what you have done and the consequences of your actions! Since you are without your car for the next month, I suggest you find a ride to school for Monday. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go get ready to meet a client."

With that, she got up and left the table. Oh no. I saw the look in my dad's eye. That "_oh honey you taking charge turns me on_" look. Just what every kid wanted to see from his parents. I mean, I was glad my parents have a great relationship and all but seriously?

I groaned as my dad said, "Well you heard your mother" and he sprinted off behind her saying, "Esme sweetie, let me help you….we can get ready together."

Uh…hello we were still down here and we can hear you! I rolled my eyes and shivered at the thought of what my parents were going to do upstairs.

My sisters and Bella were giggling. Of course, they found it funny.

Bella spoke up, "Well, I better get home. Charlie wasn't expecting me to be here too late this morning."

She pecked me quickly on the lips and headed upstairs to change. Alice and Rose got up and Rose said, "I think we'll just go up and help her get ready to go. We can take her home since you can't drive _Eddie_."

"It's Edward…_Rosie_…and Ali, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She hesitated and then said, "Sure…Rose go on up without me. I'll be there in a minute."

I knew if anyone could help me with my plans for what to do to grovel to Bella it was her. I was going to be severely hindered without a car for a month so I needed my little sister.

I just hoped that I had not screwed things up with her so bad that she would not be willing to help me.

_**A/N…Review and you get a teaser of Chapter 5 which will be posted Thursday. **_

_**Thanks so much to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598!**_

_**I hope that everyone loved New Moon as much as I did and that everyone had a fabulous turkey day!**_

_**My other stories will be updated as soon as possible. Real life is kicking my butt at the moment and right now I am without internet at my house AGAIN!!! Talk to you guys soon! **_


	6. Making Amends and Screwing Up Again

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 5

EPOV

_**September 2004**_

I could not believe I was nervous to ask my own sister for a favor. However, I guess when you act like a fuck up; it makes you scared to ask for things because when you are a fuck up…people do not really want to help you.

I could tell she was getting impatient. "What is it Edward? I would like to spend a few more minutes with Bella before she has to leave. I also want to go with Rose to take her home."

"Actually, I was hoping you could go and do something for me." I tried to give her the best pout I could muster.

She gave me a slight smile as she said, "Now why on Earth would I possibly want to do something for you my dear brother when you have managed to be such a royal fuck up?"

I was just thinking that a few seconds ago. Was my sister now a psychic?

"Alice…it's really more for Bella than it is for me…well, it's to help me make last night up to her."

"I'm listening," she said sounding hesitant…but interested.

I explained to Alice exactly what I had in mind. She smiled and said she would help. Did I tell you how much I loved my little sister?

Rose was older than we were. She was a senior with Emmett and Jasper. While Alice and I were twins and juniors with Bella. I have always called her my little sister because I am two minutes older. Technically, she is my little sister…and she is tiny. Alice and I have always connected on a different level than Rose and me. Maybe it was the twin thing…I did not know. What I did know was that I now owed my twin big time!

I jumped up and gave her the biggest hug. I pecked her on the cheek and shouted as I ran upstairs, "Thanks Al, you're the best."

Once I got upstairs, I knocked on Rose's door. She answered, dressed and ready for the day.

"Yes Edward?"

"Is Bella dressed yet? I wanted to tell her goodbye before you guys leave."

Rose closed the door and then it opened again. It was Bella this time. "Yes honey?" she asked me sweetly.

I crashed my lips to hers. She leaned into the kiss and stood on her tippy toes so I would not have to bend down as far and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

Rose came out too soon. "We better get you home Bells. Cool it lover boy," she smirked at me.

Bella and I broke apart…panting heavily. We smiled at each other. "I would say I would call you but…I don't think that will be possible for a bit."

"Yeah I know Edward….but you do deserve it."

"Yeah…yeah…yeah…rub it in why don't ya?"

I playfully smacked her ass as she headed down the stairs with my sister. I ran to the top of the stairs looking down to Bella at the bottom… "Oh and Bella?" I said sweetly.

She looked up at me. "Yes?"

"I love you," I said brightly.

She blushed… "I love you too Edward."

I would never tire of hearing that.

I watched her leave and then turned and headed to my room. Mom and Dad had already come in there and taken out the video games, computer, television…all of my electronic luxuries. My music was still there. They left my iPod. Thank god, they at least left me my music.

I threw myself down on my bed and put my arm over my head. I might as well catch up on some sleep. Alice was taking care of things for me with Bella since I was trapped for the next month. I was going to be bored out of my mind.

I wanted to check my phone this morning to see if I had any messages from James or Jacob. I was sure I did. Nevertheless, there was no way I would be able to speak to them now. I would have to talk to them at school on Monday and inform them of my house arrest until October.

But for now…I would catch up on my sleep…and dream sweet dreams of my angel. My very sexy, lovely, brilliant angel.

BPOV

_**September 2004**_

I made it out to Rose's car and got in the passenger side. Rose got in the driver's side and started to pull out of the driveway. I thought Alice was coming with us.

"Hey Rose. I thought Al was coming with us."

"Oh…yeah she said that she will call you later…she had some stuff to do."

"Oh okay."

"We have to stop at the grocery store. Emmett called while you were _saying goodbye_ to Edward and you guys need milk. I told him we would pick it up."

"Okay. Fine with me."

Rose and I had a nice drive. She drove slower than I have ever seen her drive but oh well. We were singing along to the radio, laughing and having fun. She took forever at the store. I did not realize it took so much effort to decide what kind of milk to buy. I finally just grabbed the store brand two percent kind and headed towards the checkout.

Rose caught up to me and said, "Bella…that's not organic…let's go back and get organic."

"Rose, who cares? This is the kind that I remember seeing in the refrigerator. I want to go home! I did not sleep well last night and I do not know why you are stalling."

She relented and let me buy the damn milk that I wanted.

I was glad to finally be on my way back home.

I missed Edward already but…I was going to have to get used to spending less time with him over the next month….since the big dummy could not stay out of trouble. Oh well, he was my big dummy! I loved him anyway.

Regardless, as sad as this sounded…I was glad his parents were punishing him and I hoped this taught him a lesson. Before you think, I am a vengeful bitch…this had nothing to do with revenge for letting me down last night. So many things could go wrong when they party like that…not even just for Edward…for James and Jacob too.

They were Edward's best friends in the whole world. They had known each other their entire lives. There had to be some good in them…or Edward would not waste his time with them. I had to try to see the good in them because they meant a lot to Edward. The three of us did have _one_ thing in common…we all loved and cared about Edward. Perhaps, we could bond over that?

I did not know. I did know that if I want Edward in my life (which believe me I did) then I was going to have to suck it up and figure out a way to deal and coexist with them in Edward's life.

When we pulled into my driveway, I expected Rose to get out as well. When I got out of the car and she did not I was curious.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I've got some…_things_ to do."

This surprised me. As far as I knew, she did not have anything to do…and she did not usually pass up time with my brother. "Rose, you never pass up time with Emmett. What gives?"

"Okay Bella…don't be mad….but Em and Jasper wanna _talk _to you."

Oh great. Here we go. "What do you mean they want to _talk _to me?"

"About Edward. They are a little concerned about last night. Look, I don't want to intrude on the sibling thing so I am not staying. Just listen to what they have to say…and keep in mind that what they say…they say out of love. They love you so much. They just want to see you happy. That's all. Okay?"

I rolled my eyes at my goofy friend, "Okay Rose…will do. Guess I will see you later then?"

"You know it. I'll call ya."

"Bye Rose…love ya" I said as I shut the door.

I heard Rose yell out the window… "Love ya back Bells."

I was chuckling to myself when I entered my house. When I walked into the kitchen to put away the milk, Emmett and Jasper were sitting at the kitchen table…apparently waiting for me.

"Morning guys," I said as if I were unaware of what we were about to talk about. Maybe they would change their minds and just let it go.

"Bells, we need to talk," said Jasper.

Or maybe not.

I paused as I opened the refrigerator. "Sure…what do we need to talk about?"

Emmett spoke this time. "I think you know. Come sit down with us please."

I let out a sigh as I placed the milk in the refrigerator and made my way over to the kitchen table with my brothers. I sat down and said, "You guys…if this is about last night, it really isn't necessary. I saw Edward this morning and we are fine."

"We already know Bells. Emmett talked to Rose and I spoke with Alice this morning. We are aware of _what_ transpired," Jasper said in a menacing voice.

"Yes, _everything_ that transpired," hissed Emmett.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

Emmett looked too livid to speak so Jasper took a deep breath and said through gritted teeth, "We are aware of what Alice, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme walked _in on…in the kitchen._"

"Yeah…you know…you…Edward…the kitchen floor…fucking dry humping? Ring any bells, Isabella?" Emmett asked with no signs of his usual humorous nature.

As I began to blush I said, "_Oh_."

This was going to be awkward. Were my big brothers really going to try to give me the sex talk? "Guys if you really want to have the sex talk with me…you are about three years too late. Mom had that talk with me on my fourteenth birthday…right before she put me on the pill."

Emmett and Jasper looked shocked.

Emmett spoke this time, "First, I am shocked our mother would have that talk with you at such a young age but I am also pretty fucking relieved. Second, this isn't sex talk _really_; it's more of an _Edward talk._"

I rolled my eyes but said, "I'm listening. Let's get this over with."

"Bells don't be like that. You know we love you and we are concerned about things with you and Edward. The fact that he bailed on your birthday night out before the party doesn't sit well with us," Emmett said.

Before I could remind them that I was the one to suggest that, Jasper put his hands up to stop me and spoke, "We know…we know…you told him to go and you gave your permission. But listen, it's still not cool. He shouldn't have taken you up on that offer. Plus, the fact that he never even showed up for the party makes it ten times worse."

It was Emmett's turn, "Don't think we don't know what he does when he goes out with those two friends of his. Rose and Alice try to keep it from us. However, we hear the talk at school and we know how James and Jacob are. They always seem to enjoy taking Edward along for the ride. Edward is a good person, don't get us wrong…we do like him. He's really great when he's not around those two douches."

Jasper nodded, agreeing with Emmett as Emmett continued, "But…you are our baby sister. We don't want to see you get hurt in all of this. I don't know if what you two have is strong enough to stop the pull that his friends have over him and we are just afraid that he is going to continue to hurt you."

I smiled at my big brothers. I knew they meant well but they did not know what Edward and I had together. No one said anything for about a minute so I figured that I could probably speak now.

"You guys. I appreciate this I really do. But…I _love_ Edward." They looked shocked.

"Yes, that's right. I love him. We admitted it to each other this morning. Edward feels horrible about last night. He really does. I haven't completely forgiven him yet _**BUT**_ I am going to let him work on making it up to me. I will forgive him completely…soon…I think.

"I am aware of what he does or did do with Jacob and James…as are his parents. Edward has promised me that he is going to work on finding other activities to do with those two when they hang out. He knows that his actions when he's with them bothers me.

"He is willing to change that _for me._ He loves me. I know it. I feel it. I know you don't want to hear this kind of stuff. He really is it for me. I am seventeen-years-old and I have found my soul mate. Just as you two have in Ali and Rose. So please don't expect me to give that up.

"Besides, he is being punished by his parents as well. He is grounded for a month from his car, television, video games, phone and hanging out with anyone or going anywhere."

"Wow," both of my brothers said in shock.

"Yes, and that was Esme's punishment, Carlisle just agreed."

"Double wow," they said in unison. Sometimes their twin thing was irritating.

Jasper spoke by himself this time, "Fine Bells. We'll play it your way _for now_ and we will support your decisions and give him a chance. However, know this…I swear to God if he fucks this up…he will pay. _**NO ONE**_ hurts you! Also, you better not end up pregnant or Edward will be losing his…manly appendage!" Jasper sounded very sure of himself and forceful when he spoke.

Emmett and I both were a little surprised. Jasper was usually the pacifist out of my two brothers. Of course, not where I was concerned. They both saw rage when it came to anyone messing with me.

"That goes double for those two idiots he calls friends! I don't trust those two fuckers and you shouldn't either," Emmett added.

"Duly noted boys. Now if you will excuse me, I am off to do homework."

With that, I got up from my seat, pecked both of my brothers on the cheek and headed up to my room to do dreaded math.

EmPOV

_**September 2004**_

Jazz and I watched as Bella left the kitchen. Jasper spoke quietly, "Well what do you think?"

"I'm not sure. I do know that Bella is in deeper than we thought. Can you believe the love thing? That threw me for a loop. I didn't realize it was that serious. I guess we should trust her judgment for now and be ready to step in when need be."

"Yeah I guess that's what we should do. _For now."_

Jasper was less willing to cut Edward a break than I was. Even though I was bigger with more brawn, I always thought Jasper and Bells were closer on an intellectual level therefore, he was even a little more protective of her than I was.

I loved my lil sis and if anyone ever hurt her, I would not hesitate to fuck them up but I also knew she was a growing young woman and she was probably going to need to make her own mistakes. But, so help me god, if Edward fucked this up….he…would…pay. However, I thought Edward would really try to do better by my sister.

"Well Jazz, at least he is trying to make up for it. We have proof of that. Alice was just here doing his work for him…if she's willing to forgive and help him…and Bella is willing to forgive and give him a chance…we could too right?"

"Yeah I suppose, Em. We'll just have to see how this plays out. I am just worried. Bella is so selfless…kind…giving…forgiving…I don't want her to be used as a doormat and tossed to the side you know? I am terrified that he will seduce her, then leave her pregnant and alone."

"Yeah I do know…she is my sister too. I am worried about those things with any guy. However, this is Edward. He is Rose and Alice's brother, Jazz. They are our girls. He is not a bad guy. He's a part of them. He's not going to hurt our Bells."

Truth be told sometimes I was jealous of Jasper and Bella's relationship. I knew they never purposely tried to make me feel stupid or left out but sometimes when those two were together, you couldn't help but feel that way.

"I know she is also your sister Em, I was just saying. So I guess I am going to head over to the Cullen's and see how my sweet Alice is doing."

"She just left here. You just saw her. You know how she is doing," I said with a smile. I knew he hated being away from Alice just as much as I hated being away from my Rose.

"Yeah well that's beside the point. Why don't you come with me and we can see our girls _**AND**_ have a little chat with the middle Cullen?"

I smacked my fist into my hand, which looked very menacing no doubt and said, "Sounds like a damn fine plan bro…let's go."

"Should we tell Bells we're leaving," Jasper asked.

"Nah, she's probably up in gigglyville after seeing Edward's surprise for her via Alice. We should leave her be and just leave a note."

I jotted down a quick note for Bella and posted it on the refrigerator. That was our spot for notes to each other and it works. I loved my family and I would protect them to the end. Now it was time to go have a chat with Cullen.

BPOV

_**September 2004**_

When I walked up to my room I noticed my portable CD player sitting outside my door with a note taped to it. It said:

_Bella,_

_Put in the CD that Edward made you for your birthday_

_Push play_

_Then walk into your room_

_Love,_

_Alice_

_P.S. I am only helping him because he can't do this for himself and…I do really_

_think he is sorry for what he did. Otherwise, I wouldn't help him. Promise!_

_He may be my brother…but you are my best friend…my other sister._

_Now scoot girl, scoot!_

_Oh…P.S.S. Call or text me later! _

I giggled at my hyperactive best friend's note. I reached into my bag and grabbed the CD that Edward had made me. I put it into my player as requested and pushed play. Then I picked up my CD player and opened the door to my room.

There were flower petals everywhere and not just any flowers. They were the beautiful purple flowers from Edward's meadow. Well, I guess now it is _our _meadow. Edward had taken me to his meadow the day that we declared ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend. He told me he had found the meadow on his own, right after they moved here.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Will you go somewhere with me after school today?" He asked as he leaned against the locker next to mine.**_

"_**Of course, I would go anywhere with you…you know that."**_

"_**I do," he said smiling.**_

_**The day passed slowly. It was finally time to leave school and Edward drove us somewhere I did not recognize.**_

_**We got out of the car and he carried me as far as he could on his back but then I got too heavy and had to walk the rest of the way.**_

_**He led me out to a beautiful meadow that was green and covered with the most amazing purple flowers I had ever seen.**_

"_**What do you think, baby?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.**_

"_**Oh Edward, this is beautiful."**_

"_**Not as beautiful as you."**_

_**He playfully tackled me to the ground and we rolled around tickling one another. That turned into making out with kissing and a lot of over the clothes fondling. We were slowing down with our physical activities and Edward looked at me and suddenly said, "Thank you!"**_

"_**For what?" I asked him.**_

"_**For being my girlfriend. This has been a great day. You are very special to me. I hope you know that Bella."**_

_**I smirked and repeated his words from earlier, "I do."**_

_**I knew then that I loved Edward Cullen.**_

_**End Flashback**_

He said he had only showed the meadow to one other person before me, Alice. He had never brought a girl there, besides his sister. I felt special. He told me he went there whenever he needed to think and get away. Now we go there together. It was so beautiful and wonderful there. He knew how I loved those flowers.

I could not believe he had Alice do this. I was amazed she had time to do this. Oh the milk! That was why Alice did not come with Rose and me…why Rose drove so incredibly slow…and why we had to "_stop and get milk while taking forever to choose said milk_."

They were helping him because they believed he was sorry. That made me feel better about forgiving him. Maybe I was a sap, but seeing all of those flowers here. I was totally going to forgive him. I wished I could call him.

I was broken out of all of my thoughts by the music that had been playing. I was so taken with the flowers, I felt like an idiot because I had forgotten about the CD.

I restarted the track and fell into the middle of my bed and let Edward's beautiful music and the smell of the wonderful flowers covering my bed and my room, overtake me.

When the music was finished, I had tears in my eyes. How could one person be so amazing? What he had written was very beautiful. When the song was over…there was a voice. His voice, the voice of my love. My man.

He said in the recording, "That was for you my love. You inspire me. I call it Bella's Lullaby. It's how I feel about you. It's everything you make me feel. You are my one and only. Happy Birthday. Love, Edward."

I was completely bawling now. That was just the sweetest. I knew he was in trouble and I really should make him suffer more but that was just so fucking sweet. I had to get a message to him. Alice was my only hope.

I pulled out my phone to text her.

_Ali,_

_Could you pretty please get a message to Edward for me?_

_PLEASE??? I need to tell him something._

_B_

I waited for a few minutes and my phone alerted me that I had a new message.

_B_

_Of course. You know I am a sap for all of this love_

_and romance crap_

_Text the message to him next and I won't open it_

_He will be the only one to see it_

_But if I get caught helping a fugitive from the law of our parents…_

_You will be held responsible lol_

I had to chuckle at that. I just wanted it to be brief. I began to text my message.

EPOV

_**September 2004**_

_I heard pebbles being thrown at my window. I opened it to find Bella down on the ground looking up at me. "Bella what are you doing here?"_

"_I just got my surprise. Edward, I know you're grounded but I had to see you! I need you!"_

"_Get your cute ass up here gorgeous!"_

_Magically a ladder appeared outside my window. It briefly occurred to me that this was probably a dream…so I was going to enjoy it while I could._

_My angel climbed the ladder and threw herself into my arms as soon as she made it through the window. She pushed me back to my bed and started stripping out of her clothes._

"_Bella, what are you doing?"_

"_Edward, my surprise…it was the nicest thing ever. The song is beautiful…you are amazing. I need to feel you…inside of me…now! Fuck me Edward…fuck me hard!"_

_I could not deny her anything._

_She quickly stripped me out of my clothes that joined hers that were already on the floor._

_She had me pushed down on my back and straddled my hips. "Careful angel, this is your first time…it's going to hurt."_

"_I don't care. There is not time to wait…I need this now."_

_She impaled herself on my cock and screamed. "Oh god, are you hurting baby?"_

"_NO! That felt fucking fantastic!"_

"_Really?" I asked in shock. I thought a girl's first time was supposed to be painful._

"_Edward, this is just a dream. We can do it however, we want. Of course, you would want it to be perfect for me without any pain. Could you please stop over thinking the dream and just fuck me now?"_

_She had a point._

_I gripped her hips with my hands and let her ride me up and down…forcefully. It was just getting good, as we were both about to reach our climax when…_

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

I was awakened from my wonderful dream by a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said. I made sure the covers were pulled over me to hide my prominent erection.

Alice walked through the door and smiled. "Your work is done brother dear. She should be enjoying your groveling as we speak."

I smiled back to my sister and replied, "Thanks so much Alice. I owe you."

"You bet your ass you do," she said as she walked out the door.

I tried to dose back off but there was another knock on the door.

"Yes, Alice? I am trying to take a nap." _Bella was waiting for me to fuck her! _

"It's not Alice," I heard Emmett's booming deep voice say.

Oh shit.

I should have seen this coming.

"Come in Emmett."

When the door opened, I saw not only Emmett, but Jasper as well. I really should have seen this coming.

I sat up on my bed as they entered the room and sat on the couch that was across from my bed.

On a positive note, my erection was now…gone.

I held up my hands to hold them off and said, "Guys I know what this is about. I will let you have your say but please can I say something first?"

Emmett looked at Jasper who had his jaw clenched and was not taking his eyes off me. Nor did he stop glaring at me. Emmett said, "Jazz, let's listen to what he wants to say and then we can have a go."

Jasper just nodded but still kept his glare fixed on me.

Who knew I would ever be more scared of Jasper than of Emmett?

I started, "I am really sorry for what I put your sister through yesterday. But you have to know that I love her. I am in love with her. She is my everything. And as long as she wants me around, I'm not going anywhere." There I had said my peace.

Emmett spoke first, "I understand that and we had this talk with Bella this morning. We have come to an agreement. We are going to support her decision and try to give you a chance but you had better not fuck up again. We love our sister…"

Jasper cut him off… "And we are prepared to do _**WHATEVER**_ we have to in order protect her from whatever or _whomever_ she needs protecting from! Despite what you may think, we know what you do when you are with Jacob and James. Bella has assured us that you are changing your ways for her. This is good…if you stick to it. Just know that we will be watching you!"

"Believe me; I have no intentions of hurting your sister again! I do love her…so much."

Jasper did not look satisfied. Emmett relaxed a little and said, "Good, that's all we want. We will let this go for now."

Emmett stood up and looked down at Jasper. "Come on Jazz; remember we are going to take our girls out?"

Jasper finally broke his glare from me, got up and walked out the door with Emmett. On their way out Emmett said, "See ya later." I acknowledged his goodbye and they left. I guess I would have to prove myself to them as well.

Crap. I forgot about Charlie. I still needed to apologize to him as well.

Alice came bouncing into my room without knocking. "What is it Alice?"

She just giggled and threw her cell phone onto my bed and said, "I will be right outside. Read it…send a quick reply and then give me my phone before we get caught."

I laughed at her and opened her phone. It was from Bella.

_Edward,_

_The flowers and the music are just….words cannot express_

_how they made me feel._

_I love them…and I love you! _

_And……_

_I forgive you._

_Love,_

_B_

I could not believe it! She forgave me! Already! She just made me _**SO**_ happy. I sent her a quick text in reply.

_My Bella,_

_You have no idea how happy this makes me._

_You will not regret it._

_Your forgiveness means the world to me._

_I love you also…forever and always._

_Love,_

_Your Edward_

_P.S…. The flowers pale in comparison to your beauty_

I ran to my door and gave the phone back to Alice. I kissed my sister on the cheek and gave her a hug for being so awesome. I then decided to go downstairs and see if my parents were home yet. I needed to discuss something with them.

BPOV

_**September 2004**_

After the texting Saturday afternoon, nothing remotely interesting happened. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose all went out on a double date. With Edward grounded, that left me to my own devices. I just worked on homework, watched some television and listened to his CD about a million times.

Sunday was a little more interesting.

Edward had begged his parents to let him come over and do Emmett and Jasper's weekly yard work so that he could show his apologies to Charlie.

Esme and Carlisle allowed it.

I could not wait to see him. Charlie was not thrilled but he was happy Edward was willing to work for forgiveness. Charlie's one stipulation was…no kissing, groping, fondling or PDA's of any kind while Edward was here. Especially since Edward was in trouble to start.

That was going to suck.

At least we would see each other.

Edward and I had been on our best behavior all day long…as far as Charlie knew.

At one point, we were both so crazy with lust; Edward said he had to go to the bathroom. My father was involved in the game and did not hear Edward quickly come into my room. As soon as he was through the door, he had me pressed against it.

I was still in my pajamas that consisted of boy shorts and a tank top. We were kissing hard and rapidly. I was tugging on his hair and had my left leg lifted over his hip. "I need to feel you. We don't have much time."

I felt him pressing his erection against my stomach. I really wanted him to take me right there against my bedroom door. I knew he would never do that. We had talked about only feeling self-induced orgasms. I explained to him that I could not wait to feel one from a hand other than my own.

I figured he was thinking about the same thing I was because he started smirking at me. Suddenly, his right hand was down the front of my boy shorts and I felt two of his strong fingers roughly pushed into my pussy.

I yelped a little and Edward covered my mouth to quiet me.

"Edward, are you still in the bathroom?" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

Shit.

I looked at Edward in a panic and he whispered into my ear, "I'm not leaving you hanging, baby. Don't worry."

I leaned forward and opened the door a bit. He never missed a beat with those fingers. They continued to pump in and out of me while he was now thumbing my clit. I was going to lose it any second.

"Yeah, sorry Charlie…my mom made spicy breakfast burritos this morning and…"

"Enough said, son…take your time!" Charlie yelled back to Edward.

I was chuckling and at the same time headed straight to fucking heaven. I saw a blinding white light in the back of my eyes and I felt like I was flying. The tightening in my stomach snapped and I bit down on Edward's shoulder to quiet my orgasmic bliss and I came unwound in his arms.

He purred into my ear, "You liked that didn't you? I cannot wait to be _inside_ you."

"Me too. I want you so bad, Edward."

"Now's not the time, baby. We will have our moment. I've got to get back downstairs."

I palmed his cock through his jeans. "What about you? I want a taste…"

"Jesus, angel. You can't say stuff like that. You're going to make me cum in my fucking pants!"

I giggled and said, "Would that be so bad? I want to make you feel good too, Edward."

"Sweetheart, if I don't get down there…your father is going to shoot me. We are supposed to be behaving. I can take care of myself later. This was for you."

He pecked me on the nose and disappeared from my bedroom. Damn it! I really wanted to make him feel good.

It was all good though, I knew there would be plenty of time for that later.

Since we had done so well and _behaved ourselves_….as far as my father was concerned…when it was time for Edward to go home…Charlie was allowing us one quick hug and a small innocent kiss.

I could handle that.

We did not try to take anything further. We just had our innocent kiss and hug while I waited outside with Edward for Carlisle to arrive.

Edward said, "I miss you love…so much. It's only been a full twenty-four hours into my grounding and I miss you already."

I smiled up at him and said, "I know. However, tomorrow we have school and no parental supervision. We can be as affectionate as we want. Maybe I will pull you into the janitor's closet and have my way with you." Wow, where the hell did that come from? I guess the orgasm he gave me early completely opened up my dirty girl side.

I was turning into a sex fiend and I loved it!

He smiled my grin and said, "I am going to remember you said that."

Carlisle then pulled up. He waved to me as Edward ran to the car. I waved back, we yelled our "_I love yous_" and that we would see each other at school tomorrow.

I could not wait.

EPOV

_**September 2004**_

I rode to school on Monday with Alice and Rose. When I got there, I could not wait to see my Bella. If I was being honest, I truly hoped she meant what she said about the janitor's closet.

Since she and I had gotten together, I had been relieving myself more than I ever had before in my entire life. It would be nice for us to give each other a release. I knew she really enjoyed the one I gave her yesterday at her house…but I wanted us to do more of that…together…pleasuring each other. We did not have to go all the way yet…because we could do plenty of other things.

My thoughts were halted when I arrived at my locker and saw James and Jacob standing there. They both had their arms crossed over their chest in a menacing stance and looked utterly pissed. Well I _had_ ditched them Saturday morning.

James started, "What the fuck was that shit you pulled Saturday, Cullen?"

Before I could respond Jacob put in his two cents, "Yeah, Tanya had to call her parents to come pick us up. Do you know how that looked? Two guys there with three girls…obviously being there all night?"

I shook my head in indifference, "Look, I had to get back to Bella. I missed Bella's party because of you two idiots. I am sorry I left you hanging, but I had to go. There wasn't time for anything else. Besides, it's not like either of your parents give a shit." I knew it was a low blow but they were really making me angry.

Jacob looked like he wanted to pummel me while James looked at me with disgust and said, "Of course you ditched us for _her_. We knew that's what it was, which makes it worse. You two are obviously different Edward…maybe you just aren't meant to be."

"Yes we are meant to be. She is everything to me and when I got back to my house, we were able to work everything out. We declared our love for each other. We are going to be together. End of story guys. So you had better get used to it. She is here to stay. I love her. She loves me."

They both looked thoroughly good and pissed. Mission accomplished. Then, out of nowhere, their looks of anger turned to looks of slyness and smiles.

James then said, "Really? Hunh…well _Cullen_ I wonder…would little miss cock tease still feel the same way if she knew that you didn't wake up _alone_ Saturday morning?"

Then Jacob sneered, "Yeah, Eddie…how would Bella feel if she knew that when you woke up _Tanya_ was draped all over you like a wet t-shirt looking freshly fucked and that you two had been wrapped around each other all night??? Hmmm? What would her tight ass think about that?"

They would not dare tell Bella that! They were supposed to have my back all the time. Before I could say anything…I felt eyes boring into me. Jacob and James were snickering, looking quite pleased with themselves.

No. No. No. No. NO! _**NO**_! This was not happening. I was dreaming again…please…I had to be dreaming again.

I knew that I was not.

Those bastards! That was why they were so smug. Bella was standing right behind me. I knew it! I could not turn around. She heard it. She heard it all and they knew it. Hell, they _planned _it!

I slowly turned around, only to be met with a small delicate hand smacking across my face so loud that everyone in the hallway turned to look towards the sound.

As much as that hurt, what hurt even more was the broken look on an angel's face as her tears spilled over and she ran. She ran down the hall and away from me.

What the fuck was I supposed to do now?

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598! You are both FABULOUS!!**_

_**Please review and you will get a snippet of Chapter 6 which will be posted on Sunday 12/6.**_


	7. That's What Friends Are For

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 6

EPOV

_**September 2004**_

My feet could not move fast enough as I sprinted after Bella. I had to stop her. She had to know that nothing happened with Tanya and nothing ever would. I had to make her understand that she was and always would be the only girl for me.

Why did I omit the truth from her in the first place? Now that I have kept it from her and she knows the truth, it makes me look guilty and I did not have a reason to be guilty.

Okay…so maybe I was a little guilty because apparently I was drunk enough to allow Tanya to drape herself all over me the entire night. I never should have been there…I should have been with my girlfriend at her fucking party.

Guess there would not be any dragging me into a janitor's closet today!

Damn it! Why was I such an asshole?

I must have waited too long to go after her because I knew I was faster than she was and yet, I could not find her anywhere. I followed the path that I thought she had taken and it led me to the parking lot. She had to have gone that way because her monstrous truck was now missing from the lot.

Great. She left school and I could not go after her because I did not have my fucking car! UGH! I pinched the bridge of nose with my fingers and decided to go have a little _chat _with my two jackass friends.

James POV

_**September 2004**_

Jacob and I both saw Bella walk up behind Edward. It was the perfect opportunity to make him realize that he and that bitch were definitely not meant for each other. I knew it was a shitty thing to do but where the fuck did he get off treating us the way he was?

He ditched us for a month, and then again on Saturday morning with no vehicle. Then the fucker ignored our calls all weekend. This had to be stopped right fucking now.

I was not going to let that little cock tease come in between my family.

Edward was the only family Jake and I had that we could count on being there for us and you do not fuck with family. You also should not fucking come in between them.

I would make that bitch realize this. She would not interfere with our family. Besides, she was probably only after Edward for his money, just like all the rest. Her father was only a fucking police officer. Yeah…she was a little gold digger and I would show Edward her true colors.

Edward had always been afraid of that…some gold digging whore getting with him just for his money.

It was up to Jake and me to have his back since he was so clueless. We had to protect him. His family sure as hell was not going to…they were all sucked into Bella's web as well as Edward. He would hate us for this at first. However, eventually, he will thank us. We are only looking out for him.

Jake and I watched as Edward ran after _Bella_.

"He's going to be pissed you know," Jacob said.

"Yeah, and I don't give a fuck. This is for the best."

"I know but I mean, he seriously thinks he's in love with her and vice versa. Maybe we should just let it play out," Jacob replied.

"No we shouldn't. Edward needs us to help him whether he realizes or not. It's better for them to end this little charade of a relationship now before they get in any deeper. Anyway, if he wanted us to be nice, he shouldn't have treated us the way he did over the weekend, right?"

"Yeah, J you're right, as always. That was some pretty fucked up shit he pulled this weekend. We are supposed to be his best friends…his _brothers_."

I nodded in agreement. Just then, we noticed Edward coming back towards us. He was seething.

I grinned at him. Aw, the little mountain lion was pissed at us. This should be interesting. His bark was always worse than his bite.

EPOV

_**September 2004**_

I headed back to my locker. When I got there, James and Jacob were still standing by it. They looked very pleased with themselves. I stalked up to them demanding an explanation, "Why the _**FUCK**_ would you guys do that shit to me?" I asked them as I crushed my fist into my locker.

Fuck that hurt.

I was too pissed to care.

Jacob looked at me with contempt on his face, "Why do you think Edward? You ditched us for a month because of her! We finally get you to come out with us for a night and we got your tight ass to cut loose again, only for you ditch us first thing Saturday morning to go back to her. Then you continuously ignore our calls the rest of the weekend."

"You dipshits! I wasn't ignoring your calls. I got fucking _**GROUNDED**_! My parents took away everything for a goddamn month! I don't get anything back until October fourteenth! Thanks! You two pussies fucked up my relationship because you were _pissed_ that I didn't answer some fucking phone calls?!"

Jacob looked remorseful while James looked annoyed. Before they could respond, I felt a hand grab my shoulder turning me around to face the owner. I was then shoved into my locker and met with Jasper's fist right to my face.

Emmett was right behind him. He grabbed me, lifted me up by the collar of my shirt and yelled into my face, "Didn't we _**JUST**_ tell you _**NOT**_ to fuck up again you little shit?"

I would have to talk my way out of this. I could not fight Bella's brothers…even if it was to defend myself. She would be pissed and that would not fix anything.

"You guys have this all wrong," I pleaded with them.

James then pulled Emmett off me. He shoved him away.

Jasper stepped up and was in James's face in a heartbeat, snarling at him.

"What the fuck Swan? You need to keep your bro away from Edward!" James growled at Jasper.

Then Jacob stepped forward and said, "Yeah, this is all just a big misunderstanding."

Jasper spoke through clenched teeth and kept his glare-filled gaze once again on me, "All we know is our sister is bawling her eyes out because of _**YOU**_! She mumbled something about you fucking cheating on her and that is all we needed to hear!" He used his finger to poke me in the chest as he said that.

Emmett came back into my personal space and hissed out, "You better _fix_ this Cullen."

Then Jasper spoke up and said, "I have a better idea! Stay the fuck away from our sister all together. All three of you!" He yelled pointing at all of us.

Right after that, the principal began walking down the hall. We could tell he was watching us. Someone probably went and complained about a fight breaking out in the hallway. My eye was throbbing where Jasper decked me and I probably needed to get some ice on it.

Principal Green noticed our stances, the way we were all staring at each other and said, "Mr. Cullen, what happened?"

"Nothing sir, I ran into my locker. These guys were just helping me up."

He looked suspicious but nodded and said, "Alright then, Mr. Cullen you should go see the nurse. As for the rest of you…get to class!"

We all acknowledged our orders and headed off to our separate destinations.

BPOV

_**September 2004**_

When I arrived at school, the first thing I did was go look for Edward. I could not believe what I overheard Jacob and James saying about Edward waking up with Tanya Saturday morning. My heart was broken. He promised me that nothing happened.

I did not know what to do. I had to get out of there and away from him. I did the only thing I could think of doing. I slapped him across his beautiful cheating face and I ran…ran as fast as I could away from him and out to my truck.

The tears were falling down my face and I could not stop them. I did not know if Edward was coming after me or not nor did I care. I was completely sobbing now.

I finally made it out to my truck after what seemed like forever. All I could think of was getting out of the parking lot before Edward could get to me…in case he was chasing after me.

Once I made it out of the parking lot, I only made it about half a mile down the road from the school before I pulled over and let the sobs completely overtake me.

How could I be so stupid? I believed in him! I was going to give him my fucking virginity! I was the biggest idiot.

I knew I needed to call someone and tell them where I was and what had happened.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Alice's number. I could barely speak to her I was sobbing so hard. I was able to get out that I was blowing off school today and needed someone to cover for me. I was also able to tell her _why_.

When I told her, she said for me to go straight to their house and wait for her and Rose. She said they would ditch too, to be with me. She was going to call my brothers and tell them to cover for all of us.

Thank god they were my best friends. I did not know what I would do without them.

Shit.

Em and Jazz were going to be pissed.

Oh well. Maybe they would teach Edward a lesson. Apparently, he had not learned one yet.

My sobs had let up a bit so I started my truck back up and headed to the Cullen house.

James POV

_**September 2004**_

I only had one class with Edward. I was waiting for him to show up to our math class. I wanted to find out how bad the damage was to his face from that stupid Swan brother. I also wanted to make sure that we were cool after everything this morning.

There was no way he would throw away a lifetime of friendship over a skirt.

A hot as fuck skirt…but still a skirt.

Not Edward…he was way too classy to throw away brotherhood over a damn chick.

He walked into class and his shiner was very visible now. He still looked pissed. Great.

We always sat next to each other in the back of the class. There were no assigned seats so we could always sit wherever we wanted. He did not take his normal seat beside me. He sat way up at the front of the classroom and did not even glance my way.

What the fuck?

Fine. I would play it his way. I moved up to the front and sat beside him.

"Edward, how did it go with the nurse?" I asked him.

He did not answer.

"Okay _Eddie_, this is very junior high. You aren't going to speak to me now?"

Still nothing.

The fucking teacher came in then and I had to sit through the entire math class with my best friend in the world acting as if I did not exist.

Fucking great. How the fuck was I supposed to fix this?

The teacher gave us our stupid homework for the night and then the bell rang signaling the end of class.

Edward turned to look at me before he got up from his seat.

He sighed and started speaking, "J, you know you are my best friend. You and Jake are my brothers. Nevertheless, I _love_ Bella. She is it for me. If you ever want me to speak to you two again, then you will fix what you guys fucked up and I _mean_ it. Get her back for me, make this right and we will be cool. I will let it slide this time..._**if**_ you get her to forgive me."

With that, he darted out of the classroom.

Great, he wants me to go to his bitch and fucking grovel. Fine. I guess I would do what I had to for now. It would have to do until I could figure out a permanent way to get rid of her…one that would not make Jake or I look bad.

I had to form a plan to make Edward dump her. Maybe, I could get her to let me fuck her. Then, I could accidentally let Edward find out his bitch gave it up to me. I could expose her for the cheating whore she obviously was. I knew she would break his heart. I needed to show him that.

However, for now…I would play things his way.

I was not going to go grovel to _the slut _on my own. Jake was going with me.

BPOV

_**September 2004**_

When Rose and Alice got to their house, they found me still sobbing…sitting in my truck. Rose opened my truck door and said, "Oh Bella. Honey, come with us."

They helped me out of the truck, led me into the house and up to Alice's room. Rose disappeared and when she came back, she had potato chips, ice cream and chocolate. All the comfort foods a girl needs.

We all sat on Alice's bed and pigged out while I gradually went over what had happened at school. Alice and Rose looked pissed but there was also another emotion on their face. It almost looked like they did not believe what I told them.

Alice was the first to speak.

"Bella, you know that Jake and James don't exactly approve of your relationship with our brother, right?"

I did not know what she was getting at with what she was saying.

"Yes, Alice…I realize that but what does that have to do with Edward sleeping with Tanya?"

Rose spoke next. "I think what Alice is trying to get at is …well Bella are you _sure_ that's what really happened?"

What they were trying to get at was finally starting to click. "You mean maybe they were _lying_ to cause a fight between Edward and me?"

"_**YES**_," they both replied in unison.

I shook my head. "No. It happened. I just know it. Why would Edward be with me without getting bored anyway? All we ever do is make out. He never tries to take it farther…except for the one orgasm he gave me…and he did not even let me reciprocate. He's probably been getting it somewhere else."

I was sobbing again.

Alice grabbed my hand and began to rub soothing circles on my palm while Rose rubbed my back softly.

"Bells, I know you don't want to hear this right now because you are so upset but…you should hear Edward's side of the story. I mean…we _know_ Edward…we have known him his whole life. He is our brother. He's not the type to cheat Bella, I promise you that," Alice said.

I could not speak yet so Rose continued, "Yeah B, he wouldn't do that to you. He loves you so much. You should see the way he looks at you. You are everything to him. I don't think he could hurt you like that. You really need to hear what he has to say.

"As far as the just _making out _thing…well…let's just say that we know Edward wants more from you. He is not exactly quiet with his morning activities when he first wakes up _**OR**_ when he is in the shower. Also, missy…do not think we did not notice what you said a few minutes ago about the orgasm our brother gave you! _**SPILL**_!" Rose and Alice exchanged knowing glances.

I probably turned about five shades of red.

We briefly discussed the orgasm that Edward gave me in my bedroom. We focused on me so that they could try to drown out the fact that I was discussing how well their brother pleasured me.

They told me that Edward was probably just holding back so he would not scare me away. They assured me that he more than wanted me sexually. That made me feel a little better about that part of the conversation.

I guess the other stuff they had said was starting to make sense. Maybe James and Jacob only said that to get me pissed at Edward so I would dump him. Then they could have him all to themselves again. I needed to talk to Edward. Tomorrow at school, I would let him explain everything.

I informed Rose and Alice of my plan. I then thanked them for being the best friends a girl could have. We spent the rest of the day giggling and talking about our guys. Rose and Alice informed me that when they called my brothers to let them know what was going on, they were less then pleased with Edward. Rose said I should expect that they probably worked Edward over good. Was it wrong that I found that funny?

When it came time for the school day would be over, I decided I should drive home to keep up my pretenses that I went to school for the day with my dad.

When I arrived home, I saw a car in the driveway that I did not recognize. I glanced up to the front porch and saw James and Jacob sitting there. Oh great.

They obviously want to talk so…I was willing to talk. I figured we had some things to get straight right here and now.

I got out of my truck and slammed my door as hard as I could. I walked to the porch and stared at them with the most hateful glare I could muster.

Jacob spoke first, "Hey Bells."

I snapped at him, "That's _Bella_ to you two. Bells is something that is reserved for my friends or family and you two are _neither._"

Jacob looked slightly remorseful while James looked amused.

He smirked and said, "Wow…you're _feisty_…I guess I can see why you are so special to Edward."

I rolled my eyes at him before I spoke again, "What the hell are you guys doing here and what do you want?"

"A girl who gets right to the point…I like it," James said.

"Well I don't like _either_ of you…so spit it out already."

"Look. You are important to Edward. We are important to Edward. Can't we all get along?" Jacob asked sounding mildly sarcastic.

I did not budge or speak. I just continued to glare at the both of them. Jacob gave James a nod as if he was encouraging him to say something.

James spoke again, "Ok _Bella_ here it is. Nothing happened with Edward and Tanya. Tanya thinks your Eddie is hot and she has quite the crush on him. She threw herself at him all night. All he did was talk about how great, beautiful and wonderful you are.

"When Edward passed out, she draped herself all over him. When he woke up, he was pissed and shocked as shit that she was laying there with him. He reamed us good for that. We only brought it up because we knew you were right behind him and we were pissed at him because he ignored all of our calls all weekend. We found out later that it wasn't because of you but because of his grounding."

Rose and Alice were right. Not about _all_ of it being a lie but still…they were right. Edward did not betray me. I was going to have to apologize for slapping him and not giving him a chance to explain. I was also going to have to find out why he did not just tell me this in the first place…before something like this could happen.

I still had not said anything so James continued.

"So anyway, we're sorry. You should forgive Eddie and besides, we really should just try to get along…don't you think? Can we just try to be friends for Edward's sake? I would really like that. And Jake would too." Jake nodded.

Jake almost looked sincere but James looked absolutely lethal. He somewhat scared me most of the time. He looked completely menacing and I did not believe his words for one minute. I decided I was not going to take this crap and I was not going to lose Edward because of these buffoons.

I took a deep breath and stood up as close as I could stand to be to James and made sure I had conviction in my voice when I spoke. "Let's just cut to the chase shall we? We both know that you have no desire to be friends with me any more than I do with the two of you! I _tried_ to play nice. I _tried_ to get you to like me. That's clearly not going to happen. Therefore, I am _done_ playing nice with you two _idiots_. You will share Edward. You don't have a choice. He loves me and I love him. I can damn well guarantee you two assholes that despite your efforts…I am _**NOT**_ going anywhere. I am here to stay!"

I was smiling when I finished.

James was seething. Jacob just looked shocked.

I walked passed them both and headed into my house. As I was walking through the front door, I heard James mutter, "We'll see about that _bitch_."

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598 for their mad skills!**_

_**Review and you will get a teaser for Chapter 7 which will be posted Wednesday 12/9. **_


	8. The First Time

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…There is a lemon in this chapter and originally, it was written by someone else who I had writing my lemons at that time. Since then, I have started writing my own so I took out everything that she had written and put in my own lemon. This might be noticed by my readers who have been through this story with me before but if you are new…you will not notice the difference. I hope you enjoy it! **_

Chapter 7

BPOV

_**September 2004**_

I kept replaying what James said repeatedly in my head. I guess he was drawing the line in the sand. Well…I say '_game on_' Mr. Carter! I was not breaking up with Edward because his friends wanted to be babies and did not wish to share him.

I would fight for _my_ man! Edward and I were in love…I refused to let those idiots tear us apart!

Speaking of my man…I wondered briefly if I would be allowed to speak to him if I showed up at his house. It was worth a shot. I had to let him know he was forgiven…_again_.

I thought about that for a moment and prayed that this would not be a continuous pattern with us.

I jotted down a note for my brothers and headed over to Edward's house.

I made it to the Cullen's house without delay. I saw Emmett's jeep so I knew he and Jasper were there. When I walked in my brothers were playing the Wii while Rose and Alice were sitting on the couch cheering for their men.

I explained to them what took place at my house when I got home. My brothers were furious with James and Jacob. I did not add the ending part of our conversation…about what I had heard James mutter right before they left. My brothers would go kill him if they knew. I felt it would be better to try to keep the peace and keep my brothers out of jail. Even though our dad was the police chief, I did not think he would be able to let them get away with murder.

I asked them where Edward was and they told me he was sulking up in his room. I scolded Jazz and Emmett for hurting him even though earlier I wanted them to do so. I also informed them that I was forgiving him now that I knew the truth and I expected them to forgive him also. What I really wanted was for them to apologize for hitting him…but I knew my brothers…that would be too much to ask for…so I was not going to push my luck.

Esme and Carlisle were not home yet so I bid them farewell and hurried up to Edward's room. I had to talk to him before his parents returned since he was not supposed to have visitors.

EPOV

_**September 2004**_

Jasper and Emmett found me at school and explained that my sisters had gone to comfort Bella for the day so I would need to get a ride home with them. Neither of them looked very happy about it. The Jeep was filled with uncomfortable silence the entire way home.

As soon as we got to my house, I headed upstairs to sulk. I had to figure out a way to get my Bella back but I would have to do it at school since I was stuck in this damn house.

There had to be a way to make her see that Tanya was nothing to me. Tanya was fake and plastic. She was also a bit of a slut! I would never find her beautiful. Bella was my everything…my entire world.

There had to be a way. Whatever I came up with had to be good. I knew that Bella was insecure in our relationship because of my looks and popularity. I would need to do something to make her realize she was all that I would ever need.

I was pulled away from my plotting by a knock on my door.

"Alice, I asked not to be bothered."

There was another knock.

"Alice, _please_ go away."

"It's not Alice," an angel's voice said.

I jumped from my bed and threw the door open. There stood my angel. God she was beautiful.

"Edward, can I come in? We need to talk."

"Of course you can baby." I was afraid to push her so I kept my hands to myself. I held them tightly at my sides.

She bit her bottom lip. She always did that when she was thinking hard or about to say something that was going to be difficult for her to say. Dear god she was fucking sexy when she did it. I wanted to take her right then. Again, I could not…because I was an idiot.

I had my very hot girlfriend in my room, doing sexy as hell things and I should have been able to throw her down on my bed and ravish the fuck out of her…but I was unable to do so because she thought I was a lying, two-timing ass fuck. She was correct about all of that except for the two-timing.

"Edward…I'm sorry for slapping you. I shouldn't have done that."

"I deserved it," I told her honestly.

"No you didn't. James and Jacob came by my house. They told me what they did. They told me how nothing happened with you and Tanya. They said that they only did that to make me pissed at you because they were angry with you."

Wow. I knew they always had my back and I could count on them! I would have to thank them for this. Sooner than she could say anything else, I crashed my lips to hers.

Before I could deepen the kiss, she pulled away. "Bella what is it?" I asked her while pouting. She took my lips away from me. _Give them back to me, _my body screamed at her.

"Edward, why didn't you just tell me that in the first place? Then this would not have been a big shock and I would have known right away that those two were full of crap. It could have saved all of us a lot of hassle, you know?"

"I know. I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry, love. I never meant for you to get hurt. I just…I was so angry when I woke up and found her there…then I realized I had missed your party and it was just horrible. I am so sorry and it will not happen again. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes."

This time she crashed her lips to mine. She began running her hands through my hair while I gripped her hips and pulled them to me as forcefully as I could without hurting her. I pressed my very prominent erection into her stomach. I walked her back to my bed and laid her down gently.

She fisted her hands into my hair as our kiss intensified. Without thinking, I pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist as I began grinding into her.

"Edward," she breathed. "I need more…I want you so bad. Please…take me."

A knock at the door and a small voice interrupted us. "Um guys…I don't know what's going on in there but Edward you are still grounded and our parents just got home."

Thanks Alice. I could always count on her to look out for me. We broke apart and were out of breath. I pressed my forehead to hers and looked deeply into the pools of brown that I adored so much.

"We…will…finish…this…one day soon! I can't wait to be inside of you love. I fucking crave you entirely too much for us to put this off much longer. I just want it to be…perfect for you…and I don't want to hurt you."

She placed her hands on my face and kissed my nose lightly. "Edward, I appreciate all of that…really I do…but…it's going to hurt no matter what you do. I just need you to be inside of me…soon! I am going to explode without it, Edward. I'm not even close to kidding," she said seriously.

"Jesus, Bella! You can't say things like that when we have to go downstairs. I've got to get rid of this erection!"

She laughed at me. I helped her put her shirt back on while we made ourselves look decent.

"Oh and…you're going to have to tell my parents you were here to see my sisters."

"I know," she smiled as she grabbed my hand and we headed downstairs.

Everything was going to be alright now. I just knew it.

BPOV

_**Two Months Later**_

_**November 2004**_

Edward served his grounding with excellence. The next month after that was spent with James, Jacob, and I sharing Edward's time.

Edward had been doing really well. He and Jacob were hanging out at James's house when they spent time together, playing video games and eating junk food. Sometimes, they would go see guy movies or play paint ball.

When they hung out at James's house, I went with Edward sometimes. Edward insisted on it. James and Jacob were not happy but Edward told them if they wanted to see him then they would have allow it. He wanted to earn my trust.

He already had it though. I had grown to love him so much more than I ever thought I could and oh my god…our make out sessions had become hot and heavy. He was driving me insane with lust.

I was going to spontaneously combust soon if we did not have sex. I wanted him so badly. That day two months ago, in his room, he told me that we would be having sex soon…yet every single time…he freaking stopped it!

Tonight we were going out and I was going to tease him all night long until hopefully, he would be willing to take me in the Volvo. I did not care. I knew it was a cliché but I could not care less _where_ I lost my virginity…as long as it was with my Edward!

Tonight was the night…whether he knew it yet or not….I had not been on birth control for two years for nothing. Okay, so my mom only put me on it to regulate my period, but it certainly worked for this as well.

I knew Edward and I were both virgins so we were clean…I wanted to feel his length inside of me without any barriers and I could not wait any more. I would not be denied this time.

We would be together tonight or there would be hell to pay. A very horny, pissed off Bella did not make for a nice Bella.

EPOV

Dear god Bella had been driving me crazy all night. First off, she wore the sexiest jean skirt known to man on our date. She topped it off by wearing just a simple shirt with it. She knew how I loved that about her. My Bella was not one of those girls who had to wear five hundred dollar dresses or thousand dollar shoes.

When I picked her up, I thought I was going to cum in my fucking jeans when I saw her! Was she trying to kill me? I knew I was making her crazy not having sex…but I did not want to get her pregnant right now and ruin both of our futures.

However, I was going to go insane if I did not bury myself inside of her soon! There had been very few times lately when we had alone time where we could even think about having sex. These times were usually in my car, the janitor's closet at school or in the bathroom downstairs at my house while everyone else was otherwise occupied. I did not want to take her virginity in the backseat of my car or with a quickie.

I knew she was getting frustrated. I also knew that she wore that tempting skirt just to fucking torture me. Then all throughout the movie, we made out like crazy. It was deep kissing and hands everywhere. She was rubbing my cock through my jeans and I thought I was going to cum in the damn movie theater.

"Bella, fuck! You're driving me crazy. I'm going to cum…please stop," I begged her.

She laughed seductively, "I don't know Edward…something might be wrong with you. Most guys would want…to…cum when their girlfriend is palming their cock…"

"Oh Jesus," I muttered. I did not want to have a damn orgasm in the movie theater…but was anyone really paying attention to us?

Thankfully, I was able to calm the both of us down without me having a nasty mess to clean up in the theater bathroom. Then…there was the restaurant. Bella was eating her food seductively…chewing each bite slowly…putting the food in her mouth tempting me…making noises as she chewed that went right to my aching cock.

Did I mention that she was also rubbing her foot over said cock under the table?

I reached over the table and took her hand in mine as I gently pulled her towards me and whispered to her, "Love…I really want to make love to you for our first time…but if you don't stop all of this torture…baby…you are just going to get fucked! I can't take it anymore!"

"Finally!" She said a little too loud. "Maybe, I want you to fuck me, Edward…did you ever think of that?" She purred.

Sweet Jesus!

Before I knew it we were sitting in my car…parked off in the woods…all alone…we were making out _again_. She was driving me crazy with lust, need and want for her. I could not take her virginity in my car…._could_ I?

BPOV

Edward was kissing up and down my neck while I held it to the side to grant him access. The windows were fogged over and I was quickly reaching my breaking point.

The only sounds in the car were the noises his lips were making as they smacked against my neck roughly and our moaning from the effect that this was having on the both of us.

"You taste fucking incredible, Bella…I cannot get enough of you!" He said as he continued to kiss and suck on my neck harder.

"Prove it," I challenged him.

Before I could blink, he was leaning back against his driver's seat and I was straddling his lap. He had pulled me over to him so fast that it seemed animalistic. Once I was placed over him, his hands were digging into my hips while I ground my pussy on his cock.

I fisted my hands in his hair as we continued our frenzied kisses. Even though we were both fully clothed still, the friction from the grinding felt amazing.

His hands started moving from my hips, up under my shirt. He hissed when he touched the skin underneath. "Jesus Bella, you are so fucking soft. I want you baby."

"I…want…you…too…Edward…so much," I managed to get out in between our kissing.

I felt his hands trail behind my back as he unfastened my bra. He smirked at me and watched as I lifted my shirt off and threw it in the backseat. "There…that should make it easier to get this damn bra off for you."

He nodded and pulled the bra from my body and I watched in excitement as it joined my shirt in the backseat.

Edward did not waste any time taking my nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. "Ungh!! Oh god, Edward! That feels so good!" I said breathlessly.

He continued to suck and I held his face to my chest, as I pulled at the hair on the nape of his neck so hard I thought I was going to remove some hair from his head.

I pulled his head away from my breast and lifted his t-shirt up a little, letting him know that I wanted it off his body. "Get this off!" I told him.

It was tossed to the passenger seat and he crashed his lips to mine. He tasted so sweet to me. I loved his kisses. I started pulling his bottom lip through my teeth, nibbling on it. "Fuck! Bella, what are you doing to me? You are making me crazy baby. I'm not going to be able to stop."

"Then don't! Edward, please! I need you so badly!"

EPOV

She was fucking begging me. Who was I to deny her?

I lifted Bella off my body and placed her in the passenger seat. Then, I got out of the car and walked quickly to the trunk.

I knew I had a blanket back there and I was hoping to at least make this a little more romantic than in the car. This was happening…tonight. Bella and I were giving ourselves to each other and nothing was going to stop it.

But, I wanted it to be special. We were not far from the meadow. It was my intention to get the blanket, take the short hike to our spot and ravage one another there.

My sweet…innocent…girlfriend…had other ideas.

I heard the car door open and close. Then I saw Bella standing before me still only wearing that barely there jean skirt. Her nipples were hard and it jolted me back into reality when I realized my fragile girlfriend was standing outside practically naked in November…in fucking Washington.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing? Get in the car!"

Bella smiled at me deviously, opened the back door, climbed inside quickly and motioned with her finger for me to join her.

Ah…the car it was going to be…at least I could leave the heater on for warmth. Yes, this would be better than out under the stars in our meadow because that would be fucking cold. It would not be cool for either one of us to get pneumonia from our first time together.

I could not avoid this any longer…nor did I want to postpone this. It was time we gave our bodies over to each other completely. After tonight, she would be mine…forever. I would never let her go.

BPOV

When Edward put me in the passenger seat and got out of the car, I was furious. What the hell was he doing by just leaving me hanging like that?

Things were going so well and then he bolted from the fucking car. I was about to storm out of the car and give him a piece of my mind when I noticed he was going to the trunk. I remembered we had blankets back there from some of our trips to the meadow. Then, I looked around and realized we were very close to the meadow.

I realized then what his intentions were and I was still angry. I did not want to wait to hike through the woods and get to the meadow before we did this. I wanted him right here and right now…in this fucking car…and I was going to get it.

With my resolve firm, I made my way out of the car and to the back where Edward was standing. I made sure that I kept myself half-naked. I knew that should make the decision for him. It was clear he wanted me just as much as I wanted him and it was time he stopped fighting it. I would get what I wanted tonight.

His breath hitched and his mouth was open when he saw me standing before him, still in just my skirt. I felt my nipples harden from the cool Washington air and I knew I had him when he noticed this.

He yelled at me to get in the car…so I did what he asked.

I made my way to the backseat of the Volvo and motioned for him to follow me.

Like a good little boy…he did.

EPOV

As soon as I entered the backseat, she pulled me to her roughly and started attacking my lips. I felt my control slipping and there was nothing else I could do but give in to her.

I was fucking thankful that I did not have to worry about searching for a condom because things turned animalistic between us very fast.

We had already discussed birth control. We knew we were both virgins and Bella had been on the pill for two years. The first time I met her mother, I planned to kiss the fucking ground she walked on for allowing me to be completely bare inside of her daughter.

I was inching my hand up underneath Bella's skirt only to find she was not wearing any underwear. "Fuck me! You're not wearing panties?" I asked her.

"Nope…" she smirked.

"All night?"

"Yep," she smiled.

With little warning, I circled my thumb around her clit quickly before I plunged two fingers into her pussy that was already wet for me.

"Oh! Edward…that feels fucking fantastic…don't stop," she breathed.

I whispered into her ear, "I must not be doing something right Isabella, if you are still able to form coherent sentences."

I rubbed her clit faster and pushed my fingers harder. "Hunh? Wh…what? Oh god…right there!" She shouted.

"That's better," I laughed.

We brought our lips back together. I pulled my fingers out of her and she hissed at the loss of contact. "Oh no my love…we are cumming together…when I am inside of you," I told her.

"Edward, you know it is rare for a girl to orgasm her first time having sex."

"Yes, well let's just say I am quite optimistic," I said while smiling at her.

I felt her small hands begin to fumble with the button and zipper on my jeans. I leaned back and let her undo my pants and pull them frantically down my legs. I kicked them off and to the floorboard of the car.

I could not believe we were really doing this.

I was having sex tonight.

I would no longer be a virgin.

I moved so that Bella was the one laying across the backseat. She was wearing nothing but her skirt. I tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

I felt her shiver beneath me.

"Are you cold baby?"

"No…the opposite actually. I am so hot, Edward. I need you. No more foreplay. Please make love to me."

I removed her skirt quickly and pressed my lips to hers once again. This was it.

BPOV

Edward was making me feel things I never dreamed were possible. I had not even had an orgasm yet. I needed to feel him…immediately.

As he laid his body on top of mine and started kissing me again, I wrapped my legs around his waist so I could pull him into me. He had not entered me yet and I was yearning for him to do so.

He started rubbing his cock up and down my slit. I knew how large Edward was from previous make out sessions and I was a little worried about how much it was going to hurt when he put it inside of me.

"Are you ready baby?" Edward asked softly.

"Yes," I whispered. "Just…do it quickly…like ripping off a Band-Aid," I told him.

"Bella, not to toot my own horn or anything…but I am rather _large_…are you sure you want me to just push inside you fast? Sweetheart, I think that is really going to hurt you more."

"Edward! Would you please stop acting as if you know me better than I know myself? Please?"

"Okay," he said hesitantly.

With little warning, Edward pushed inside of me…quick and hard…just as I asked him to do. I should have listened to him…maybe slow would have been better because what he had just done hurt like hell and brought tears to my eyes.

Unfortunately, my boyfriend did not notice this and kept going.

As soon as he was inside, he growled, said something I could not understand and kept pushing his cock in and out of me with force. His hands were gripping my hips to where it was almost painful but I had never felt more loved.

I wanted this and I would not take this moment away from either of us for anything in the world…I just wished I had listened to Edward about going slow.

It still hurt and the tears were spilling over my cheeks now. I did not have the heart to tell him to stop. He was clearly enjoying himself but it hurt so much.

"Edward…stop…please," I whispered.

His eyes widened when he saw the tears falling from my eyes.

EPOV

I did not want to push into her the way that she asked me to do. However, my Bella was right. I always acted as if I knew what was better for her than she did. This time, I finally listened to her.

When I pushed my cock inside of her, it was the most amazing feeling I had ever felt in my entire life. I could not stop myself.

In the back of my mind, I knew I should have stayed inside and let her adjust to my size before continuing, but I was a guy and thinking with his lower head instead of the one attached to his shoulders.

I grabbed her hips and squeezed tightly. I could not keep a strong enough hold on her as I pushed in and out of her forcefully.

The way her walls clenched around me…her wetness and heat…the feeling was phenomenal.

That was…until she told me to stop.

When I saw the tears falling down my angel's face, I wanted to rip my own heart from my chest. I had fucking hurt her. She was an innocent virgin and I tore into her like a goddamn animal. I did not deserve her.

I started to pull out of her when she stopped me. "No, Edward don't."

"Baby, you told me to stop. I can't believe I've hurt you…"

"No, I mean yes, it hurt like hell. But…you were right…you should have gone slow. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry. Please don't stop…just wait…stay inside and give me a minute to _adjust_ please."

"Baby, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you?" I meant that…but dear god I hoped she was sure because I was going to freaking lose my mind if I did not get to finish and cum soon.

"Yes, please…I want this."

I pushed in further, gently. Then, as much as it killed me to do so…I waited. Bella was biting her lip nervously.

"Okay, you can move…_slowly_."

I started moving in and out once again…this time…I went as slow as I possibly could. Before it felt amazing but this felt incredible too because I could feel _everything_ as we moved together.

I was able to bask in how beautiful Bella was. As I thrust my hips into her, she pushed up and met me. I held her face gently and placed delicate kisses all over her face as I whispered how much I loved her.

We started moving a little faster and I felt my orgasm building. My cock was tingling and I knew it would not be much longer. I was surprised I had lasted as long as I had so far. "It's okay, Edward. I want you to cum. I just don't think it's going to happen for me this time."

With those words, I picked up the pace a little and released myself inside of her. As I did, I said her name…loudly…okay…so it was more like I fucking roared it. Cumming inside of Bella was the best feeling in the world. I could not wait to do it again.

I prayed that I had not fucked up with her so bad tonight that she would never let me inside of her again.

BPOV

That was fucking hot! Listening to him say my name like that…after we did the things that we did. Oh…my…god…so hot!

He sounded like a mountain lion when he roared my name. Jesus, I wanted him again already.

He collapsed on top of me, trying to keep the full brunt of his weight from me. Nevertheless, I did not mind his weight. I wanted _all_ of him.

"Mmm…let yourself go Edward…you won't crush me. I don't care…I want to feel all of you on me. Please."

I was not upset that I did not cum. I knew Edward would be bothered by it…but our lovemaking was so intimate…I had never felt more connected to or in love with the man on top of me and I did not have to have an orgasm to prove that.

EPOV

I did not want to crush her but she wanted to feel me. I let me body fall onto hers. I did not want to remove my cock from her yet. It felt too good to be inside of her.

I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck and whispered sweet nothings to her. She wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back telling me how much she loved me and how amazing that was.

This sealed the deal for me with her. I would be together with Bella always. I loved her so much. It would always be B and E. Nothing could tear us apart.

I crushed my lips to hers. I forced my tongue into her mouth and she gladly accepted.

She pushed her body into mine and I moaned into her mouth as I felt my cock hardening once again. Seriously? Did he not get enough of her yet? I chuckled to myself…of course not.

Bella felt my very prominent erection pressed against her once again.

She looked down at it and said, "Really? Again? Already?"

I knew she was probably sore but I could not help myself. I really hoped she would be up for another round.

I smirked and nodded.

She straddled me and giggled, "Well alright Tiger…but this time I'm on top."

With those words, we cemented our unity one more time before I had to get her home. Let me tell you…it was just as fanfuckingtastic the second time. Actually, it was fucking better…because the second time…I was not the only one doing the roaring. I made my girl cum the second time I was inside of her.

When we both had climaxed and she was done riding me we started getting dressed.

We stood outside of the car to do this so we would have more room. It was chilly outside so we moved quickly.

Bella suddenly asked, "Edward what time is it?"

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and we both looked at the time.

"Fuck!" we said in unison.

Bella's curfew was a fucking hour ago. We both scrambled to the car and I took off at warped speed.

"It will be okay Bells…just go ahead and think of a story."

She told me she was going to use the "she was studying with Alice" story and I had to think of something to tell my parents. I could think of that after I dropped of my angel. Right now, I only had a few more minutes with her before we reached her house.

I reached over, grabbed her hand, brought it to my mouth and kissed her knuckles. I then placed our intertwined hands in my lap. She smiled lovingly at me.

We were both basking in our post coital glow.

Tonight had been amazing.

She truly was my angel…my soul mate…I would never let her go…ever.

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598 for making me look good!**_

_**Leave a review and you get a teaser of Chapter 8 which will be posted Saturday 12/12.**_

_**IMPORTANT: I have an author recommendation for you guys. The past couple of days I have spent going through this author's profile and reading everything she has written. Go check her out…you will not be disappointed! Her name is Saewod. **_

_**One last thing…as some of you may already know…I am part of a fanfic group called The Sandbox. Our wonderful founder, keepingupwiththekids has created a website for us. There are weekly chats on Sundays with fanfic authors and many other fun things happening over there. Please go check it out after you read the chapter and review of course.**_

http://www(dot)fanfictionsthesandbox(dot)com/


	9. The Next Day

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 8

BPOV

_**November 2004**_

Edward reluctantly dropped me off at my house. We arrived way past my curfew. We had completely lost track of time during our _activities_ in the Volvo. My dad was going to be pissed.

Edward wanted to come inside and explain why we were lateto Charlie. I told him that was not a good idea. I would face the situation on this one alone. It was for the best. Edward finally agreed, against his better judgment.

As I got out of the Volvo, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran into towards the house. I briefly turned back to steal one last glance at him and the car that had just changed both of our lives. I giggled and then opened the door to my house.

Charlie called to me from the living room. "Bells, you were supposed to be home about an hour ago. I have been worried about you."

Crap…he was waiting up for me.

I made my way to where my dad was sprawled out on the couch watching ESPN. "Sorry Dad, Alice and I ran late studying so Edward was just now able to drive me home."

Charlie then said, "I thought you went out on a date with Edward tonight."

"Yeah…well we were supposed to but Alice was panicking about this math test we have on Monday so we postponed our date."

Charlie looked at me…really looked at me…as if he were searching for dishonesty in my face.

"Okay Bells…but if it happens again you will be grounded. And uh next time…you don't have to do so much _studying _on a Friday night…you do have all weekend," he said with hesitation in his voice.

I nodded and he turned back to the television. I did not think he completely bought my story.

Damn it.

I went up to my room and sent a text to Edward.

_E-_

_Dad is suspicious_

_We will have to be more careful next time._

_Night_

_Sweet dreams_

_Love,_

_Your Bella_

It was only about a minute before I received a reply back from my love.

_My Bella,_

_Mine were suspicious too…_

_And __**next**__ time?_

_I love the sound of that._

_Dear god I can't wait to be buried inside of you again._

_Sorry…too much?_

_Love,_

_Your Edward_

My whole body was ignited just by a text message. He turned me on and made me wet deep in my core with just his words. Of course it was not too much…I could not wait for it either.

_My Edward,_

_Definitely not too much._

_Would you think less of me if I told you I can't wait for that either?_

_Love you!_

_Your Bella_

I received a message back again.

_Good because baby, I don't know how often I will be able _

_to keep my hands off you now._

_I am going to have to have you as _

_much as possible._

_Night to you too!_

_Sweet dreams..._

_Mine will be…sweet wet dreams of you my love._

_Love,_

_Your E_

We just had sex not two hours ago, and I was already so horny just from his text messages I was going to have to take care of the problem…myself.

On the other hand, perhaps I could convince Edward to sneak back over here.

No…I did not want to push my dad anymore tonight. He would kill Edward if he found us having sex in my room after bringing me home past curfew.

I sent one last text to Edward.

_I am yours for the taking_

_Whenever…wherever you want._

_I will have a hard time keeping my hands _

_off you as well._

_Gotta go to sleep now._

_Love you so much!_

_Always,_

_Your B_

I turned my phone off for the night, took off my pajama bottoms and pleasured myself into oblivion to thoughts of my sexy, green-eyed god. I was sore but that was of little concern to me. I needed to feel good again.

EPOV

_**November 2004**_

I could not believe that I was no longer a virgin. Making love with Bella was…well there were no words to describe what it was. I did go a little animalistic on her so I am not sure that one hundred percent of it would be considered making love. I could not help the way she made me feel…apparently she brought out the sexual monster in me.

She was killing me with those damn text messages. It was taking everything in me not to drive over to her house right now and sneak in through her window. Hmmm...maybe that was something I should discuss with her.

We could have unsupervised sleepovers with each other if we just did a little sneaking. This would definitely be a topic of discussion for tomorrow. I was not lying in the text I sent her. I did not know how I managed to keep from having sex with her as long as I did…and not to sound too much like just a horny teenager but now that I have tasted her like that…I was not going to be able to keep my hands off her.

When she sent me that message about taking her anytime, anywhere…was she serious?

I did not want her to think I was sex-crazed fool (even though I think maybe I am now) but you do not tell a horny seventeen-year-old guy something like that unless you mean it.

Right?

Fucking hell…I was stiff as a board…_again_. Just thinking of her always makes me so damn hard. Guess I would have to handle this one on my own. I sent her one last text to test the waters. I knew she would not get it until the morning since she said she was going to sleep.

_My Beautiful Bella_

_I sure hope you mean that._

_I did._

_So…pick you up tomorrow? Maybe we could test out my bed? _

_Mom and Dad will be gone all day and so will Alice and Rose._

_Sleep tight my love_

_I have a slight problem to go take care of now…_

_Thanks to you! Lol_

_Love,_

_Your Edward_

With that…I shut my phone off, pushed my boxers down, and got to work. I simply replayed the night I had with Bella in my head and I met my release quickly. I fell asleep dreaming of my beautiful angel.

BPOV

_**November 2004**_

I woke up the next morning in a wonderful mood. The only thing that could have given me better sleep last night would have been Edward holding me in his arms all night. We would have to figure out a way to make that happen.

I felt giddy and fulfilled. I could not wait to see Edward. I suddenly remembered that I had turned my phone off last night. I flipped it open, turned it back on and went to my closet to pick out clothes.

My phone beeped signaling me that I had a text message. I went and checked it. It was from Edward…last night…after the last one I had sent him before I turned it off for the night.

His bed? Today? He had a problem to take care of last night…he…he was going to masturbate to thoughts of me? Just like I had?

Oh god. I was hot and bothered again. However, I could wait. I did not want to take care of myself…not if Edward could do it so much better for me.

So we would be all alone for a bit today hunh? With that thought in mind, I decided a skirt was in order for today.

First I sent Edward a text letting him know I was up and ready for him to come and get me and then I went about my normal morning routine as quickly as possible so I could get downstairs and scarf down some breakfast. Edward would probably be here soon if he was as excited as I was for us to be together again.

I did not even know if we would be able to make it out of the house without me attacking him. Hmmm…maybe I should go check the situation downstairs and see if I am home alone or not.

When I got downstairs to the kitchen, Dad, Em and Jazz were all sitting around the table having breakfast. I walked in and started getting my cereal and juice.

"Morning Bells," my dad said to me.

"Morning everyone," I replied.

I sat down with my breakfast and it was silent for about a minute or two. Dad was clueless reading the paper while Emmett and Jasper kept shooting me weird glances before glancing back at one another.

"So…_Bella_…Dad tells us you were out late last night…_studying_ with Alice for that big math test on Monday. You were so late that you missed curfew by over an hour," Emmett stated.

I had to strain to keep the guilt out of my voice at lying. It was one thing to fool Charlie but another thing completely to try to fool my brothers. They could read me like a book most of the time.

"Yes…Alice was panicking about the test on Monday so instead of Edward and me going on our date…Alice and I studied. We lost track of time and then Edward drove me home. End of story. Nothing too exciting really."

I could not meet their eyes and I kept my eyes trained on my bowl of cereal.

Dad got up from the table and said, "Alright boys…if you are done interrogating your sister…which is my job by the way…are you ready to do some fishing?"

Hmmm….my brothers were going fishing with dad today? I wondered what Ali and Rose are doing…Edward had said in his text that they would be gone all day. I just figured they would be out with my brothers.

I hope this did not mean that they would actually be home today.

I heard Jasper speak and it jarred me from my thoughts, "Yeah dad…how about we meet you over at the docks. You can go get Billy, then we will meet you at the boat and we can all head out."

"Sounds good Jazz," my dad said as he kissed my forehead.

"See you later Bells."

"Bye Daddy."

As soon as the front door closed, they started in on me. Jasper went first. "I know damn well you were not with Alice last night Bella…because she was with me! What the _**FUCK**_ were you doing that made you over an hour late for curfew?"

Emmett looked to Jazz and said, "Hey Jazz…remember we said we were going to keep our cool with her. So chill for a minute and let her explain."

"Edward and I were having sex…happy now?"

Oh…my…god…did I seriously just say that aloud? Was I fucking stupid? Where was my filter?

The expressions on my brother's faces were priceless.

Emmett busted out laughing while Jasper looked downright scary. "Calm down Jasper…if that was really what they were doing last night…she wouldn't have come right out and admitted it."

Jasper's face eased up a bit…but then my stupid blush gave me away. "Wait…were you really?" Em asked incredulously.

I just nodded.

We all sat there in silence.

"What the fuck are you thinking Bella? You could get pregnant or get an STD for fuck's sake!" Jasper was livid.

"First off…I am on the pill nitwits…I have been for the last two years…courtesy of mom. Secondly…Edward and I were _both _virgins before last night so…I can't catch anything from him."

Poor Em still looked too stunned to speak but Jasper was doing a good enough job for the both of them.

"You've been on the pill for two fucking years? How long have you been having sex? What the fuck Bella? You shouldn't be having sex!! Edward is always with James and Jacob who I am _**SURE**_ have caught something from one of the skanks so Edward can still give you STD's."

I rolled my eyes at my clueless, furious, pissed off brother.

"Jasper…would you get real? Could you listen to yourself? Are you that damn stupid? You can't get an STD from being around a person who has an STD!! _**DO**_ you even realize what that stands for dumbass?

"S.T.D.! _**SEXUALLY TRANSMITTED DISEASE**_…meaning it is transmitted during an act of sex. Edward doesn't have sex with James and Jacob! Therefore, he doesn't catch anything from them. I can't even believe you!

"If you listened to me for five minutes…I just told you…Edward and I were _**BOTH**_ virgins before last night. So yes I have been on the pill for two years but I have _**NOT**_ been having sex!"

By the end of my rant, I was standing with my hands bracing myself on the kitchen table. I was pissed. He was being completely ridiculous.

Jasper stood up and met my glare with one of his own as he said, "Whatever Bella…suit yourself…but know this…I am watching you two and I swear to god if her fucking hurts you or knocks you up…I will fucking kill him!"

He then stormed out of the kitchen and called out to Emmett, "I'll be waiting in the car Emmett…hurry the hell up."

Emmett finally spoke, "Are you sure you are ready for this Bells?"

I chuckled a bit…his voice sounded so calm and soft. "How is it that you…my big bear of a brother…are the calmer of the two with this? I figured _**YOU**_ would be the one wanting to rip Edward to pieces."

"I just want you to be happy Bells…I am so worried about you. You are in completely unchartered territory here, dealing with emotions and physical acts that I don't think you are ready for."

I walked over to hug my big brother. "Thanks Em, but trust me…I wouldn't have done it if I wasn't ready. Now Jazz is waiting and you guys better get to Dad and Billy before they go nuts."

Emmett hugged me back and headed out of the kitchen but paused in the doorway. "Bells...I just want you to know one thing. I may seem like the calm, cool and collected brother…but make no mistake…I am with Jasper one hundred percent. If Edward fucks this up with you in any way…hurting you…pregnancy…any way…Jasper won't be able to kill him because I _**WILL**_ get to him first."

With that, he was gone.

They were so overprotective. At least I told them the truth. I could have just lied about where I really was. They were wrong when they said I was not ready. Of course, I was ready for this. I was _**MORE**_ than ready for what Edward and I did last night.

Speaking of Edward. It was already passed ten in the morning. Where the hell was he?

EPOV

_**November 2004**_

I woke up around eight and immediately my thoughts went to Bella. Of course, my dreams were of her also. Normally I would not get up this early on a Saturday but Bella would be waiting for me.

And I am pretty sure we are both hoping to get a repeat of last night. I smiled at that thought. I checked my phone to see if there were any messages from her and there were not. She was either still asleep or just waiting for me to come and get her.

I decided to go jump in the shower before I went over to her house. As I was in the shower, washing my body…my thoughts drifted to last night. I had to think of unpleasant things to keep my erection under control. I did not want to take care of the problem myself.

It would be much more enjoyable with Bella. When I thought of Bella and all the sex we could be having, it made me wash faster.

James POV

_**November 2004**_

Jake and I got to Edward's house a littler after eight. It was a goddamn Saturday. We should have been sleeping in for fuck's sake. We wanted to get to him first to see if we could maybe hang out with him the whole day without having to share him with bitchface…oh sorry…I meant Bella.

We went up to his room and heard the shower running from the bathroom. I noticed Edward's phone was sitting on his bed. I picked it up so that I could snoop through it.

Jacob saw me and asked, "J what are you doing?"

"What, aren't you curious as to what Eddie and little miss tight ass did last night?"

Jacob smirked and nodded.

I looked through all his old sent and received text messages.

What the fuck?

They had sex!

Edward was not a virgin anymore! He is tapping that fine piece of ass. Good for him.

Wait…not good for us. Now she has something to hold over his head that we did not. This gives her the upper hand. Oh, she was a sneaky little slut. She would not get away with this.

"Fuck," I grunted aloud. I showed the phone to Jacob.

"Alright…Edward finally got laid."

"This is not good news dipshit! Now that bitch has something to hold over him…to make him want to spend more time with her and less with us."

"Oh you're right," Jacob said.

"Yeah I fucking know I am…she is definitely on top of her game."

Jacob just shrugged.

I guess I fucking have to do everything around here. While I was holding Edward's phone it vibrated in my hand.

_E_

_Hey baby!_

_I am up and waiting for you to cum on over and get me._

_And I do mean cum and get me!_

_Love ya!_

_Your B_

Oh fuck no! I do not even fucking think so whore.

_Delete_

"What the fuck did you do?" Jacob screeched.

"What? Edward does not need to know she sent him a message. Now he can hang out with us."

"Okay, I guess. He'll be pissed if he finds out though."

"He won't find out."

I then put his phone on silent and tossed it over to the night stand where it was a little more inconspicuous…behind the alarm clock…somewhere it would take him a little time to find. We heard Edward finishing up in the bathroom so we turned on the television quickly and started playing video games.

EPOV

_**November 2004**_

When I got out of the shower, James and Jacob were in my room playing video games.

"Hey guys," I said to them.

They both said hi and barely turned their heads from the game. "Wanna play with us?"

"Well I am supposed to hang out with Bella today…just the two of us. I'm supposed to go pick her up and bring her back here."

James looked to me and said, "That's cool man…but it is a Saturday and it's not even eight-thirty. I would think if she was up she would have called you to let you know. Why don't you play for a bit and then you can go get her when she calls to tell you she is awake and then we will get out of your way?"

I nodded. That sounded like a solid plan. Bella would definitely text me when she was awake and ready for me to come get her. I knew she would be tired and sore from last night so I should probably let her sleep in this morning. This would be perfect. I would hang out with my boys for a bit and then go get my girl.

I loved being me.

BPOV

_**November 2004**_

Where the fuck was Edward?

It was now noon!

I had been texting, calling him and nothing! Where was he and what the hell was he doing that was more important than us being together?

I thought he was just as eager as me to get into bed.

Maybe he was not.

Was I bad?

Did he not enjoy it last night?

Do guys fake it like I had heard that girls do?

Oh god.

I sent him another text.

I waited.

Nothing.

It was now after four. Are you fucking kidding me? I lost count of how many times I called or texted him. I was so done! He did not respond to anything or call me back and let me know what was going on with him.

I was now beyond pissed and hurt!

I heard voices downstairs. I went down to see that it was Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rose. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Emmett explained that after they finished fishing with Dad and Billy that they went over to pick up the girls. Alice and Rose had gone shopping for the day. The boys also told me Dad would not be home until late. Like I gave a crap now. My day was pretty much ruined.

"Hey you guys…did any of you see Edward at the house?"

"He's been sitting at his house playing video games with James and Jacob all day," Alice answered.

"_**WHAT**_?!" I yelled.

"Oh shit. Did you guys have plans?" Alice asked.

"Yeah you could say that."

I stormed up to my room and slammed the door. My brothers knew that when I slammed the door like that, it meant they had better not dare to come bother me. I blared my music, threw myself on my bed and cried.

Glad to see what was more important to him than me.

EPOV

I got so involved playing video games with the guys that I was shocked when I heard other voices. Alice and Rose were in my room talking to me.

"Oh sorry…what were you saying?" I asked them pulling my face away from the game.

"WE said…where is Bella?"

"Oh…I guess home sleeping. I'm just waiting for her to text me or call me that she is up. I was letting her sleep in."

"Edward it's almost four…I think she is up by now."

"WHAT? It can't be that late!" I screamed.

Jacob looked down at his watch and said, "OH shit…sorry dude but it is."

".…I gotta find my phone NOW! Bella is going to fucking kill me!"

Thirty minutes later, I had found my phone. I was such an idiot! I had put it behind my alarm clock where it was hard for me to see…and I had fucking put the thing on silent accidentally this morning when I was checking for a text from her.

I had texts and messages from her now.

They started out sweet and loving but got angry and upset as they progressed.

The very last one was the worst.

_Edward!_

_My brothers and your sisters just came over._

_They told me where you are and what you have been doing all day._

_Glad I am a fucking priority!_

_I cannot even believe you!_

_I guess you fucking got what you wanted from me_

_And video games with those two assholes are now_

_More important._

_Have fun playing video games and with your fucking hand! _

_Maybe those two assholes you call friends will jerk you off!_

_You will not be getting any from me!_

Oh god I wanted to pull out my hair! She was so pissed! My poor, sweet Bella. She was never going to let me fucking touch her again was she?

I had to fix this.

James noticed my panic, "Dude you are too upset to drive. Let us drive you over. We will help you explain. I am so sorry. I guess we all just lost track of time. I promise you we will be able to fix this. She will be forgiving. I am sure."

"You don't understand. We had sex last night…she thinks I am blowing her off!"

Jacob looked sympathetic and patted my shoulder, "Dude this is so much worse then. Come on let us drive you…you should talk to her."

I nodded and let them drive me over to the Swan house.

I got to the house and knocked on the door. James and Jacob were waiting in the car until I called them if I needed them.

Emmett answered the door.

"Dude…she does not even want to see you right now. You should go."

"No Emmett please, I have to talk to her."

I heard my angel's voice behind him, "its ok Emmett…I'll see him."

Emmett stood back and let Bella come to the door. "Bella I am so sor…"

She interrupted me, "_**FUCK**_ you Edward Cullen and _**FUCK**_ your sorries!"

With that, she slammed the door in my face, then I heard her lock and deadbolt it.

I was stunned.

_I will fix this Bella Swan. You cannot get rid of me that easily. This is not over between us!_

James POV

I watched the scene unfold on the porch and could not be happier. I thought the look on that whore's face was priceless…such a pained expression. Jake and I could hear her scream at him from where we were in the car. I knew it had to be hard for her to say that to Edward and shut him out like that.

Ha! She should know better than to fuck with me!

I always win.

Take that bitch!

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598.**_

_**The next chapter is already finished and has been with my beta. If I receive it back in time…Chapter 9 will be posted on Tuesday 12/15. **_

_**If you review you will receive a teaser of Chapter 9!**_


	10. One Sided Pleasure

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…Okay you guys…you blew me away with reviews for Chapter 8. 53 for last chapter, which is the most for one chapter since I started reposting. As your reward, I am posting this today instead of tomorrow AND I am going to try updating every other day instead of every three days from now until the story is complete again. **_

Chapter 9

BPOV

_**November 2004**_

Edward looked so hurt when I told him to leave and slammed the door in his face. Maybe I was a little hard on him but I was so pissed and hurt at that moment that I really did not care. Now I had spent the last few hours thinking about the situation and I realized that Edward was just a guy. Guys fuck up…a lot.

I should let him explain himself.

I would let him explain himself.

First, I would let him grovel.

_**The Next Day**_

I had turned my phone off the night before because I knew Edward would be burning it up with messages. As soon as I woke up this morning, I turned it on and it was just as I had suspected.

Edward had been calling non-stop.

Eighty-two missed calls? _Eighty-two_? Wow.

He only left one voicemail so he must have just kept calling hoping I would pick up the phone.

I listened to the message.

_**Bella, its Edward…please baby…don't do this to me. I need you so much. I am so sorry. I promise you I wasn't just using you Friday and then ignoring you yesterday. Friday was the best night of my life. You are my soul Bella…my everything. If you don't want me anymore then you might as well come over here and rip out my fucking heart because it will stop beating if you don't love me. Please call me baby…please. I love you.**_

He sounded so sincere. I also had about fifty text messages and they were all similar to the voicemail that he left.

I looked at the clock on my phone and noticed that it was noon. Wow, I had slept in late today. My body needed the rest after how hard Edward worked it Friday night. I decided to go downstairs and see what everyone was doing. My brothers would probably be pissed but I was sure that I would definitely forgive Edward at some point today.

I knew I was a sap but sue me…I was seventeen and deeply in love. I truly believed that he was sorry.

Besides, the fact of the matter was…I was fucking horny as hell!

I went downstairs. Rose and Emmett were curled up on the couch and Jasper was sitting on our dad's recliner with Alice on his lap. They were all watching Dark Knight. I froze though when I walked into the room.

All over the room were dozens of flowers. There were roses of all colors and freesias. I gasped and Emmett said, "Yep…they are from Eddie boy and they've been coming all morning."

I smiled and ran around and began reading all of the cards. Each card had a different quote from old romance novels that Edward knew I loved. All except for one. One bouquet had a card that said:

_Bella_

_We are so very sorry for distracting Edward yesterday._

_He is truly sorry._

_Please forgive him._

_James and Jacob_

I smirked and made an "hmm" noise. So that was how they are going to play it hunh? I did not believe that card for one second. They did this because Edward asked them to or they were kissing his ass and making him believe that they supported our relationship.

This was even more reason why I was going over to forgive him…right now! Those two shit stains would not stop me from being with Edward.

I refused to let them win!

Edward…was…_**MINE**_!

I ran upstairs and got ready and then headed down to let everyone know where I was going.

"Hey I am headed out," I told them in a rush.

Jasper scowled and said, "Please tell me you are not going crawling back to that idiot?"

Alice smacked him on the arm and said, "Hey that idiot is my brother you know?"

"Yeah well she is my sister," Jasper said in an irritated voice as he nodded his head towards me.

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Oh like you and Emmett have never done anything stupid such as spending hours playing video games while ignoring Ali and me…give it a rest boys. _**NOW**_!" she screeched. Jasper and Emmett both looked defeated. Rose then turned to me and said, "See ya Bells. Have fun." She winked and smiled.

With that, I took off to go get my man.

EPOV

I was currently moping in my room. Bella was not responding to my messages. I knew she had turned her phone off to avoid me because it kept going straight to voicemail. After she slammed her front door in my face, I had James and Jacob immediately drive me to the florist.

They told me the soonest that they could deliver them would be Monday. That just would not work for me. I needed them delivered now. They would not do that so we compromised and I paid a pretty penny to get them delivered today, on a Sunday.

James and Jacob were supportive. They even paid for one of the bouquets themselves and put a card with it. They truly were the best friends a guy could have.

My mom poked her head through my door and broke me from my thoughts, "Hey sweetie…your dad and I are headed to the country club for lunch. You know how your father likes to sit and chat with his fellow colleagues and I like to chat with the girls so we will be awhile. We probably won't be back until around four so I can start dinner. Oh and Rose and Alice are over at the Swan's so will you be alright here by yourself?"

"Sure mom."

"Okay love you honey."

"Love you too mom."

I had the house to myself again today…and I would not be spending it with my angel. That was just fucking great.

A little while later I heard the front door slam and the sound of footsteps running frantically up the steps. I figured it was one or both of my sisters coming home for something.

My bedroom door flew open and a very excited Bella plowed over to my bed and jumped on top of me. She began kissing my face. "I…love…the…flowers…and…you…are…forgiven," she said between kisses.

I was so shocked I just stared at her. She continued, "On one condition."

"Anything," I breathed.

"Mr. Cullen…you are hereby ordered to pleasure me in any way that I see fit and repeatedly worship my body until I am thoroughly satisfied…and you will get nothing in return."

I was excited at the thought of pleasuring my Bella but seriously…no release for me? What the fuck? But…if this was how she wanted me to make it up to her…so be it. I could not deny her anything.

Besides, she was my Bella, and she was very forgiving and sweet. She would not let me get all wound up and just leave me hanging. Oh yes, we were in for some good times.

I smiled a wicked grin and said, "Your wish is my command my sweet."

I flipped us so that I was on top of her. I began kissing my way down her body, worshiping every inch as I went. I pulled off her shoes and then lifted her t-shirt off her body. I licked my lips when I saw the black lace bra she was wearing. Delicious.

As I slowly removed her jeans, I discovered that my little minx was wearing a midnight blue thong. It was a shame to see the panties go, but I needed to get to my pussy. "Are you fond of these panties love?"

"No," she whispered.

"Good," I smiled. I ripped them from her body and put them in the drawer of my nightstand.

She looked at me questioningly. "Oh, I fully intend to sniff them later while I pleasure myself."

She giggled as if she thought I was joking. I was completely serious! Bella's scent was like a drug to me.

I kissed my way down her body until I spread her knees apart and began placing gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs. When I reached the Promised Land, I inhaled deeply. "You smell so fucking good, Bella. Sweet and savory…I could eat you all day every day. My own little Bella Buffet."

Her breathing was picking up and she was mumbling things that I could not understand. Good…I wanted her to feel so much pleasure she forgot her own name.

"Do you like it when I talk dirty to you Isabella?" I asked her.

She simply nodded. "Mmmm…that is very good to know baby."

I placed my nose at her core and inhaled once more. I was going to make sure she enjoyed this. I was already fucking hard as hell and I prayed that she was kidding about me not getting any kind of release.

My Bella would not be that cruel…would she?

I prayed that she would not.

I smiled up at her and asked, "Are you ready?"

She nodded again. "Yes, Edward…please…I want to feel you."

"Feel what baby? What do you want?"

The dirty talk was a two-way street. I wanted to hear it from her as well.

"I want you…to taste me," she said shyly.

"Where, baby?"

"In my…pussy," she whispered.

"Your wish is my command, my sweet."

I licked my tongue up the center of her slit once. She gasped. I noticed she was already fisting the sheets of my bed in her tiny hands. This would not take long at all.

I used my thumb to rub circles around her clit while I darted my tongue in and out of Bella's sweet pussy. I was lapping up all of it as if she were the best fucking treat I ever had.

All of the noises she was making were making me hard as a fucking rock. I needed to get her off so she could reciprocate.

I continued to dart my tongue moved my thumb even faster…it was not too much longer until I was met with the delectable taste of Bella's sweet juices on my tongue.

My angel screamed, fisted her hands in my hair and called out my name as the pleasure took control of her.

"Edward, that was amazing," she said out of breath.

"No problem love, you fucking taste divine! I cannot wait to do that again!"

She smirked at me and started putting her pants back on her body.

What the fuck?

I rolled onto my back and pointed to the completely hard cock that was poking at her through my jeans.

"Um…Bells…a little help here. Don't you think it is time to reciprocate baby?"

"I know you did not just say that, Edward!" She said smiling deviously. "I believe that I already told you…you were to pleasure me…without getting anything out of it for yourself!"

I pouted like a five-year-old and I am not ashamed to admit it!

"But Bella! I did not think you would be that fucking cruel!" I whined.

"Look Edward I may have overacted a tad but you are lucky I am forgiving you so quickly. Play it my way or you will be sorry. Now, if you keep this up, I will not touch you in any way for at least a week and you will not get to touch me either!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

I nodded to let her know that I understood and accepted her conditions.

"Alright then…you are going to strip for me…and pleasure me…again!"

BPOV

He gulped and nodded. He slowly removed all of his clothes, giving me a little show. Then he began his assault on my lips. It was hard to just lay there with his naked body rubbing against mine and not touch him but I had to teach him a lesson.

Yes, it was not as pleasurable for me this way because I wanted to touch him and I wanted to feel him buried inside of me…but he needed to be tortured so I would suffer. It was still fabulous.

Our kisses grew deeper and more urgent. His hand drifted down to my core. He rubbed circles around my clit. "Mmm…Bella you like that baby?"

"Mmmhmm" is all I could get out of my mouth.

Quickly he pushed two fingers into me and began thrusting them in and out while he used his thumb to continue circling my clit. I was not going to last long…especially after the mind numbing orgasm he had just given me with his tongue.

"Oh god baby you are so wet for me. I wish I were inside of you. I am such a fucking idiot. I will never be that stupid again," he continued to whisper in my ear.

Between Edward's fingers and his dirty mouth, it was not too long before I reached my release and I was screaming to the heavens and bowing down to the sex god that was Edward Cullen.

I sighed contently. Poor Edward was still obviously hard. I had to think of something else.

EPOV

My Bella was gorgeous when she was cumming. She was gorgeous all the time but when she was climaxing…oh my god, she was a sight to be reckoned with during those moments. I wanted to see her that way all day every day. That would be awesome.

I was so hard after talking dirty to her, pleasuring her and just feeling her naked beside me. I really hoped she had changed her mind about punishing me. After she came down from her high, I noticed her lustful stare at my painfully hard cock. She was licking her lips, I did not know if she realized that or not.

Probably not because when she noticed my smirk she looked away quickly. I was going in for the kill. I snuggled up closer to her than I already was and began placing ever so gentle kisses in the crook of her neck. She loved that.

I brought my hand that had been inside of her to my mouth and licked each finger clean.

"Hmmm…finger lickin' good."

She started biting her bottom lip. Oh shit, fuck me now I had to have her.

I placed that same hand on her right breast and began massaging it and tweaking her nipples, switching between that breast and her left one. God her breasts were amazing. They were fucking perfect…just like the rest of her.

I could smell her arousal again. I hoped that she would be willing to comply. I whispered into her ear as I pressed my cock into her side, "Come on baby…please Bells…do you feel what you do to me? I need you so bad. I need to cum. Please baby…pretty please…I'll give you anything you want." Yeah I knew I was begging and I did not fucking care.

"Edward you have no idea how badly I want to take your cock into my mouth right now and suck you dry."

Score!

"But I won't."

What the fuck?

She kissed my cheek and said, "I'm sorry honey but you've got to learn your lesson here and I told you this was about me and not you."

I thought I was going to fucking cry.

Way to be a fuck up Cullen…getting what you deserve I suppose. Mental note: _**NEVER**_ fucking piss off Bella again.

"Really Edward, you should just be grateful that I am even letting you touch and pleasure me. I could have said no contact at all."

"You're right baby…it's just I'm so hard right now and I need to cum so badly."

She giggled and said, "Emmett…in a dress…Emmett in a short dress that is riding up so high you can see the pretty pink thong that he is wearing underneath."

Okay that did it. Erection officially deflated.

She looked down and said, "Mission accomplished."

I pulled her closer to me and wrapped her tight into my arms. "Let's take a nap love. It's about one…we can sleep until about three and then I will have time to pleasure you one more time before my parents get home."

BPOV

Edward kept his promise. I was awakened from our nap by the feeling of his tongue inside of my pussy once again. When he noticed that I was in fact awake, he looked up at me and grinned.

It did not take him long to finish me off and he tried once more to get me to pleasure him. His poor cock was extremely hard. I almost felt bad for him.

"Alright, Edward…I think you deserve a release."

He looked up to the ceiling and clasped his hands together as if he were praying. "Thank you! You will not regret this. Sweet Jesus, I am getting laid!"

"Um…Edward…that's not what I meant. I will not be helping you out with your problem…at all."

Edward's face fell a bit.

"You want me to take care of myself?"

I nodded.

I was going to tell him that I wanted to watch but…really he still needed to be punished. He should go take care of it by himself in the bathroom. I could get my show another day.

He started to stroke his cock but I stopped him, "Nope…in your bathroom. Now scoot mister…I am going to lay here and get some more sleep. Love you."

With that, I rolled over and closed my eyes.

I was trying hard to stifle my giggles because I know he was sitting there dumbfounded. It was a minute or two before I felt him jump off the bed and run into the bathroom slamming the bathroom door.

Guess he was a little mad at me.

Oh well…he should not have pissed me off by choosing his friends over me.

I snuggled into his side of the bed and let my eyes close. It was about fifteen minutes later when Edward was nudging me back over to my side and pulling me into his arms. I giggled.

"Feel better?" I asked him.

"I guess. It was better than nothing but not as good as being inside you or you touching me," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be upset. I just want you to grasp how upset I was yesterday and learn from your mistake."

"Love, I am not angry or upset…just a little _frustrated_."

I nodded in his arms.

"But Bells, please tell me that my restrictions will be lifted tomorrow and I can make love to you again then."

"Oh definitely Tiger."

EPOV

I had set the alarm on my phone for about three fifty. That would give Bella and I time to get up, throw our clothes on and appear to be doing anything other than what we were previously doing.

I did not want my parents to come home and be suspicious about whether or not we should be trusted while home alone.

My alarm went off as planned and I nudged the angel in my arms awake. She looked up at me with her beautiful doe eyes and said, "That was not nearly enough of a nap."

I chuckled, "Did I wear you out baby?"

"Yes, blissfully so," she replied.

"Well as happy as that makes me and as much as I would love to stay right here in this bed with you for the rest of eternity…we better get our butts up and dressed before Mom and Dad get home."

We got up, dressed quickly and made up my bed. Then we headed downstairs and had just sat down on the couch and turned on the television when Mom and Dad walked through the door.

"Hey kids, did you have a good afternoon?" My mom asked us.

"Yep sure did Mom. We've just been sitting here watching movies all day."

"That's nice. Bella would you like to come help me in the kitchen? We called the girls and everyone is coming over for Sunday dinner…including your brothers and your father."

Bella jumped up from my arms. She loved cooking with my mom. They were quite close. "Of course…I would love to help you make dinner Esme."

My dad sat down in his recliner and just nodded acknowledging my presence. Yes, we were in the clear. We had gotten away with it. They were none the wiser.

I kept stealing glances at my father and he looked like he was trying to refrain from laughing.

Then my dad leaned over to me from his recliner and said, "Son, next time you might want to try putting your shirt on the right way. It's backwards."

Crap.

He fucking knew exactly what we had been up to all afternoon.

_**A/N…So somebody was busted! LOL! Alright, you know the drill…if you review you will get a teaser of Chapter 10. **_

_**After you read the chapter, head over to Twilighted and check out the thread on the forum for this story.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598. You ladies are the best! **_


	11. Plotting and Closet Trysts

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…Because you guys are so awesome and floored me with another 50 reviews! I am giving this to you a day early again AND you will still get another chapter tomorrow as promised! **_

Chapter 10

EPOV

_**November 2004**_

After my dad called me out on my misplaced clothes, he chuckled but then gave me the "_I hope you two are being safe"_ talk. I assured him that Bella was on the pill and took it religiously. He harped on me for a bit about the fact that birth control pills did not prevent sexually transmitted diseases.

I explained to him that Bella and I were both virgins before each other. He seemed shocked that I was still a virgin. Thanks for the confidence Dad.

He stressed to me that he still thought we should use condoms just in case. I threw him a bone and told him that from now on, I would wrap my cock. It made him happy but it was so not happening.

I was never going inside of my girl with anything on my manhood. I did not want any barriers between us. Besides, it felt way too fucking good that way!

I was glad it was him that noticed and not my mom. That would have been horrifying.

Dinner went nicely. Chief Swan was pleasant to me. He was not outwardly rude, unlike Jasper and Emmett who were. Jasper was the worst. He cornered me alone and told me the only reason he was not pounding my ass into the ground was because Bella would be pissed…for now.

I tried to reason with him. I knew that he and Emmett had gotten carried away playing video games before and ignored Rose and Alice because of it. My pleas did not work on him and he told me that I had better watch myself where Bella was concerned or I would be sorry.

Whatever dude. Get a grip.

Bella drove me crazy all through dinner. She would brush her hands over my thighs and then inch them up towards the prominent bulge in my pants that she always caused. It was pure torture.

At least she was touching me.

After dinner, Charlie said he wanted Bella coming home right then. The boys had to go too because they came with him. Thank god, they were making me nervous.

Bella said she needed to gather something from my room and I told her I would help her. When we got into my room, I shut the door quickly and pressed her against it. I crashed my lips to hers while she fisted her hands into my hair and let the kiss deepen. Our tongues were battling for dominance.

She could dominate any part of me she wanted.

She pushed me away. "What the hell Bells?"

"Sorry baby but I've got to go. Just wanted to be able to say goodbye alone. You don't have time to ravish me right now though."

She grabbed my crotch and continued, "There's always tomorrow…in that janitor's closet we've discussed…I think tomorrow should be a _skirt _day don't you?" Her voice was husky and filled with lust.

I was painfully hard…again…for the umpteenth time that day. She giggled and said, "Okay gotta go Tiger…better take care of that," she said motioning towards my bulging cock as she winked at me.

She pecked me quickly on the lips and took off out of my room to head home.

Damn it.

Back to the shower I went…to take care of…myself…all alone.

Once I had finished my shower, I decided to give James and Jacob a call and see what they had been up to today. I had been pretty distracted by Bella all day.

I also wanted to thank them again for their input with the flowers. I think that really helped sway Bella into forgiving me.

James answered on the second ring, "Hey dude…how did it go? Did you get some?"

I chuckled at his eagerness to find out about my sex life. "No I didn't…not anything that wasn't self-inflicted anyway."

"All those fucking flowers and she didn't even put out? What a fucking cock tease!" James yelled into the phone.

It made me quite angry.

"James, I have told you not to talk about her like that. I deserved everything I got…I am being punished until tomorrow."

"Dude you are so whipped. Since you aren't getting any, how about some video games? I can go get Jacob and we can be there in less than twenty?"

"Yeah that sounds good…but not too late. I can't wait for school tomorrow."

I grinned as I said that. I really could not wait.

I was going to take Bella somewhere at that school tomorrow and fuck her senseless. Oh yes, it was going to happen.

I had to stop my line of thoughts before I had to take care of myself for the third time today. While I waited for James and Jacob to show up, I sent Bella a quick text letting her know how much I loved her and could not wait until I could see her tomorrow.

Tomorrow was going to be the best fucking day!

James POV

After I hung up the phone with Edward, I called Jacob and told him to get his sorry ass ready so we could go to Edward's. So, little Miss Bella was going to use sex as her advantage with my bro hunh? I had to figure out a way to get rid of her…once and for all.

It would come to me, I knew it would. Those two are not meant to be together. I wished they could see that.

I strolled downstairs and noticed my mom sitting in the kitchen having dinner…alone. This was odd. Neither of my parents were ever home. My dad was a plastic surgeon and was doing most of his clients. He did mostly boob jobs and face-lifts.

My mom was a gynecologist and she was doing the lawn boy, the pool boy and god only knows who else at the country club. I am by myself…a lot. However, I always had Edward and Jacob. They were always there for me.

My dad would leave the office and head right to the bar to get drunk and have sex with sluts in the backseat of his car. Then he would come home and beat the shit out of me. Edward and Jacob always took care of me afterwards.

Father dearest had not laid a hand on me though in about a year. Not since Edward got me to start working out with him and Jacob. I started building muscle and could kick his ass right back now. He did not dare touch me any longer.

I would fucking kill him if he did.

But I had to say, I did have a lot of pent up rage and unfortunately for _Miss Swan _she is the object of that rage right now because she is trying to take my family from me which I will not fucking allow…ever!

My mom looked sad so I thought I would pretend to care and see what was going on with her.

"What's wrong Mother?"

She looked up at me from her plate and said, "Oh nothing for you to worry about honey, I just had a tough case today."

"Oh really? Wanna talk about it?" Like I gave a shit.

"It's just that I had to deal with a young mother. She is 17 and her boyfriend abandoned her because he isn't ready to be a father. So she is all on her own and it's just so sad."

She reached over and placed her hand on mine, "I hope you are being careful if you are having sex sweetheart. Please don't get some poor girl pregnant."

I snatched my hand away and said, "Yes mother…whatever."

Who the fuck was she to be giving me safe sex advice? I would never bring a kid into this world…I would not do what my parents did…have a kid and then not care about parenting it.

Nope I would never be a fucking father.

Ever.

Wait a minute! That was it! I knew the perfect way to get rid of the bitch! I jumped up from the table and did not even say bye to my mom.

I headed to Jacob's house as fast as I could. When I got there, he was outside waiting and jumped in the car.

"I've got it Jake. I know how to get rid of her!"

"How?" he asked.

"She needs to get pregnant!"

"How is that going to get rid of her J? You are such an idiot! That will bring them closer together you moron! They will be bonded together forever!"

"No. We are talking about Edward here. You know how he feels about getting someone knocked up. It's the soul reason he avoided having sex for so long. Now he will be having sex all the time with little Miss perfect and what better way to piss him off than her getting pregnant?"

"You are still an idiot J! Edward is not going to abandon her if she gets pregnant no matter how upset he is about it. He loves her. Just drop it."

We had finally arrived at Edward's and before Jacob could get out of the car, I grabbed his arm and said, "_**NO**_ I will not drop it. I haven't figured out all the details yet but I will…I am putting this plan in motion…somehow…someway Miss Swan is getting knocked up and it will be the demise of their relationship. I can already see it."

Jacob shook his head in disbelief as we exited the car and headed into the house.

EPOV

James and Jacob arrived not too long after I had hung up the phone with J. James looked very happy when they arrived and Jacob looked irritated.

We sat playing video games and James started questioning me about my sex life with Bella.

"So…you and Bella had sex. How was it?"

"James, I am not going to discuss this with you guys. Bella would kill me and I am in enough trouble already."

"Fucking pussy," Jacob laughed.

"It's okay Jacob…obviously the sex isn't that great," James smirked.

Fuck no…they did not just go there.

Before I could stop myself, the word vomit started, "Oh no boys it is fucking phenomenal. Her tits, her ass, her pussy, everything about her is fucking perfect. The way she milks my cock is just insane and she is so fucking tight. I want to be buried in her twenty-four seven so do not fucking doubt the greatness of our sex because believe me…it is mind blowing."

"Yeah…but you can't feel much when you have a condom on…so imagine what it would feel like without one. You should try it just once and do the pull out method so she doesn't get knocked up. I am telling you bareback is fan-fucking-tastic," James purred.

Jacob shot him a look. I smirked. "Not a problem boys. My girl is on the fucking pill. We are good to go…anytime, anywhere; anyplace she can be mine oh mine. I am a lucky bastard."

James suddenly looked a little irritated. He then said, "Oh well that's awesome. Happy for you bro. Hey Jacob, I gotta get home…so let's go."

I shrugged, we stopped playing and they left. I checked my phone. Bella had texted me back letting me know she could not wait to see me tomorrow either. I fell asleep to naughty thoughts of my beloved tomorrow at school.

It was finally Monday morning. I had just woken up from a wonderful dream involving Bella, my shower and me. Damn it was hot. The things she did to my body.

I did not see any of my family before I took off from the house and headed to Bella's. I had sent her a quick text when I was on my way.

She was waiting out on the front porch for me. God she looked even sexier than usual. I did not have a chance to get out of the car before she ran from the porch, was at the passenger side door opening it and hopping in.

She grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and forced her lips onto mine. Her tongue was battling mine for dominance as we deepened the kiss. As much as I hated to, I broke away for air.

"Wow, what brought this on?" I panted.

"I had to punish you yesterday and I ended up punishing myself just as much because I am _**SO**_ fucking horny now!" she groaned.

Oh god.

Maybe we could skip school all together.

She laughed and as if, she could read my thoughts she said, "Let's go Tiger, we can't skip school. Em and Jazz are still pissed at you for upsetting me and at me for forgiving you…so I am pretty sure they would rat us out."

Stupid fucking brothers of hers.

We had one last quick kiss with tongue and then we pulled away and I drove us to school. I held her hand and kissed it during the entire drive. God she was wearing another tight jean skirt. Thank god for my sisters and for skirts period.

We pulled into the school parking lot and were running a little late. Our hands were still intertwined as she pulled me to her and whispered into my ear, "I have to get to English…but I will see you in Biology…oh and by the way baby…I'm going commando just for you. Meet you in the janitor's closet…say lunch time?"

Oh, fuck me now! Her voice was dripping with sex. She gently nibbled my ear, kissed my cheek, winked at me and removed herself from my car.

I could not leave for a few minutes. I had to let my erection calm down first. Holy fuck, what that girl could do to my dick and me!

BPOV

I knew it was mean to leave him like that but I could not help it. I was horny as hell and I just wanted to play with him a bit.

I was sitting in English when my phone vibrated.

_You just wait until I get a hold of you._

_I am going to fuck the shit out of you in that damn janitor's closet!_

_Love ya,_

_E_

Oh god.

I read the message and then…my arousal pooled at my core. I was on the brink of having an orgasm in the middle of class with no one touching me. How freaking embarrassing was that? Way to go Bella.

Lunch could not come fast enough for me.

I had to text him back first.

_Can't wait Tiger! _

_I am hoping you can live up to your word._

_I expect to be fucked until I can't remember my own name._

_See ya at lunch,_

_B_

_P.S. love you too baby_

That will show him to get me all aroused while I am sitting in class! I giggled at the thought that he was probably now sitting in his class with an erection that would not go away. Score one to Bella!

EPOV

Oh my fuck! How could she text me back saying that? I knew I was mean when I sent her the first message…and that it would turn her on but damn…she gives as good as she gets I guess. It is one of the many things I love about her.

Now I was sitting in class, painfully hard and anxious for fucking lunch.

Finally, after classes had moved along at a snail's pace…lunchtime was here.

I thought I would go to the cafeteria quickly to try to give us a cover story.

When I walked in, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rose were all already sitting at our table. I nodded my head to James and Jacob as I saw them across the cafeteria.

They nodded back to me. When I got to the gang, I told them, "Hey guys, Bella and I are going to go have lunch together in the music room today. I've got a new song I've been working on for her so she is going to listen to me practice and we will eat while we are in there."

Alice and Rose both went, "Awww" while Jasper and Emmett rolled their eyes and acted as if they were not really paying attention.

"I just wanted to let you know where we would be if you were wondering. I had better get down there. See you guys later."

With that, I was off to my lovely brown haired, brown-eyed beauty to fuck her brains out and make her forget her name. When I was finished with her, the only name she would know is Edward Cullen.

BPOV

I was waiting patiently in the janitor's closet for my bronze-haired lover. Lunch started five minutes ago! Where the hell was he? My patience was wearing thin. I wanted him…now!

I decided to forgo underwear today, just to drive him insane. There was no time to waste. While I continued to wait, I went ahead and took off my shirt along with my bra.

I was standing in the closet, with nothing but my skirt and my flats on when the door finally opened.

Edward did not waste any time before locking the door and crossing the room to where I stood mostly naked.

He pulled me to him, crashed his lips to mine and in between the kisses he said, "Starting without me, love?"

I laughed, "No…just saving time by removing some of my clothing already."

"I love the way you think," he said. He then pulled off his shirt and started kissing down my neck working his way to my breasts.

I was all for slow and gentle lovemaking. However, it was this animalistic side of my Edward that I preferred. He made me feel desired, loved and appreciated. Edward made me feel as if I was a sexy goddess and he could not get enough of me.

He was growling already as he took one nipple into his mouth and tweaked the other one with his hand.

"I fucking love your breasts. Have I ever told you that baby?" He mumbled with his mouth full.

"Yes, every day," I replied.

"That's still not enough," he mumbled again.

He kept his mouth on my breast and alternated sucking on both of them while his hands grasped my hips. "Pull my hair, love."

He loved it when I fisted my hands into his bronze locks and pulled with all of my strength. He purred when I did this.

Yes, purred like a cat.

His hands started moving up under my skirt and before long; it was bunched up around my waist.

His fingers met with my wet core and he muttered, "Fuck…always so wet for me, _Isabella_."

Edward let out a low growl and said, "I can't wait baby. I've got to fuck you."

"Then fuck me, Edward. You know that I want it!" I said forcefully into his ear.

I heard him undo his belt and unzip his pants. He pushed his jeans and boxers down just enough to remove his cock.

"Well hello there," I smiled down at him.

Without warning, Edward pushed his cock into me roughly. We both cried out from the sensation and started kissing again to try to quiet some of our noises.

He lifted me up so I was pressed against the wall and my legs were wrapped around him. He pounded into me so hard that it was borderline painful. Nevertheless, I loved it. It felt as if he had never needed me as much as he did in this moment.

All I could do was moan and suck on his tongue while I tried to meet his thrusts.

He pulled his lips from mine and whispered into my ear, "I love you so much baby. I feel as if I am not always inside of you I am going to go insane. You can't ever leave me, Bella. I would fucking die."

He braced his head on my shoulder and continued to plow into me.

"I know sweetie, I love you too. I'll never leave you! I promise," I told him.

I froze when I heard the door handle to the closet door jiggle.

Edward, however, continued his thrusts.

"Edward someone is outside of the door."

"I don't fucking care…I am not stopping until we both cum."

He did not stop either. It was scary but at the same time a major turn-on that he did not care that we were probably about to be caught.

"I need you to cum, Isabella. I will not stop fucking you until you cum. If that means we are late to our next class…so be it."

Every thrust, every kiss, was fueled by passion that I had never felt before…not even our first time. This was something else. It was almost as if Edward were afraid that I was going to disappear.

He continued to say dirty things into my ear, but when he moved his thumb down to start circling my clit. That was what brought me to my release. He quieted my orgasm with his mouth as he sucked on my tongue while I rode out the waves of pleasure.

It was only a mere second or two after mine, that I felt him spilling his seed inside of me as he roared my name.

"Shhh…" I said to him.

"I don't give a fuck who hears me. Everyone in this school will know that you belong to me."

I wondered briefly if it should concern me that our relationship was so passionate and intense when we were this young. I shook those thoughts right out of my head. When you know you know. So we found our soul mates at seventeen. We were lucky…some people never found them.

We dressed ourselves quickly while stealing kisses here and there. Before we left the closet, Edward pulled me back to him and whispered, "You are mine, right?"

"You know it! I am yours, Edward and you are mine! If any of these bitches around here try to take you from me…I will physically hurt them!"

I meant every word of that.

"You will never have to worry about that my love. You are the only woman around here worth my time."

I smiled at him.

We left the closet hand in hand and with goofy grins on our faces that would not go away.

We still even had a little time left for lunch.

James POV

Emmett Swan was the biggest dumbass on the planet. How someone as hot as Rosalie Cullen could put up with that loser was beyond me.

That big idiot started a food fight in the cafeteria with his football buddies. Principal Green was pissed.

I, being the good student that I am, offered to go get the cleaning supplies from the janitor's closet so that Emmett and his fellow losers could clean up their mess.

It was also my intention to see where the fuck Bella and Edward had gone off to together.

I was beyond pissed when Edward told me yesterday that the whore was on the fucking pill. How the hell was I supposed to make sure she got pregnant now?

I was thinking of ways to impregnate the bitch on the way to the janitor's closet. I did not see Edward or Bella anywhere in the hall.

I got to the closet and tried to open the door but it was locked. That was odd. I jiggled the handle and it would not open.

Then I heard the sounds.

They were muffled sounds of a couple having sex. I thought it was some random couple until I heard Edward grunt Bella's name.

Damn, my boy was giving it to her good from the sounds of it. I never knew he had it in him. If it had been any other girl, I would have been proud.

It could not be this girl. I did not want him with her.

She was not good for him because she wanted to rip apart my family. She wanted to take my brothers away from me. Bella had even started to fool Jake. He was starting to say things like, "_Leave them alone James_" or "_She's really not so bad_" but the one that pissed me off the most was when he would say, "_She's actually kind of cool_."

I wanted her gone from our lives and I did not care how I had to do it. I would do anything for my brothers.

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598…you guys make me smile when I really need it!**_

_**Those who review will be rewarded with a teaser of Chapter 11!**_

_**Chapter 11 will be posted sometime tomorrow, Wednesday, 12/16. **_


	12. Lunchtime

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 11

EPOV

_**November 2004**_

Bella and I walked into the cafeteria hand in hand, united as one. I could not get enough of her. Not only did I always have to be touching her…I needed to see her…all of the time. I loved her more than I could ever imagine loving another person.

We just clicked.

Bella and I.

Me and Bella.

Edward and Bella.

Bella and Edward.

Mrs. Edward Cullen

Bella Cullen

I was such a fucking girl…James and Jacob were right. I was beyond pussy whipped…and what a pussy it was.

Oh well, I could not be happier. She was my entire fucking world and I would not trade her for anything.

We sat down at the table with everyone else. Emmett was the only one missing. Bella noticed this too and spoke first, "Where's Em?"

"Your idiot brother decided it would be a good idea to have a food fight with the whole fucking football team so they are sitting in the Principal's office right now awaiting their punishment. I swear if he gets in enough trouble to miss the winter formal, I am going to fucking castrate him!" Rose was seething.

Food fight…so that was why we heard someone jiggle the door handle. Someone was trying to get cleaning supplies. Dumbass. We were almost caught because of him.

Jasper finally glanced up from his food and kept glaring back and forth between Bella and me.

His jaw clenched, he stood up from the table and said, "What the fuck! You have to be kidding me! Bella, I want to talk to you in the hall _**NOW**_!"

Bella rolled her eyes at her brother and stood up, "Why Jasper? What could you possibly have to say to me that you can't say in front of our friends?"

"I said out in the hall…now…_Isabella_!" He was acting more like a controlling father than her brother. What the fuck was his problem?

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I am not going anywhere with you while you are acting this way. I do not know what the hell your problem is or what set your anger off this time…but whatever you want to say to me can be said right here in front of Edward, Alice and Rose!"

"Fine we'll do it your way Bells," he spat out at her.

She stood her ground. They were both standing, facing each other across the table with their arms crossed over their chest and they were both glaring at one another.

"I don't know how or why and I don't care to…but I know you two just had sex!" Jasper hissed.

"What?" Bella and I both exclaimed.

Bella looked mortified that he just said that and I was sure that my facial expression matched hers.

"You fucking heard me. What? Cat got your tongues? You two can't fucking wait until you leave school grounds? Don't even try to deny it! You both look fucking post coital and you reek of sex!"

Alice reached to grab Jasper's arm to get him to sit down because he was drawing attention to us. "Baby, calm down. We can talk about this later. This is not the place to do this."

Jasper pulled his arm out of Alice's grasp and said, "I will not wait and I will not calm down. I tried to get her to go out into the hall with me but she refused. You heard her! She will discuss this with me right now!"

"Fine Jasper. So what? Yeah we had sex. Get the fuck over it. You're such a child." Bella was equally as pissed as her brother was.

"You shouldn't be having sex in the first place. You are way too young and you definitely shouldn't be having sex with him! You definitely shouldn't be having sex at fucking school!

"Tell me Bells, where did you do it? The boys' bathroom, the janitor's closet, yeah that's real fucking classy sis. He is turning you into a bitch while making you his little whore just as James and Jacob do with their girls. He is nothing but a manwhore and he will dump you once he has used you up."

I was seeing red by this point and I was just about to tackle his ass for saying these things to Bella when she slapped him right across his face as hard as she could. The slap was heard around the cafeteria and the silence was so strong you could hear a pin drop.

"Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that again Jasper Swan! I don't care how pissed off you are about my choices…you will not speak to me like that, do you hear me? Don't bother to fucking talk to me until you want to apologize asshole!"

Bella had tears streaming down her face as she ran out of the cafeteria. Jasper looked taken back by the fact that Bella stood up to him and slapped him for his outburst. He looked genuinely regretful about his actions and hurt by the reaction from his sister.

However, I was not finished with him yet.

No one talks about my Bells like that. I did not care if it was her fucking brother. Jasper was always putting me down and telling me I am not good enough for his sister. He always insisted that I was going to hurt her and I never said anything but enough was enough.

He was still standing there dumbstruck and the silence in the cafeteria was quite irritating now.

I stood up from the table and grabbed Jasper by the collar of his shirt. "You listen to me! I don't care that you are her brother! Do you hear me? You will not speak to her like that again, or I will kick your ass myself. You will respect her. You don't have to respect or like the choices she makes or me for that matter. But I love that girl…woman…and you will fucking respect her. If you ever disrespect her like that again I will not be held responsible for what I do to you!"

Emmett must have gotten back from the Principal's office because as I was storming off to go after Bella I heard him say, "Damn. Dude who slapped you? You can see the hand print! What the fuck did I miss?"

BPOV

I could not believe Jasper had the nerve to say those things to me. Edward was not making me into a _whore_ like the girls James and Jacob were with all the time. Not at all. I did not understand how he could say something like that to me.

Edward was not turning me into a bitch. I did not know what the hell his problem was.

I was out in the hallway in front of my locker, sitting on the ground and crying.

I heard footsteps approaching me. I knew it was Edward. He would have left the cafeteria shortly after I did. I raised my tear-filled eyes only to see the last person in the world that I wanted to see.

Fucking James.

"What the fuck do you want James?"

Before I could protest, he was sitting on the ground, against the lockers, beside me.

What the hell? I did not ask him to sit there!

"I said what do you want James"

"Bella…come on. Give me a chance."

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

"No of course not Bella. The flowers Jacob and I sent you along with Edward's were genuine. Look, Edward is my best friend in the world and he means everything to me. He and Jake are my brothers Bella…my fucking family. They are all that I have. I have come to realize that you meant what you said…you're not going anywhere."

"No, I'm not," I said with conviction.

"This weekend I got a taste of how miserable Edward is when you are mad at him or he is without you. I am not a heartless bastard. I want what is best for my friend…my _brother_. I would _**LOVE**_ it if we could put this bullshit behind us and make an attempt to be friends for Edward's sake."

His voice sounded sincere. I could not find any traces of hatred in his eyes.

Still…this was James I was dealing with here.

I did not know if I should believe him or not. I said nothing. My tears were finally slowing so that was good. I hated being weak and vulnerable around James because I never knew what he would pull.

Since I had not said anything yet, he continued.

"I understand your hesitance, believe me Bella I do. But I just wanted to raise the white flag and show you I am not a bad guy like you might think. I think your brother was out of line. You are a class act and you are nothing like the girls Jacob and I associate with."

He smiled at me as he said this and his bright, blue eyes were sparkling.

I remembered what I had told Edward not too long ago. _He was friends with them so they could not be all bad_.

Yes, maybe James was being honest with me now.

James gently bumped my shoulder and said, "Besides, it's two against one…Jake thinks you are one cool chic."

I laughed. "He does, does he?"

"Yep, so I am outvoted to say the least. I figure I need to give you a chance and hopefully make a new friend in the process. We can always use new friends, right?"

Against my better judgment, I bumped his shoulder back and smiled at him. I was still unsure as to whether or not I should completely trust him.

We both noticed Edward coming down the hall.

James stood up and offered me his hand. I reluctantly took it. He pulled me into an awkward hug and said, "Who knows Bella? Maybe you will be a good influence on Jake and me too…maybe you'll get us to settle down and find some nice girls like yourself."

I had to chuckle at that. I gave him a small smile. I was not going to let him know that he was softening me. Not yet at least. Maybe he was for real.

"I'll see you later. Take care of our guy."

He nodded to Edward as they passed each other. James entered back into the cafeteria and then Edward was standing in front of me. Before I could say a word, he had me in the comfort of his strong arms.

"Baby, I am so sorry our relationship is causing problems between you and your brothers."

"It's okay…Jasper is being an ass. I can take care of my own damn self. I don't need his stupid protection and he is being such a hypocrite! He and Em have both had sex with Alice and Rose here at school.

"Your sisters have told me every surface that has been graced with their asses as my brothers pleasured them in this entire building! Why is it different for us?"

After the words left my mouth, I realized I had betrayed things the girls had told me and probably said way too much to Edward about his sisters.

"Whoa…okay way more information than I needed about my sisters babe."

"Sorry."

"It's okay…you are fucking adorable and you are mine…so I forgive you."

We decided that we were still somewhat hungry with only a few spare minutes left for the lunch period so we headed back into the cafeteria. Nevertheless, I told Edward that I did not want to sit with the gang after what had happened.

He agreed and offered for us to go sit with James and Jacob.

I thought back to what James had said out in the hallway. Maybe he would change and make an effort…for Edward. If they were willing then maybe I could be as well.

We made our way over and I smiled at them both when we arrived at their table.

"Hey Eddie, what brings you over here?" James asked smiling at his friend.

"Things are really intense over there at our normal table… do you think we could eat here with you guys?" Edward asked.

Jacob and James both had the biggest grins on their faces. Jacob said, "Sure, sure…of course…that would be great! We've missed having lunch with you."

Edward leaned in and kissed my lips and then said, "Okay baby, I'm going to go grab us something and I'll be right back."

Great, he was leaving me alone with them. I was not sure how I felt about that.

Jacob spoke first, "So Bella. How are things going with you and Edward?"

I blushed as I thought about how great things were going with Edward. "They are going really good actually."

James smiled and said, "Wow Bella, I've never noticed your blush before. It's quite lovely. Sorry if Jacob embarrassed you though." After he said that, he nudged Jacob with his elbow.

Jacob said, "What? It wasn't meant to be embarrassing."

James then said, "Well maybe not but don't ask things that might embarrass her. Edward finally got her talked into eating with us…we don't want to scare her away. We want her to feel comfortable and welcome."

He smiled at me and I said, "Thanks."

I could like this James a lot. This James and I could be friends. Edward always sees this James…which was why he was friends with him. But was this the real James? I felt like Jacob and I could be friends anyway…sometimes it seemed as if he only did the things he did to go along with James.

If I were friends with James and Jacob…it would definitely make Edward's life a lot easier. I decided that I should at least give it a shot. If they were willing, so was I.

"Hey James…remember what we talked about in the hallway?"

He nodded.

"Well…you've got it. I'm in."

I put my hand out for him to shake.

He shook my hand and said, "Thank you, thank you Bella. You won't regret it I promise. Edward is going to be thrilled."

Edward came back with food. We scarfed it down and all headed to our next classes. Lunch was nice. Edward was pleased that we were all getting along. He looked as if a big weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

I had to admit it was nice to just sit and talk while being silly and not worrying about what James would do next.

When we all parted ways for class, James, Jacob and Edward all bumped fists. While Jacob and James both gave me hugs.

I was leery at first after the awkwardness of the first hug he had given me without my consent but James said, "Come on Bells, friends hug don't they?"

Edward seemed happy at the sentiment so I hugged them both and we all headed our separate ways.

James POV

What a dumb bitch. She was too fucking easy. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby!

Jasper POV

I was seething when I saw Edward and Bella come back into the cafeteria. I was waiting for them to come sit at our table so I could apologize but they went over to join those loser friends of his.

I fucking knew it.

He was changing my sister and not for the better.

I felt my pixie love hit my arm.

"Damn it Jasper! Nice going! You pissed them off and now they are not even sitting with us! How could you say those things to her? We have had sex in the boys bathroom _**AND**_ the janitor's closet! If that makes Bella a whore then am I a whore too?"

She was fuming.

"No…of course not. I don't know why I said that Ali. I was just pissed off. You know I do not think that you or my sister are whores!"

I knew I did not mean it and I regretted the words as soon as they had left my mouth. I let my temper get the best of me.

"Jazz, tell me you did not call or sister a whore so I don't have to beat the shit out of you right now!" Emmett yelled at me.

I swallowed hard, "I can't," I said quietly.

"Goddamn it Jazz," my twin said as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"She is never going to confide in us when you say shit like that to her! Are you trying to push her away? Then he wins."

Rose stood up from the table looking pissed.

"Enough! You two seem to forget that it is our brother you are talking about!" She said motioning between her and Alice. "We love him and he is a good guy. Whether you two boneheads choose to believe it or not…he loves your sister with all of his heart and that is good enough for us.

"When you two are ready to apologize…and I mean grovel…come find us. Until then, fucking stay away! We are sick of listening to you bad mouth our brother!"

With that, Alice rose up from the table and they both stormed out of the cafeteria dramatically.

"That's fucking great Jazz! Look what you did. Well, I am glad Bella is getting laid! At least one fucking Swan is because we sure as hell won't be thanks to you!"

With those words, he was gone as well, leaving me to sit at the table and watch the scene at James' lunch table play out before me.

I did not like how cozy he was being with my sister. They seemed friendly. I did not like it one bit.

When the bell rang signaling us to go back to class, I followed the four of them and I saw those idiots hug Bella.

I almost went over there and beat the shit out of them right then. How could Edward let that scum touch her?

Those guys were no good and I would prove it one way or another.

They would not be hurting my sister.

Not a single one of them…including Edward Cullen.

_**A/N…Okay, for those of you who have read this before…the Jasper POV is new in case you are wondering if that was there the last time. **_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598!**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 12, which will be posted Friday 12/18. **_


	13. Reflections and More Plotting

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 12

BPOV

_**March 2005**_

Things had been amazing lately. After that day in the cafeteria, Jasper felt horrible.

Good…he should have felt awful about that. His words were very hurtful.

When I returned home later that night, he was big with groveling and the apologies. He was very sweet as well. I forgave him because I knew that he was only looking out for me. He explained a lot of what had been going on inside of his head.

The things that were going on between Edward and me scared him.

James and Jacob made him nervous.

Add to that the fact that Edward was friends with them…and I was Edward's girl…well that made him very nervous for _me_.

However, that was in the past. Since that day in the cafeteria when Jasper acted like such a douche bag…he had let up…a lot!

James and Jacob had been great also. The three of us had been giving and taking where Edward was concerned. Edward was so happy with how adult the three of us were being about sharing his time. It made his life a lot easier.

Since we had come to an agreement…I had lightened up about Edward spending time with James and Jacob without me there.

Rose and Alice talked me into trying out for cheerleading. Yeah I know…insane…but they were so excited and my brothers were thrilled about me supporting them in their sports.

Edward was not happy at first.

He said and I quote, he did not want his girlfriend, "Showing her ass for the male population of our school and all the other schools that we played."

I did not talk to him for a whole day and a half for that comment and he was cut off for a week. James and Jacob got him to come to his senses. I was very grateful to them for that.

After that, I offered a compromise to the boys. The nights that I was cheering…they could have Edward all to themselves. I did not think it would be good for Edward to show up and watch me cheer. He would end up hurting someone I was sure.

Reason being, let's just say I did draw attention in my uniform. Guys would be guys. They are pigs…of course they were going to make crude comments when seeing a girl in a sexy, cheerleader outfit.

Edward seemed cool with the new arrangement as long as Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett kept me out of trouble while cheering.

Therefore, I cheered all through football season and we just finished basketball.

Now my brothers were playing baseball and they did not really have cheerleaders so I was finished with cheering until next year.

That was fine with me. Although, all of the dancing, toning and exercising had done wonders for my body…which Edward thought was extremely hot.

Our sex life was amazing.

Oh my god.

There were no proper words for how phenomenal it was.

We had done everything by now…and I mean everything.

I did not think there was any surface in either of our houses we had not done it on already. We had done it in both the Volvo and my truck…several times each.

We had sex in the meadow.

We had sex in the janitor's closet at school…more than the one time.

The library…at school.

The girls' bathroom…at school.

The girls' locker-room at school.

The boys' locker-room at school.

Hmmm…we really needed better adult supervision at school.

I chuckled to myself.

When we were together, we were always touching each other. Edward had a very healthy sexual appetite. I did too but sometimes I was just so sore. We were going at it all the time.

There was not one single part of my body where he has not had his cock.

Thank goodness, I was on the pill or I would have surely gotten pregnant by now and that would not make any of the men in my life happy.

Edward was never patient and I do not think he would have been able to wait to get the condom on if we had to use them.

Sex god I tell you!

We had tried just about every position but things were still hot, heavy and never boring between us.

We would leave school…usually stop at the meadow and either have sex or some sort of oral sex.

Then when we would get to my house…there would be more sex stuff before my dad got home. Right before my dad would get home, we started on homework…in order to keep up the appearance that we had been behaving ourselves.

Then Edward would leave but he would always sneak back in to my room. We usually had sex again before we fell asleep together. Edward set the alarm on his phone so he could get up and sneak back out before my brothers and father started their day.

Edward would come back over for breakfast and then once my dad and brothers left…there would be morning quickies.

Edward was not happy when we had to fit in sex around my cheering schedule. However, when I would get to Edward after a game…he was so pent up with rage and jealousy because he knew guys had been gawking at me…I always got laid. He was completely horny whenever we met up after I cheered and he never wanted me to remove the uniform. On those nights, he always hiked up my skirt, pushed my panties aside and fucked the hell out of me wherever we could find privacy.

I was really starting to think something was wrong with us. When Ali and Rose would have girl talk with me…they never mentioned having this much sex with my brothers. I asked them about it and they just gawked at me.

I remember asking them, "What?"

"You two were seriously virgins before this?" Rose asked in shock.

I nodded.

Alice looked at her and they both laughed. "I think you two are sex addicts!" Ali said.

We all giggled after that.

Then Rose had to go and add, "No wonder you walk funny half the time! My brother has fucked you into oblivion!"

She could not have been more accurate.

Now that my cheering was done for the year…I could not make Edward give up his time with James and Jacob. Besides, they had been so great that I did not feel like I could do that to him.

The nights he spent with his friends, I would hang out with my family or with Ali and Rose.

Then there were times I would hang out with Edward and his boys. Sometimes I would even go out to La Push with them and hang out at the beach. There was not anymore drinking or drugs with me around now so it was good.

My brothers were not happy with that one…but they allowed it…and kept their disdain for James and Jacob to themselves. They had warmed up to Edward but not those two.

I told them I was giving them a chance and they should too…but they had not come around yet.

Nevertheless, all Edward cared about was that James, Jacob and I were getting along.

It was all good.

Life was amazing! I was one happy girl.

EPOV

_**March 2005**_

I had concluded that god must really love me because I was one lucky son of a bitch. I had the _**BEST**_ fucking girlfriend in the whole universe and the best friends a person could ask for in his life.

Life was good.

But I did have a confession to make…

On the nights that Bella would go off and cheer with my sisters…

The nights that I got to hang out with my guys…

I had gone back to partying with them. I knew that I told Bella I would not drink or get high but I just could not help it. They were doing it…and I knew that was a lame excuse but I just really liked the feelings I got from the alcohol and the pot, so sue me.

No one was the wiser about what I was doing. I had to down many breath mints and stop drinking about an hour before I knew I would see Bella on these nights. The side effects of the alcohol were still there though and I usually ended up attacking her like an animal by fucking the hell out of her wherever we could get to the fastest.

She thought it was because of the cheerleader uniform.

Yeah, that had a lot to do with it. But mostly it was because the alcohol and pot combo made me horny as fuck.

One night James brought some cocaine that he had found in his dad's stash. I did say no to that. Pot and booze was one thing. I was definitely not snorting that shit up my nose and taking the risk of being hooked. I would never be able to hide that from my parents or Bella.

I told James that I did not think he should be doing it. Jake said no too…but James and the girls he was with did not. They snorted it most of the night.

They looked like they were having so much fun…and I almost gave in but I put those thoughts out of my head fast because I was not going to do that shit. I was glad that Jake did not do it either.

My angel did not know ANY of this. She would have my ass if she did and she would cut me off from sex so fast my head would spin…if she did not dump me first.

There was no way I was living without sex with my baby. I would scream it loud and proud... "I am pussy whipped by Bella Swan!"

I felt bad about lying to everyone…but I was just trying to enjoy some teenage stupidity while I still could. I loved Bella with all of my heart…unfortunately she was a little too uptight about the alcohol and pot.

Besides, we were not hurting anyone…we were just having a little bit of guy fun. Also, it was the activities that I participated in with James and Jacob that made me forget why I was hanging out with them in the first place.

I was trying to forget that while I was with my friends…Bella was off with my sisters, cheering and showing off her ass to the entire male population of our school.

She looked fucking hot in that uniform and there was a certain player that I knew for a fact had his eye on my Bella.

Chris fucking Stevens.

I overheard him on more than one occasion talking about how much better off Bella would be with someone else instead of me.

James and Jacob had heard him running his mouth in various places throughout the school as well.

They told me about it like the good friends that they were.

She was my fucking girlfriend and he was not going to take her from me. However, since Bella is nice to everyone…of course she was fucking friends with the asshole.

He hangs on her every word and it makes me sick. I did not worry though because I knew my girl…I was it for her and there was no way she would ever leave me or go for him.

Since Bella had such a big heart and could be friends with everyone…she had been trying that much harder with James and Jake.

She had been getting along well with them and I was happy about that.

Tonight was game night over at James' house and I was on my way to get Bella.

Bella had been cool about these game nights. She cooked for us, played video games with us and then we end up playing some sort of board game like Monopoly or some shit like that…with her and me against James and Jacob.

One night it was even Bella and James against Jacob and me. James had suggested it. I was thrilled because it showed me that he had really accepted her.

He and Bella had even made up a little victory dance when they kicked Jake and I's asses.

It was very cute.

Jasper had been more supportive of our relationship too which made me very happy…because I did like Jasper and it made Bella's life a whole hell of a lot easier.

I finally pulled into Bella's driveway. She ran out and got in the car before I had a chance to get out and greet her.

"Eager are we love?"

"Yes…I see you're here a little early…_so_ I was hoping we had time for a pit stop before James'," she purred.

"Oh definitely, you naughty little minx…if the Volvo's a rockin' don't come a knockin'! I have the best girlfriend. Did I tell you that already?"

She giggled and we were off for our pit stop. My cock was trying to bust through my jeans just at the thought. I drove just a little fast to the meadow.

James POV

_**March 2005**_

I was fucking sick of having to put up with Miss Goody Goody and playing nice with her. I just wanted her to go away.

Back in November…I remembered that saying…keep your friends close…keep your enemies closer…that was why I started playing _nice _with the bitch.

She was fucking easy too…just as easy as her pussy apparently. Edward does not shut up about all the fucking sex they have.

That had to be all he saw in her…she was so goddamn irritating. Every time I saw her, I had this urge to hit her and remove her from my presence or fuck the shit out of her with my hands twisted around that sexy neck until she could no longer breathe. I hated her so much.

She was my best friend's girl…and she made me fucking lust after her…she was a _whore_…one day…Edward would see her for what she truly was.

Once I started playing nice…she loosened her reigns on Edward. This Mister Nice Guy shit was definitely working in my favor. He was lightening up…drinking and getting high with us again. Just like the good old days. It was awesome.

Then his sisters got her to start cheering. Maybe she could meet a nice football player. I was all for her cheering. When Edward objected to the idea at first…I stepped in for her and talked him into it.

_**Flashback**_

"_**There is no fucking way you are flashing your ass for the entire male student body, Bella! I will not allow it!" Edward yelled at her in the hallway.**_

"_**You are not my father, Edward!"**_

"_**How do Em and Jazz feel about this? They seem to have such a problem with our sex life, how do they feel about you parading around half-naked with my sisters?"**_

"_**UGH! Would you stop being a hypocrite! Your sisters cheer and they wear the standard, required cheer uniform yet you don't seem to have a problem with them doing it!"**_

"_**THEY are not my girlfriend! You should respect me and my wishes! You will not cheer…end of story!"**_

"_**Fuck you! My brothers are fine with me cheering! They are supportive! I am doing it and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"**_

_**She started to pull away from him but he grabbed her arm. I could see him losing his temper quickly. I stepped in to play the good guy.**_

"_**Bells, let me have a chat with my man for a bit, alright? He will meet you in class."**_

_**She stomped off to the classroom while I talked to him.**_

"_**Dude, what the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to be cut off from pussy for the rest of your life? She is like five seconds away from dumping your ass…is that what you want?"**_

"_**No," he grumbled.**_

"_**You are going about this all the wrong way man. If you give in and let her cheer…think about all the hot cheerleader sex you guys can have and the blowjobs under the bleachers. It could be great dude, seriously!"**_

"_**I guess you're right."**_

"_**Of course I am! Just remember…just because those fuckers will be drooling over her…she is your girl big guy…you're the one that gets to fuck her."**_

_**He laughed a bit and said, "I really wish you wouldn't be so vulgar about what her and I do together…but I see your point. I need to go talk to her."**_

_**He marched into class, apologized, begged her forgiveness and even told her that he came to his senses because of little old me.**_

_**End Flashback**_

She thought I was the best for that.

Then she made the suggestion for Edward to hang with us on the nights that she had games. It was fucking golden.

However, she still fucking irritated me and I wanted her gone…out of Edward's life for good.

Then we would not have to share him at all.

She should be out of the way soon. Jake and I had already put our plan in motion…well my plan…but he went along for the ride and kept his mouth shut because he knew what was fucking good for him.

In December, I started researching and questioning my mom about things that affect the effectiveness of birth control pills. She explained to me certain drugs that would cause birth control pills not to work and she was suspicious about why I wanted this information.

I told her that I was sexually active with my girlfriend and she was on the pill so I wanted to make sure that we were one hundred percent completely safe.

She was so fucking proud.

Thanks mom.

One thing she said peaked my interests. She said antibiotics interfered with birth control effectiveness.

All I had to do was get Bella to take a bunch of antibiotics. Yeah right, as if I could just get her to take them. She had been on the pill for a while so I was sure she already knew what drugs interfere with them. If she were willingly taking antibiotics, they would use back up protection.

It was alright though, I had begun to form my plan into perfection anyway.

First, I volunteered to help out a few times at my mom's office. While I was there, I made sure to take a whole bunch of her antibiotic samples that she had in her medicine supply cabinets.

Then, in January, I started crushing up antibiotics and slipping them into Bella's drinks whenever she was over at my house with Edward.

She had been taking fucking antibiotics since January and I could not fucking believe that with as much sex as they had been having that bitch was not fucking pregnant yet. It annoyed the shit out of me!

I had to wait for her to actually get pregnant for me to put the rest of my plan into place. However, the one part of my plan that I could continue with was planting seeds of doubt in her head.

Every time she was around…if we were left alone…I would tell her that I was glad she was in Edward's life because of all the girls who used to try to get him to sleep with them in order for them to get pregnant by the rich future doctor and ride his gravy train.

In addition, I always told her how leery Edward was about sex before her because he refused to let one of those bitches trap him with a baby.

She would always talk about how she could understand how Edward felt.

I was a fucking genius I tell you!

I heard the Volvo pull in to my driveway. Jake was already on one of the video games. It was time to put on my happy face and get this fucking show on the road.

God I hated these fucking game nights with her here.

She better get fucking knocked up soon so Edward could dump her ass…and he would get rid of her. When I was finished, setting that bitch up, there was no fucking way Edward would stand by her…or their bastard child.

I knew my boy…and then things could back to normal around here…without Bella _fucking_ Swan in the picture.

I could not wait.

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598!**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 13, which will be posted Sunday 12/20!**_

_**Have a great weekend!**_


	14. An Evil Plan Comes Together

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…I apologize immensely for not posting this yesterday! I know it was not this way for some of you…but FF was very screwy for me over the weekend. I did not want to post and have no one know about the chapter. I am posting this today and I promised you guys every other day updating so even though this is late, you will still get Chapter 14 tomorrow! **_

Chapter 13

BPOV

_**March 2005**_

It had been a week since the last game night over at James's house. Tonight was supposed to be another one. I had been feeling under the weather lately so I told Edward to go on without me.

My brothers were having Rose and Ali over for a movie night. My plan was to bundle myself up with a blanket on the couch and stay home with them. The flu bug I caught was really knocking me for a loop. I had been tired, throwing up a lot and a moody because I was tired of being ill.

Edward was worried about me and I could tell he was disappointed that I would not be attending game night with him tonight. He told me that James and Jacob were disappointed too but I did not want to get them sick. I even tried to keep his sisters away but Ali and Rose would not take no for an answer to coming over here.

So…tonight, I would be the fifth wheel.

I walked down to the living room wearing my flannel pajamas with my fluffy slippers while carrying my favorite Edward-smelling pillow and blanket. This was my get well soon paraphernalia for whenever I was sick.

I curled up on the couch and waited.

Emmett and Jasper came down shortly after I had gotten comfortable. "Jeez Bells…are you gonna take up the whole couch?" Emmett questioned.

I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "Yep so deal with it."

He and Jasper laughed at me. I heard the front door open. It had to be Alice and Rose. They were the only people we were expecting.

The four of them went into the kitchen to make their snacks. While they were in there, the doorbell rang. That was odd. Everyone that was supposed to be here was already here.

Jasper went and answered the door.

Then, in walked Chris Stevens from school.

What was he doing here?

Oh crap.

Edward would be pissed. He gets so jealous of Chris. He thinks Chris is out to take me away from him and that my brothers are all for it.

My brothers have never said a damn word about me getting with Chris.

Chris and I are just friends…nothing else. He has never even pushed for more.

However, Edward was crazy jealous of him and always let the green-eyed monster get the best of him where Chris was concerned.

I mean…Chris was cute…but he was not my Edward. All that I saw when I looked at Chris was a good friend…a good buddy…there would never be anything more between us.

Chris knew that.

Now all I needed to do was get Edward to see it that way.

"Hey Bells, how's it going? Jazz says you're not feeling so hot these days," Chris said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I've got some damn flu bug that must be going around."

Chris shrugged and said, "As far as I know, nothing is going around. Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Yeah of course Chris. What else would it be?"

He shrugged again, "Like I know? I'm not a doc Bells…I think that's your Mr. Pre-Med's department. He should be able to help you figure it out."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay Chris…whatever. He's not a doctor yet so he doesn't know everything goofball. Go see where the hell those brothers of mine are with my food."

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled as he got up to go check on my edible goodies.

EPOV

_**March 2005**_

My poor Bella was sick tonight so she was unable to come to game night at James's house. It was going to be _just_ a game night tonight because I was going over to Bella's afterwards and sleeping with her.

Just sleeping since she has been so sick…she has not felt up to anything sexual for the last week. Yes, I had become accustomed to my right hand once again.

I sure as hell was not going to show up to our bed being drunk or stoned. Bella needed warmth and comfort from me right now. I had no problem going over to her house to cuddle and make her feel better so she could sleep well.

If that made me a pussy, then so be it.

When I got to James', he offered me something to drink since Bella was not with me but I declined. I did not _always_ give in to peer pressure.

James and Jacob seemed genuinely upset that my Bells could not come tonight. We threw ourselves into playing video games.

James was concerned about Bella. I was proud of my friend for caring about the woman that I loved. He questioned me quite a bit about what was going on with her.

"So…what's wrong with her that she couldn't come?" he asked.

"She has had this flu bug that's going around school or some shit like that."

James looked at Jacob and gave him a look that I could not decipher. Then Jacob spoke, "As far as I know there isn't any flu bug going around school."

"Well she had to have picked it up somewhere. She's been really sick to her stomach and tired for the last week."

"Anything else wrong with her?" James pushed.

Why was he so concerned? I mean I was glad he cared but come on...how much info did he need? She was sick…end of story.

"Look…she's just sick okay? Drop it."

We played video games for a little while longer and then James started again.

"It's just that…Edward man…what if she's…_pregnant_?" He asked hesitantly.

What the fuck?

I dropped the controller that I had in my hand and glared at him.

"James, I already told you…she's on the pill. There is no way that she is pregnant."

"Ed, the pill is only like ninety-nine percent effective."

Okay now he just sounded stupid.

"J, you sound like an idiot. Do you hear yourself? What are you telling me? That Bella is that _one-percent_ and she is pregnant? I don't think so. She is sick…not _pregnant_…end of story. The pill works."

I went back to playing the game.

James scoffed and then mumbled, "Yeah, it works when you take it properly."

This time I did not drop the controller…I put it down…probably a little more forcefully than I should have but he was starting to piss me off.

"James what the hell are you trying to say?"

He put his hands out in front of him in a motion of surrender and said, "Look, dude…all I am saying is that…you've avoided sex all these years for that very reason. She tells you she's taking her pill properly…but how do you know that she is? Are you with her every day when she takes it?

"How do you know that you can trust that she is taking it properly? What if she wants a baby to latch on to the Cullen gravy train, as you've been so afraid of? I mean what does she want to do with her life? Does she really have any big plans or is she just planning on mooching off you?"

I was still glaring at him and not backing down on this matter. What the hell was he spewing out of his mouth? I knew he was only looking out for me…but this was Bella. She was not like that.

I calmed myself before I spoke, "James…I understand that you are protective and looking out for me but I promise you…Bella isn't like that. She would never do something so deceitful."

James looked at me skeptically and then eyed Jacob again quickly. Jacob shook his head no to James but James glared at him.

"What? What the hell is going on between you two?"

"Edward…we didn't want to tell you this…" Jacob started but looked to James as if he was begging him not to make him continue.

"Just spit it out!" I yelled at them.

James took over for Jake, "A few weeks ago when you were over here with Bella…Jake saw her in the kitchen. She was cursing at herself and pulling something out of her purse. Jake asked her what was wrong and she just told him that she forgot to take something and needed to do it immediately."

Jake looked pissed while James looked sympathetic. I am sure all the color drained from my face because that was how I felt.

Bella set her alarm on her cell phone and took her pill every day at the same time like clockwork.

Had she really forgotten?

Or was she messing up her schedule on purpose?

No…I refused to think that about her.

I was going to make sure of things when I went to her house later tonight.

I would talk to her and just make sure she was taking her pills correctly. If she tells me she is…I would believe her. I trusted her completely.

James noticed I had not spoken so he continued. "Dude, I just want you to know. I'm sorry about what I said earlier. She could have just forgotten the once on _accident_. I don't know why I said what I did earlier. I'm sure she's a good girl.

"I just want you to be careful. I've grown to really like Bella over the last few months. I don't want to see either of you hurt. I care about you both. But you know my loyalties are always with you, bro."

"I do."

Jacob nodded. He was being quiet. He had not said very much tonight at all. I wondered what was going on with him.

"Everything okay with you Jake?"

"Sure, sure."

James spoke again, "Then there's the situation with…Chris…" James started but I stopped him.

"Oh Jesus James…are we here to talk about Bella and I's relationship or are we here to hang and play video games?"

"Damn it Edward! I know she told you they are just friends…but I am telling you…you need to watch the two of them. I'm not saying Bella would…necessarily _act_ on anything…but Chris wants her bad. I've heard him…you should hear the things he says he wants to do to her in the locker room. He usually gets pretty graphic about it…you really need to keep those two apart."

I could not listen to this shit…I trusted Bella with my whole heart! She would never cheat on me or hurt me in any way. James should fucking know that! He should trust her because I did!

"I am aware of what you have told me. Bella says they are just friends and Chris doesn't see her that way. My only option is to believe her because I trust her completely. Now I've had enough of the twenty questions…I think I am just going to head out."

"Come on Edward, James was just looking out for you. Don't leave because of him," Jacob pleaded.

"Okay…I'll give you guys another thirty minutes and then I am out of here to go be with my lady."

James did not know what he was talking about with all of his bullshit.

Bella was not _pregnant_.

She was not with Chris behind my back…and she was not purposely misusing her birth control to try and trap me. She knew how I feel about that shit.

I could not wait to get back to her house and check on her.

BPOV

Halfway through the third movie I was in the bathroom hugging the toilet. Rose and Alice were in there with me, soothing me…holding my hair back from my face.

They were looking suspiciously at each other.

It was as if they were talking to each other through their eyes. I hated secrets. "Alright spill…what conversation are you guys trying to have without me knowing?"

"It's just…Bells, you've been like this for about a week now…do you think you're pregnant?" Alice asked.

I laughed, "No you guys…no way. I am on the pill. There is no way."

"Well are you late at all?" Rose asked.

"Nope. I got my last period thank you very much. It was a little lighter than normal but it happens sometimes so I am one-hundred percent positive that I am not pregnant, don't worry."

"Well if this isn't better soon, you should go see our dad." Alice encouraged.

"I will I promise."

"Do you want to go back to the couch or do you want us to help you up to bed?"

"Ah…Rose I think I'd like to just go up to bed if you don't mind."

"Of course we'll help you."

They helped me upstairs and tucked me in to my bed. I snuggled Edward's pillow and fell fast asleep.

I was awakened a little while later by loud voices downstairs. Then I heard footsteps as well as my bedroom door opening and closing. I felt the bed shift. Edward was here.

He snuggled into me. Charlie was gone for the weekend with Billy on a fishing trip and my brothers allowed Edward to sleep over now when Charlie was not home because that way they could have their own sleepovers without me ratting them out to our dad.

I breathed him in, "I'm so glad you're back. I missed you."

"Are you sure? I see you had Chris to keep you company," he spat out at me. "I could leave if you two want to fucking be alone."

I turned over to face him, "Edward come on. Stop being like that. I have told you already. There is nothing between Chris and me other than friendship and there won't ever be anything other than that. Now I feel really horrible so please don't do this now."

I was tired of his jealousy. Sometimes his possessiveness was a turn-on but right now when I felt the way I did, it was just getting really old.

EPOV

I felt like an ass for snapping at Bella like that. But when I walked in and saw Chris sitting there in the living room…I was livid. Knowing that he had been there on a movie night with _**MY**_ Bella while I was not…I was quite pissed!

Some words were exchanged and Jasper told Chris it would probably be best if he left…so he did. Then, I came up to my girl.

I had to go and be an ass…when she felt so lousy. I sucked as a boyfriend!

"I'm sorry baby. You're right. I just got upset for a minute. I am trying, I promise."

She pushed herself closer to me and said, "I know you are. I love you."

"I love you too."

She gave a quick kiss and turned so I could spoon her and wrap my arms tightly around her waist like always.

I had to ask her something before she drifted too far into sleep. I knew it was a douche thing to do with her being sick…but I had to know and could not wait any longer.

"Bells?"

"Hmm?" she responded sleepily.

"You take your birth control pills like you are supposed to right?"

"Yep…every morning at the same time…just like I am supposed to. Don't worry…your sisters already cornered me. I'm not pregnant Edward. I had my last period so no worries."

Damn I let out a breath I did not realize I was holding.

"I'm not worried. Just checking. Night, love you angel."

"I love you too. Night"

With those words, I knew we were okay. Everything would be fine. I just had to nurse my baby back to health.

If she did not get better soon, I would get Dad to check her out for me.

It did not take long for me to drift to sleep with my sweet angel in my arms.

James POV

As soon as Edward left, I was positively giddy. Giddy like a fucking girl! I was so goddamn brilliant I scared myself!

I punched my fists in the air and put my hand up for Jacob to high five me.

What the fuck was his problem?

"Come on Jacob…don't leave me hangin' up here man. My plan is working. This is cause for celebration."

Jacob shook his head and pushed my hand away, "Fuck off James. This is wrong and you know it. If you don't know it, something is seriously wrong with you. We shouldn't be doing this to Bella or to Edward."

"It's the only way to get that bitch out of his life. We've got to make his worst fears come true to make him see. One day he will thank us for it."

"And what about the baby that _**YOU**_ are creating? Will it thank you?"

"Who cares? She'll probably be so depressed when Edward dumps her that she'll abort it or some shit like that…adoption whatever…don't know…don't care. That's Bella's problem, not ours.

"You better fucking man up Jacob! Get on board with the plan and stick to it…because as soon as we get the confirmation from Edward that she is in fact pregnant…we are going to have to put phase two into action…and _**YOU**_ will be helping.

"I can't do it without you! Unless…you want Edward to find out how you feel about someone…and what you use for all of your masturbation fantasies?"

Jacob glared at me but said, "No James…I don't want him to know."

"That's right. He would never speak to you again if he knew about your little _Bella_ fantasies, would he?"

"No," he said dejectedly as he looked to the floor.

"He would also kick the shit out of you. I am just protecting you bro. We have to stick to the plan."

"Fine James but I still don't like it."

"You don't have to like it, just fucking do it."

"Fine, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Whatever…see you tomorrow. I'll still be celebrating."

Jacob left right after that.

I was on top of the world

Bella Swan would be fucking gone for the last time…very soon!

I could not be happier.

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598 for helping me make this story even better!**_

_**Next update will be tomorrow.**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 14. **_


	15. The Beginning of the End

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 14

EPOV

_**March 2005**_

After I fell asleep last night, I had the weirdest dream. It was about Bella and me. In the dream, she was only after me for my money and she was urging me to get her pregnant.

I could not go back to sleep after that.

Damn it! Why did James have to put that shit in my head? I knew he meant well but fuck! I did not want to have doubts about Bella…at all.

However, my mind started to wander.

There was this nagging voice in the back of my head…that sounded a lot like James…telling me not to trust her.

I asked her last night about her pills. She told me she always took them at the same time. I believed her but then I started thinking about what Jake saw in the kitchen. They said she was fumbling in her purse and told him she forgot to take something.

That had to be her birth control pill.

Why didn't she just tell me last night that she had forgotten one time?

I would not be upset by that…we all make mistakes…once in awhile.

Unless…it was more than one time.

No…I believed Bella. We were in love and people in love do not hurt or manipulate each other that way. I trusted her.

Before I knew it…the sun was shining through Bella's window. I looked down to see her beautiful brown eyes open and staring back at me.

I needed to talk to her. Just to set my mind at ease. How should I do it without her taking it the wrong way? I needed to ease my way into this.

She broke me from my concentration.

"Morning. What has you thinking so deeply this early in the morning…on a Sunday?" she asked me.

"Morning, love. I'm just thinking about us…and the future."

She sat up in the bed and leaned against the headboard. I joined her in the same position.

"Oh, I see…well…what about the future specifically?" She asked me nervously. She was biting her bottom lip. Did she have any idea what it does to my body when she does that? I felt my boxers tightening as my cock stiffened.

How was I going to have a serious conversation with her when I wanted to ravish her right here and now?

Focus Edward.

"Well, I was just wondering…what's going to happen to us after high school I guess? What do you want to do when you grow up?" I asked her in a teasing tone.

She smirked and said, "_**OH**_…well see I have that all planned out."

"You do?" I asked her. I was unaware of this…how did I not know what she had planned?

Maybe we had spent too much time in our relationship fucking and not talking.

Seriously? Did I just grow a damn vagina?

I really needed to stop having those types of thoughts!

"Yep…sure do…I am going to live off my fabulous rich doctor husband…that's you…and make lots of sweet, sweet babies…get a nanny to take care of them so that I can shop as well as get my nails done while I go to the spa every day."

I stopped breathing for a minute. I knew she had to be joking…_right_?

She must have noticed my reaction because she started giggling like a mad woman and said, "Oh my God Edward! I am kidding. Jeez…take a joke would ya?"

"You are?"

"_**YES**_! How could you think that? I would never shop all day, go to the spa _**OR**_ get a nanny for our kids."

I jumped out of the bed. She was freaking me the fuck out right now! Why was she even talking about kids so much?

I also noticed that she did not retract her statement about living off her rich doctor husband.

I was standing across the room running my hands through my hair, looking at her as if she had grown a second head.

She laughed nervously and said, "Edward come on. Come back to bed. What is with you? I was kidding about all of it. I swear."

"All of it?"

"Yes dumbass. Stop being ridiculous. Do you not listen to anything I say when we talk? Or are you just interested in fucking my brains out all the time?"

How could she seriously think that?

"How can you seriously think that?"

"How can I _not_? All we do is have sex. I mean don't get me wrong, it's great sex. But for you to sit here and ask me what happens after high school and be serious about it when we have _**TALKED**_ about it before…makes me feel like the only time you listen to me is when I am screaming your name during sex!"

We have talked about after high school before now? Was I that big of an idiot and so blinded with lust for my girlfriend that I did not remember previous conversations?

I did not answer, so Bella began talking again and she looked furious. "Just to refresh your memory, _Edward_. You are going to med school at Dartmouth. I am applying there also…to get into the English program because I want to be a writer. That's w…r…i…t…e…r for my slow friends in the room," she spat at me.

With that, she climbed out of her bed and headed to the door. She paused with her hand on the doorknob and turned back to look at me.

"Edward, it would also do you well to remember that…I am more than just some piece of ass that is here for your convenience. I _love_ you…and I am not sure why you are acting this way today…but if you cannot even remember things that we have talked about…things that are important to me…to _us_…then this isn't going to work. It makes me wonder why the hell you even claim to love me!"

She left the room and I heard the bathroom door down the hall slam shut.

Damn.

I was a freaking idiot. I remember that conversation now. We had amazing sex right after. That must be why I had forgotten.

I was letting what James said last night…and that stupid dream cloud my judgment about us.

Why did I always fuck up with her?

Maybe we do have too much sex. If I cannot even remember what we talk about…something as important as our future…perhaps I was thinking too much with my dick instead of my brain.

I was a total douche bag.

I did not even deserve to breathe the same air as her.

I went and knocked on the bathroom door. "Go away Edward. I don't want to see you right now. I suggest you be gone from my house before I get out."

"Bella, baby come on. Let's talk about this. Why do you always have to get pissed off and throw me out?"

"Let me rephrase that Edward…get out before I go wake up my brothers and have them _throw_ you out for me."

Fuck.

"Fine but this isn't finished Bella," I told her.

"Whatever," she replied.

"I love you," I said softly.

"Sure you do."

I hit my hand into the door out of anger and went to her room to gather my stuff. I loved her…but she was making me angry. Not remembering the conversation about our future was wrong, but seriously…I was a guy…what the fuck did she expect from me?

I was irritated that she always ran away from me when we had a fight or any type of problem at all.

I bet her precious brothers that she holds on such a high pedestal did not remember every freaking thing that my sisters tell them.

Okay so yeah, it was kind of an important conversation that I probably should have remembered. However, right after that conversation her lips were around my cock in such a delightful way…how was a guy supposed to remember anything after that?

At least I remembered now. I just needed my memory triggered. That was all. Of course, my memory problems could be from smoking all the pot with the guys. Damn, maybe I should quit doing that shit if I was going to start forgetting stuff…important stuff.

Yes, I definitely needed to lay off the shit because it was going to start affecting my sex life. There was no way I was getting any right now…not with how pissed my girl was.

I fumed all the way home.

When I got there, I went to my room, blasted my stereo, threw myself on my bed and pouted like a little girl.

Wow, if James could see me now. He would give me major shit for sure.

BPOV

_**March 2005**_

The nerve of him! How could he not remember our life changing conversation? That was one of the most important ones we ever had!

Was applying to the same college so that we could be together not important to him? Did he not give a damn that we discussed the rest of our lives after high school?

What the fuck was wrong with him?

I was so pissed at him I could not see straight.

I was glad he left when he did because as soon as I heard his feet patter away…I was hurling into the toilet…_again_.

This was getting old.

No one else that I knew was sick. Why was I the only one with this stinking flu bug? Maybe I should go to the doctor.

Today was Sunday so the office would not be open. If I was not feeling better…tomorrow…I would go then.

I went back into my room.

Edward had sent me a text…a very long text. It was a text that was so long it came through as more than one message.

_Bella,_

_I am sorry. Please talk to me. I do not just love you for the sex that we have. I love you because when you are nervous, concentrating hard or deep in thought you bite your bottom lip. I love you because you take care of your dad and brothers even though you don't have to. _

_I love you because you always wait to see if anyone else is going to take the extra piece of bread at dinner before you take it for yourself…even though you really love bread…and if someone else wants it…you let them have it…no questions asked. _

_I love the way you give my friends a chance even though they weren't so nice to you at first. I love the way your face glows when you smile. I love how you let my sisters play Bella Barbie with you and drag you shopping even though you hate it. _

_I love how you laugh at all my dad's corny jokes just to make him happy. I love how you always go right in to the kitchen to help my mom and see what she needs when you come over for dinner. I love how you love and care for me. I love everything about you baby. Please call me._

_I'll be waiting…forever._

_Love,_

_E_

Not one word about my body. Maybe I did overreact.

But I needed to think.

I did not want to face my brothers or Rose and Alice when they got up for the day. They would question me as to why Edward was not here.

I decided to go for a run.

It was a little chilly outside…and of course a little rainy, it was Forks after all. However, it was just a light drizzle, so I figured what the hell? I could manage this.

I put on my running clothes, shoes, socks, grabbed my iPod and was out the door. I started out in a light jog. But the more I thought about things with Edward this morning…the harder I ran…and the faster I ran.

Then my workout mix came on and I really found my groove. I was moving now. The wind was flowing through my ponytail. The light drizzle was nice and amazingly, I was not slipping on the wet ground.

Yeah me!

I had been running for a good twenty minutes.

Then I started cramping…feeling nauseas…and dizzy.

Before I knew it…I was on the ground and swallowed by darkness.

EPOV

I sent Bella a text after moping for a few minutes. I wanted her to understand that I did not just love her body. I told her just a few of the things that I love about her in the message.

I did not get a response.

About an hour and a half later, I received a phone call.

My caller ID said Alice.

I groaned.

I did not want to talk to anyone but Bella right now.

I answered anyway.

"Alice…I don't wa…" she interrupted me.

"Edward shut up! Get to the hospital right now! It's Bella!"

"What?"

I was already off my bed and headed for my car as I talked to her.

"Yeah…we woke up and both of you were gone. We were wondering where you guys were. Jasper got nervous and had a bad feeling so he checked her phone. He saw the text message you sent her this morning.

"We figured you two had a fight. You know she likes to go running to burn off steam when she's pissed. But she wasn't back yet so we got worried. We drove around to find her and oh god Edward. She was passed out on the side of the road.

"We don't know what happened. She was so cold. We don't know how long she was out there. We called an ambulance because we were afraid to move her. They got there quickly and Jasper rode with them. Emmett is driving Rose and me to the hospital now.

"You have to get there Edward. Dad is on duty at the hospital today. I hope that he will be the one seeing her. Just get here fast."

"I'm already on my way Ali."

We hung up the phone. All I could think about was Bella. My Bella lying on the side of the road. What happened during her run? Why was she unconscious? Then, I thought about the last thoughts that went through her mind before she passed out…was she wondering if I really loved her? Did she even get my message?

I had to get to her and fast.

I needed moral support. If something happened to her, I would not survive. I knew that.

I called James.

"Hello?"

"J…it's Edward. I need you to meet me at the hospital man."

I was sobbing into the phone by now.

"Dude what's wrong. Are you okay?"

"No I am not anywhere close to fucking okay. It's a long story and I'll tell you when you get there but it's Bella. Please meet me at the hospital."

"No problem Ed, I'll get Jake and we'll be right there…I promise. We got your back, bro. We're on our way."

"Thanks."

I closed my phone and threw it into the passenger seat. When I glanced to the passenger seat I was flooded with memories of my Bella sitting there…smiling at me…biting her lip…singing along to the radio…laughing with me.

She had to be okay.

She just had to because I could not even fathom the alternative.

I could not live without her in this world.

Jasper POV

When we woke up and could not find Edward or Bella…I figured they had gone off somewhere by themselves.

Probably to have…_sex_…as usual.

I knew that I my Ali and me had a lot of sex. I loved her though and I just could not see Edward feeling the way about Bella that I felt about Alice.

Especially with the company that he kept.

I knew that Alice was it for me…we would grow old together. We were always careful with our sexual encounters to make sure she would not get pregnant…but I knew if she were to get pregnant right now…I would not hesitate to marry her.

I would be one happy motherfucker if my Alley cat were pregnant…no matter when it happened.

I could not say the same for Bella and Edward. They were in no way ready to face the consequences of all of their sexual exploits and I was not so sure that he would stand by her if she did end up pregnant.

Then my poor baby sister would be stuck raising a baby on her own…or worse…getting an abortion and living with that for the rest of her life…or having to give her baby up for adoption.

No…I did not want any of that for her.

I had been trying to be more supportive of her relationship with him…but deep down…my views on the fucker had not changed much at all.

Then, this morning, when I read her phone…it was clear that they had a fight before we all awoke. Obviously, he had fucked up yet again and I wanted to ring his fucking neck for hurting my sister.

First, I had to find them.

Alice started calling Edward's phone and there was no answer.

Where the hell was my sister? I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and my instincts told me we had to go out and search for her.

I knew then…she was in trouble.

She needed me.

We drove around until we finally found her. Emmett reminded me that she liked to go running to blow off steam when she was pissed.

Sure enough, she was dressed in her running gear when we found her lifeless body.

She was so cold…wet…and unconscious.

What the fuck had happened to her?

Why was she out here all alone?

Thank god the ambulance showed up fast because I would have lost my shit on the paramedics if they had not.

I rode in the back of the ambulance with my sister.

I held her cool hand as they worked on her. They kept saying things I did not understand.

I kissed her hand.

"You're going to be okay, Bells…I swear on it. Whoever is responsible for this is going to fucking pay!"

I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks before I even realized I had started crying.

One thing I knew for certain…this was _his_ fault.

This was the last time Edward Cullen was ever going to hurt my sister…it was his turn to suffer now!

_**A/N…Next update is Thursday 12/24. Reviewers get a teaser of Chapter 15. **_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598.**_

_**I will be in hiding until Thursday…a lot of you know what is coming over the next couple chapters. Those of you who do not know, probably are not going to like me very much. All I can tell you is hang on and remember…there is a HEA…it has already been written. **_


	16. How Did This Happen

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…You guys are too good to me…so SURPRISE! Here is Chapter 15 EARLY! You guys left me 69 reviews for the last chapter! That beat the former high of 53 so this is an early little reward for you! I will still post 16 tomorrow as well! **_

Chapter 15

BPOV

I heard this constant annoying beeping sound.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Where the hell was I?

I felt something warm holding my hand. It felt like another hand.

My eyes began to flutter open. I saw Edward sitting beside my bed holding my hand with his head lying beside me.

He was snoring lightly.

He looked beautiful…but troubled as he slept.

What was I doing here?

I brought my other hand over to run my fingers through his hair.

He began to stir. He bolted upright in the chair, "Bella!"

He climbed into the bed with me and began to pepper kisses all over my face. "Oh my god baby! You had me worried! Please don't ever scare us like that again!"

"Okay I will try not to. Edward what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Right at that moment Carlisle walked into the room.

"Bella, it's so good to see you awake. You gave all of us quite the scare young lady."

"I've heard. Sorry Carlisle."

"It's alright as long as you are okay. How are you feeling?"

"Disoriented…nauseas but yet hungry at the same time," I laughed.

Carlisle looked troubled.

"What is it Carlisle?" Edward asked. He must have noticed his expression as well.

"Bella, we've been doing tests on you since your arrival…trying to figure everything out. I've kept everyone else out in the hall so that I can talk to the two of you in private."

"Dad you are really scaring me right now…please tell us what's going on."

I nodded in agreement with Edward…I was unable to speak now.

"Bella, before I go into your test results…could you tell Edward and I what you remember?"

"I remember fighting with Edward this morning. Then I remember kicking him out. After he left, I went to my room and moped. Then I got a text message from him that was sweet. I started wondering if I had overreacted.

"I felt like I really needed to think and clear my head so I decided to go for a run. About twenty minutes into my run, I started cramping badly and then I felt nauseas. That's the last thing I remember before I woke up here."

Carlisle nodded but his solemn expression was not changing.

"Bella…Edward…I don't know how else to tell you two this but…Bella…you're pregnant."

Wait. What did he say?

I looked over at Edward. He looked like he was going to be sick…as if he was literally about to vomit. Was the idea of having a baby with me that nauseating?

I knew we are young but come on…it could be much worse. Carlisle could have just told us I was dying.

What was the cramping?

"Am I still pregnant? Even after the cramping? Did I miscarry?" I asked in fear.

Edward looked hopeful and that really bothered me. I was trying hard to fight my tears.

"No Bella. You are still very much pregnant. Sometimes early on in the pregnancy, women will experience cramping…usually this is just your body preparing itself to carry the baby. You shouldn't have been running like you were with you being almost two months pregnant. You were also a little dehydrated when the ambulance brought you in. You are thinking about two of you now Bella. You are going to have to be more careful from now on."

Edward still had not said a word. He just sat there, not moving, not doing anything. He had dropped my hand as soon as Carlisle said I was pregnant.

I noticed that he was also inching away from the bed little by little.

So much for always being there for me asshole.

He loves all of me but not pregnant me…was that it?

I still had so many questions though…I could not think about my _boyfriend _who was currently being an asshat.

"Carlisle…are you sure I am pregnant? I'm on the pill…and I haven't missed a period."

Again…Edward looked hopeful. I had never wanted to punch someone so much in my entire life.

"Bella…I ran the tests more than once. Judging from them…you conceived sometime at the end of January. You are actually almost eight weeks pregnant."

"What? But my period!"

"How have they been?"

"Well they were a lot lighter than usual and they only lasted two days."

He nodded. "Sometimes that happens with first time mothers. The first couple of months, sometimes there is still some light bleeding. You shouldn't have one this month."

"What about the pill Dad, Bella is on the fucking pill? How is this possible? How can this be happening?" Edward shrieked at his father.

Oh so the asshole does know how to speak.

"Edward don't you dare take that tone with me young man. You know damn well how these things are possible. Perhaps you should have been more responsible."

I was unable to fight the tears anymore.

They started silently streaming down my face.

Edward backed down from his father and returned to his post of not moving and not talking. Not once did he comfort me.

I never felt more alone.

Carlisle continued, "Bella…I need to ask you…why have you been taking antibiotics?"

I looked up at him confused while Edward glared at me.

"What?"

"What the fuck Bella? Everyone with a goddamn brain knows that antibiotics interfere with the effectiveness of birth control! And what the fuck are you taking them for anyway?"

"Edward! Do not speak to her like that! I raised you better! Birth control is not solely Bella's responsibility and she is not a doctor nor does she come from the family of a doctor. I wouldn't expect her to know that antibiotics interfere with birth control. You are way out of line son. You make one more outburst like that towards Bella and I will physically remove you myself! Upsetting her is not going to help her right now and it is certainly not going to help _your_ baby."

Edward scoffed and said, "Just fucking great…a baby. That's really what I need right now! My life is fucking over!"

Carlisle glared at his son and if it had been directed at me…I would have been terrified.

I was sobbing by now.

"Carlisle, I am well aware that antibiotics interfere with birth control. I have been on them for awhile now and my doctor went over all of this with me when my mom put me on them. I don't understand because I have not been taking antibiotics…for anything!"

"Bella, sweetheart, they showed up in your blood tests. Don't be afraid. You can tell me the truth."

"I am. I am not taking any antibiotics. I swear!"

"Oh so they just magically appeared in your blood tests Bella? Are you calling my father a liar?" Edward spat at me.

"No!" I yelled at him.

"Sure sounds that way to me."

"Edward, you need to calm down. Maybe I misread the test or ran it wrong. I will go try it again. Edward, I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to be in here alone with her. You are too angry."

"Whatever, I was fucking leaving anyway. I need to get away from here and…_her_!"

Then he stormed out of the hospital room. He did not even say a word or a goodbye…nothing.

How could he?

I could not control my sobs now.

I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

Carlisle sat on the edge of my bed, rubbed my arms while he said soothing things to me and told me to calm my breathing.

"Bella, sweetheart…you have to calm down. This isn't good for you or the baby."

My breathing was finally calm but I was still sobbing. Carlisle was hugging me and rubbing my back gently. I felt like he was a second father to me. At least he was here with me.

"Edward will come around. He is in shock right now and I will be having a talk with him."

"It doesn't matter Carlisle. I kind of think we are through. I know him well enough to know that…he doesn't want this…this is the end. I'm on my own."

"Bella…don't say or do anything rash right now. You are both going to be in shock and…"

I stopped him.

"No Carlisle…the things he said…the fact that he doesn't believe me…he was so cold to me…he wasn't my Edward. I don't know who he was."

"Well he will take responsibility for this child Bella. You will not be alone. This is my grandchild you are carrying. We will all be here for you, even if my son is an idiot."

I just nodded. I did not really believe him.

"There's one more thing Bella."

"What?"

"You are only seventeen…you're a minor…I'm going to have to inform Charlie about what's happening with you. If you want to tell him yourself you can…but one of us has to."

"Could you Carlisle? I really just want to be alone for a little while."

"Okay sweetheart. I will go and tell him and everyone else what is going on and I will get those tests ran again."

"Thanks Carlisle."

"You are more than welcome…you do know that Esme and I love you like a daughter right?"

"Yes…I love you too…both of you."

He nodded and walked out the door to inform everyone else of the wonderful news. Note the sarcasm in my voice.

Then, I hated myself for even thinking that. I gently rubbed my stomach. No matter what, I would love this baby. It was still a part of me.

It deserved to have at least one parent who loved and wanted it.

I could at least give my baby that much.

EPOV

I could not fucking believe this. Bella was pregnant. I was going to be a fucking dad. Well that was just spectacular.

I was also a total asshole. I could not believe I just treated her like that. However, I am pissed off at everyone right now. When I got out to the waiting room, everyone was waiting.

Alice and Rose ran up to me, "Edward is she alright? What's wrong?"

"She's fine. Carlisle will be out in a bit to talk to everyone."

"Why the hell aren't you in there then?" Jasper asked me. I had enough of his shit earlier when I first got to the hospital.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was worried sick about Bella when I ran into the hospital. I did not get very far into the waiting room when an animalistic Jasper slammed me into the wall.**_

"_**What the fuck? Let go of me! I need to get to Bella!"**_

"_**The hell you do! You are going to stay the fuck away from my sister! This is your fault and I am going to make sure that you suffer!"**_

_**What was he talking about…my fault?**_

_**How was it my fault?**_

_**I had nothing to do with what happened to her!**_

_**I was not even there!**_

_**Oh…that was why it was my fault.**_

"_**Jazz, please calm down. This is not the time or place," my pixie sister tried reasoning with her jackass boyfriend.**_

_**Jasper just shoved me harder into the wall as he placed his arm over my throat.**_

"_**If I find out either of your friends put her in this hospital…I…will…fucking…kill…you…all!"**_

_**He released me but did not take his eyes away. I could not take the steely glare coming from him and I made sure everyone realized that he had just threatened me. "You all heard him! He just threatened my life! If anything happens to me…you know who to look for!"**_

_**Rose rolled her eyes at me while Alice just looked broken.**_

"_**You are my brother but you are an idiot, Edward! Jasper is upset because we still do not know what is going on with Bella! He's not going to kill you, you fucking drama queen! Get over yourself!" Rose spat at me.**_

_**Shortly after that, my father came out and told us what he thought happened with Bella…how she had passed out on her own and no one had attacked her.**_

_**I breathed a sigh of relief on that one.**_

_**My father told us there was something else but he wanted to wait until Bella was awake to talk to us.**_

_**Charlie let me go in and sit with her first to wait for her to wake up which pissed off his blonde-haired son.**_

_**I did not give a fuck.**_

_**All I cared about was getting to my angel. I would deal with Jasper later.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Here the fucker was again…getting in my face. I was at my breaking point and had to get out of this hospital…fast.

"I need some air," I said as I walked out of the hospital.

James and Jacob followed me.

"Ed, man what's going on? How is she?"

"Pregnant…that's how she is dude…she is fucking pregnant. What am I going to do?"

Jacob gasped and James placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Damn bud that's….that's just fucked up. I thought she was on the pill."

"She is…Carlisle said he found antibiotics in her blood tests."

"Those things show up on blood tests?" James asked shocked.

"Apparently so."

"And she said she was taking them?"

"Oh no there's the kicker…she claims that she has not been taking antibiotics…yet they showed up in her blood stream? Oh god…what if you were right J? What if she did this on purpose?"

Jacob spoke up, "Bella wouldn't do that. You said it yourself."

James glared at him. Probably willing him to shut up and let me work this out for myself. James was the kind of friend who always has your back and always knows what you need before you do.

Right now I did not need Jake defending Bella.

My Bella.

Oh god.

She was in there all alone and I was out here like an ass.

I was not happy about this…but she probably was not either…we should be dealing with this together.

Right?

Why was I so confused all the time?

James started speaking again, "Well come on Ed, don't be negative…what if the tests are wrong? Maybe you should go back and talk this out with her?"

He was right.

Dad did say he was going to run the tests again.

I just fucking walked out on her.

She was probably scared right now and all I could fucking think about was myself.

I did not deserve her.

"You're right. Thanks man, you always know what to say. I am going to head back in and try to talk to her…if Jasper and Emmett don't kill me first."

I made my way back into the hospital. I decided to stop at the gift shop first and buy her some flowers and an "_I'm Sorry_" card. I knew it was stupid and not much…but I needed something.

As I made my way back to her room, I noticed Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose all sitting in the cafeteria. They did not see me.

Maybe I could sneak back into her room undetected and free of a much-deserved ass kicking.

I stood in the doorway and looked at my broken angel. Her eyes were closed, red and puffy from all the crying.

But she was still beautiful…and our baby would be as well.

We would make it work. If Bella says she did not take those antibiotics then I am going to trust her and believe her. The tests were wrong…somehow…she just ended up pregnant because it was supposed to happen for some reason. She would never lie about taking the antibiotics.

I knew she would not get pregnant on purpose and do that to a baby or us.

This was just a mist-…no…I did not want to think of our baby like that. He or she was just an unplanned miracle.

That sounded better.

It was time to man up and be what she needs. Because god knew, I could not make it in this life without her…the two of us. Well…the three of us now.

I cleared my throat to get her attention. She opened her eyes and I slowly walked into the room.

_**A/N…Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 16. Remember it will be posted tomorrow still.**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598!**_


	17. Breaking up is Hard to Do

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 16

BPOV

After Carlisle left to go tell everyone…I laid in this damn hospital bed and cried…and cried…and cried some more.

How was I going to do this? I was seventeen years old. If I got pregnant at the end of January…this meant the baby would come around the end of October.

Guess I would be a mom throughout my senior year of high school.

Nice.

But…there were options I suppose.

Abortion?

That made me cry even harder. How could I even consider that? I was horrible.

Adoption?

No, I did not think I could carry a baby to term and then give it to someone else.

I would take responsibility for my actions. I was now going to be a mom…end of story.

Shortly after Carlisle left, I heard the door open. It was my dad and brothers. All three of them looked pissed…but their eyes were red from crying.

This made me feel even worse. My brothers and my father did not cry.

"Did Carlisle talk to you guys?" I asked quietly. My voice did not even sound like me.

"Yeah baby girl he did," my father answered sadly. He sat down on the bed and took my hand into his.

Jasper then said, "Bells…he also told us that you want to be alone right now. I think that's a good idea."

My eyes widened…what they were abandoning me now like Edward did?

"What he means is…that we all need to talk and emotions are very high right now…we thought it would be a good idea for you to get your space that you requested and we will all go to the cafeteria. We will come back in a bit and then we can all talk. If Jazzy here doesn't get his emotions in check…you are going to have one dead boyfriend.

"Besides, if Dad and I don't calm down…I am going to help him and Dad is going to be hiding the body. We also realize that it takes two to tango…so we don't want to say anything to you in anger or out of being upset. This is something we are all going to have to deal with and we need to discuss it calmly and rationally.

"As a family…the four of us."

Wow…when did my big brother Emmett become so wise?

"Thanks guys. I just need a little bit of time. Don't stay away too long. I know we need to talk."

They all kissed my forehead and left the room.

I closed my eyes and prayed that sleep would come and I would discover that this was all just a nightmare.

They had been gone about five minutes when I heard someone clear their throat.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward standing in the doorway. As soon as he saw my eyes open, he began walking slowly towards me, gauging my reaction to him.

He looked so much like my Edward again that I wanted to cry.

Because it was too late.

The damage was already done.

I opened my mouth and made my lifeless voice speak, "Get out Edward."

He knelt down at the side of my bed.

"Baby please, let me explain."

"No."

He was crying now.

"Please Bella…I am _begging _you…let me explain."

I was tired of giving him chances to explain. I could not do this any longer.

"There are no explanations I care to hear for the things you said and the way you acted. You have made the way you feel perfectly clear. I will not ask anything of you. I will take care of _my baby_ all by myself.

"This baby will have a mother, two grandfathers, two grandmothers, two uncles and two aunts who adore him or her. We don't need _you._ But rest assured…your dad is running that test again and when he gets the results back it will show that the first one was wrong and then you will feel like a bigger ass than you already do!"

"Bella I don't care about the tests. I don't. I just care about you…and…and…"

"Say it Edward! Say it!"

He did not say it.

"_Our_ baby Edward…_our_ baby! You can't even say it!"

"I can…just give me time."

"I don't have time…I have seven months to get ready for this baby and deal with being a teenage mom. I don't have the luxury of holding your hand too. Now get the fuck out of my room _**OR**_ I will call my brothers to come escort you out."

"Baby, you don't mean that…please Bella. I need you."

"Then I guess it's too bad that I…don't…need…you!"

I had never told a bigger lie in my entire life. I needed him now more than ever…but I was done.

He killed us when he walked out of this room…when he said the things he said…when he treated me as if I was dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

I grabbed the phone from the bedside table and started to call Jasper's cell phone. I knew they were just down in the cafeteria and would love to give Edward a beating.

I was not bluffing.

I needed him to get out of this room before I forgave him…yet again! I was exhausted from always being the one to forgive and forget.

Not this time.

It was over between us.

There was no more Edward and Bella.

"Fine, I will leave…but this isn't over."

"Oh yes it is," I said firmly.

He got up off his knees and sulked out of my room. I could hear him crying as he exited the door. I wanted to call him back in and comfort him. Nevertheless, I was not going to do that.

Where was he when I needed comforting?

He was not ready for this.

Neither was I…but it was better this way.

He could go off to Dartmouth, fuck young co-eds, become a doctor and not worry about us. Maybe one day he would grow up and want to be with his baby and me. But that day was clearly not today.

Sometimes people are just not meant to be together.

Love was not always enough.

I was starting to see that now.

Wow…seventeen and already fucking jaded.

Just great. Welcome to my life.

James POV

This was fucking perfect! I had no idea that antibiotics showed up on blood tests. Of course, I also had no idea that perfect Bella would land her sorry self in the hospital either.

This was better than my original plan.

After Edward left to go back to her Jacob said, "Well I hope you're proud of yourself."

"Actually I am."

He shook his head and looked disgusted with me.

"Well this wasn't what you had planned so what are you going to do now?"

I put my arm around him and said, "Oh my dear Jacob…this is better than my original plan."

Originally, once I got the word from Edward that Bella was preggers…Jake was going to sneak into her house and switch out her birth control pack for one I jacked from my mom's office.

I was going to make sure some of the pills were missing from the pack but others were not. Then, I would have planted a seed in little Edward's head to make him look for the birth control pack. He would be livid to find that her pills had not been taken properly and that Bella lied about doing so.

_**NOW**_ all we have to do was…plant some of the antibiotics I had been giving her in her room. I could then figure out a way to get Edward to look for them. I knew this would not be a problem because it was honestly so easy to manipulate my boy that it was fucking scary!

I was a fucking genius I tell you!

We had to work fast though while everyone was out of the house. I drove Jake back to my house with me so we could retrieve the antibiotics.

When we got over to the Swan house, I told him to go upstairs and plant the drugs while I was the lookout. I did not trust him to be lookout.

He was too squeamish when it came to hurting his precious dream girl. I did not know what it was about her that made Edward and Jacob so in love with her.

Yes, that was right our dear friend Jacob was in _love_ with his best friend's girl. He had dirty, naughty fantasies about her…all the time.

Imagine my surprise when I heard Jake masturbating one day while calling out Bella's name and all the nasty things he was doing to her in his mind. He admitted to me that he jerked off to thoughts of her at least once a day.

Sometimes more depending on how much time he had to spend around her.

Alright…honestly…I had been known to pleasure myself to thoughts of Miss Swan as well…quite frequently actually. I had even gone as far as to confiscate a pair of the lovely Bella's panties from our dear sweet Edward's room. They were there after one of their "sessions."

Edward must have forgotten they were there. I found them under his bed and they were still a little damp from her previous arousal. They smelled delicious.

I was hoping to someday get a taste of the real thing.

Maybe I could see why they are so in love with her. But I was not in love with that bitch. I just wanted her to _hurt_. She was trying to take what was mine and I wanted her knocked off her goddamn pedestal.

She did not deserve to be there.

She was a nobody…a nothing…I would show her that.

Once she did not have Edward around protecting her all the time…I would teach her what a dumb little whore she really was.

Let her know, she was not in the same class as us. She did not belong in our world…Edward's world.

Yes, when I was done pounding into Bella Swan…the only thing she would remember was how fucking worthless she truly was.

She would know then she could never be good enough for Edward.

Once Edward was free of her…he could settle down with a nice girl…a girl like Tanya. Edward and Tanya would be perfect for each other.

She was gorgeous.

Okay, Bella was too…I would give her that.

But Tanya also liked to party…which was more suitable for Eddie.

She did not have a stick shoved up her ass.

She was also a great fucking lay and did not mind being shared. She would be a blast to have around all the time. The three of us would have fun banging into her all the time.

Jacob's voice broke me from my thoughts. I had not realized he was still standing there. "I can't do this," he said.

I grabbed him by the collar and said, "But you will fucking do this, now go! Or I will tell Edward everything."

He did not know about my own fantasies. I was sneakier than he was.

He had nothing to hold over my head.

Well, except for drugging Bella while causing her and Edward trouble at every point in their relationship.

But Jake would never reveal that…because he had been a part of it also.

If he revealed that…I would reveal his secret. Edward would never speak to either of us again…after he beat the shit out of both of us.

Jake would never jeopardize his friendship with Edward.

I knew how to play him.

I fucking knew how to play everyone. I was brilliant after all!

Jake spoke again, "You go do it. I'll be lookout…but I can't…I just can't."

I let go of him.

"Fine, I'll fucking do it myself…but you better keep your fucking eyes open!"

We were at the back of the house. I knew that the Swans kept their spare key hidden under the mat in front of their back door.

I let myself in and went upstairs to Bella's room. I looked around her room trying to decide where the best place to hide them was.

I did not want them to be obvious because it needed to look like she was hiding them…but I also wanted them to be easy for Edward to find.

I opted for putting them in her underwear drawer and when I opened that drawer…_damn_.

Girl had some sexy ass panties. I would love to see her in them in front of me…waiting for me to take her…as I planned to do.

I licked my lips as I pulled out a pair and held them to my nose.

I sniffed.

Oh god, even the clean ones smelled fucking delicious.

No wonder Edward fucked her all the time. I would too if I were given the chance.

One day though…I would. I would get a taste of the perfect Bella Swan. One day I was going to fuck her so hard she would be ripped in two.

That was a fucking promise.

No one could keep her from me.

Edward would never have to know.

I pocketed the pair of panties and shoved the baggy of antibiotics under one of her perfectly folded stacks of panties in her drawer.

I noticed that all of Bella's underwear was on one side of the drawer and on the other side were things that looked like they belonged to Edward.

Hey what the hell? Why was my Metallica t-shirt in here? Oh yeah I had let Edward borrow it…perfect.

I closed the drawer smiling to myself and looked around her room.

Next to her bed, I saw a picture of her and Edward. It was in one of those cheesy picture frames with sayings on the outside. This one said, "_True love…together forever_."

It was taken on Valentine's Day. Edward was holding her, they were looking at each other and he truly did look happy.

For a brief second, I felt a twinge of guilt in my gut. A bit of remorse for what I had done to my best friend and his girl.

Edward had always been there for me…always without failure. Was it wrong that I was hurting him like this? I knew he would be devastated.

For that second, I debated about coming clean and fixing things before it was too late. I thought about all that Jacob had said.

But it was a brief second…a very brief second and then I pushed it aside.

I knew this had to be done.

Edward would thank me for it one day.

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598 for being fabulous!**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 17. It will be posted Saturday 12/26.**_

_**Merry Christmas or Happy whichever Holiday that you celebrate! **_


	18. Framed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 17

EPOV

I could not believe that Bella actually kicked me out of her hospital room. I decided to leave the hospital quickly in an effort to avoid her father and brothers.

Yes, I was that big of a fucking coward.

On my way out, I threw the flowers and the card in the garbage can by the hospital entrance.

They did not do me any good.

She was not hearing any of it this time. She said she was finished. She told me that her and our baby did not need me.

Flowers and a card were not going to do shit for me.

There had to be a way to fix this.

I could not live without her.

A part of me wondered briefly, if it was for the best, to just walk away now. I knew I was not ready to be a father.

Could I do that though, abandon Bella and my child?

No, I could not.

I was a better man than that…on most days.

I would fix this somehow.

BPOV

I did nothing but cry after I kicked Edward out of my room. I was such a basket case. I tried to calm myself as I thought about what Carlisle said.

He told me that being upset like this was not good for the baby.

My baby.

I placed my hands lovingly over my stomach.

"Guess it's just you and me baby," I said to the new life inside of me that I already loved so much.

"Don't forget about us."

I looked up to see Emmett, Jasper and my dad in the doorway…all smiling.

I gave Em a small smile at his kind words and said, "Thanks Em."

I had a brother on each side of me and Charlie was at the foot of my bed.

I was numb by now.

"Bells…you look sick. You've got to take care of yourself and the baby, okay?" My father said gently as he patted my leg.

"I know Dad. I will. I am just struggling right now alright?" I did not mean to sound so short with him but I think I was allowed to be a little distraught now.

Charlie spoke again, "I just don't understand how you let this happen baby girl. You're always responsible."

"I'm sorry Daddy," I said in a small voice. I did not know what else to say. I was sorry…not about my baby…but about the timing.

"I'm going to kill him," Jasper sneered.

"Get in line," Emmett retorted.

"Boys…as much as I want to hurt him myself…that's not going to help Bells right now so stop. For the moment, we need to focus on Bells and get her back on her feet."

There was a knock on the door and then Carlisle entered the room.

He looked perplexed.

"What is it Carlisle?"

"Bella…I ran the tests again…and again. I triple checked them…and I had another doctor double check them. You have antibiotics in your system. Now would you please explain to me what is going on? Why do you keep telling us that you're not taking them?"

Carlisle was supposed to be my ally where Edward was concerned. Now he looked almost as frustrated with me as Edward did earlier…_almost_.

I knew I had not taken any antibiotics and I was not going to back down from my words.

"Because I'm not Carlisle! I don't understand this."

"Bella what are you on antibiotics for?" My dad asked.

I groaned in frustration.

"For the last fucking time I'm not!" I screamed at them.

They all looked at me as if I was crazy! "I'm not crazy either!"

"Bella no one said you are crazy. Edward's not here. You don't have any reason to be scared…or to deny it, sweetheart." Carlisle said.

"Why would she be scared of Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Edward was less than thrilled with the news of his impending fatherhood and was quite cruel to Bella earlier."

"_**WHAT**_!?" Jasper and Emmett both yelled.

They stormed out of the room without a word.

"Carlisle! Why would you tell them that? They are going to go beat the crap out of him now!"

"Good," he said.

Charlie and I both looked at him shocked.

"Good?" Charlie asked what I was thinking.

"Yes, good. That son of my needs a damn good ass kicking for the way he treated you earlier. It was unacceptable and uncalled for. If they don't find him and give it to him…I will do it myself when I get home."

He spoke with certainty in his voice and I had never loved him more as a father than I did in that moment.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Bella, we will figure this out. A part of me feels as if you don't want to admit to taking the antibiotics because you are afraid. But the other part of me wonders why you would be taking them in the first place when you have no need to…so I am tempted to believe you. But we will figure it out."

I nodded.

"Yes we need to get to the bottom of this Carlisle. Because I would sure like to know how the hell antibiotics got into my baby's blood when she says she didn't take them. If she says she didn't then she didn't."

Thanks Daddy.

At least someone believed me unconditionally.

"Can I go home Carlisle?"

"Yes, you are doing fine now…I don't see any reason to keep you here any longer. I will get your discharge papers ready."

After he left the room, I asked Charlie to step out so I could get dressed. At some point Alice and Rose had brought me clothes since my other ones were wet and dirty.

God bless them.

I had not even gotten to talk to them yet. I hoped they were not mad at me for kicking Edward out…but we had to be apart. I could not take that kind of hurt from him. Especially not now.

My emotions and my hormones were too all over the place.

I was ready to just go home and sleep…sleep until this nightmare was over for good.

EPOV

After I left the hospital, I headed over to James' house. I needed my friends.

He and Jake were there just as I expected. I walked in and found them just sitting in the living room watching television.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" James asked me.

"Yeah how are you?" Jacob said.

"She kicked me out of the hospital room because of what a huge douche bag I am. How do you think I'm doing?"

"Man, that's harsh. Did the test results come back yet?"

"No…well not that I know of. She did not let me stay long. But I realized it doesn't matter…because I know that they are going to come back and tell me that the first tests were wrong…because Bella wouldn't do that and then lie about it."

James looked hesitant before he spoke, "Okay…but dude, are you sure? I mean, you know I like Bella. She and I are totally cool now but are you sure that she is telling the truth?"

"Yes," I said with uncertainty in my voice. The truth was…I was not sure anymore. My feelings were all over the place actually.

"Okay…then if you believe her dude, I believe you."

"Me too," Jake added.

We sat there silently for a minute and then James said, "So…I've got this hot date tonight with Lauren. Can I get my Metallica t-shirt back from you Ed? She loves me in it…well rather, she likes to take me out of it," he smirked.

"Fuck," I muttered.

"What?"

"That shirt's at Bella's."

"Well go get it."

"Um, J I just told you…she's kind of not speaking to me at the moment. Do you think she is really going to let me in her house?"

"Well maybe she's not back from the hospital yet…just go sneak in really quickly and get my damn shirt man. Come on, I fucking need it. I'd do it for you."

"Alright but if she castrates me while I am there, or Em and Jasper kill me…then it's going to be on your head."

"You'll be fine…now go retrieve my damn shirt, or you won't be allowed to touch my shit anymore," he chuckled.

I knew he was kidding.

The three of us had been using each other's shit since we were toddlers.

I made my way over to Bella's.

When I got there, no cars were in the driveway. That was good. No one was home yet. I parked my car down the street. I did not want anyone to know I had been there and inform Bella or her family. I would slip in, get J's shirt, get out and figure out how the hell I was going to get Bella to talk to me.

I went up to her room and pulled open the drawer where I knew the t-shirt was. I saw a plastic bag sticking out underneath her side where her panties were. Curiosity got the best of me so I pulled out the bag.

What the fuck?

The bag was fucking half full of antibiotics! I had been around a hospital with my father enough to know what they looked like plus the fact that I had taken this kind in the past.

She fucking lied to me! How could she do this?

She fucking got pregnant on purpose. She was trying to trap me, just like James said!

I heard cars pull in followed by car doors followed by voices and the front door opening. I was standing there in shock.

Charlie's voice carried upstairs, "Go get settled honey and then I'll be up to bring you some food once I get it finished."

"Okay Daddy," Bella said as she opened the door to her room. She froze when she saw me standing there.

BPOV

I was shocked to see Edward standing in my room. Not only was he standing in my room but he also had my top dresser drawer open and was holding a baggy that had pills in it.

"Edward, what are you doing in my room?"

"I came over to get the shirt I left over here that belongs to James…but I think the better question, _Bella _is what the fuck are these doing here?" he spat out at me.

I shrugged.

I had no idea what he was holding. I moved closer to him carefully because he looked absolutely livid and truth be told…I had never been more frightened of him.

I looked at the bag of pills. They were…antibiotics. I knew what they looked like but I had no idea how they got in my house!

"I have no idea what those are doing here Edward! I have never seen them before. Where did you find them?"

"In your fucking drawer, under your panties…the bag was sticking out a little bit so I wanted to see what it was. Next time you might want to try and hide your lies a little fucking better."

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about Edward! I did not put those there!"

"Of course you didn't Bella. Just like you didn't take them while you were on birth control…just like you don't know how they miraculously got into your blood…just like you DIDN'T GET FUCKING KNOCKED UP ON FUCKING PURPOSE!" he screamed at me.

I was shaking and sobbing by now. I could not help it.

He threw the pills down on the floor, grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me and yelling, "Don't you fucking cry! You don't get to be the martyr here. Don't you fucking sit there and try to get me to feel sorry for you. I fucking trusted you! You lied…you fucking lied! What else have you lied about?"

"Edward you're hurting me!" The grasp he had on me was painful and I needed him to let go.

"Good! You've hurt me! You knew how I felt…you lied to me…I can't trust you!"

"Edward, I'm not lying. Please let go of me. Please! The baby, think about the baby."

"I don't give a damn Bella! For all I know that fucking baby isn't even mine!"

He might as well have slapped me across the face and punched me in the gut.

That fucking hurt.

"What the hell are you talking about Edward? Of course, the baby is yours! You are the only guy I have ever slept with you idiot!"

His grip on my arms got tighter and I cried harder.

"Yeah? I see the way Chris fucking Stevens looks at you. You are always talking to him. You shake your ass in front of him in that fucking cheerleading uniform…how the fuck do I know that you haven't been fucking him too?"

If he did not have a hold of my arms so tightly that I could not move I would have smacked the shit out of him for that one!

"Because I said so!"

"Yeah and you're so trustworthy!" He mocked me.

"James fucking warned me! _**HE**_ told me you would do this. But I defended you. He told me that he sees the way Chris looks at you…and how you are always giving him your attention."

Then a light bulb went off in my head.

James.

Fucking James.

He did this to me…did this to us.

It all made perfect sense now.

How could I have been so fucking stupid?

It was becoming very clear to me now. Antibiotics that I had no idea about…somehow ending up in my blood tests.

Then those antibiotics miraculously showing up in my room…conveniently, where Edward would find them…after James asked him for _his_ shirt to be returned to him.

He had been playing me from day one. I did not know how he had gotten the antibiotics into me. My best guess would be…in something that I drank or ate when we would go over to his house on game nights.

They even were planting seeds in Edward's head about me being unfaithful with Chris…so he would then doubt the paternity of our baby.

Those two fuckers. I would make them pay for this. Somehow…someway…someday!

I was being fucking set up by those two degenerates.

Edward had to know.

This enraged boy before me was not my Edward.

My Edward would not act this way.

This was James' Edward.

He still had a death grip on my arms. He was probably leaving bruises that he would hate himself over later.

If my father or my brothers come up here and see this…they were going to kill him.

Amongst the chaos that was now happening in my bedroom, I had heard my brothers' voices downstairs. They must have returned from wherever they went when they left me at the hospital with our dad.

I was sure they went looking for Edward.

If they saw what was happening now…they would _kill_ him. I did not want my baby's father to die.

"Edward, listen to me. I think I figured it out."

"Oh please enlighten me Bella."

"I'm being set up."

He began to laugh but did not release me. I had to get him to do so. I knew the guys would be up here soon. They had to have heard our yelling by now.

"Set up by who Bella? I've got to hear this. This is priceless," he chuckled.

I was so glad he found humor in our misery.

Asshole.

"I am being set up by James and Jacob! They did this. Somehow, someway, when we were over for game night, they put the antibiotics in either my drinks or my food. Then they planted them here in my dresser so you would find them and they are putting ideas in your head about Chris and me."

I knew it sounded farfetched…but it had to be what happened. It was the only explanation. If he could just believe in me…in us…he would know that I spoke the truth.

"I can't fucking believe you! You have a lot of nerve! To be so deceitful! To lie and be so manipulative and then to try to blame it on someone else. Do you hear yourself Bella? Because you sound fucking crazy! I don't know who you are! I can't fucking stand to look at you!"

I was sobbing again and then I heard them.

"If you value your life at all you will get your fucking hands off of my sister now you no good piece of shit! You have done more than enough damage to her for her whole fucking lifetime!" Jasper yelled.

Jasper was livid and Emmett was right behind him.

"Hands off Edward or I will remove them myself," Emmett seethed.

Edward released me immediately and then put his hands up as to surrender and said, "Its fine…I'm fucking out of here anyway."

My dad had arrived in the room now. "What are you doing here Edward?"

"I was just leaving now that I know what a lying bitch I have for a girlfriend."

I could not stop sobbing. I had dropped to my knees after he released my arms.

I could hear Emmett and Jasper practically growling behind me.

I felt Emmett's strong arms around me, lifting me from the floor as he spoke, "Dad, get Bella out of here. Take her to get something to eat."

"Boys," my dad said.

"Dad, do it!" Jasper yelled.

My father nodded and led me out of the room. As we were leaving, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward motion as if he was going to leave the room…Jasper put his hand on his chest and sad, "Not so fucking fast! Just where the fuck do you think you're going?"

As we were heading down the stairs, I heard my door slam shut and then I heard a lot of noise coming from up there. I had a good idea about what was going on up there…and I had no desire to stop it.

I hoped my brothers got him good…for my baby and me.

_**A/N…I hope that everyone had a wonderful Christmas!**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598!**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 18 that will be posted Monday 12/28/09.**_


	19. Two Months Later

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 18

BPOV

_**May 2005**_

_Now that it's all said and done_

_I can't believe you were the one to build me up _

_Then tear me down…like an old abandoned house_

_What you said when you left just left me cold and out of breath_

_I fell to far was in way too deep…guess I let you get the best of me_

_I never saw it coming_

_I shoulda started running_

_A long, long time ago_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you…I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know_

_I'm slowly getting closure…I guess it's really over…I'm finally getting better_

_Now I'm picking up the pieces…spending all of these years putting my heart back together_

_It's the day I thought I'd never get through…I got over you_

It had been two months since that fateful day. The day I found out, I was pregnant. The day that ended things between Edward and me.

Ever since that day, I had been a shell of my former self. I had been listening to Daughtry's _Over You_…over and over and over…it pretty much summed up how I was feeling.

Most of the lyrics were fitting. I could not believe he was the one to break my heart worse than anyone else ever could.

What he said when he left broke me.

I was in way too deep and I did let him get the best of me.

I did not see it coming and I should not have kept taking him back all of the times that I did.

In my heart…I knew that I was better off without him…especially right now. But I did not have closure….and I was nowhere near over him.

I did not think I would ever be completely over him.

How do you get over the love of your life? How do you bounce back from losing your soul mate?

Anyway, that was one of the many depressing, sad songs that I had been listening to on replay for the last two months.

Right now, I was about four months pregnant and had a slight baby bulge. My brothers kept telling me how cute I looked.

I did not go to school that whole first week after I found out about the baby.

Alice and Rose brought me all of my work. It turns out they were not mad at me. They were mad at their brother.

Things had been very tense over at their house since then. No one was really speaking to Edward and apparently, he had reverted to his old ways with James and Jacob.

I bet they were thrilled.

They won. I lost.

Unfortunately the true loser in this situation was my baby…he or she will never know their father.

Every time I see Edward at school, it breaks my heart. No one really talks to him anymore except for James, Jacob, Jessica, Lauren and Tanya. He was probably fucking her by now.

I hope James does not cause her to be knocked up by Edward as well. That would be awkward. I was not keen on the idea of my child having any siblings with Tanya as their mother.

Oh wait…he liked Tanya…he approved of her being with Edward. He told me so.

_**Flashblack**_

_**It was my first day back at school after finding out about the baby and breaking things off with Edward. Edward was not in school. He was in the hospital…courtesy of my brothers.**_

_**I wanted to go see him but Carlisle, my brothers and my father all said no. They said he was there because he deserved to be but he was going to be fine. They would not let me go to him. They said he did not deserve my sympathy. They were right of course.**_

_**I knew in my head he deserved what he got but my heart told me to go to him. I was going to skip class and go to the hospital and I was about to walk out the door to the school when I saw James walking down the hall.**_

_**Then I remembered the betrayal…the fact that James did this to me…to us…and Edward chose his side over mine…and I forgot about going to Edward.**_

_**However, I did go over to James.**_

_**I caught him off guard and slapped him across his face.**_

_**He started rubbing his cheek and spat out, "Bitch you better watch yourself. You don't want to do that again. Eddie isn't here to protect you."**_

"_**I know what you did!"**_

"_**Oh yeah?" he smirked, "What did I do sweetheart?"**_

_**I went to slap him again but he grabbed my wrist, painfully hard.**_

"_**I know you set me up!"**_

"_**Fucking prove it whore," he spat in my ear.**_

_**I pulled my wrist from him and ran to my classroom.**_

_**He truly did terrify me. **_

_**Later in the day, he cornered me in the hall and said, "Oh and Bells…Tanya is taking real good care of Eddie while he's in the hospital. She is a much more suitable partner for my bud. She doesn't have a giant stick up her ass and she is one hell of a good fuck."**_

_**I winced when he said that. The thought of Edward inside of her made me sick.**_

_**But he could do what he wanted because we were not together anymore.**_

_**Jacob came out into the hall and said, "Hey Bella."**_

_**He acted as if nothing was wrong. Was he serious?**_

"_**Fuck you both! Just stay the hell away from me! All of you…including Edward!"**_

"_**With pleasure," James sneered and then he cackled…like an idiot, I might add. His laugh was scary as well as irritating!**_

_**I could not take anymore school…so I skipped out on the rest of the day.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I could not believe how much my life had changed since March. Everything seemed so perfect then. I missed Edward terribly. I wondered if we would ever get past all of this and be together again.

Probably not.

I went through my morning routine like a zombie as usual. Then I made my way to school like a good girl. At least the year was finally almost finished.

I was really looking forward to summer.

I would not have to deal with the rumors and the whispers for the whole summer. I would not have to deal with Jessica, Lauren, and Tanya constantly calling me a two-timing, cheating whore…or talking about my bastard child that I had no idea who the father was.

Yes, Edward still believes this baby was not his. He thinks its Chris's.

_**Flashback**_

_**It was Edward's first day back after my brothers beat him up and put him in the hospital. They never did give me details about what happened in that room and I was it was something that would be never be revealed to anyone. However, I did know the final damage.**_

_**They broke one of his legs, his nose; he had numerous bruises, cuts and one broken rib.**_

_**Jasper said he got off easy because they really wanted to kill him and hide the body.**_

_**Edward showed up on crutches with James and Jacob right there at his side.**_

_**Carlisle and Esme had talked to me and begged me to at least talk to him to get him to realize that this baby was his so he would take responsibility for it.**_

_**Charlie told me not to bother because we did not need him or his money. I rather agreed with Carlisle and Esme. He needed to own up to this. I wanted him to realize that this baby was his. I wanted my baby to have a father.**_

_**I also wanted him to know what he was giving up and missing out on because of his stupidity.**_

_**I finally got up the nerve to talk to him at lunch. He was sitting with his cronies and Tanya was draped on his lap. He seemed annoyed with her there, but he still let her stay there.**_

_**My Edward**_

_**She was on my Edward**_

_**Only he was not mine anymore**_

_**I took a deep breath and walked over to them. "Edward, can we talk?"**_

"_**I really don't think we have anything we need to talk about Isabella."**_

_**Isabella…ouch. What happened to just Bella? Guess were being formal now jerkward.**_

"_**Umm…how about the baby?" I sneered at him.**_

_**He scoffed, "Pssh…I already told you…not my baby. I am sure of that now. All you do is lie."**_

"_**Edward, this baby is yours."**_

"_**Whatever…I want a fucking DNA test then. Don't bother coming and talking to me about it again until you have done that and can prove that it is mine."**_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"_**You heard him bitch…get a fucking DNA test…until then piss off. If you prove that the bastard is Edward's…well maybe he will talk to you then…but I doubt it considering the poor baby has a whore for a mother." James said with a smirk.**_

_**Edward said nothing.**_

_**Wow James could be as evil as he wanted to me now I guess.**_

_**Chris must have noticed me getting visibly upset because he left our lunch table and came over to where I was standing.**_

_**He put his arm around me and said, "Hey Bells…everything okay over here?"**_

_**Edward's jaw tensed.**_

_**Tanya spoke for everyone and said, "No everything's not okay. She is upsetting Edward…now take your two-timing tramp and get out of here Chris."**_

_**Edward nodded in agreement. He did not stick up for me at all.**_

_**Guess that was how he really felt.**_

_**I made up my mind then. I got Chris to skip school with me and take me to the hospital. I was going to make Edward pay…even if it was in money only. First, I needed proof.**_

_**I marched into Carlisle's office and wanted to know how soon I could have a DNA test done on my baby.**_

_**He explained to me that I could have an amniocentesis done at about four months and it should tell us what we need to know.**_

_**This made me feel better. Carlisle agreed that we needed to prove that Edward was the father.**_

_**I was also going to make James pay and Jacob as well. If I was going to suffer…those three guys were going to fucking suffer right along with me. Edward would pay out his ass and James and Jacob were going down somehow.**_

_**My brothers wanted to kill them. They wanted to give them a beating worse than what they gave Edward…especially James…especially after that day I confronted him at school…but I told them no.**_

_**I was afraid they would take it too far with them and really kill them. I did not want my big brothers going to jail because of those two losers. My baby and I needed them.**_

_**After I went to Carlisle's office, I had Chris take me to the station to see my dad. I decided to take him up on something he had offered me.**_

_**Right after the day my brothers put Edward in the hospital…after he found those pills in my dresser…my dad became very official. Edward was the only person who had touched the bag…other than James and maybe Jacob. Anyway, my dad picked the bag up with a pair of tongs and offered to have fingerprints ran on them.**_

_**I told him no.**_

_**He could not understand why. He said if he ran the prints, it would prove I was telling the truth. He and my brothers did not get why I would not want this. I told them it did not matter because I wanted Edward to believe me because he trusted and loved me enough to do so. I should not have to prove anything to him.**_

_**Now I was just pissed. If Edward knew the truth…if my Edward was still in there at all…he would be devastated when he found out…and I wanted that.**_

_**I wanted him to fucking hurt.**_

_**Because he ripped my heart out of my chest.**_

_**I was tired of being the only one hurting.**_

_**It would hurt James and Jacob too…because Edward would drop them like a bad habit.**_

_**I marched into my father's office and said, "Dad, I want you to run the fingerprints on that bag. You still have it right?"**_

"_**Yeah of course. Are you sure Bells?"**_

"_**Yes Daddy, I am ready to make them suffer and take them down!"**_

"_**Alright…but hopefully you won't be mad. I already ran them."**_

_**He laid a piece of paper out in front of me that was a fingerprint report on the bag and the contents found in my dresser.**_

_**Perfect. It was everything I fucking needed.**_

_**End flashback**_

That brought us to today. Today I was only going to school for half of the day. I was leaving at lunchtime and my dad was taking me to get the amnio done.

Carlisle was putting a rush on the results. By sometime tomorrow, everyone would truly know what an ass Edward Cullen was for abandoning his baby.

Everyone believed me about James and Jacob framing me. Even Carlisle and Esme. Edward would not hear it from anyone. He told them that they were all buying into my delusions because they thought I was perfect and could do no wrong.

Carlisle said the test would probably be painful and there were risks to the baby. I had to know and I knew Carlisle was doing the test himself so he would make sure no harm came to him or her.

I just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

Soon I would have all the proof I needed to make Edward hurt.

I would be able to prove that he was the father of this baby and I would let him know that he would _never _see him or her or be a part of their life.

I would also be able to shove that fingerprint report in his face and show him his _friends'_ true colors.

Take that fucker!

EPOV

Another day at fucking school. Another day I have to see _her_. It killed me every fucking day. It was as if once I stared being a dick to her, I could not stop.

I saw the way Chris looked at her…the way he was with her.

So protective now that she was pregnant. I knew this baby was not mine. I was off the hook. I loved, I lost and I was shit on for my troubles.

Then why did such a big part of me _wish_ that baby were mine?

If it were, would Bella and I still be together? Would the baby be able to fix what was fucked up with us?

I missed her so much. I deserved everything her brothers did to me. I wished they would have done worse. I wished they had killed me. I did not deserve to live. I did not deserve to breathe the same air as my sweet angel.

I partied with James and Jacob again. I even finally tried James's cocaine. I quickly discovered that it was nothing like pot. I did not like the feeling it gave me, but it did the trick. I tried not to do it too often, and when I did do it, having fun was the last thing on my mind. I just wanted to escape for a while and the coke helped.

I did it to be numb. I got drunk, stoned and high so I did not have to feel and in the process, Tanya fucking attached herself to me permanently.

I hated her…but I allowed it because it hurt Bella. I wanted her to hurt as I hurt.

I knew I was a sick pathetic fucker.

Believe me I knew. My whole family told me that every day. They all hated me. Even my own mother…and she was supposed to love me no matter how much of a screw up I was.

I was that much of a fucking prick…that my own mother could not look at me without crying.

Then there was Bella.

The vicious words they spoke about her at school really bothered me, but I did not stand up for her even though I knew I should. I did not care anymore.

She should not have cheated on me.

She should not have broken my heart.

Before I walked into the cafeteria, I noticed Bella in the office. Charlie was signing her out it seemed. I walked over to my old table. Alice was the only one sitting there right then.

"Hey Ali, where's Bella going? Why was Charlie signing her out?"

"First of all…don't fucking call me Ali. You don't get that right anymore. Second, why the hell do you care?"

"I was just curious…that's all. I don't care."

"If you must know…she is getting her amniocentesis today to prove that you are the father of her baby. Dad is doing the test and rushing the results so by tomorrow the whole town will see you for the dick that you are. I am so ashamed to call you my fucking brother," she said as she shook her head.

Wait. She could not have that test done. They were dangerous.

"She can't have that test done…aren't they dangerous to the baby?"

"Again…why the hell do you care?"

"I d…d…don't," I stuttered.

But I did. I cared…so much.

I still loved her.

I would love that baby even though it was not mine because it was a part of her.

"Edward, you are a fucking idiot. That's all I care to say to you right now…or ever. I don't like talking to you anymore. Now you better go back to your posse before Em and Jasper get over here…they won't be as nice to you as I just was."

I nodded and sulked back to my table.

I hated my fucking life now, but it was what I deserved. Even if Bella cheated on me, even if she got pregnant on purpose…she did not deserve the way I treated her.

Not after everything that we had been to one another.

Maybe one day in the future…we could be friends after all this.

Or maybe, I was just a fucking idiot.

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598!**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 19. It will be posted on Wednesday 12/30/09!**_


	20. Test Results and Accidents

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…You guys completely blew me away with reviews last chapter! Here is your reward…Chapter 19 a day early AND I am still posting the next chapter tomorrow! I hate to make you wait!**_

Chapter 19

_**May 2005**_

BPOV

After the tests were finished at the hospital, I shared my great news about the fingerprints with Carlisle. He was ecstatic.

I made sure he knew that this would not mean a happy reunion for Edward and me. I told him that he, Esme, Alice and Rose could see my baby whenever they wanted but I did not want Edward anywhere near him or her.

He said that was probably best until Edward grew up because he did not recognize his son anymore. That made me sad. I feared that my Edward was gone forever and James' Edward was here to stay.

Carlisle told me he suspected that Edward was doing drugs…more severe than pot and once again drinking and partying with the two idiots. He and Esme did not know what to do.

I told him that I would at least try to talk to him the next day at school…about maybe laying off the drugs and about letting his parents down the way he was.

It would not hurt to try.

We would not be discussing us.

Not that I would be able to get him to talk to me anyway.

But I would try…for Esme and Carlisle.

I did not have the heart to tell Carlisle that I meant I never ever wanted my baby around Edward. As far as I was concerned, he was simply a sperm donor and it would make me happy if he signed over all rights to the child. Then, I would never have to worry about him coming back and hurting my baby…or me…ever again.

Besides, he made it perfectly clear that he did not want this baby…so why should I allow him to get to know said baby?

I knew it sounded selfish but it was how I felt.

Why should I give Edward a chance to hurt our baby the way he had hurt me?

I left Carlisle's office and went to find my dad in the waiting room. Chris was waiting with him. "Chris what are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use a friend after that."

"Thanks."

"Well…um Bells, are you going to get a ride with Chris? I kind of need to go back to the station."

"Sure Dad," I told him. I hated that I was messing up everyone's life with my issues. My dad had been amazing about all of this.

He hugged me before leaving Chris and I standing in the waiting room.

"So…who wants ice cream?" Chris asked in a child like voice.

Then he dropped to his knees, put his cheek to my belly and said, "Hmmm…what's that baby? Oh mommy I want ice cream…ppplllleeease?" He said as if he were the baby.

I was in hysterics laughing at his silliness.

I really liked Chris. Sometimes I wished I felt something more than friendship for him…but I did not. He was just my buddy Chris. I still loved Edward the asshole, unfortunately.

Wow…I was a total fucking idiot.

Guess Edward and I deserved each other.

"Mommy, I'm waiting," He said.

I laughed some more and said, "Okay baby…ice cream it is," I said to my stomach.

"Yay!" he exclaimed.

We drove to the diner quietly, listening to the radio.

Chris and I belted out Natasha Beddingfield's song, _Unwritten_ while we headed to the diner. No Chris was not gay. He just liked to keep me happy and he liked to channel surf the car radio just as much as I did.

I swore I had ADD when I get in my truck and listen to the radio.

Honestly, I was sick of listening to depressing music. At least this song had a great tempo.

Chris also enjoyed just being silly with me. Alright, I would admit…even though he was not gay…I did see Chris as one of the girls.

When we entered the diner parking lot, I saw the familiar silver Volvo there.

Couldn't I catch a break…just once?

Chris spoke, "Bella, we can just go back to your house…stop on the way and get some ice cream to take home?"

I gave him a small smile and said, "It's okay. Let's do this."

We got out of the car and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I knew we probably looked like a couple but I did not care.

I just wanted to feel safe and supported right now, which he made me feel.

We picked a table in the corner and took our seats.

Edward was with his usual crew…seated not too far away from us. We could see each other but not really hear each other too well unless we spoke loudly.

Which of course Tanya did, "Well lookie, lookie what the cat dragged in. Bella's out on the town with her baby daddy."

Everyone snickered at their table except for Edward. He looked livid.

He was probably livid that I even bothered to grace his presence.

EPOV

Tanya was a fucking bitch. Why did she have to say that shit? I hated her!

She was such a slut and a whore…absolutely nothing like my Bella.

But Bella was a cheater.

So why did I have a feeling in my gut that something was wrong here?

I was just messed up emotionally…from all of the partying and the heartache. My life was fucked up right now but I knew I could make it better. I would get out of this town and forget all about Bella as well as her two-timing ways.

I was furious, watching Chris walk in with his arm around Bella's waist. I wanted to go rip that arm from his body.

Then after Tanya's comment, he reached his hand across the table, grabbed her hand, and began rubbing soothing circles on her palm.

That was my job.

_Was_ my job.

Not mine anymore…get that through your thick head asshole.

I shook my head and said, "Let's get out of here guys, I'm ready to go get wasted."

"Ooohh now you're talkin' Eddie," Tanya purred into my ear.

I really hated her.

But…she made Bella jealous…made her hurt…so I supposed the bitch served her purpose.

BPOV

Chris and I were eating our ice cream as we watched Edward and his _posse _leave the diner. Edward never took his eyes off us.

"Sooo…Bells, I heard Ben and Angela broke up."

"Yeah they did, why?"

"Well…I kind of wanted to ask her out…do you think she would go out with me?" he asked shyly.

"Of course she would Chris! You are a great guy! Just make sure you aren't the rebound dude. Also, don't choose your friends over her repeatedly; knock her up, or break her heart and you'll be good. Those are all of my words of wisdom. Now go and prosper."

He chuckled at my little rant.

"Thanks Bells, you really are one of my best friends."

"You too sugar. And you can butter me up all you want but you are still buying my ice cream mister."

"Aw come on Bells."

"Nope, you're buying."

"But you're eating double…that's not fair."

"Too bad buddy."

"Fine Bella," he smirked. I knew he did not really mind. He had planned to buy it all along. It was just part of our banter together.

I was very thankful to have him in my life.

_**The Next Day at School**_

BPOV

It had been a slow morning at school so far but not any incidents to speak of concerning Edward or his _friends_. Every day I told myself…only a few more days…only a few more days of this hellhole.

I slowly made my way to Biology…determined to talk to Edward for Carlisle. I was going to do it for Carlisle and Esme.

I walked in and he was still sitting at our table. God I missed him. He looked horrible though….whatever he had been doing since we broke up…it was taking its toll on him.

He looked…like a drunk…a drug addict…or both.

I sat down in my seat next to his.

I was running a little late so Mr. Banner was all ready to start class as soon as I had sat down in my seat. I opted for note passing to speak to him.

_Edward, what have you been doing lately? You look like hell._

I slid the paper over to him.

**What the fuck do you care?**

_I'm only asking for Carlisle and Esme…they are worried about you._

**I'm big enough to take care of myself. Don't strain yourself.**

_Edward, be serious. You are hurting your parents._

**You know all about hurting people don't you?**

_This isn't about us or our relationship. This is about you and what you are doing to yourself and your parents._

**I don't care. It's not like I give a shit about my life anymore.**

I was going to ask him what the hell he meant by that when my phone vibrated in my pocket signaling I had a text message.

_Bella,_

_Charlie is on his way to get you._

_I've got the results._

_Carlisle _

I shot my hand up as soon as I finished reading it.

"Yes Miss Swan," Mr. Banner asked.

"Sir, I need to go to the office. My dad is on his way to pick me up."

EPOV

Leaving. My Bella was leaving. Why was she leaving? Charlie was here to get her again?

Mr. Banner told her that she could go. Before she left the room she leaned in, kissed my cheek and whispered into my ear, "Soon Edward…everyone is going to know what a _**dick**_you are."

My cheek tingled where her lips had been pressed against it. I missed the warmth.

She was getting her DNA test results today. She really was delusional if she thought that baby was mine. I knew she cheated on me with Chris. I did not understand why the fucker did not just own up to getting her pregnant.

James finally confessed that one day while I was out sick, he had seen Chris and Bella pressed up against her locker making out like bunnies.

She probably fucked him in the same janitor's closet where we had sex.

What happened to my girl?

I made it through the rest of Biology wondering what Bella was doing. I was wondering how disappointed she was when she got her test results telling her she was carrying Chris's baby.

I almost wished I could comfort her.

Almost.

She had still hurt me…so I always pushed any sympathy for her out of my head.

After school James, Jacob, the girls and me all went down to La Push. It was party time. Yeah we were starting early today.

We had been there for a few hours when I saw my dad's Mercedes pull up beside the Volvo. I had not done any drugs yet this evening…just booze.

A lot of booze.

I was buzzing pretty good.

I then noticed it was not my father who got out of the car.

What the fuck was she doing here? It was my mother!

She was in tears and hysterical!

Did something happen to Dad? Were my sisters alright?

I was not used to seeing my mom like this. Even drunk I knew something was wrong. "Mom what is it?" I slurred.

"Edward Cullen you get you ass in this car right now!"

"I'm just hangin' out little mama...I'll be home later. Don't worry about it."

Even in my drunken haze, I knew it was a mistake to speak to my mom in that way but I could not stop the words before they left my mouth.

She could barely speak, "N…no Edward! You get in this car _**NOW**_!" She was screaming at me. She had never screamed at me before in my life.

"There was an accident Edward. A very _**BAD**_ accident! Get your damn ass in the car now! You need to get to the hospital and be there for Bella and _your_ baby because it is bad Edward!"

An accident…with Bella.

"What kind of an accident?"

"A car accident Edward! Before you even say it…the baby is _**YOURS**_ you little asshole!" As she said this, she shoved a piece of paper into my chest…quite forcefully.

My mother hurt me.

She was definitely pissed.

I read the piece of paper.

It was a positive match.

I was the father of Bella's baby.

Well that sobered me up in a hurry.

Oh my god.

I felt sick.

What the fuck did I do?

She was never going to forgive me.

My baby.

My Bella.

She did not cheat on me.

We had created a baby.

I did not even care anymore if she lied about the antibiotics or not. I knew that if she did not lie about cheating on me…she probably was not lying about the antibiotics.

There had to be an explanation for those.

I was horrible to her…for months.

The things my friends said to her.

The things I said to her.

I pushed her away like a fucking coward when she needed me most.

Car accident.

I had to get to the hospital.

Before I could move, my mom had slapped me across the face to bring me back to my senses.

"Are you with me?" she asked.

"Yes Mom, let's go."

Once in the car, I broke down and let the sobs overtake my body as I thought about all the ways I had fucked up my life as we drove to the hospital.

There had to be a way for me to fix this.

I prayed that Bella and the baby were alright.

_**A/N…Alright folks, Chapter 20 will be posted tomorrow. Reviewers will get a teaser of that!**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598!**_


	21. The Truth Always Comes Out

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…As some of you know, FF was being stupid yet again yesterday. I am trying to get this posted today quickly for you guys so I have not had a chance to send out teasers since the chapter actually did not get posted yesterday until last night.**_

Chapter 20

EPOV

The ride to the hospital was very awkward. My mom was crying but holding it together.

I was not.

I was shaking in my seat…full on sobbing. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I did not fucking care. Everything she said was sinking in now.

Bella did not cheat on me.

She was carrying _our_ baby.

She and our baby were in some sort of danger. I was afraid to ask my mom how bad it was…but I could not stop myself.

"Mom? How bad is it?"

"I don't know," she replied.

She did not give me any soothing words, no sugar coating. I did not deserve it anyway.

"But she and the baby are going to be okay right?"

"I don't know Edward. I wish I could tell you yes…but I just don't know. I think it's best for you to wait and talk to your father. He and his fellow doctors at the hospital are working on her and Charlie. They are doing everything they can for them."

"Charlie?"

"Yes, she and Charlie were in an accident on the way to the hospital to get the DNA test results. A drunk driver hit them. Carlisle called me and I went straight to the hospital. We figured we needed to get you there.

"Your dad handed me the test results and told me to drag your ass back to the hospital. We figured having the results shoved in your face would be the only way to get you to come. I am so disgusted and disappointed with you Edward.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to me anymore right now because I don't have anything nice to say and I was raised to not say anything at all if you don't have anything nice to say. I know how to abide by my upbringing unlike _some people_," she spat out at me.

My mom had never used such a tone with me. I did not like it. She could not even look at me.

I suddenly felt the urge to vomit.

As she spoke…two thoughts came to my mind.

One, this was my fault. She would not have been in that car on her way to the hospital to get DNA test results if I had not insisted on it.

Two, the drunk driver could have been me. The way I have been acting with James and Jacob, I have driven around town more than once quite intoxicated.

I was the lowest form of scum on the Earth.

She has to be alright. My Bella had to be alright.

My baby. Our baby.

I started thinking about that.

She had to have gotten pregnant on purpose then. What else could explain the antibiotics? She was lying about not taking them. I caught her in her lie when I found the pills in her dresser.

However, she was not lying about cheating…so maybe she was not lying about the pills. But nothing else made sense. Her story about James and Jacob was excessively farfetched for me to believe. Besides, my friends always had my best interest at heart.

The more I thought…the more I did not care that she got pregnant on purpose. I could understand her lying about it. I knew my temper. Just look at the way I reacted when I grabbed her in her room.

There was _**NO**_ excuse for that. Both of my parents taught me to never put my hands on a woman like that. I did not know what the fuck I was thinking.

I knew she was going to have bruises and at the time, I could not bring myself to care. I really needed to go to anger management.

I would do that for Bella.

I concluded that I did not care if she lied or if she did it on purpose. I loved her and I loved our baby. Thank god it was mine.

The both of them would be okay and we would make this work. I would get her to take me back…again. I would be there for her and the baby. I would end all partying with James and Jacob. If they could not deal with good clean fun…then I would stop hanging out with them all together.

In addition, I would go to anger management…for her.

Yeah, everything was going to be fine. I could feel it.

When we pulled into the hospital, my mom still would not look at me. Neither of us had really stopped crying either.

As I opened the door, I heard my mother speak finally, "Edward I love you. I just want you to know that. But before we go in there…I need you to know something. If anything happens to Bella or my grandbaby…I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you for the way you treated them.

"I really hope and pray that you will have the chance to make amends with them. I hope you will bring my son back to me. Because I don't know who you have become lately but you haven't been my Edward Anthony. We all really miss him."

With that, she got out of the car and headed into the hospital. I was right behind her. When we walked through the hospital, I felt weak in the knees. Somewhere in here, my Bella and my baby were fighting for their lives.

I had no idea how bad it was.

Or what was going on with them.

When we finally made it to the emergency room waiting area…everyone was there. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Chris, Angela…and other people from school…most of the football team, other cheerleaders.

When I saw Chris and Angela there together, I felt like the biggest kind of moron. How had I not seen it before this?

He was completely and very smitten with Angela Webber…not my Bella.

They were just friends.

Could I be a bigger asshat?

As I looked around the waiting room, most of the people were either crying, on the verge of crying, or just looking very sad. Alice and Rose ran up and attacked my mom with big tight hugs while the three of them shared their tears.

When Jasper and Emmett noticed us there, it did not take long for Jasper to stalk up to me. I thought he was going to kick my ass.

He looked up at me closely and he must have noticed my drunken, bloodshot eyes because he said, "You're fucking pathetic! My sister, _your_ baby as well as my father could be in there dying for all we know and you are fucking drunk! You're not even worth the energy I would have to put forth to kick your ass you useless piece of shit!"

My mom, Rose, and Alice had released each other by this point. Jasper stormed away from me and took Ali into his arms while Emmett got Rose.

I had no one to comfort me.

I just stood there like a dumbass not knowing what to do. No one in that room wanted to talk to or look at me.

That was understandable.

I was the biggest kind of loser.

I broke the wings off an angel.

We heard footsteps coming towards the waiting room. The room was suddenly filled with silence. When the doors opened, I saw the distraught and livid face of my father standing there.

He took one look at my red, drunken, bloodshot eyes and headed right for me.

He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and knocked me into the wall. "I hope you're fucking happy Edward! Your baby is _dead_ you selfish little prick! I just had to save Bella's life and remove my grandchild's remains from inside of her! Does that make you happy now Edward? You're off the hook!"

He was screaming and he was enraged. He pulled me towards him and then he shoved me back into the wall and he decked me. My dad…my calm, rational, pacifist father fucking decked me…twice.

He hit me the first time and said, "That is for the way you treated Bella and your baby."

Then he pulled back and hit me again, "And that is for the hell you have put your mother through and all the tears you have made her cry. You are no fucking son of mine. I want you out of our house as soon as possible."

I heard my mother gasp as my father left me to slide down the wall he had just knocked me up against…while I let everything he just said sink into my head.

Bella was alive.

But my baby…_our_ baby was dead. I did not even get to tell him or her that I loved them and that I was going to be there for it.

I did not get to tell Bella that I loved our baby.

Everyone in the room was crying.

My father went to my mother as soon as he finished with me.

"Carlisle, tell me it's not true. Tell me our grandbaby isn't dead."

"I'm sorry honey. It is. It died in the accident. There was no way to save it."

My mother and my sisters were sobbing. Chris was holding Angela while she cried and Emmett and Jasper had silent tears running down their cheeks.

Emmett cleared his throat and asked Carlisle, "What about our dad?"

Carlisle shook his head.

Oh no.

No. No. No. No. Bella could not take that.

"Emmett, Jasper, I'm so sorry. Charlie's back was injured very badly and he is paralyzed. They are pretty sure it is permanent. Apparently, there was nothing he could have done to avoid being hit so he turned the cruiser so that he would take the brunt of the impact.

"If he would not have done that it would be Bella who is paralyzed right now or worse because she is smaller than your dad. She is alive right now because of your father's quick thinking. I'm so sorry boys."

I had never seen Emmett and Jasper look so weak.

It broke my heart.

I could not believe Chief Swan was paralyzed.

It did not seem real.

My poor Bella.

Those three were the casualties of my fucking stupidity. If I had not of insisted on that goddamn DNA test…my baby would still be here, Charlie would not be permanently paralyzed and my Bella would not be broken.

My poor mother's sobs were probably the loudest. She was mourning for the grandchild she would never get to meet because of my idiocy.

She spoke barely above a whisper, "Carlisle...you didn't mean what you said did you? About Edward getting out of the house?"

"I meant every damn word, Esme. I'm sorry. It's for the best. We are just enabling him and I am not going to allow him to tear our family apart any longer. This was the last straw. _**HE**_ is responsible for this!"

"Carlisle how's our sister?" Jasper interrupted.

I had never been more thankful for him…ever. I could not bear to hear my father speak of me that way anymore.

"We had to do a DNC to remove the baby. She had many cuts and bruises. She had so much glass in her that we had to pull out. She had internal bleeding that we had to go in and stop.

"She started hemorrhaging and she went into a coma. She is alive and stable but we don't know when she will wake up.

"It might be her body's way of healing and dealing with everything. She was coherent a little when she came in and all she kept saying was to save her baby and her dad. Poor thing is going to have a lot to deal with when she wakes up."

Jasper and Emmett nodded. My mother and sisters had not stopped their sobs. I felt numb. I felt like I could not cry anymore. I stood up and walked over to Emmett and Jasper, "Guys, I'm so sorry about yo…"

Emmett spat in my face as he said, "Don't you fucking say a word Edward! We have nothing to say to you and we sure as hell don't want to hear anything you have to say."

Jasper then asked my dad, "Can we see her?"

"Only one at a time guys. The ICU visitor's policies are very strict."

"I want to see her," I told them.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett all three said, "_**NO**_!"

"Please, I am begging you…I need to see her."

"I don't think that is a good idea right now Edward," my mother said.

"Yeah, I think you've done enough," Rose hissed at me.

Alice could not stop sobbing in Jasper's arms long enough to say anything mean to me.

Carlisle told them that they needed to give the nurses about thirty minutes to get her completely settled into her room and make sure all of her monitors were set up properly.

While they were all talking, I snuck into the ICU part of the hospital. No one had told them specifically not to let me back there and I was Dr. Cullen's kid so it was a piece of cake.

The Cullen charm worked every time.

I started choking out sobs when I walked into the room and saw my angel in her bed. She looked so battered and broken. I did not know what to do.

I went and sat in the chair beside her bed. I took her hand and held it in mine. I laid my head down on the bed and cried.

"I'm sorry baby. Please forgive me Bells…you have to forgive me. I won't make it without you."

I just laid my head there and cried.

Cried for our ruined relationship…thanks to me.

Cried for our lost baby.

Cried for her paralyzed father.

I just cried.

I felt a hand on my head.

I looked up and saw the beautiful pools of brown that I loved so much open and looking back at me. "Love, you're awake! I'm going to go get the nurse."

"No Edward don't. I need to talk to you first."

Her voice was barely at a whisper. She could not talk much.

I looked at her confused. Why wouldn't she want me to get the nurse? She touched her hand to her stomach. Oh.

She wanted to know about our baby.

I shook my head and cried. "I'm sorry sweetheart…our little one didn't make it. God I'm so sorry," I sobbed into her hair.

"What?" she choked.

"The baby…didn't survive the crash."

"Oh god…wait…you called it _our_ baby? You believe me?"

"Yes…my mom showed me the test."

"Oh," She said softly. "You only believe me because of the test."

I kissed her cheek and she cringed away from me.

"Bella, baby…please."

"Get out Edward."

"No," I said like a defiant child as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Edward get out! Of my room and my life! I can't take it anymore. I wanted you to believe me. All I wanted was for you to believe me."

"I do baby, I do."

"Yeah because of a piece of paper. You should have believed me in the first place. I wanted you to believe me about the antibiotics but you didn't. Just get out. I can't do this right now. I need to find out how my dad is and I want to see my brothers. Now get out of my fucking room and stay away from me…permanently!"

"Bells, you can't mean that."

"Oh but I do."

She pushed the call button to the nurses' station.

"Yes?" asked the on call nurse.

"I want Edward Cullen out of my hospital room now, I want to know how my father is doing and I want to see my brothers." My poor baby was sobbing.

I tried to comfort her but she pushed her arms out in front of her to block herself from me.

"Um…yes, Miss Swan…I'll see what I can do."

"I'll go Bella if that is really truly what you want. I don't want to upset you any further right now but I really think we should grieve this together."

"Grieve what Edward? What the fuck do _**YOU**_ have to grieve about? That baby was growing inside of me! It was a part of _**ME**_! I heard its heartbeat and I loved it! You didn't give a crap about your child until you had a fucking piece of paper shown to you to tell you that you shared some DNA with it.

"Don't you fucking dare talk to me about grieving! You have nothing to grieve except for maybe the loss of yourself. Because you have become a pathetic excuse for a human being. You and your loser friends are going to go so far in life," she spat out sarcastically.

"That is what you should be grieving you self-indulgent asshole! Because you sure as hell don't have the right to grieve _**MY**_ child! I hope you have a nice life and I hope that everything you've done was sure worth it!"

I could not take anymore of this. She was so angry and rightfully so. I had to get out of there. I could not live in a world where Bella hated me so much. I knew that now. I just had to get out fast. Everything was coming crashing down on me all at once.

I felt as if I were about to explode.

I turned to leave her room, listening to my angel's broken sobs all the way. I paused at the door and whispered to her, "I love you my Bella…forever and always…no matter what."

I slowly walked down the hall out of the ICU wing. I felt my world crumbling. I was drowning and I did not know how to save myself.

I heard yelling and a commotion coming from the waiting area where I had left my family. I could make out what the voices were saying…when I heard the words…I stopped to see what I could hear before I entered.

"Get the fuck out of here James," Jasper sneered.

"No, I heard Bella was in an accident. Edward took off with his mom so I needed to make sure he's okay. He needs his friends since all of you have abandoned him."

"I am warning you James you better get the fuck out of this hospital or I will end you!" Jasper yelled into his face.

I could tell from the noises that Emmett was holding Jasper back from James. I heard him telling Jasper to calm down because this was not helping anyone.

Then I heard my sister, "You need to go James. I don't know how long my man will be able to hold his brother back. You've done enough. We all know what you've done."

"Please Rose, are you talking about that crazy ass story that little _whore_ came up with for her betrayal? Everyone knows she's a cheating slut who fucked up her birth control and got pregnant on purpose…to trap Edward.

"But the dumb bitch didn't get knocked up by the right guy now did she? No, she let that little fucker over there knock her up. My best friend deserves so much better than that little skank."

I heard Jasper lunge for James and there was no one there holding him back because Emmett was lunging with him.

I should have gone in there to protect my friend. I did not like the things that he said. I was really pissed about them actually and something told me to stay where I was for the moment.

Jasper was pounding him as he said, "We all know what you fucking did and we even have proof you sick fuck!"

James was laughing at him. "What proof would that be _Swan_?"

"You forgot our father is the Chief of Police didn't you? He ran the bag and the antibiotics for fingerprints you dumb ass!" Emmett yelled.

What? I did not know he could do that.

Now my curiosity was peaked.

"Oh and where would that report be? Did Miss Swan have that with her? Guess it went down in a blaze of glory in her tragic accident. Too bad," James chuckled as he spit. He was probably spitting up blood.

I could hear punching.

I could not believe James was still awake let alone awake and talking.

"No it's right here you dumb fucker! I hate you! You are sick and hateful! Did you really think the Chief would not have copies made? Bella gave this to me before she left school!" Ali told him as she shoved a piece of paper at him.

I had to see that because I could not believe what I was hearing.

I walked in to the waiting room. Jasper and Emmett got off James. Jacob was there and he helped James stand up and let him lean on him.

"Ali, what is that?" I asked her slowly.

I was not sure I wanted to know.

She shoved the paper at me.

I looked down at the paper that was now in my hands.

I read every damn word.

Oh my God.

James and Jacob had set up my Bella.

Their prints and mine were the only ones all over the bag and the pills.

Bella's fingerprints were nowhere on the fucking bag.

I was a complete moron.

I had the best girl in the world by my side…we were blessed with a baby…and I fucking threw it all away as if it meant nothing.

Now I had lost everything.

My Bella.

My baby.

All gone.

My parents kicked me out of the house.

Why did I not believe her in the first place? She was telling me the truth all along!

No wonder she hated me.

I hated me.

And I fucking hated _them_.

Never had I felt such an intense anger building up in me as I did right then in that moment. I saw red…and then I blacked out completely.

I did not really remember what happened next.

_**A/N…Next update will be Friday 1/1/2010. **_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598.**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 21!**_


	22. Emotional Overload

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…I am posting early because of the overwhelming response to the last chapter!**_

Chapter 21

Jasper POV

Edward walked back into the waiting room. That fucker must have snuck off to see Bells. If he upset her or bothered her while, she was unconscious and healing, I would beat him within an inch of his worthless life.

Emmett and I let go of that low life fucker James and of course his little homo buddy had to pick him up off the floor. I was ready to start beating Edward's ass for going to Bella's room after we told him no.

He saw the paper in Ali's hand and asked about it. It was obvious he had heard what we were talking about in here.

I almost felt sorry for the guy. He was about to find out just how fucked he truly was. Almost...I could not feel sympathy for him when this was all his fault for not believing in my sister.

When Alice showed him the paper, he looked sick. Then he looked devastated, hurt and his face finally settled on completely furious.

I had never seen Edward look fiercer and more like an animal than he did right then. He started growling. I backed Alice away from him. He seemed like he did not know where he was or what he was about to do.

He zeroed in on James and he stormed over to him. He grabbed him by the collar and he threw him up against the window of the waiting room so hard that it shattered all over him.

James dropped to the ground like a rag doll. It was beautiful. I wanted to go finish what Emmett and I had started on his sorry ass…but I figured I would let Edward have his moment.

If nothing else, he needed to get this out of his system.

He then hovered over him, punched, and kicked him with every word he said, "How could you fucking do this to me? To her! You were my best friend!

"I fucking trusted you! I've lost _**EVERYTHING**_ because of you! You forced our hand and made us create a baby we weren't ready for! A helpless little baby! Now it's dead because of what you started! You are dead to me! Do you fucking hear me? _**DEAD**_!"

Edward kept at him…punching and kicking wherever he could get reach. James was barely moving. Jacob made a move to pull Edward off him.

Emmett grabbed him and said, "Let him go fucker…you're next. You did this too."

Edward stopped hitting James. He had not responded at all. James was just lying there. Shit. I hoped he did not kill him. Bella would freak if Edward ended up in jail. I went over to check James's pulse while Edward turned to Jacob.

He punched Jacob while Emmett held him. "Edward I swear…it was James! This was all his idea! He wanted you and Bella to break up. He felt like she was taking you from us."

Edward did not have anything left in him. His hands were bloody. He dropped to his knees and started sobbing. Ali went to him and hugged him to her.

I knew she saw him breaking and her heart was going out to him. No matter what he had done, no matter how pissed she was at him.

This was her brother, her twin and she was not going to let him go through this alone.

I would not begrudge him that. I pretty much hated him right now but I would not take Ali away from him…so I let them be for a bit.

The hospital security arrived to check out the situation.

Carlisle and Esme came back in the waiting room. Esme gasped at the scene in front of her. "Oh god, what did he do?" She asked. She knew Edward had done this to James.

Carlisle immediately went to James. The doctor in him could not just let him lie there and die…no matter who he was or what he did. He was a better man than I was.

I would let that no good fucker die.

Ali was still comforting Edward.

Edward just continued to sob while she rocked him. "I didn't believe her Ali. I pushed her away. How could I do that to her? She was right. She was fucking right. They set her up. Oh my god…they fucking drugged her.

"Why didn't I believe her? How could I be so stupid? I don't want to live Ali. I don't. I just want to die. I don't deserve her. She didn't deserve this. She told me to get out Ali. It's over. I've lost her because I am so damn stupid. Our baby is gone and it's all my fault."

My heart was breaking for Alice. I knew seeing him like this would take its toll on her. I wanted to make her feel better.

If I was being honest, my heart was breaking a little even for Edward. I was a guy…I knew we were immature. When I looked back at the situation and removed my sister from the equation…I knew he was stupid but no one deserves this kind of pain that he had thrust upon him now.

However, the fact was…my sister _was_ involved. Even though they were both hurting, they just both really needed to stay the hell away from each other.

No good can come of them as a couple. They just hurt each other all the time. Mostly Edward hurts my Bells but she has hurt him too when she pushed him away and did not communicate with him.

They were both just too immature for this.

God strike me down for thinking this if you must…but it was a good thing they were not going to be parents right now. I was sorry but their lives were so fucked up that no poor innocent little baby needed to be brought into that.

I knew that everything happened for a reason.

Emmett came up to me and said, "We should let them deal with all of this. The girls can give statements when the cops get here. We really need to go see Bells and Dad. The nurse told me Bells is awake and asking about Dad…she thought we should tell her."

I nodded and told Alice what we were going to go do. I kissed her forehead and left her there with Edward. He needed her right now. As much as I hated him now, I could not deny him that much at the moment.

I took one last look at Edward on the floor sobbing in his sister's arms. He looked so small and broken. I Never thought I would see big, strong and cocky Edward Cullen look like that.

We walked into the ICU wing. Carlisle had told us one at a time but they were making an allowance for Emmett and me since we needed to talk to her about Dad.

Our poor baby sister looked so weak and small when we walked in to her room. We each sat on a side of her bed. She opened her eyes and looked at us.

"Jazzy, Em…how is Daddy?"

We each took one of her tiny hands into our much bigger ones. She was crying. "Guys? Please tell me."

"He's paralyzed Bells. He turned the car so he would take the brunt of the impact. It's permanent sweetie," I told her as gently as possible.

"Oh," She said in a small voice.

The tears were silently flowing down her cheeks as my brother and I both wrapped her up in hugs.

The nurse walked in. "Boys, I know you have all been through a lot but Dr. Cullen thinks your sister should be sedated…given everything that has happened. She needs her rest. He did not expect her to wake up this soon. She has to heal."

We nodded and Emmett said to Bella, "We'll be back later okay? We're going to go see Dad."

Before we got up I had to ask, "Bells…did you see Edward?"

She nodded.

"He told you about the baby?"

She nodded again, the tears flowing a little more.

"Okay sweetheart. I'm so sorry," I told her.

The nurse put the sedative into her IV. It started working quickly. Bella's eyes started getting heavy. "Love you guys."

"We love you too honey," Emmett said as he kissed her forehead. I repeated the gesture and we left the room.

Time to go see Dad and then go see what was going on out in the waiting room.

EPOV

I blinked a few times before my eyes stayed open. Alice was sitting on one side of my bed and my mother on the other. Rose was sitting in a chair by the window.

"What's going on guys?"

"Edward…you're awake!" Alice said as she hugged me.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" My mother asked me.

"No…I remember seeing Bella…her kicking me out of her room…then heading back out to the waiting room. I overheard everything you were talking about with James. I heard about the fingerprints…"

I stopped.

Oh god.

What did I do?

I remembered feeling livid and angrier than I had ever felt.

"Oh honey, you must have blacked out," Mom told me.

"How bad is it? What did I do? I remember being very _angry_."

"You hurt James really bad Edward." Alice said to me.

"Good. He's dead to me. I can't believe he did that to Bella."

"Honey, he is unconscious but he is going to be alright. If he decides to press charges Edward, it could get bad. You almost killed him. Emmett and Jasper had already worked him over pretty good when you started in on him," My mom told me.

"Charges? What about Bella? Can't we press charges on him for drugging her? I will take full responsibility for the whole beating. You guys just get your story straight. If anyone goes to jail for this it should be me and only me. It's what I deserve. I don't want anyone's sympathy.

"I knew what I was doing when I did it. I would do it again in a heartbeat. I wish I would have killed him. But like I said…he shouldn't be pressing charges on anyone! It should be us pressing charges on him for Bella. How do we do that? How do we go about it? I want to get the ball rolling."

"Well actually Edward, all we can prove is that he put the antibiotics in her dresser. I don't really know if we have a case against him. But we will get a lawyer for Bella and we will try if that is what she wants." My dad said as he entered into the room.

"It doesn't matter if that's what she wants or not. He needs to pay. I blame him for all of this."

"Son, James started this but he is not the only one at fault," Dad responded.

"Yeah I know, maybe we can get Jacob for something too."

"No son. I don't mean either of them."

Oh.

He was talking about me.

This was just as much my fucking fault as it was theirs because I fell for it.

I played right into their hands.

"Dad, how's Bella?"

"She is fine right now Edward. I sedated her."

"Why?"

"I didn't expect her to wake up as soon as she did. I think she needs to let her body rest so that afterwards she can heal her mind."

I nodded.

I was going to help her heal…if she would let me.

I had my work cut out for me.

The things I did were unforgiveable.

Maybe…just maybe my Bella had a big enough heart to do it.

My dad looked at me hesitantly, "Edward…I am still furious with you but I would like to apologize."

Why was he sorry?

"Dad there is nothing to apologize for."

"Yes there is son. I should not have hit you as I did. As long as you get your life straightened out and stop all the drugs and the drinking…you are welcome to stay at home.

"But son, you've got to leave Bella alone…at least for now. I see it in your eyes that you think everything is going to be okay and she's going to take you back. I can see the wheels turning in your mind on how to get her back.

"Edward, you need to face reality. She is probably not going to take you back…_ever_. I'm sorry. Your mother and I just want you to be realistic and give Bella the time and space that I am sure she is going to need."

No, I would not accept that. I knew Bella would probably want time and space. Dad was right about that. He was wrong about it being the end of us. I would make sure of it.

Bella Swan would someday be Bella Cullen if it were the last thing I did. I would not live without her. She was my only love…_ever_.

BPOV

After the medicine the nurse gave me to sleep…I had a wonderful dream. In it, I was in the kitchen holding our two-year old little boy. We were making cookies together. He was helping me stir the batter.

I scooped some of the batter out of the bowl and placed it on his nose. He giggled and took his tiny finger and put it in his mouth to lick the batter.

"Is it good, Anthony?" I asked him.

He smiled up at me with wide green eyes and said, "S'good Momma."

"Do you think Daddy will like them?"

He nodded his head up and down quickly before picking up a scoop of batter and throwing it on my nose as I had just done to him.

Edward came home from work and kissed me on the cheek. He kissed our son and then he bent down and kissed my bulging belly.

He laughed at the cookie dough that Anthony and I were wearing and soon the three of us were chasing each other around the kitchen with the batter instead of baking it.

I was startled awake.

Oh.

Just a dream.

I forgot...my baby was gone. Edward was an ass…an ass that I still loved but could never forgive.

The phone beside my bed started ringing. I strained to get it. I did not realize we had phones in ICU.

Carlisle probably made sure I had it…that was something he would do.

I answered, "Hello?"

"Oh Bella baby! I have been dying to get a hold of you since I heard. I am trying to get a flight out."

"Mom, it's okay. You don't have to. I'm fine."

"Bells, I'm your mom. You can't fool me. Esme called and told me _everything_."

"Oh."

"Bells. I wish you would have called me and told me what was going on. I would have come to Forks for you."

"Mom…it's not necessary."

"Baby, I think you should come back. Come back to Phoenix. If you don't want me to come there, then as soon as you are released Phil and I will have a ticket waiting for you. OR I could come there and take care of you and you come back with me."

"Mom, I don't want to leave Emmett and Jasper."

"Are you sure this isn't about Edward sweetie?"

"Mom, Dad is paralyzed…permanently. I don't want to leave him either. It has nothing to do with Edward."

"I hope so baby. That boy is bad news. I hope you're completely done with him."

"I am Mom."

"Good girl. So what do you say to coming to Phoenix baby? Really think about it okay? I can help you heal…_mentally_."

"I will think about it mom."

"Okay baby, should I get a flight out?"

"No Mom, I will be fine. I will call you later and let you know if I am coming or not."

"Alright sweetheart. Give your brothers hugs and kisses for me…and Daddy too!"

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Isabella."

As she said those last words, I knew she was crying. I hung up the phone. I heard someone clear their throat.

Alice.

She ran up to the bed and paused, as she was right in front of me. I knew what she wanted.

"It's okay Ali, I won't break."

She placed her tiny body in the small hospital bed beside me and cried.

"I'm sorry Bella. About everything. I thought we were going to lose you too."

"It's alright Ali, I'm alright. Or I will be."

"Everything is just fucked up Bells. How did it get this way?"

"Two words…James and Jacob."

"Yeah…about them," she said hesitantly.

"What about them?" I asked her curiously.

"Edward knows."

"Knows what?"

"He knows _everything_…about what they did. He knows they set you up. He beat the crap out of James, Bella. Jasper and Emmett had already started in on him and then Edward overheard everything. I showed him the paper and he blacked out. Well, mentally he blacked out. Physically, he went crazy.

He beat James to a bloody pulp. James is unconscious here in the hospital. Daddy says he is going to wake up but when he does…if he presses charges against Edward…it's not going to be good.

"Edward started in on Jacob but he just lost it. He broke down in my arms and sobbed about wanting to die because of how bad he had messed things up with you."

I could not hear this. I could not take this or deal with seeing Edward that way. As much as I wanted him to hurt…I knew I could not bear to see it firsthand. Now that he knew the truth…it did not matter.

It was not going to fix us.

I was not taking him back this time.

He broke me.

He broke my heart.

I blamed him for our baby being dead.

I blamed all three of them.

I was in such a bad place right now. Maybe Mom was right. I did not want to leave my dad but Emmett and Jasper would care for him and be here. I was sure after everything, they would all understand.

Yes, I was going to go to Phoenix.

I was going back to my mom.

I needed her right now.

I could not deal with anything else here…especially Edward.

I did not want to run into him every time I turned around.

I also had a feeling that my father would be forcing me into some sort of therapy or counseling after this…I was not having any of that.

My mom would deal with this herself…she could help me through it.

Alice spoke softly, "Where'd you go Bells? You seem so far away. Did you hear anything I said?"

"Yeah I did Ali…and it doesn't matter. I'm leaving."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? You're leaving?"

"Yes…I'm going back to my mom's…in Phoenix…_indefinitely_."

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598!**_

_**Next chapter is posting tomorrow!**_


	23. As Time Goes By

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 22

BPOV

_**August 16 2005**_

It had been a little over two months since I left Forks. I fully intended to complete my senior year in Phoenix and never look back on everything that happened to me my junior year.

However, Alice called me a week ago to inform me that she would fly to Phoenix to tar and feather me herself if I left her there in Forks to go through our senior year with only her brother.

Several things had happened both before and after I left for Phoenix.

After I was released from the hospital, Jasper and Emmett took care of me. I only stayed in Forks for about a week and my brothers were wonderful for that whole week.

Dad had to stay in the hospital a few more days after I was released. They could not keep him any longer than that because he was determined to watch his twin boys graduate from high school.

We knew Daddy was going to have major life changes. He was in a wheel chair of course…probably for the rest of his life. But he was a fighter.

If anyone could ever walk, again…it would be my dad. He had never given up on anything in his life and he never said die.

It was awesome watching my brothers walk across that stage and get their diploma. Alice, Charlie and I cheered our hearts out for them. We cheered just as loud for Rose when she walked across.

Of course Edward, Esme and Carlisle were there too…for Rose.

Alice sat with Charlie and me while her parents kept Edward away from me. He was released from the hospital the same day as me.

Apparently, they had been keeping him for observation so that they could be sure of the state of his mental health before they released him. The breakdown on James that he had in the hospital scared the hell out of his parents.

No one had ever seen him so enraged before, apparently.

Although I was glad, I missed it, since I was normally not a violent person, it would have been nice to see Edward beat the crap out of James.

There was no communication between us while in the hospital and he stayed away from me at school as his parents had instructed him. Besides that, my brothers told him if he came anywhere near me he would be sorry.

He did not try to stop his parents from keeping him away from me at the graduation ceremony either.

In fact, Edward did not try to talk to me until later that night at the graduation party being held for Rose, Em and Jasper at the Cullen house.

_**Flashback**_

_**The music was booming. There was parental supervision at this party so there was no alcohol. I was getting some punch and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Edward standing there. **_

"_**What do you want Edward?"**_

"_**I want to talk to you Bella."**_

_**I took a deep breath. I knew I was leaving tomorrow to go to Phoenix and hopefully never coming back here. I figured I should at least talk to him one last time. I knew no one else had told him yet about me leaving.**_

_**It was probably best for him to hear it from me.**_

_**I grabbed his hand and said, "Fine, let's go talk in your room."**_

_**He looked so broken and yet so hopeful when I started pulling him up the stairs to his room.**_

_**As soon as we were in the room, he shut the door and locked it. Then he pushed me up against it and crashed his lips to mine.**_

_**I did not respond…at first. But it was Edward. My Edward. Before I could stop myself…my damn lips started responding to his. My mouth granted his tongue access and we were battling it out for dominance.**_

_**He moaned and I felt him press his erection up against me. This woke me up in a hurry. I pushed him away. "Edward stop," I told him firmly.**_

"_**God I've missed you Bella."**_

_**He came back towards me.**_

_**I put my hands out to stop him, "Edward stop. I mean it, let's talk. That shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake. A moment of weakness…that's all."**_

"_**Don't say that baby."**_

"_**Edward it's the truth. If you want more than talking I will walk out of this room right now!"**_

"_**No please stay. We will just talk. You're right. I apologize for getting carried away. I just miss you so fucking much."**_

"_**I miss you too Edward…more than I should. But it doesn't matter."**_

"_**How can you say it doesn't matter?"**_

"_**Too much has happened Edward…we're just not meant to be. I know that now."**_

"_**But Bella, I love you so much."**_

"_**And I love you Edward, with all of my heart…all of my soul…my entire being."**_

_**We were both crying.**_

_**I continued, "But love isn't always enough. I'm sorry."**_

_**He had fallen to his knees on the ground with his arms wrapped around my waist as he begged me to take him back once again.**_

_**I pried his hands off me and headed to his door. **_

_**I paused before I headed out of his room forever…**_

"_**Edward, I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going back to Phoenix…to my mom's. I'm sorry. Goodbye Edward. I do hope you find peace with yourself and happiness. I'll always love you," I told him. My voice was almost a whisper.**_

_**I ran out of his room as fast as I could. I did not want him coming after me. I went to Emmett and begged to take his jeep home. I could not stay in the house any longer. He let me and I got out of there.**_

_**End flashback**_

Alice explained to me everything that happened with Edward after I left. It was not pretty.

Edward did not take my leaving well. He did not need James in the picture to continue the habits he had started with them. He went back to drinking and drugs.

This went against what Carlisle had told him so he kicked him out as promised before when we were in the hospital. He told him he could only come home when he sobered up and stopped using drugs. Poor Alice came home about two weeks after I left and found him almost dead in their backyard.

He had overdosed on drugs and alcohol.

Apparently, he had been living in his car, he was drunk, high and came home to beg forgiveness as well as ask for help. He never made it passed the back door. Luckily, Alice had forgotten her purse at home and had come back to get it.

If she had only been a few minutes later or not have come back at all…Edward Cullen would have been dead.

They got him to the hospital in time and got his stomach pumped. Carlisle saved him. He then told him that either he was going to rehab or he was out of the house permanently with no hopes of coming back to the family. He also told him he would even go as far as to change the locks if he did not get clean. He was not going to watch Esme suffer at watching their son drift away anymore.

Edward reluctantly agreed to go to rehab.

That was how Edward spent his summer…in rehab.

When I heard that he had overdosed I wanted to fly back and be with him. He did it because of me. But my mom would not let me and my brothers and my father had forbidden it.

Poor Edward. He spent his eighteenth birthday in a rehab center. I sent him a birthday card to the rehab center where he was staying. I could not help it. I made it funny…not mushy.

I just wanted him to know that I had not forgotten his birthday and even though we could never be together…I still cared for him deeply.

James did not press charges against Edward for almost killing him. Everyone was surprised by that. The "witnesses" aka: Rose, Ali, Chris, Angela, Jacob, Emmett and Jasper all told the police that James fell accidently…repeatedly.

James went along with it. The cops knew it was crap but with the witnesses saying that was what happened and James not rebutting it…there was not anything they could do.

Right after I left Forks, my father and Carlisle met with a lawyer to deal with James and Jacob. It was hard to prove that he had actually drugged me…just as we thought.

He pled not guilty so it was basically our word against his.

All we had was the bag of pills with James and Jacob's fingerprints all over it…as well as Edward's. The judge said that there was no way to actually _prove_ that the antibiotics were put into my beverages.

But, there was sufficient enough evidence to convince the judge that he should at least go to the Forks juvenile detention center until he was eighteen.

He would turn eighteen at the end of August and he would be released then. I knew he would be back at school. I had dealing with him on a daily basis to look forward to upon my return to Forks High School.

Jacob got off easier. Because of the situation with his father…and several people, testifying on his behalf from LaPush…Jacob was only given six months of probation.

They both got off way too easy for all of the havoc they caused.

Jacob could have made things different if he would have testified against James…but he refused. In the hospital, he told everyone that James had made him go along with his plan.

Outside of the hospital, his tune changed. He denied ever saying that so it was his word against everyone else's.

Basically, James and Jacob were getting a slap on the wrist for the hell that they put me through…it was not fair. But what could I do? I had to move on with my life.

Charlie was doing well. He had adjusted to life in his chair and was trying everything he could to get out of it.

They hired someone to help him out while he was first getting used to his new life but he was on his own now. I was somewhat glad I was going home and would be able to be there to take care of him this year.

Emmett, Jasper and Rose turned down other colleges to go to UW. Rose and Emmett were planning on going to the same school all along. After Dad's accident, Em and Jazz wanted to be closer to home.

The three of them were sharing a place together for right now.

UW was only about three hours away…that was nice.

That was where I was applying as well. I received early acceptance to Dartmouth…but I threw it away. There was no way I was going to be three thousand miles away from my dad and my brothers after everything that happened.

In addition, Alice was going to go to The Art Institute of Seattle where she could be close to Jasper and major in fashion design and fashion marketing.

I applied to UW and I wanted to major in English. My dream of being a writer had not disappeared.

My other reason for throwing away the Dartmouth acceptance…was Edward.

I did not want to go to the same college as him.

I was sure he still planned on going to Dartmouth to be a doctor. I hoped he was back on track now. I really did wish nothing but the best for him.

I hoped it would be a good senior year. I was ready to be done with high school.

Alice was making me do cheerleading again. She said Angela joined the squad. Now that Rose graduated, Alice was made captain.

I told her I would not be allowed to join because I was not there early enough. The cheerleaders and the football players started practicing before school started. School was set to start in a week.

She informed me that since she was now cheer captain I was more than allowed to join!

Yeah me!

Here I was…on the plane once again…going from Phoenix to Forks. I wondered what would await me this time around in the little rainy Washington town.

EPOV

_**August 2005**_

I finally had my life going back on track. I only had one thing missing.

My Bella.

The night of the graduation party…she did not know this but I was drunk and high already when she went up to my room with me.

I was surprised she did not notice the alcohol on my breath when we kissed.

I would have taken her up against my bedroom door if she had allowed me the privilege.

When she told me she was leaving…I did not take that news well.

I let her fucking walk out of my room…and then I destroyed everything in there.

My sisters came busting into my room with Jasper and Emmett right behind them. I was in a fit of rage, tearing my room apart and I could see the fear on my sisters' faces.

Jasper and Emmett restrained me while Rose called for our parents to come upstairs. My father got his doctor's bag and gave me a sedative in an effort to calm me.

I welcomed the numbing feeling that swept over me.

I knew then how I could continue to feel numb.

It was then that I continued to make one stupid decision after another.

After I almost died, I finally got my shit together. I felt horrible for putting my family through everything that I had.

Then…there was Bella.

I was determined to bring her back to me. I had just gotten home from practice and saw my mail on my desk.

Thanks mom. She had been so forgiving with me…even after everything that I put her and my family through these past months.

I was a very lucky asshole.

I knew that now.

I was done being stupid. Letting Bella slip away from me was the dumbest thing I had ever done.

When I said practice…yes I meant practice. I joined the football team. Alice suggested it. Even after everything, she was still pulling for Bella and me to end up together.

It caused tension between her and Jasper because he wanted me nowhere near his sister. But now with him, Em, and Rose off at college…it made it easier for Alice to push.

She told me Bella was coming home and was going to be cheerleading again. She told me I should try out for football in an effort to spend more time around her and Bella. I agreed.

I tried out and I made it.

Chris was not happy about that. He told me to stay away from Bella and he was watching me for Jasper and Emmett.

I glanced down at my mail and saw the big package from UW.

That was right…I turned down Dartmouth's early acceptance.

I was not going to be three thousand miles from my Bella. I was going to go to UW…along with the rest of them. Alice had confided in me that Bella turned down Dartmouth as well and wanted to go to UW and major in English.

I was getting her back…there was just no other option for me.

I had to prove to her that I was worth her love and time.

I smiled as I read over the acceptance package. This was the first step to my Bella.

I noticed a letter sticking out of my stack of mail.

_James._

He had been sending them to me repeatedly. I did the same thing with this one that I do with all the others. I ripped it to shreds and threw it in my garbage can.

I still talked to Jacob…sometimes…and only a little. We did not really hang out anymore. We had some issues to get past. He explained to me why he went along with James' plans.

He even explained to me that he feared for the life of his father if he were to testify against James or admit to the judge that James did in fact drug Bella.

I did not know what to say to that…it pissed me off to no end…but I guess I could understand him being afraid for his dad.

Still…if he would have said something when all of it started…things might be different.

I had a hard time getting passed that.

He should have just told me he had a thing for Bella and came clean to me about James. He knew it was wrong but he did it anyway.

I did not know if I would really call us friends but…we did talk now and then…on rare occasion.

I could not wait to go tell my mom the good news about UW.

She had been my biggest supporter through all of this.

After my overdose, she apologized for all the horrible things she had said to me. I told her no apologies were necessary because I had deserved every word.

I explained to her that I was done letting her down and I was bringing her son back to her…just as she had asked.

I ran downstairs to find her.

This news was going to make her ecstatic.

"Mom! Mom, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen honey," she responded.

I rushed into the kitchen, wrapped my arms around my mom and picked her up twirling her around quickly.

"Edward, sweetheart, put me down. What has you so excited?" She laughed.

"I did it Mom! I am in! I got in to UW!" I yelled as I placed her back down on her feet. I shoved the letter at her excitedly.

Her eyes brightened, "Honey, that's wonderful! I am so proud of you!" She said as she looked through the package they sent me.

I walked to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. "Everything is falling into place Mom! I am finally back on track…Bella is coming home…we are going to make it work between us…I just know it…and then…"

She interrupted me.

"Edward, I don't want you to get your hopes up about Bella. You really hurt her…I don't think she is going to be able to take you back, son. You need to be prepared for that," she said softly.

"I know that Mom…but I want to make things right…I at least want to be friends with her."

Mom eyed me skeptically and then said, "Okay…just stay strong and keep my boy around…I am rather fond of him and I would rather not lose him again." With that, she went back to whatever she was cooking in the kitchen.

I kissed her head and went back upstairs to my room.

Mom was right…I should not get my hopes up…but I could not help it.

Bella was coming back to me and we were going to be so much more than friends…I knew it and I was going to make it happen.

BPOV

I emerged from the plane and went to baggage claim to look for my family. I was not sure who was coming to get me at the airport. I knew the semester had already started at UW so Rose, Jasper and Emmett all had classes.

They were going to come to Forks and see me during their first break, which would be Labor Day weekend. I could not wait to see them.

When I walked to baggage claim, I chuckled. I should have guessed who would be here.

I heard a shriek and was tackled to the ground by my tiny, spiky haired best friend. "Alice! Damn you're strong!"

"I'm sorry Bella. I just missed you so much! I am so happy you are home! Now Charlie wants me to bring you straight to him because he is dying to see you."

We helped each other up and she squeezed me again.

We retrieved my luggage and left the airport. As much as I dreaded going back to school…I had to admit…it was good to be home.

BPOV

_**August 18 2005**_

Alice gave me a day to get settled and then she wanted me at school for cheer practice. The outfits she expected us to practice in were skimpier than the cheerleading uniforms themselves. I felt so exposed.

We practiced our cheers and then she wanted us to work on a dance routine for the pep rally for the first day of school.

We had to make little dance routines for all the pep rallies and then for each half-time show. Alice's boom box was blaring out Toni Basil's _Mickey_. She had her heart set on us doing this song for the first day pep rally.

I was fine with it. We were dancing out our routine when I saw _him_.

Edward.

On the field.

On the _football_ team?

What the hell?

Alice did not tell me that.

I was very good at these routines and I was not going to let his presence on the field affect me. I kept dancing and tried to pretend I did not see him at all.

Maybe it would torture him to see what he had lost.

I put a little more effort and a little more _hmpf_ into my dancing.

Just when I thought I was dancing good enough…I decided to add a little more _sexy_ to my routine as well.

I wanted him to eat his heart out and I wanted him to ache for me.

Apparently, it worked because Edward was staring and then he got pummeled by two larger guys because he was watching me instead of them.

Take that Cullen!

EPOV

Damn! She was more beautiful than I remembered. Why oh why did Alice have to put them in those outfits to practice?

She was so fucking sexy!

Now as I was picking myself up off the ground after being pummeled into it…I realized…she was driving me crazy on purpose.

I knew her well enough to know what she was doing…damn it.

Fuck my life!

She would be mine again!

BPOV

_**February 14 2006**_

Senior year had been _interesting_. Edward had been trying to get me to come back to him. We had talked…_briefly_…and only for Alice's benefit.

I was not going to open up my heart to him ever again.

He needed to realize that and leave me alone.

I did not do anything of any importance this year. I went to school, did homework, took care of my dad and spent time with Alice.

That was my life.

I did not date…it was not worth the heartache. Edward was my soul mate and he was supposed to love me forever…yet he tore me apart…so what was the point of trying with someone else?

I was done with relationships.

I just wanted to get the fuck out of high school and start my real life.

Perhaps I would join a convent after college.

Who knew? Anything was possible.

Dad would like that. He would never have to worry about anyone getting me pregnant ever again.

Unfortunately, I did really miss Edward.

Apparently, he was going to UW with us. I was shocked that he gave up Dartmouth but he said he would rather give up on Dartmouth than give up on us.

I told him not to bother thinking that way because it was not going to get him anywhere.

He did not listen.

James's father did not let him come back to Forks High when he got out of juvie. He sent him away to boarding school for his senior year.

This made all of us happy.

I saw Jacob in the halls every now and then. He wrote an apology letter to me and explained why he did what he did. He said that he really was sorry but I still would not talk to him. Once and awhile, I would nod at him but that was about it.

In my eyes, he was just as responsible as James and Edward were for everything that happened to me. I wanted them all to just stay away from me.

But Edward kept trying.

I received a rose and a note in my locker everyday at school and I mean _every day_. The notes always said one thing he loved about me and how much he missed me as well as how much he loved me still.

However, the letter today was different. Today was Valentine's Day and when I opened my locker, my breath hitched.

There were two roses, a note, a CD case and a long, rectangular, blue Tiffany's box.

My hands were shaking as I opened the note.

_Bella, My Love,_

_I am still not giving up on us_

_Not ever_

_I love you too much to do that_

_I know you love me too_

_Or you would have moved on by now_

_you don't even date_

_On the CD is something I wrote for our baby_

_Please listen to it_

_The two roses are to show my love for you and _

_For our little one lost_

_In the blue box…_

_It's self-explanatory_

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_I love you forever and always_

_Your Edward_

I had so many tears running down my face I thought I might choke on them. I opened the blue box and started sobbing.

Inside the box was a silver bracelet. It had little baby booties on it and was inscribed saying, "_In Loving Memory of Baby Cullen, Mommy and Daddy will love you Forever, May 2005_."

I slammed my locker closed and ran to the closest bathroom.

I sat on the toilet and cried for the whole class period. I was supposed to be in English right now. But I could not move. He had cared enough about our baby to do this for me.

Maybe he was growing up finally.

I had to see him. I did not know what I would do when I did…but I had to see him.

I heard the bell ring signaling that class was over now. I ran and found Alice begging her to tell me immediately where her brother was.

She told me he was in athletics but that their teacher had kept them late in math so he was probably headed to the locker room and not actually in class yet.

I ran into the boys locker room…yep that's right…I did not care who saw me.

But it was empty. I heard a locker clanking and movement. Maybe that was Edward. I walked over to where I heard the noise.

It was him.

Because he was late, I guess he was the only one still dressing out in his gym clothes.

He had on his athletic shorts and was just about to put his shirt on his bare torso when I saw it.

His back was to me so I had a clear view.

"Stop!" I said to him.

He froze and halted getting dressed.

I walked up to him and gently caressed my hand over his back where I saw it. On his right shoulder blade, there it was…praying hands and the words, "In loving memory of Baby Cullen, we love you always 1/05-5/05."

"When did you do that?" I asked him softly.

"As soon as I got out of rehab. I was planning on doing it as soon as I turned eighteen but I couldn't leave rehab to get it done."

He turned to face me.

I took a deep breath and crashed my lips to his.

_**A/N…Happy New Year to everyone! Welcome to 2010!**_

_**Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598!**_

_**Now those of you who were wondering about the meaning of the tattoo in the blinkie for this story over on the Twilighted thread…now you know! Thanks again to RoseArcadia for doing such a fantastic job on that little baby!**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 23 that will be posted on Sunday 1/3/10!**_


	24. Changes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 23

BPOV

_**February 14, 2006**_

Our kiss grew heated quickly and before I could think about it, Edward had me pressed up against the lockers and I had my legs wrapped around his waist.

It was instinctual for us.

Unfortunately…I knew I could not continue. We had to stop this…now.

I allowed my legs to fall down from around his waist and I pushed him away from me.

We were both gasping for air and Edward said, "You're right…it's gross in here. We should take this somewhere else for our reunion."

He misunderstood why I had pushed him away.

I had to break it to him.

"No Edward…it's not what you think."

"What do you mean Bella?"

"I'm sorry that I let it get that heated…but Edward this isn't reconciliation."

"It's not?" he asked confused.

"No…I…I um…I'm still not ready for that."

I stepped away from him. I could not think with him so close to me.

He reached for me as he said, "Baby, we don't have to have sex. I understand why you would be apprehensive. We can wait as long as you want to do that again."

I stepped back a little further.

"No…I meant I'm not ready…for you…period."

"Oh," he said as his face fell.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I was so overwhelmed by everything that you did for our baby that I wanted to come thank you and tell you how truly touched I was. I needed you to know that it meant a lot for you to do all this.

"Then when I saw your tattoo I lost it. I just wanted to kiss you so badly and thank you for caring. But I didn't mean to get carried away. I'm still not ready and I don't know if I'll ever be ready to be with you again Edward. You hurt me too deeply. I am sorry."

"I know all that Bella…but…you were just flaunting around in front of me. It's like you're purposely torturing me with what I can't have. I can only take so much. I just want you to give us a _chance_. I won't mess it up again.

"When you kissed me, it made me think that we could have that chance. I love you with the very depths of my soul. Please, give me a chance. I have been doing some things that I think might help both of us grieve our loss. We both lost a child Bella…we should at least be grieving that together."

"Look Edward…I'm sorry if that's what you thought…but it's not going to happen."

"Sure it's fine. I've got to get out on the field for athletics or coach is going to have my head. I'll see you around."

He quickly dressed and left me in the locker room alone. I knew he was upset…more than he was revealing.

Was I wrong for pushing him away?

No…I was still grieving for what we lost and what _he_ did. I could not deal with being with him right now and I sure as hell did not need his help to grieve. I was doing fine on my own.

It did not matter that when I slept…I dreamed about the future we could have had.

It did not matter that I could still feel him beside me wherever I went.

It did not matter how much I still loved him with all of my heart.

It did not matter that being without him…was slowly killing me.

Still BPOV

_**After school—later that day**_

I stayed away from everyone the rest of the day. I skipped cheerleading practice. It was towards the end of basketball season anyway so who really cared?

I was lying on the couch staring into space when there was a knock at the front door. I went to the door and was surprised to see Alice standing there.

"Hey Ali," I said to her.

"Don't you hey Ali me!" she said loudly. I thought at first she was just kidding with her tone…but judging from the look on her face…she was not.

"What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly. I could not think of anything that I did to make her this angry.

"Can I come in Bella?"

"Of course."

We went into the living room and I sat down on the couch while she paced in front of me.

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked me.

"Excuse me?"

"How can you do what you are doing to my brother?"

Okay now she was making _me_ angry. Where did she get off coming into my house and questioning anything I did or did not do with Edward? I knew she was his sister but after everything he had put me through, was she really going to do this to _me_…her best friend?

"Would you like to rethink that question Alice? Your brother has done plenty to me! Besides, I don't even know what the hell you are talking about! What did I supposedly do to him that has upset you like this?"

"Look…I know everything you two have been through…but _you_ left. You ran away Bella and you didn't see how he was when you left. I know what Edward did was wrong but damn it…you didn't see how he was affected.

"We almost lost him and the only thing that kept him going was the hope that somehow, someday you would forgive him and take him back. Hell, that is still the only thing that keeps him going…it's all that he thinks about. For those reasons alone, you should not be playing with his heart and his head Bella! Besides the fact that it is just _wrong_ to play with a person like that!"

I just gave her a blank look and said nothing because I knew what she was getting at now. I was still pissed that she was taking his side. She caught on to what I had been doing…purposely flaunting my body around him…doing things I knew he thought were adorable…anything to make him wish he still had me…to make him hurt as he had hurt me.

Alice did not appreciate my silence and the expression on her face became even more fierce as she continued her rant.

"Don't stand there and act like you don't know what I am talking about. I have watched you all year…throwing what he can't have in his face. Don't you dare pretend as if you haven't. I have stood by and said nothing because you are my best friend and I love you both.

"But Bella, what you did today. You don't do that. You don't go and give him false hope like that. If he relapses, I swear to God, I will hurt you whether you are my best friend or not. You are not the one who had to find him! He was on the back porch, fucking dying and there was nothing I could do but call an ambulance!"

She had started crying now but continued.

"He was lifeless Bella! He fucked up! He knew it…we all knew it…but you were his world and you ran away from him…he had lost the baby _and_ you…you just fucking ran! Let me just tell you, I can really see it did you _so_ much good to run back to Mommy in Phoenix! You said you were going to deal with your shit! You have not dealt with anything!

"You are still the same scared little girl that you were when you left here! I don't know how to get passed this Bella. You are my best friend and I love you but my brother is trying so hard to fix things with you. He still loves you deeply and you want to go and play these fucking games as you have been! I am not sure we can still be friends…because…it's like I never really knew you at all!"

She had finally finished and fell down to the couch, exhausted. She stared at me…her face void of emotion…silent tears were streaming down her cheeks.

I knew what I had been doing to Edward was wrong. I just did not know how to deal with him. I had to fix this with Alice though; I could not lose my best friend. I needed her.

"You're right Alice. I should not have run away to my mom but I'm not sorry. I was overwhelmed with emotion and if you can't understand that…then too bad! You know what? Edward did things he should not have done either. He fucking broke me!

"He did not believe me for one second when I tried to tell him time and time again that James had set me up! He thought that our baby was Chris's! He insisted on a fucking DNA test! Going to get the results of that test is why I do not have my baby with me today! As for the way I have been playing games with him, as you put it, maybe I wanted him to hurt for once! He ripped my heart out!"

Alright, so I guess this was not the best way to try and fix things with her…but once the words started coming…I started fuming…and I could not stop them. How dare she judge me and take his side?

I kept going.

"I guess all of that's okay because he's your brother. I knew eventually you would take his side over mine because he's your _precious_ brother who can do no wrong. I see now where your loyalties lie…so get out!"

"Bella, come on. Get over yourself! I never said he could do no wrong. He has done _plenty_ wrong and he has done nothing but try to make up for his mistakes. But you just won't give…at all. I thought you had a bigger heart than that.

"You won't even talk to him. No one said you guys should go straight to the fucking and being boyfriend and girlfriend again. But you won't even talk to the poor guy. That baby was created by the both of you! You both lost your child! You are so fucking selfish you cannot even see that he has been grieving too! Can't you at least give him a chance by talking to him…hearing what he has to say?"

"No Alice! Get the fuck out of my house! If you are going to take his side then get out! You are _**NOT**_ my best friend anymore! I can't believe I came back from Phoenix for you. I should have stayed there."

"Yeah you should have," she said hatefully.

Well that shocked me. Was she purposely trying to hurt me?

"What did you say?" I asked in disbelief. Alice was always kind and sweet…that did not sound like my Alice.

"You heard me. You don't act like Bells anymore. I miss my best friend and so does Rose. Emmett and Jasper miss their sister. The Bella we know and love wouldn't be acting the way you have been. You don't even see how much you have changed."

"Well guess what Alice? Your brother _broke_ that Bella. She's gone and she's not coming back!"

"Give me a break Bella. Don't be so overdramatic. You're just pissed off at the world and you want to take it out on everyone in your path. Maybe you should talk to someone. Did you even have a breakdown over your baby or did running to Mommy magically make it all go away?"

"Shut up Alice, you don't know what you are talking about!"

I was seriously going to hit her if she did not shut up…soon.

"Fine Bella. But you know, Edward has gotten help for everything. He goes to his NA and AA meetings regularly and has been clean and sober since June. He also goes to counseling.

"Whether he claimed your child or accepted it at the right time, it does not matter! He lost something too and you need to stop acting as if he didn't! He only wants to help you right now. Of course he would like to be your boyfriend again…but the most important thing to him at the moment is getting you help for your loss. We all know that you have not grieved the loss of the baby or dealt with everything that happened."

She noticed the shock on my face again.

"That's right. Edward goes to counseling and a support group for people who have lost children. You need to grieve Bella. You are like a ticking time bomb and as much as you think Edward needs to grow up…guess what? So do you. From where I am standing…Edward has matured and he is growing up…what happened to you? You have not grown up at all! It's like you have actually regressed!"

I had heard enough of her bullshit and I was done listening. Clearly, things were not fixable with her.

I walked to the front door shaking my head and held the door open for her, "Just…get out Alice! _**NOW**_!"

She stood from the couch and headed towards the door.

"I'm going. But stay away from my brother if you are not serious about getting back together with him…or even at least being his friend…then just stay away! Do not fuck with his head! I mean it, Bella! I won't let you hurt him again!"

I slammed the door behind her.

The nerve of some people. As if she knew what I had been through!

Still BPOV

_**Late that night**_

I was awakened sometime in the night by my annoying brother shaking me. "Bella, wake the fuck up…right now. Get up."

"What do you want Jasper? I am trying to sleep."

"Yeah I know that. But we need to talk…_now_."

I could tell by his voice that he was serious.

I sat up in bed and waited for him to start. He stayed at the foot of my bed. He looked pissed.

"Bella…what is wrong with you? Why did you have to upset Alice?"

What the hell? Was this gang up on Bella day and nobody told me?

"Bella, she is furious. Do you have any idea how difficult it makes my life for my sister and my girlfriend to not get along?"

"What are you even doing here Jasper? Don't you have a college to go to?"

"Don't take that fucking tone with me or give me any attitude Bella. We've all noticed changes in you since you got back from Mom's. Clearly going to stay with her didn't help you."

"Yes it did. She took care of me and she was a hell of a lot nicer to me than you assholes are."

"Yeah you say that because she fucking coddles you. You need to grow up and deal with what happened. I don't agree with Alice that you and her fucking brother belong together. However, I do agree with her that you _**BOTH**_ need to grow up.

"You _**BOTH**_ need to deal with your shit and stop involving everyone else. _**YOU**_ need to stop acting like a you know what and be the old Bells. Another thing…you shouldn't be throwing yourself at Edward one minute and then cold the next.

"Ever hear the phrase _cock tease_? I know you have and honestly, you shouldn't be throwing yourself at him at all. Talk to him long enough for you guys to grieve and deal with everything but you don't have to be a couple…_ever_…in fact Em and I prefer that you two are never a couple again."

I lay back down and turned on my side. "Just get out Jasper. Leave me alone. You and Emmett have no clue about anything. Go back to your precious college and live your precious perfect life while you wait for your perfect little girlfriends to come and join you. You guys have it all…go fucking enjoy…and leave me alone!"

"Bella," he pleaded.

I was not going to acknowledge his presence anymore.

He knew how stubborn I was. He got up and left the room without another word. What the hell was everyone's problem?

_**February 15, 2006**_

I got to school the next morning. No flowers. No poem, no reason that he loves me…there was just a note.

_You win._

_I can't put myself through this anymore._

_I won't bother you again._

_I am trying to heal and I guess we both need to move on now._

_I will always love you and our baby._

_Forever._

_I hope you find the happiness you deserve Bells._

_Love always,_

_Your Edward_

I shoved the note into my locker. I felt no emotion. What was wrong with me? Maybe Alice and Jasper were right.

No of course not. They were full of crap.

In the afternoon, I had my teen living class. It was a pointless senior class where they tried to teach you things about the real world.

I always zoned out during this class. The teacher announced that today we were getting "egg babies" that we would have to care for over the next five weeks.

Shit.

I did not want to do this project.

Not right now.

My heartbeat was picking up rapidly.

My palms were sweaty.

I felt like I could not breathe. The teacher reached my desk and put my little egg baby down in front of me.

Tanya was in this class with me. I could hear her say to Lauren and Jessica, "Oh look…Bella looks like she's about to cry. That little egg must remind her of her _dead_ baby."

Then they laughed.

I picked the egg up, turned to Tanya and threw it right at her face.

_Splat!_

Then I ran from the classroom as fast as I could.

I barely made it down the hallway before I fell to my knees and broke down sobbing. I sobbed for everything.

My baby.

Edward.

My dad.

What I had become.

I just wanted things to be different.

I did not like feeling angry and lost. I guess maybe Alice was right as always…and Jasper…damn. I was so rude to both of them.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and I knew instantly whom they belonged to…I would never forget those arms.

"Shhh…baby calm down," Edward cooed into my ear as he held me and ran his fingers lovingly through my hair."

"How did you know I was out here?"

"Alice. We were in math together. People from your class started texting people in our class about what you did to Tanya. Alice has been saying for awhile you were about to break."

"She was right," I said as I hiccupped.

"She usually is," he chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me?"

He was rocking me now and holding me close. I liked it.

I had missed it.

God help me as much as I hated to admit it…I needed him…so much. It did not matter what had happened because it was in the past.

How could I say that? Can you ever be passed the kind of hurt that Edward inflicted upon me?

I just did not know anymore.

"Of course not, sweetheart. I would never laugh at you."

I breathed him in and took a whiff of my Edward.

"I've missed you Edward."

"I've missed you too Bells. I always miss you. I'm sorry I'm a fuck up. I am trying to be better."

"I know. We can't be together Edward. I can't do it."

"I know. I just want to be here for you. Let me be here for you…help you grieve…the way that people helped me. I swear I will not push for anything more, Love."

"I think I need that."

"I know you do baby."

"Okay Edward. I will let you help me. But that's it. Maybe we can be friends out of this…but that's all. I'm sorry."

"I know honey. I love you so much."

I just nodded because I was trying hard not to give him false hope.

Maybe with some help from where I least expected it…I would be able to finally get back on track and put my life back together…just like Edward.

I did still love him.

I would always love him.

But this was all we could be to each other now.

Friends.

Friends who would grieve together over what they had lost. I could handle that.

At least…I hoped that I could handle that.

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598!**_

_**Reviewers will get teaser of Chapter 24.**_

_**Next update will be Tuesday 1/5/10.**_

_**Hope everyone is having a great 2010 so far! **_


	25. Senior Talent Show

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…Check out the following website to see all of the pictures of costumes from this chapter and for my other stories.**_

_**http://picasaweb(dot)google(dot)com/edwardandbellabelong2gether**_

_**In addition, here are some links for the songs in this chapter. It will enhance the chapter if you give a listen while you read. I listened while I wrote. **_

_**Bust A Move by Young MC (when Chris is performing with Bella, Alice and Angela)**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=xy4FXhkm6Nw**_

_**How Will I Know by Whitney Houston (Bella singing to Edward)**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=aiJ_2zQYUFg**_

_**Just Want you to Know by The Backstreet Boys (Edward singing to Bella)**_

_**http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=EDvRs3SceGo**_

Chapter 24

BPOV

_**May 2006**_

After that day back in February…I started going to the support group with Edward. I also went to individual counseling and Edward and I went to a "couples" kind of counseling session once a week.

It was not because we were a couple but because we were parents who had lost a child. We did not have to be together for this and it was with the same counselor who counseled Edward and me individually.

We had a hard time doing these things together at first…well I had a hard time. I was fighting getting close to Edward again every step of the way. I was not going to let the walls I had built crumble.

There was still the issue of him fucking Tanya while I was pregnant that we needed to work through together. This was a big one for me. Even though he had the tattoo representing our baby and all the things he did to show that he cared…I had a hard time believing he gave a crap when he spent all that time fucking Tanya while we were apart.

I knew what had happened because she made it known to me as soon as school started up in August.

She had cornered me in the bathroom one day to give me all the gritty details.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was just coming out of the bathroom stall and there was Tanya leaning against the sink with her arms crossed.**_

"_**Hey Bella. So glad to see you are back from Arizona."**_

_**Yeah sure she was. I ignored her.**_

_**I went to wash my hands and brushed past her. She grabbed my shoulder and flipped me so I had to look at her ugly face.**_

"_**Look bitch…don't think for one second that just because you're back you and Edward are going to be getting back together. He is mine."**_

"_**You can have him Tanya. We aren't together anymore. We haven't been for awhile so shut up."**_

"_**Oh I have had him. More than once. He was pounding into me the whole time…from the time he found out what a cheating whore you were up until the present. He fucks me hard and good. He told me I am the best he's ever had.**_

"_**He tells me that no one has ever made him cum as hard as I do or made him feel the things that he feels when he is inside of me. The day when you were lying in the hospital and your poor, poor baby was dying. He was on top of me, giving it to me good. **_

"_**He really didn't give a shit about you or that bastard child. He told me after you left that he was glad that you both were gone."**_

_**I just ran out of the bathroom that day. I could not help it and I did not have anything to say to her. **_

_**What the hell do you say to that? I felt pathetic. **_

_**End Flashback**_

That was why I taunted him the way I did after I returned. I did it because I was hurting and I wanted him to hurt. Even though Tanya told me the things she did, I knew that a part of Edward still wanted me.

Whether it was just for my body or something else…I knew he wanted me. You could see it in his eyes and that was why I tortured him.

That was why I hated myself for being sucked in and getting carried away on Valentine's Day. How could I believe that he truly cared and grieved after all that Tanya had told me?

Yet there I was, practically sucking his face off…about to give into him yet _again_.

During the therapy sessions that he and I went to together…it came out that Tanya was a lying whore. That particular session was very stressful. Edward and I were both in tears when it ended.

Neither of us could believe that I let the things Tanya said, affect me. We could not understand how I could believe her. The therapist explained that I was obviously in a bad place and I have self-esteem issues, especially where Edward was concerned.

Edward had a breakdown in the room because he realized the biggest part of the reason why I believed Tanya had nothing to do with my self-doubt at all. It was because of the things that he did and the way that he treated me. The way that he allowed Tanya to drape herself over him at school.

It made him hate himself even more, which the therapist said was not healthy because if either of us were to get passed anything…we needed to love ourselves first.

All in all, was relieved to find out the Tanya thing was not true.

I really felt like shit when I talked to Esme and she told me that when she went to find Edward on the day of the accident…Tanya was nowhere near him.

I felt stupid.

Why did I always doubt myself?

Edward was hurt that I believed Tanya and did not believe in him or his love for me. He stopped right after he said that.

The doctor and I were looking at him and waiting for it…

Finally, he said, "Oh…now I get it. Is that how I made you feel?"

I nodded.

"I am sorry Bella. I wanted you to hurt as I was hurting…I know that. I am responsible for this. This was my fault. I don't even know what to do to make it up to you. I don't know if I can if this is how I made you feel. It hurts and it is inexcusable that I did this to you!" he said to me.

The doctor explained to us that he was a firm believer in the fact that everything could be fixed. He told us he did not think we were anywhere near ready to be a couple.

He was not sure if we would ever be a couple again. He said that would be up to us but he thought that we could at least be friends. He also stressed that he thought it would be good for us to heal from our loss…together.

Once I found out that Edward had not slept with anyone but me and firmly believed that…I stopped fighting getting better.

I did get better.

I still loved my baby and I grieved over losing it. During my recovery, I was able to realize that Edward had truly lost our baby as well.

He might not have accepted it until he was forced to accept it…but regardless…he did lose something just as I had. I could see that now.

He was trying so hard to be the boy that he was when we first met as well as the man he was meant to be as an adult.

Over the last few months, I had even made up with Jasper and Alice after our fights. They apologized for being so hard on me.

Alice could not stop apologizing once Edward told her how upset I was by everything she said. I knew I needed to hear some of the things that she said but I had never known Alice to be outright cruel.

My pixie best friend told me that she just saw red after she saw Edward so broken after the locker room incident where I kissed him. She did not even want to think about him relapsing or dying. I could not fault her for looking out after her brother…if it was Jasper or Emmett…I would have done the same thing.

Jasper talked to me alone and he said that Emmett as well as our father sat him down and had a little chat with him.

He said they made him realize that he was wrong for the things he said to me…the way he approached me about getting help.

He explained that he saw my pain and was terrified that he was losing his sister. He knew that he should not have waited until Alice had blown up at me…but it just ended up happening that way. He also said he wished he had not worded things the way that he did…but he was scared out of his mind for me and did not know what to do.

Needless to say, the Swans had all joined on the therapy bandwagon as well. Everyone around here needed closure and to move on from everything…we had an amazing therapist.

I apologized to Jasper and Alice for being a bitch and not dealing with my issues. We were good now…especially after she had my back during an altercation with Tanya.

_**Flashback**_

_**Shortly after the egg incident, Tanya cornered me at my locker. I was running late to class and for whatever dumb reason, the stupid blonde was out in the hallway. **_

"_**Well…well…little Bella is out here all alone…hmmm…whatever should I do about that?" She sneered.**_

_**I slammed my locker door and tried to walk past her. "I just want to get to class Tanya. Leave me alone."**_

_**She pushed me back into my locker. **_

"_**I don't think so you ugly bitch! You have Edward wrapped around your finger and I am sick of it! Besides, I think a little payback is in order for that shit you pulled with that egg!"**_

"_**Really? I thought I was doing you a favor by shoving that in your face…it certainly was an improvement since you are one ugly ass bitch!" I laughed and tried to pass her again. **_

_**She shoved me into the locker once more…this time was more forceful and I fell to the ground with my books falling from my arms. The bell signaling class was over rang and the hallway filled with students.**_

_**Tanya was just about to hit me when I heard her yelp.**_

_**Edward had pulled her back and was grasping her shoulders firmly.**_

"_**What the fuck are you doing Tanya?"**_

"_**I'm trying to get her out of our way Eddie…so we can be together."**_

"_**We will NEVER be together Tanya and if you think that we will you are one delusional bitch!"**_

"_**But…Edward…it's just like before…you know…when you would let me say stuff to her…come on…for old time's sake."**_

"_**Listen to me carefully," Edward started. His voice was even, firm and he was practically growling. I had never heard him sound more pissed than he did in this moment.**_

_**He continued when Tanya nodded, "You are to stay away from Bella…for good. If I see you come near her again…I…will…end you! I will make you sorry you were ever fucking born Tanya. That shit I let you do to Bella before…it never should have happened. I hate myself for what I did to her…but I cannot change it.**_

"_**She is so much better than you…you are nothing. You are garbage. The way you talk to her…what you said about our child…you really think I would ever fucking touch you? You are crazy! Leave Bella alone. I was raised to never hit a woman…you should be thankful for that because there is nothing more that I would like to do right now than to kick your ass."**_

_**Alice rushed over when she saw what was happening and she helped me up off the floor. She heard the tail end of the conversation and she realized what Tanya had done to me. **_

_**She handed me her books and she looked at Tanya and said, "My brother might not be able to hit a woman but I sure as hell can!" **_

_**With that, Alice's fist met Tanya's face. Tanya's nose job was now shot to hell. **_

"_**You whore! You broke my fucking nose!" Tanya screeched at Alice.**_

_**Alice was laughing but then Tanya lunged at her as Edward made his way over to check on me. The students were screaming "Fight, fight, fight…" as Alice and Tanya went at it in the hallway.**_

_**Alice was winning. **_

_**Who knew she had it in her? **_

_**Principal Green made his way over to the scene and was yelling at them to break it up but they did not listen. He called for Edward to come over and detain his sister while one of the boys in the hallway pulled at Tanya.**_

"_**No one fucks with my family! Bella is family! You remember that you peroxide loving skank!" Alice screamed at her.**_

"_**Miss Cullen that will be enough," Principal Green told her.**_

"_**No it is not even close to being enough! She attacked Bella in the hallway! She deserved to get her ass kicked! I was doing a freaking favor to humanity!" Alice yelled.**_

"_**Alright, I want both of you in my office…this instant!" He told them.**_

"_**Must be nice to have someone else fight your battles for you Swan," Tanya said to me with venom in her voice.**_

_**I walked over to her and slapped her right across her perfect face that was now bleeding. I then spit at her for good measure.**_

_**She was making noises like she was disgusted that I had just spit at her. I did not care. It felt good to get that out with her.**_

"_**Miss Swan, you can join these two young ladies in my office," Principal Green told me.**_

"_**Yes sir," I said to him before turning back to Tanya. **_

"_**Tanya, I don't need them to fight my battles for me…they just choose to because they love me dearly…who loves you Tanya? It must be awful to never feel true love…as I feel…all the time…when I let them into my heart. I pity you."**_

_**Alice linked her arm in mine and we made our way to Principal Green's office. We could hear Tanya scoff behind us and the click of her heels as she started to follow.**_

_**Alice and Tanya were both suspended for two days. I only received two after school detentions for slapping Tanya.**_

_**Alice said it was totally worth it and she did not regret a thing.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Alice had joined in on the therapy as well. All of us were attending different individual sessions as well as one big family session. It was helping everyone heal and deal with issues that were there before all of this other stuff even started.

It was nice to have my best friend back in my life. I had missed her. She apologized for letting me down when I was pregnant. She told me that she failed me and even though she was in a tough position as Edward's sister…she was still my best friend and she should have supported me more than she appeared to do.

Of course, I forgave her. She was my Alice…my sister in just about every way.

However, I was currently quite irritated with said sister. She entered Edward, herself and me into the senior talent show.

I did not want to…but she was a forceful little pixie. The seniors always had a senior talent show before finals the last week in May. We were graduating and I was so excited.

Senior talent show, finals and graduation were all we had left. Prom had been in April. Jasper could not get away from school or work to take Alice…so we took each other…just the two of us.

It was fun. It was nice to spend the night bonding with my best friend. I had missed her terribly.

Edward skipped prom all together.

That made me sad. Alice and I had a blast with Chris and Angela so I could not concern myself with Edward's prom issues.

For the talent show…Alice, Angela and I were supposed to do a song with Chris…which we had been working on for weeks. We were finally ready…I hoped.

I had also been working on my solo song. It was actually something for Edward. I was going to give him some hope. I was not sure how he would interpret the song. I just prayed that he listened to the words. I needed him to know how I was feeling and I was hoping to project that through the song.

A part of me felt that one day we would be passed this and be together again. Then there was the part of me…the rather large part of me that feared it would be impossible.

EPOV

My scary, persistent pixie of a sister got me to enter the senior talent show. I did not want to but…I found a song that I wanted to sing and dedicate to my Bella so maybe it would be worth it after all.

I had been working on this song forever. I felt like it was perfect by now. However, I also knew that Alice, Bella, Angela and Chris were going to be performing a song together. It would probably be sexy as hell and make me all hot and bothered for my Bella.

Damn it Alice.

This was all her doing.

Things had been going so well in therapy for all of us. Bella and I were getting so much out in the open.

I wanted to murder Tanya when I found out what she told Bella in the bathroom…about me having sex with her.

I never put my dick inside that skank.

The way it felt…when Bella was flaunting her body in front of me all those times throughout the year…that was how I made her feel when I was flaunting Tanya at her.

Except it was worse for my angel…she had to endure watching me allow Tanya to hug on me, sit on my lap and put her hands on my upper body.

Bella was only throwing her gorgeous body in my face. She was not being purposely cruel by forcing me to watch her with another guy…as I did to her.

I did not deserve her.

I knew this.

We had been working hard and it was safe to say…we were friends again…good friends.

But if she would let me…if she could grace me with her beauty once more…I would spend the rest of our lives making up to her the ways that I had previously hurt or wronged her.

If she would only be mine again…no…not mine…she was not a possession…I tended to be possessive of her. I did not mean to…I just loved her so fucking much.

Not if she would be mine…if she would give me one chance…I would be _hers_…body and soul.

_**Day of Senior Talent Show**_

EPOV

The senior talent show was today. Emmett, Jasper and Rose came into town for it since they were finished with their semester already.

They allowed me to sit at the table with them. Rose probably forced the issue. I had messed up everything but somehow by the grace of god…my family still loved me.

We were waiting for Chris's performance. I knew this was his performance and the girls were just assisting as backup singers and dancers. We did not know what song he was performing.

Then I heard the music…and then I saw them…more specifically…_her_. I had to sit on my hands to control them.

Oh…my…god.

She looked so fucking hot.

They were all dressed as sexy gangsters.

Fucking help me.

Bella's outfit looked so fucking good on her. It was tight and revealing, leaving me panting as well as wanting to go up and bite her ass.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

They were up on the stage belting out Young MC's _Bust a Move_ and Bella looked so damn sexy. Chris was doing all the rapping and the girls were singing the small female parts.

I was surprised the principal allowed them to dance the way that they were dancing. It was provocative and seductive.

Actually, the way Bella was moving should have been illegal. Her brothers were torn. I could see the lust in Jasper's eyes for my sister…which I did not _need_ to see. However, if he were thinking clearly, he would probably have been insane with anger for his sister dressing and dancing that way in front of the entire school.

Emmett was pissed looking up at his sister on the stage. Rose had never looked more proud of her girls than she did right now in this moment.

I did not think this would have bothered me as much if I could have still called Bella mine. Then everyone would know whom she was going home with and that would be the end of that.

Luckily, Jasper did not take his eyes off Ali…otherwise, some of the guys in our class would be dead for looking at Bella the way they were.

Probably me included.

I heard someone at a table behind us…I think it was Mike Newton.

"Oh my fucking god…Swan is so damn hot. I just want to bury my head between her legs."

Emmett clenched his jaw and his hands turned into tight fists. He turned around and glared at Newton and said, "Uh hey…asshole…Swan's brothers are sitting right here so shut the fuck up unless you want to get pounded into next week and not in a good way."

That shut his mouth quickly.

Thanks Em. I always knew you were my favorite of Bella's brothers.

Jasper was oblivious to everything around him, as he still had not taken his eyes off my twin. Lord, I did not want to know what was going through his head right now.

Thankfully, the song was finally over as was the torture. I had to calm my raging hard on and get ready for my song. I was up after the next person. I headed to the back and prayed that this would get through to Bella.

I knew this song was one of her favorites and I wanted her to know how I felt about being apart from her.

BPOV

After we helped Chris with his song…which was fun and went really well I might add…we got changed and went to sit out at the table with my brothers and Rose.

The next act was finished. I was not really paying attention to them anyway. I noticed Edward was not sitting at our table any longer. Then I saw my former love up on the stage getting ready to sing.

He was standing at the microphone and he looked nervous.

Alice did not tell me that he was performing a song. I looked over at her and she smirked. Emmett had a concerned look on his face and Jasper looked pissed.

Then I heard his velvety voice on the microphone, "This goes out to someone very special to me. Someone who means more to me than anything else in the world. This is for you _Bells_. You will always be my angel…and I just want you to know…"

Then he started singing.

It was _Just want you to Know_ by the Backstreet Boys.

I thought back to the day we met.

I had bumped into him coming out of the office. He was so kind and sweet…he was my Edward. I remembered our first date.

We could not keep our hands away from each other all night.

He knew that I loved this song. He would always tell me I had him wrapped around my finger and his thoughts revolved around me constantly.

I knew what he was trying to tell me. He would not change the way we loved one another…even through all the heartache…he would still want to be with me. He was telling me how hard it was for him to try to let me go.

He let me slip away from him and he regretted it terribly. I could feel it in my soul, the way he felt about me.

He wanted me back so badly.

Could I do it? Could I take Edward back into my life as my lover…my boyfriend?

I really wanted to but I just did not know if I could.

I did not know what to do about our situation.

His song was ending and I knew that I had to go to the back to get ready for mine. I also had to think whether I was going to do a last minute song change.

I was hoping after he heard the song I was singing…he would realize how scared I was about getting hurt once again.

But I wanted him to know that I still loved him as he loved me.

As I made my way closer to the stage, I could see tears glistening in Edward's eyes as he finished the song.

His song was over and he headed back to our table with our families.

As I made my way onto the stage…I had made my choice.

My music started and I began.

EPOV

I hoped that Bella liked the song and that she heard what I was saying. I prayed she would give me another chance.

I saw my angel up on the stage and heard the music. I was not completely familiar with this song so I decided to sit and listen to the words she sang. I recognized it as a Whitney Houston song from the eighties that my mom used to listen to but that was all I really knew about it.

I thought it was called _How Will I Know_.

When she sang the first verse, she was looking directly at me and smiling in between the words.

I knew now without any doubt my Bella was up there singing her heart out about us…to me.

If I understood what she was saying…I knew she still loved me now. Unfortunately, she was scared to let me into her heart again.

As the rest of the song played out she made her way down the stage and over to our table while she was still singing.

When the song was over, she was standing right before me.

She sat down on my lap and said, "I love you Edward…but how will I know…that it's real…and you won't let me down again?"

"I love you too Bells. You'll know because I will bend over backwards to show you every fucking day!" I answered her with conviction.

She nodded and spoke softly but firmly.

"You're getting your chance," she smiled.

"That's all I ask for."

"If you fuck it up…that's it. I won't give you another one."

"Fair enough," I said as I pressed my lips gently to hers.

I heard a chair push away from the table along with Jasper's voice, "You have got to be fucking kidding me Bella. A song is all it takes to let this no good fucker back in your pants."

Alice stood up quickly and was in Jasper's face. I heard a smack. She had slapped him. "Stop talking about my brother like that Jasper. You need to get over yourself and let Bella make her own damn decisions. Stop trying to fucking control her! This will never work between us if you do not cut my brother some slack! He is trying which is more than I can say for you Jasper Swan!"

She stormed out of the cafeteria. Jasper stormed off in the opposite direction. Emmett went after Jasper while Rose went after Alice.

Bella and I just sat there. She was on my lap and our arms were around each other tightly while we pressed our foreheads together and stared at one another.

"There's going to be fallout from this," she said to me.

"I know."

"But I love you."

"I love you too and I don't care about the fallout," I said honestly.

"Can we make this work Edward?" she asked me softly.

"I am going to fucking die trying baby. I want this. I want us. I love you too much to ever let you go without a fight."

"Me too…but…we are seriously fucked up. You know that right? The both of us."

"Yeah I do know and I don't fucking care. All I care about is that you are in my arms. We can do this and nothing or no one else matters. Just you and me Bells."

"That sounds nice."

I meant every word I said.

I hoped that she did as well.

_**A/N…Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 25. It will be posted on Thursday 1/7/10…if not sooner!**_

_**Thanks to dolphin62598!**_


	26. Unexpected Trips

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 25

BPOV

_**August 2008**_

We were just starting our third year at UW. All of us except for Ali. She was still at the Art Institute of Seattle. The fallout from what happened the day of the senior talent show was not as bad as I had expected.

Alice and Jasper made up quickly because Jasper decided to allow me to make my own mistakes, finally. However, he made it known to both Edward and me that if Edward fucked up as he did before he would be getting a beat down from both him and Emmett.

Edward was in total agreement.

A lot had happened over the last two years.

Emmett and Rose as well as Alice and Jasper got married. Yes, they were young but they were in love and were sure it was going to last forever.

Edward and me…not so much.

We were completely in love…that was not the problem. The problem was that while he was trying…he still had not grown up as I had hoped he would.

However, according to my friends and family neither had I. I was very bad about communication or so they kept telling me. When Edward pissed me off, we would fight. I threw things and a tantrum and no one would win. I could not help it.

When he made me angry, I got really angry. Throwing my fits was the best way I knew to show it. Edward went into anger management after everything that we had gone through and it worked for him.

Perhaps, I needed to go as well.

After I threw my tantrums and Edward ignored them…then I would not speak to him. My brothers told me I do not talk to him when something was wrong, I just got pissed.

They kept telling me we needed to be honest with each other and discuss things as adults.

Yadda, yadda, yadda. I liked my way better.

Besides, with my way…we were able to have hot, angry, makeup sex. Which was a win-win situation for both of us and Edward did not complain.

No one thought we are ready to get married and I guess we agreed with them. However, we did live together…just the two of us.

It was almost a good full six months before we had sex again once we were back together. Then it was about a year until we were back to our old selves sexually…which meant it was about a year before we were going at it like rabbits again.

That was until school started getting more complicated. Edward did not have to work _and_ go to school…I did. Between my working, school, the heavy course load he had to carry and the difficulty of his classes with him being pre-med…it had taken its toll on our relationship.

Not to mention…the counseling sessions had ceased long ago because there just was not any time for them.

However, in January...I came home to find Edward on our couch with his head in his hands crying.

_**Flashback**_

_**Edward looked like a young, broken man when I took in his posture on the couch.**_

"_**Edward what is it?"**_

"_**We can't keep doing this Bella. We don't see each other…when we do we fight…the makeup sex is amazing…but baby we're losing each other. I am scared."**_

_**I sat down beside him and took his hand in mine.**_

"_**I'm scared too…we need to get back into counseling…don't you think?" I asked him.**_

_**He nodded but said, "Yes, but when will we find time for that? We both get home so late…"**_

_**I was then hit with an idea.**_

"_**We know a lot of the exercises that our therapist always had us do with one another. Why don't we make a date with each other to do them at least once a week…more often if need be?"**_

_**He leaned back into the couch and pulled me into him. **_

"_**I think that is a brilliant idea my love."**_

_**That was when our own personal Bella and Edward therapy sessions started.**_

_**Once we were home for the night, we would put blankets on the floor, sit cross-legged in front of each other, hold hands, look into one another's eyes and really communicate all of the things that we were feeling with one another.**_

_**They were difficult at first because neither of us wanted to hurt the other's feelings by saying what was truly on our mind if we were upset with the other person.**_

_**However, we realized very quickly that communication was in fact one of our biggest problems so we had to do it whether we liked what we said to each other or not.**_

_**Amazingly, none of our sessions led to fights…at all. They led to some of the most intense, passionate lovemaking we had ever had.**_

_**Yes, things were great for us…until summer.**_

_**End Flashback**_

We were supposed to vacation this past summer…just the two of us but Edward received a strange phone call and he said that he had to get back to Forks and he headed there immediately.

That was in June. He would call me every day but he still had not come home yet and he would not tell me why.

What the hell was I supposed to think about that?

I knew it had nothing to do with his mom, dad or anyone in his family at all. He kept telling me it was for personal reasons. The only thing I could think was that it had something to do with Jacob and he did not want me to know.

I could see why he would not want me to know if he was helping Jacob even though I told him I did not mind him being friends with Jacob…not close friends…but friends.

I could understand what Jacob did a whole lot more than what James did and as long as I did not have to see him, I was okay with it.

Nevertheless, he said no.

I was thinking something had happened with Jacob and Edward was back in Forks to take care of it…but he did not want me to know. I knew though, Edward would have to be back sometime this week for classes.

He told me he had made sure to register online. Our conversations over the phone were good. I had decided that perhaps the space between us was actually a good thing, no matter what the reason was for him being away.

Unless, he was cheating…which I was confident that he was not.

All of our previous therapy sessions had paid off in that department. We trusted each other completely to not be unfaithful to the other one.

I knew without a doubt that he was not off with another woman. My heart would have told me if he was betraying me like that.

I felt we had both pretty much healed for the most part from everything in high school. We talked about our baby now, all the time. When his or her birth date would come around, we would always talk about what we would have been doing with them on that day.

We had frequent discussions about our baby that we lost and future babies. We knew that one day we would be ready for children. We both had come to the realization that things happen for a reason and obviously our little one that we lost was just not ready to be here.

Back then, we were not ready to be parents and who knew what kind of situations that poor baby would have been brought in to with the way things were between Edward and me.

My brothers had a better relationship with Edward these days.

However, Jasper and Emmett were both upset that Edward had taken off to Forks without telling anyone why. I did not even think Carlisle and Esme knew why their son was back there. They said they really had not seen him.

Alice said that maybe he needed some space and time to himself with everything that had been going on with school as well as us hardly seeing each other.

That did not make sense to me considering, things were great for six months and we were about to take a vacation together when he left. That would have given him space from school and much needed alone time with me.

I would have thought that what we needed the most was uninterrupted time together…to reconnect…away from the pressures of school and work…but apparently I was wrong.

Although, like I said, if I was being _honest_…the space had been nice. Besides, the sex would be amazing once we were finally together again.

We had several nice phone sex conversations since he had been away. Yummy, indeed they were.

My cell phone ringing shook me from my naughty, naughty thoughts.

Hmmm…I looked at the caller ID…_Edward_…I was already in bed and incredibly horny…perhaps this could be another delicious phone sex extravaganza.

"Hello sexy?" I purred into the phone.

"Hey baby…you sound _strained_…what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't know…but I know what I _hope_ you are doing."

"And what would that be handsome?"

"I hope you are lying in our bed, stroking your clit while thinking hot and nasty thoughts about me."

"Well you're half right."

"And which half would that be?"

"That I'm laying here thinking hot and nasty thoughts about you. I'm not stroking my clit…_yet_."

"Oh god Bella, you're fucking killing me. You are going to get a good pounding tomorrow you bad girl. I can't wait to tear into you…it's been so long baby."

Wait what did he just say?

"_Tomorrow_? Classes don't start until later this week. I figured you would stay gone up until the very last minute since you so clearly don't want to be around me."

"Bella please…not that again," he said in a frustrated tone.

Great, now I had ruined both of our good moods.

I was trying to hold back the tears.

"What else am I supposed to think Edward? You take off right before we are supposed to go away together and you've been gone for two months! You wouldn't even let me come with you."

"I couldn't. I told you…it's just something I had to take care of…something I had to do. Remember…we have to trust each other Baby, I thought that we do."

I was sobbing now.

"I'm sorry Edward, I do trust you…it's just that you are making this hard and I miss you so much."

"Damn it, I hate it when I make you cry. I can't stand it. Listen, I am on my way to the airport right now. I am going to get the soonest flight out that they have. When I get home…we are going to talk. I'm going to explain everything. I promise.

"I never meant to be gone this long, sweetheart. Please understand that I love you. I really needed to do this. I needed to prove that I am still a good person. Believe me when I say it broke my heart to have to leave you the way that I did.

"I am getting back to you pronto and I can't wait to see you, love."

"Okay," I said quietly.

"What is it Bella?"

"You're going to break up with me aren't you?"

"No baby, of course not."

"Okay, then call me when you get here and I will come get you at the airport."

"_**NO**_!" he said quickly.

Why the hell did he say that?

"I mean, it could be late…I will just get a cab home and I promise to wake you up when I get there."

"Alright…if you insist," I said hesitantly.

Why was he being weird?

"I do."

"Okay see you when I see you. I love you Edward."

"I love you too my Bella."

I hung up the phone and tried to rack my brain with what was going to happen when he got home. Where had he been for the last two months? Why had he been secretive? What could possibly have been going on with him?

I was going to find out soon. Did I want to know? No.

Did I _need_ to know?

Yes.

EPOV

It killed me to hear Bella crying on the phone. I had to get back to her. I had been gone far too long. No one was happy about me leaving and they were going to be even more displeased when they found out why I had been gone.

I was now sitting at the airport waiting for my flight to be called. Bella was going to have a hard time with this. I had to make her understand.

Things were different now.

We were different now. We were stronger now; at least I hoped we were. We could get through this. We were Edward and Bella, which meant we could get through anything.

She was not going to want to understand what I had been doing the past two months, but I was going to have to make her understand.

I heard the boarding call for the flight to Seattle. I looked around the tiny Forks airport for my traveling companion.

I went and nudged his arm and said, "Hey man, let's go…this will be a short flight and I have to get home. Bella needs me. I won't lose her again."

He looked up at me with sleepy blue eyes and said, "Okay let's get going then. Wouldn't want to keep the _Mrs_. waiting."

He did not say it in a condescending tone or anything because we were good now. We had an understanding and I knew he was only joking around because he knew how badly I wanted to make Bella my wife.

"Ha-ha…let's go James. Let's get on the fucking plane before I kick your ass all the way to Seattle."

He chuckled, and we made our way to the plane.

I had knots in my stomach. Bella was going to _kill_ me…if her brothers did not kill me first. This could not end well.

Could it?

_**A/N…Alright…before you guys start throwing things and yelling at me…those of you who have read before…know that our little Eddie has a reason for doing what he is doing.**_

_**Please keep that in mind before you hate me completely. **_

_**Thanks to dolphin62598!**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 26, which will be posting tomorrow!**_


	27. Edward's Summer Vacation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 26

EPOV

All during the short flight back to Seattle; I had to think of a way to make Bella understand where I had been and why I had been there.

I was coming up with nothing.

There was no way to make her understand this and I did not blame her. I had to try to make her understand.

_**Flashback**_

_**Bella and I were packing our bags. We were leaving the next day for our summer get away. It was going to be just the two of us. We could not wait. **_

_**Things had been stressful between classes and her work schedule but we were making it work. It was hard most of the time but this was real life.**_

_**We loved each other so of course it was worth it. **_

_**The therapy sessions we were doing with each other were really helping us as well.**_

_**We had just finished packing so we were making out hot and heavy on our bed when my cell phone rang.**_

_**In between kisses she said, "Just ignore it."**_

_**As I tore her shirt from her body I replied, "Oh I intend to."**_

_**Unfortunately, the damn phone kept ringing. She finally said, "Maybe you should get it…it could be important."**_

_**I groaned and grabbed my phone.**_

"_**This better be fucking important," I said without looking at the caller ID. **_

"_**Edward…it's Jacob. You need to come to Forks. James's dad put him in the hospital. Dude…it doesn't look good. They don't know if he's going to make it through the night."**_

_**I was torn. James had done many things to Bella and me. I had always thought these things were unforgiveable. **_

_**However, the things I had done to Bella should have been unforgiveable. Yet somehow, she had found it in her heart to forgive me. Should I be the bigger person and do the same for a guy that was like my brother for most of my life?**_

_**Especially if he was laying there dying and we may never get to see each other again to make amends?**_

_**I had to go.**_

"_**Edward…Edward are you there?" I heard Jacob calling to me.**_

"_**Yeah…I'm on my way," I said as I hung up the phone. **_

_**End Flashback**_

Bella was livid and she should have been. I could not tell her where or why I was going. I just told her I had something I needed to take care of back in Forks.

When I left, I did not expect to be gone for two months. James ended up getting better. Many horrible things had happened to him. His dad beat him almost to death and then fled the scene. We did not know where he was.

While James was still unconscious, his mother's body was found. Apparently, his father had killed her, beat the hell out of James and then left.

It was all horrible. No one should have to go through that…not even my former friend. As I sat in the hospital room and watched him while he slept…I did not see the horrible friend who tried to ruin my relationship with Bella.

I saw my broken friend that used to be more important to me than anything was.

I saw the boy who helped me when I fell off my bike for the first time and other children were making fun of me.

I saw the boy who was there for me all the time growing up in everything that I did.

I remembered all the times that James's dad would beat him when he was little and he would come to Jacob and me afterwards.

We cleaned him up and took care of him and he would tell us that we were all he had in the world. Of course, he felt threatened by Bella.

Do not get me wrong! It did not excuse what he did in any way. But I was hoping that my friend would come out of this and maybe he would actually be my friend again.

Jacob and I never left the hospital.

After about two weeks, he had not died and my dad started thinking that maybe he would come out of this after all.

One day my dad called me into his office to talk about Bella.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Son, what does Bella think is going on?"**_

"_**I haven't told her anything. All I told her is that there is something I needed to take care of."**_

"_**Edward are you insane? Do you really think she is sitting at home thinking that things are okay between the two of you when you just took off like this?"**_

"_**I know Dad but I didn't know what else to do. She would never understand why I am doing this. She won't understand why I am here."**_

"_**Then the two of you have learned nothing over the last few years about communication. You both suck at it…let me tell you that!"**_

"_**I know…I know. But Dad, if you talk to her, please don't tell her what I am doing here."**_

"_**Edward…your mother and I really don't want to get in the middle of this. But I am not going to be the one to tell her why you are here. That is your place. And be warned you will have hell to pay when you do. She isn't going to take this lightly…and with good reason."**_

"_**Thanks Dad."**_

_**He nodded and I headed back to James's room. **_

It was the next day that James finally awakened. To say he was shocked to see Jacob and me there was an understatement.

"Wh…what are you guys doing here?" He stuttered.

"We are here because you needed us," I told him.

"But I don't deserve to have you here…either of you. I don't deserve your friendships. You should have just left me alone to die. It would have been better for everyone."

No matter what had happened in the past…I could not stand to see my former friend this way. He had hit rock bottom. It was in that moment, I made up my mind. I was going to help him get back on his feet.

It was the right thing to do.

Not everything that happened was completely James's fault. I gave him the power to hurt us because I put my trust into him blindly. It was all my fault as well.

I had learned so many things in my AA and NA meetings…about forgiveness and second chances. I needed to help James.

We were going to clear the air first. I asked Jacob to leave us alone for a bit.

"James…you don't deserve to die. You fucked up and made mistakes. We all made mistakes. It will take some time…but I would like to try and be your friend again and _try_ to forgive you…but if and only if you can support my relationship with Bella and prove to me that you have changed. I cannot promise that I will ever be able to forgive you…but I can tell you that I will try."

"I have changed, Edward. I swear I have changed. I am sorry for what I did to you and Bella. I am so, so sorry. I never meant any harm to either of you."

"But you did harm us James…both of us."

"I know and there is nothing I can say to take it away. I was a stupid, naïve and messed up kid. Then with the alcohol and the drugs…I wasn't thinking straight. I tried to bring you down with me.

"My time at the Juvenile Detention center was not pretty Edward. Things happened to me there that I would never wish on anyone but while I was there, I couldn't get access to alcohol and drugs…so I got clean.

"It was then that I realized just how fucking stupid I had been. When I got home from there, my parents were more disgusted with me than usual so they shipped me off to boarding school. While I was there, I started going to anger management classes, and counseling.

"I have spent our time after high school roaming around Europe trying to find myself in lieu of college. I did not like the person I had become so I set out to change and I did.

"I am truly sorry for all that I put you and Bella through, Edward. Your friendship means more to me than anything. You and Jacob are still my brothers. I know I need to make amends with him too because I hurt him as well. I manipulated and treated him horribly."

Then I saw my once best friend cry. He broke down and sobbed as if he were still that scared little boy that Jacob and I would clean-up after his nightly beatings. I had not seen him cry since he was ten.

The thought of ruining his friendship with Jacob and me forever broke him. It pushed him to his limit.

This reaffirmed my need to help him.

Jacob was on board with helping him after James had apologized and explained the things that happened to him over the last few years.

He did not tell Jacob but…he confided in me that while he was in the juvenile detention center here in Forks…he was raped repeatedly by one of the guards.

I could not even imagine that.

He had a lot of healing to do and we were going to help him. Even after everything, we were still the three musketeers.

Jacob and I stayed at the hospital with him during the day, hung out and played games. Then at night, Jacob and I went to James's house to get it ready for him to come home.

There were many broken things at the house. It was trashed. There was blood from when his father had beaten him all over the place…and it was from his mother as well.

Dad had told us that the cops were finished with the crime scene but it was someone else's job to clean up the destruction. You had to love Forks' police department. It had really gone to hell since Charlie was forced into early retirement.

Unfortunately, Charlie was another victim of my stupidity and James's cruelty in high school.

I firmly believed that everyone deserved a second chance and that people could change. Bella gave me my second chance…but who would give James his?

I would.

Sooner than we thought, the doctors released James from the hospital. Jacob and I brought him home to his house and I took care of him. I stayed there with him and I took him to his physical therapy appointments. Jacob already had his hands full taking care of his dad.

James was paralyzed from the waist down but the doctors did not know if it was going to be permanent or not. They wanted him to do physical therapy so he could try to regain his mobility.

Mentally, he finally seemed to be healing from the ordeal. I also arranged for him to go and speak with the counselor in Forks that Bella and I had met with before.

It was the end of July before I knew it. I knew I needed to head back to Seattle. I missed Bella like crazy. I had never gone this long without seeing her in some way since I met her…except for our dark period when I forced her back to Phoenix because of my stupidity and ignorance. I was going insane being away from my girl.

I knew things were going to be bad when I got back and explained to her where I had been all summer.

"Guys, I'm going to have to find a private nurse and somewhere else to live," James said one day.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked him.

"Well, Edward…you've got to go home. Bella has to be wondering where the hell you are and I know you have not told her the truth. I need some help while I adjust to this fucking wheelchair. I have to be out of this house in a few weeks…it's being foreclosed on. Apparently my dad blew all of their money and I'm flat fucking broke."

Shit.

"Can't you stay with Jacob?"

"Well…" James hesitated.

"Dude, I would take you in a heartbeat you know that. However, between my job and my dad…I can't really take on anymore. Besides, our house is very small. I'm sorry buddy."

"I understand," James said.

I took a deep breath before I released the words from my mouth because god help me, Bella would have my balls in a vice grip for this but I said them anyway.

"Why don't you come to Seattle with me? You can stay with Bella and me until you get back on your feet."

Jacob spit out the drink he was sipping on and James looked speechless.

"Oh Edward…I couldn't impose like that. Bella would never agree to that…and I am not going to put anymore strain than I already have on your relationship."

"Why don't you let me worry about dealing with Bella? I think I can make her understand. I will get you back there with me and put you up in a hotel until I get a chance to talk to her about everything. She is such a kind soul…a very forgiving person. I think now that you have changed…you two could actually be friends."

"Are you fucking kidding me? After everything I did? Edward, I got her pregnant! I drugged her! Do you really expect her to forgive me for that…because I don't?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't. Okay, so perhaps you guys won't be friends…but I think we could come to an understanding. When she hears…everything you have been through…she is too kind to say no. Bella is not heartless."

"I don't know Edward. I really don't think this is a good idea. I will just find somewhere to go."

"J, you shouldn't be alone. You need your friends. You've grown up so much. Bella will be able to see how you've changed and I will be able to talk to her. I promise."

"Alright, if you say so. But if she says no or is uncomfortable in anyway…I am on the first flight back here…do you hear me Edward?"

"Yeah I hear ya. Come on dude, I'm going to help get you into bed. You look exhausted."

"Okay…sounds like a plan," he smiled at me.

James POV

What a fucking chump. He was easier to play than that cold-hearted bitch of his. Here we were on this small ass plane, headed towards my destiny. We were heading towards my _revenge_.

I had a new mission in life.

I was going to destroy Isabella "_fucking_" Swan and Edward "_fucking_" Cullen.

I was no longer out to get just Bella. My brother Edward was dead to me now. He stood by that cunt over me.

No…destroying only Bella would no longer be enough for me.

They both ruined my life.

All that hell I went through in that god forsaken juvenile detention center…they would be sorry. It was their fault. Everything that happened to me over the last few years…was their fault.

It was time for them to fucking pay.

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598.**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 27 which will either post tomorrow or Saturday! **_


	28. Homecomings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N…Just a little warning…most of this chapter is James POV…if you have issues reading his horrific mind…you might want to skip down to the other POV's in the chapter. **_

_**Also…I am dedicating this chapter to **__pengirl25__** because she called me a genius and she called this story's Edward…chumpward…and I found it hilarious! **_

Chapter 27

James POV

Back when everything came out about me drugging the precious Bella…I could not believe Edward had turned his back on me so fast.

Fucking Jacob just sold me up the river without thinking twice or looking back on his actions.

It was fine though. I did not need his ass anymore.

I did not need Edward anymore either…especially if he was going to turn his back on his friends for a piece of ass.

I went through hell because of Edward and his little slut. Now I was going to make the both of them pay. They would be sorry they ever met me.

All the things I had gone through…no one should ever have to endure. I always thought Edward would be there for me no matter what. But no…he turned his back on me for her…and he sent me right to my worst nightmare.

Those two months in that _place_ were hell.

That was after he had beaten the shit out of me…almost literally to death…my supposed fucking best friend.

After Edward so kindly landed me in the hospital with his beating…I did recover. I went along with their pathetic little story and did not press charges because I knew it would look good later.

It would show Edward that I was somehow owning up to what I did to him and that I felt as if he should not be punished for what he did to me…because I deserved it.

That was what I told him this summer. He bought every word too…hook, line and sinker. He was too easy I swear. Just like that bitch of his. God I hated her…only now I hated Edward as well.

Once I got out of the hospital…my dad beat my ass and told me what a disgrace I was and always had been to him and my mother. Tell me something new daddy-o.

He had been telling me that since I was two-years-old so it was kind of getting old by now.

Mom gave me a good verbal assault as well…reminding me once again if she had to do it over, she would have aborted me while I was still in the womb.

Seriously…couldn't they get some new lines? I had heard this shit from them my whole life. They did not want me…they wished I was never born…yadda…yadda…yadda. Tell me a new story fuckers.

Those asshole Swans pressed charges against me for drugging Bella and I plead not guilty but the fucking judge still found it fit to stick me in the Forks juvenile detention center until I was eighteen. I had to spend the next three months being beaten and ass raped on a daily basis by one of the most sadistic men I had ever met.

Thanks a lot Bella and Edward. They really knew how to fuck a person over once and for all. But that was alright. The lovely Bella would soon be getting a taste of what I had given to me.

She would know…what it was like to have a cock rammed into your ass so hard that you could not breathe. She would feel the fear when you screamed out and begged them to stop…but it just made them do it that much harder. Yes, she would know what that felt like…soon I hoped.

Perhaps I would make Edward watch me defile his little princess. First things first. I had to worm my way back into the inner sanctum. It was a tough job alone with just Edward…thankfully he was a sucker as always and he was such a good person that he just could not say no.

I knew that bitch was going to be even tougher. I would get to her…with Edward's help.

After my time in the hellhole…I headed home…only to find my wonderful _mommy_ and _daddy_ waiting for me with packed bags. They shipped me off to boarding school for my senior year.

I did not _need_ to do drugs or drink alcohol anymore. I was fueled by a new high. The high of plotting my revenge.

Of course I told Edward the pretty little story that I know he wanted to hear about the whole reason I did all that stuff to him and Bella was because I was just so messed up from drugs and alcohol.

I laid it on thick…telling him that once I was clean I realized everything I had done and was appalled with myself.

Again, he bought it.

I really did not know what that cow sees in him…he was so fucking stupid.

How the hell was he going to be a doctor being as big of an idiot as he was?

Oh well…if all went well with my plans…he would not fucking make it to becoming a doctor. The world would be a better place without him and the no good Miss Swan.

It was hard at first for me to think of my friend like this…my once brother…and in the beginning when I was making my revenge plans…a part of me would feel guilty for setting out to hurt Edward like I planned to do.

Then that part of me would have a nightmare…that was not a nightmare but an actual memory…of my glorious time with the evil guard and that guilt would be washed away with rage.

I told Edward my horror stories of juvenile detention and how terrible boarding school was. That was another lie. Boarding school was fucking awesome. I was laid every single day…sometimes several times.

There was hardly any supervision. I had all the alcohol and drugs I could ever want…when I chose to use them. Yeah, it was fucking sweet.

It was there that I met my new best friend, Laurent. He turned out to be a better friend to me than Edward Cullen could have ever dreamed of being.

Laurent helped me figure out my plans of revenge. He helped me figure out how to put everything in motion.

Towards the end of senior year, I got a frantic call from Tanya. She was hysterical. She told me about the little senior talent show and how Bella and Edward were clearly back together because of the way they were throwing themselves at each other in front of the whole student body at the end of the show.

I was in shock. I could not believe that dumb bitch would take him back after everything he put her through with the pregnancy.

Here I thought Edward was a fucking idiot. That skank was fucking dumber than he was. Tanya informed me of all of their plans for going off to UW together.

I told her to head over here to England to my boarding school and join Laurent and me for some fun. I also told her that we were planning something big for Bella and Edward that she could be a part of if she wanted.

I told her that she could just sit back and enjoy the ride or that at some point throughout the plan we might actually need her to do something.

She came as I requested and boy did she cum. She showed up and Laurent and I had a blast with her. We both fucked her so hard. At one point, Laurent and I had to get other girls because poor Tanya could not walk for a whole week after we were done with her.

Bella needed to feel some of that. She needed to have a real man between her legs…not a fucking pussy like my former best friend.

We all played around and had our fun. I left Bella and Edward alone for two whole fucking years while I got everything arranged for my revenge.

When we came back to the states…we had to get everything handled perfectly…and we did.

Laurent helped me dispose of my fucking father. With any luck, they would never find that asshole's fucking body. He did not deserve a proper burial.

Of course, before we took him completely out of the equation…we had to dispose of my mom. Then we had to make it look like my dad killed her. Yeah, I knew she was my mom.

But guess what? That bitch fucking hated me and told me almost on a daily basis how she wished I was dead. So I just made _her_ dead instead. Now she and that poor fucking excuse for a father could rot in hell together.

I had one more phase to put into place before Edward would reenter the picture. At least, I was pretty sure he would come running because that was who he was.

He always had to be saving someone…always had to be helping. That was why he wanted to be doctor. I knew that no matter how pissed or angry he was with me…if I was hurt and really needed him…he would come help me.

I had Laurent beat the living shit out of me. I made sure he did not hold back either. I told him to beat me until I was pretty much dead…and that was what he did. He even threw my ass down the stairs of my house for good measure.

Only the fucker ended up paralyzing my ass.

But it was only temporary. You got it folks. I can fucking walk. I just tell everyone I still have no feeling and I cannot walk.

Every time the doctors asked me if I felt something…I said nope. Sorry.

Stupid fucking Edward had once again played right into my hands.

I'm not broke either. He was such a dumbass! He and Bella were going to have the dumbest fucking kids…if they ever made it that far. If my plan worked out the way I hoped…they would never get the chance to reproduce.

I was now sitting in my sweet little hotel room waiting for Edward to come back tomorrow.

Life was pretty good.

If I knew Bella…she was enough of a fighter that she was not going to want to let me win again.

She would not want her precious Edward taken away from her again. She would give in to Edward's request for me to stay with them.

This was going to be so much fun. Oh, I hoped she was still a fighter.

Yes, it was all falling into place.

Revenge was so sweet.

BPOV

I was slightly aware that someone was kissing my bare shoulder and nipping at my neck. I fell asleep naked waiting for Edward to come home.

I know…pathetic. I knew we had things to discuss but I had missed his warmth and touch so much. I thought that maybe we could have sex first and talk later.

Hence, the falling asleep naked.

"Mmmm…baby…you better stop unless you plan on finishing what you started." I told him.

"Oh I am going to finish but I really think we should talk first. We always jump into sex without talking. I am trying to be mature and grown up here. We really need to talk baby."

I felt him pull away so I turned on the light beside our bed and sat up against our headboard.

"Alright…talk….because I am dying to know what you have been doing for the last two months!"

Now I was both sexually frustrated _and_ pissed!

He kept opening and closing his mouth and I wished he would just say it. I stood up off the bed and pulled on the t-shirt I had taken off before I got into bed. It was one of his UW shirts.

I paced at the foot of our bed and said, "It's okay…I know where you were…you told me that much…and I have a pretty good idea of what you've been doing."

He looked shocked.

"You do?" he gulped.

"I know you were helping Jacob in some way and you didn't want me to know about it because you made such a big deal about not wanting to be friends with him anymore…for my benefit. Am I right?"

He frowned.

I was right. I knew it. Why couldn't he just tell me?

"Bella…it's not that."

What? What else could it be then?

"Then what Edward? Please tell me because as much as I don't want to…I _**NEED**_ to know."

He moved to the foot of the bed and pulled me to him, holding my small hands in his big ones. He took a deep breath and then said, "Alright Bella…just hear me out. Look, that phone call…the one that I got the day we were packing…the day I left…it was Jacob."

"I knew it!"

"Let me finish damn it! It was Jacob calling to tell me that James's father had beaten him so bad…"

I did not let him finish.

All he had to say was that fucker's name and I saw red. If he was gone for two months and it had anything to do with him…well I did not know what…but it was not good!

What the hell was he thinking?

I did not want to hear anymore of this. I smacked him so hard across the face that my hand fucking stung and was beet red.

"God damn it Bella let me fucking finish," he said as he rubbed his cheek. My handprint was already visible.

"I don't want to let you finish asshole! I think I know where this is going! Tell me that you have not spent the last two months doing _**ANYTHING**_ that had to do with James!! Tell me that's not what you are about to fucking tell me Edward!"

"I can't," he whispered.

"_**WHAT**_!"

I slapped him again.

"Bella! Those fucking hurt! Would you please stop hitting me? Just let me explain!"

"_**NO**_!" I ripped my body away from his. "Edward, there is no explanation for this that I care to hear!"

I went to our closet and grabbed a suitcase. I threw it onto our bed and started throwing my clothes into it. I was not going to listen to this. Nope, not going to do it.

Edward fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Please baby just listen. If you hear me out and you still want to leave…then I will let you go and I won't stop you…I swear. Just please…hear me out."

"No Edward. I'm not doing this again! You were gone for two whole fucking months and I didn't say a word! I trusted you! I pushed it aside because I thought maybe you were doing something that had to do with Jacob and you thought I couldn't handle it or would be pissed and that I could have handled. But James? _**JAMES**_?"

I was crying now.

Why do girls have to fucking cry when they are pissed? It was not fair.

He tightened his hold on me and said, "Baby please. You have every reason to be angry with me. I am so sorry. I know I handled this badly. I know I should have told you from the beginning and trusted you to make your own decisions about what I was doing.

"But sweetheart, I didn't want to upset you. Bells, please just hear me out. I am begging you. I will get us back into counseling…I will do whatever you want…whatever it takes…just please don't walk away from us without at least hearing me out….please Bella…pretty please."

He was sobbing and he knew how that affected me.

Damn him.

I would listen to what he had to say. We were supposed to be working on communication. I would hear him out and this better be fucking good or I was out of here.

"You've got one shot Edward Anthony Cullen and then I am out of here! I suggest you make it good!"

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598!**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 28…which will be posted tomorrow or Sunday.**_


	29. You Have Got to be Kidding Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 28

BPOV

Edward proceeded to tell me everything starting with the phone call from Jacob up until right now. I still had the feeling that there was something he was not telling me.

There was something he _wanted_ to tell me…I could see it in his face…but he had not told me yet…perhaps because he was not sure how to say it.

I did feel sorry for all the things that James had gone through since the ordeal. I was not a cold hearted person…no one should have to endure what he had endured.

"Edward…I am really sorry about everything James has gone through. Even after everything he did to me…to us…I wouldn't wish what happened to him on anyone…but what aren't you telling me?"

He kissed my forehead…now that I was calmer…and said, "You are so perceptive."

I could not fault him for everything that he was trying to do for James. I knew Edward wanted to save the world…but it was James and even though I meant what I said about being sorry for what happened to him…I still did not want James in our lives.

What James went through in the juvenile detention center was horrible…being raped in that awful place. I could not even imagine that. Then he was shipped off to a boarding school that was almost as bad as juvie.

Now, to have his father kill his mother before trying to kill him…then disappearing. Being paralyzed by his own father…losing all of this money and having no place to go…I could not even fathom what James had been through recently but…

Wait…he had nowhere to go?

"Edward…tell me right now what you are not telling me!"

My gut instinct told me that it was bad.

"Okay…well you know how James is paralyzed and in a wheelchair?"

I nodded.

"He has no money and nowhere to go."

I nodded.

"Bella..."

I knew then by the pleading tone in his voice, what he was asking of me. How could he ask that?

"Edward no! Tell me you didn't invite him to live with us!"

"Baby come on! Just until he gets back on his feet. He doesn't have anyone in the world."

I jumped up off the bed and away from him again. "Edward how could you? Wait is he _here_? Right now?"

"No…I mean he's not physically here in our house. He came back with me. He is at a hotel nearby. You know the one right down on the corner of our street?"

I nodded.

I sat back down on the bed. I did not know what to do. I wanted to be a good person…a forgiving person…but how was I to know whether James had really changed or not?

I was all for helping people when they are down and out…but…he had fooled me before in the past. He had fooled Edward as well! What if he was playing yet another game with our lives?

I was tired of being weak runaway Bella. I wanted to stand up for what I desired for once.

But this was James we were dealing with here.

Could I live in the same house with him for any amount of time? Something was screaming in my gut that there was something very off about this situation. I was not sure why but there were many alarms going off in my brain.

Call it women's intuition…I did not know. A part of me felt that I should just leave the apartment and go stay with Emmett or Jasper until James was back on his feet.

However, on the other side of that…something in my gut told me in no way should I leave Edward alone in the apartment with James.

Something told me this was a very dangerous situation we were now in and Edward should not be left alone with him for any amount of time.

Edward's voice disturbed my thought process.

"Bella…you had it in your heart to forgive me for all the terrible things I did to you. I'm not asking you to forgive him…I'm just asking you to give him a chance to redeem himself and to help me help him get back on his feet."

I really did want to be a good person.

I was biting my lip in deep thought.

I did the only thing I knew to do, "Can I think about it? Let me sleep on it okay? I promise I will weigh the options and give it some serious thought. I will tell you sometime tomorrow my answer. Is that alright?"

"It's perfect! You're perfect! It's the most I can ask of you baby."

"Okay…but Edward there are a couple of things first."

"Anything, love."

"I want to know that if I tell you no and I will not allow James here…that it's okay to make that decision. I want to know that you won't choose him over me…again," I finished quietly.

"Absolutely not. If you say no, then that's it. I'll call Jacob and we'll figure out something. But I would really like to do this to help him."

"I understand your need to help everyone…even him…I just wanted to know up front that saying no is an option without having to worry about losing you."

"Losing me is not an option so there are no worries there. What else?"

"I do not want you to ever even think about disappearing on me like that again for two months with only phone calls and no real explanations! I don't care if you think you did it to protect me or for a good reason or whatever…just don't do it again…because if you do… I won't be here when you return next time.

"If we have learned nothing else from our past therapy sessions…it should be that we have got to start trusting one another and communicating better. Our siblings are right…we both really suck at it! Swear to me right now, Edward."

"I won't Bells…I swear. I know I handled it badly this time. I won't do it again. I wish I hadn't done it this time."

"The last thing…you offered it before so I am taking you up on it. We are getting back into counseling because our communication skills are apparently still lacking."

"You got it. I agree to all of your demands."

He leaned in to kiss me and before I knew it, the clothes were off and we were lost in each other. We spent the next few hours making love until Edward was blissfully asleep.

I knew how deep and hard he slept after he had a good fucking so I needed to make sure he was good and unconscious for several hours.

Hence all the sexin.

Plus as I said earlier…I was horny.

I took a deep breath as I thought about what I was about to do. I had been thinking about it since he first let it be known to me that he wanted James to come live with us.

I wanted to make sure that things were going to be different this time. I would not be the same weak Bella from a few years ago. I _refused_ to be her anymore. If James was playing us, again…he was going to get a challenge this time.

Besides, something told me our lives were on the line this time. I would not let him hurt Edward. Edward always tried to see the good in people. I loved that about him…even when it was too much.

James would not get the best of us.

I had to be ready and I wanted James to know I was not playing his games right up front.

I quietly removed myself from the bed and quickly put my pillow in Edward's arms to try to take my place. I really needed him in his deep hard post-sex sleep. I did not want him to notice me gone.

He stirred a bit but then I heard his light snoring and knew he was completely out for the night. I went to the foot of the bed and dug around in his pants pockets. I found what I needed.

A hotel key.

Then I made my way into our kitchen to find my other much needed object…a very large, very sharp kitchen knife.

There was no way I was going unarmed.

If he was paralyzed…for _real_…then he would not be able to do anything to me. But if he was playing us…well this was why I wanted some sort of weapon. I wished I had one of my dad's guns. He kept trying to give me one and I always told him no.

If James was going to be living with us…maybe I would rethink that decision.

Surely he was not faking being paralyzed…I mean…I did not even know if that was possible…but surely no one would be sick enough to fake something like that.

That was just crazy.

I got into my car and drove to my destination. I really hoped this would not be a mistake. If James was completely lying and playing us…tonight could end very badly.

However, I did not always think rationally so I pushed forward to my destination.

James POV

I was sound asleep when I felt a pressure on my waist and something cold and sharp at my throat.

I opened my eyes and Bella _fucking_ Swan was straddling me with a knife at my throat.

What the fuck? I had to pretend to be the poor paralyzed sap that I was who could do nothing about it.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Or

I could kick her ass now and fuck the shit out of her. But…that would totally fuck up my long term plans so I decided to play along.

"What the hell Bella?"

"We need to have a little chat and I wanted to make sure I had protection with me."

"I assure you that I mean you no harm Bella."

Yeah right.

_I only want to fuck you for days, then when you cannot take anymore, I will fuck you some more before spilling your blood all over the place for everything you have done to me…you cock-teasing bitch. _

_I want to make your boyfriend watch you get fucked by me and watch you die. Yeah that was all. I mean you no harm sweetie. _

I laughed internally only of course.

"Shut up and listen James."

I nodded letting her know I was not going to fight her. Especially not while the crazy bitch had a knife pressed to my throat and I was supposed to be unable to move.

"You may have fooled Edward…but you haven't fooled me. You won't fool me again. He told me everything that happened to you…and I am truly sorry for all of your troubles and everything you have gone through.

"Edward says you have changed and that it was just the drugs and the alcohol fucking you up back then. I want to believe him…that there is good in you and that you have changed. But you fooled me before.

"I just wanted to come here and let you know that _**IF**_ I agree to this…to allow you to stay with Edward and me until you are back on your feet…then I expect you to prove yourself to us. Also, it will not be a permanent arrangement. Do you understand me?"

Aw…she actually cared…and she actually believed in me…or wanted to…no one had ever done that before…except for Edward…and look where we were now…he was nothing but a back stabbing bastard.

"Yes Bella of course. It will be your rules and your way. I assure you I have changed and I will not come between you and Edward. I am a new man. I promise you that," I said to her softly.

"Time will tell James…time will tell. I expect that you will not be telling Edward about our little meeting tonight. I don't think he would be too thrilled if he knew I held a knife to your throat. We wouldn't want it to happen again would we? I am pretty klutzy…I might accidently slip and…cut you. Accidents happen, James."

Wow…when did Bella Swan grow some balls? I think I could have a relationship with this girl if she was not such a cock-teasing whore.

She was still very fuckable though. That was all she's good for as far as I was concerned. She would serve her purpose soon enough.

"Of course Bella…whatever you say. I won't say a word to Edward. I am so grateful to you for even considering allowing me to stay with you guys. I know I hurt you both and did horrendous things to you personally…and I just hope that someday I will be able to atone for my sins."

She was wavering. She really wanted to believe my bullshit. I could see it on her fucking face. God I loved having her close to me. Edward was a lucky fucker.

Her body was fucking amazing. I had never felt anything like it pressed into me.

"Alright then…I am glad we understand each other. I will be seeing you James. I am giving Edward my answer tomorrow and he will contact you after I have told him."

"Thank you."

She just nodded and got up off me.

_No come back to me…I was not done with you yet bitch._

Damn it.

Hard as a fucking rock. Thanks whore.

She was so going to get it…_soon_.

BPOV

Shit. Could he be trusted? I really wanted to…for Edward's sake. I just did not know. Obviously, he was paralyzed for real. He could have thrown me off him…I was much smaller…but he did not.

He did not even put up a fight. He allowed me to say my peace. He admitted to being wrong and he actually apologized.

Maybe he had _changed_. We all were young and stupid once. Edward was right I did forgive him…but it was Edward. He hurt me but I still loved him. Was Edward not just as bad as James was at one time…he hurt me more than James ever could because I was in love with him?

No, James was much worse.

I might be able to tolerate him but him I could never forgive the things that he did.

One thing bothered me as I looked at him while we spoke…he still had the same cold, dead eyes. Maybe it was because of everything that had happened to him or maybe…it was because he had not changed at all.

I was so confused. I knew what I had to do now. I was going to see this through…for Edward…for myself.

If James was playing with us, then all of this was going to come to a head and I could only hope that the things that were to come would finally get James out of our lives for good.

There was one more place I needed to go. I made the call.

A groggy voice answered, "Hello?"

"It's Bella. I need you guys…at the spot…ten minutes…please? It's important."

I reached the all night diner, went inside and waited. After about five minutes of waiting, my brothers walked in looking quite sleepy.

They sat down across from me.

Ever since we had all been in Seattle this was our late night meeting spot for private conversations between just the three of us. They both called us all to meet here when they were going to propose to the girls and for various other reasons.

"Sorry for waking you guys but it's important."

"Is _Fuckward_ back?" Jasper asked.

My brothers and Edward had just started getting along when he went off on his little two-month journey and now their relationship was going to be strained yet again.

Back to square fucking one. Nice job Edward. I love you but I wish you would think before you act.

I sighed, "Yes…he's back…and he brought a _friend_."

I monitored their faces and then I told them…everything.

Jasper and Emmett stood from the booth, threw money on the table and grabbed me up from my seat. They drug me outside to Emmett's jeep so we could talk without being around anyone I guess.

"Are you fucking crazy Bella? You don't go to the hotel room of a guy who has caused you harm in the past in the middle of the night…_alone_! What the fuck were you thinking?" Emmett screamed at me.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to him alone. I wanted to catch him off guard and it worked. I found out he's telling the truth. At least he is telling the truth about the paralyzed part."

"You are my sister and damn it I love you but you are just fucking stupid sometimes Bella! I don't know what has gotten into you! He could have raped or killed you! I know you are not that dumb!" Jasper screeched at me.

That was fucking harsh. Asshole.

"Jasper that was uncalled for," I told him.

"Oh I don't think so," he shot back at me.

"Damn it you guys…I've got a plan."

I really needed them to listen to me.

"Your brilliant plan is to allow that fucking douche bag to live with you and Edward? Oh that's rich Bella," Jasper spat.

"No dumbass there is more to my plan than that!"

Emmett seemed to be catching on to what I was trying to say. He put a hand on Jasper's shoulder and said, "Hey bro…what better way for him to be watched then to have him under her own roof? Then she will always know what he is up to…or she will have a way of finding out. He can't be sneaky all the time…and maybe just maybe he is on the straight and narrow and then there are no worries."

"I fucking doubt it," said Jasper.

"I agree with you Jasper. As much as I want to believe he has changed and is all good now…something in my gut tells me he hasn't…call it women's intuition or whatever….but I just don't think he has. I'm sorry but I am not losing Edward again over this ass.

"I love him and we are going to be together forever. I will save Edward from himself. He sees too much kindness in people when sometimes there is not any. I will not lose to that fucker again. I will not let him win and take Edward or anything else from me again. He took enough from me…"

I trailed off as the tears pooled in my eyes, I rubbed my stomach and remembered my baby that was taken from us.

Emmett nodded in agreement while Jasper shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration.

"I really think you should just go get your shit right now and come stay with Ali and me until that fucker is gone. Then if you want to go back to _Fuckward_ after that…I won't stop you. But I really have a bad feeling about you staying in the same home as James. I don't like it Bella."

"I don't like it either but I am not leaving Edward alone with him either…not when I have so many doubts about what exactly is going on with him. I just can't. I'm sorry. I am going to play this out…with or without your help."

"I fucking hope you know what the hell you are doing, Bells."

"Oh I do…haven't you heard the saying…keep your friends close…but keep your enemies closer?"

Yes sir…that was exactly what I was going to do indeed.

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 29 that will be coming your way tomorrow or Tuesday. **_


	30. Choices

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 29

BPOV

_**January 2009**_

It had been five months. Five fucking months since I told Edward that James could stay with us while he got back on his feet.

Is he out of our apartment yet? Hell no.

I could not complain. He had been the perfect houseguest. I had not been able to catch him in a lie or a fuck-up one time. Not one damn time!

I made sure I was never alone with him at the apartment though. If I was going to be there without Edward, someone else was always there with me.

Even though James had been perfect…I still could not shake the feeling that something was off with him. It just did not feel right. Hence the not wanting to be alone with him.

Edward and I both had been super busy but we still managed to start back in counseling. Our sex life was amazing and I think I made myself purposely louder to annoy James when Edward and I were having sex.

Edward would tell me that we had to be quiet because James was recovering and blah, blah, blah…so I would just be that much more seductive and fuck his brains out to make him lose his mind and be just as loud with me.

He could not hold back his enjoyment each time we had sex.

Sorry James…I just hated that he had to listen to me and my insatiable boyfriend.

But not really. I hope he got the message loud and clear…that he was not coming between us.

Jacob came by at Thanksgiving time and around Christmas time. I think he and I were alright for the most part. It was weird knowing that he used to fantasize about me in a dirty way but I did not hold him completely responsible for what James did.

Although, things would have been a lot easier for both Edward and me, if Jacob would have come forward and told us what James was doing.

Unfortunately, we had all made mistakes.

The counselor told us that we needed to work on getting James out of our apartment fast because couples did not need to have that third wheel with them…especially couples who were already going through counseling.

Edward was working on it. He was trying to find James a job so he could have some sort of income. James had been depressed because he still had not gotten any feeling back in his legs.

Boo fucking hoo…neither did my father…which James was partially responsible for…but he did not let that hold him back from having a life!

James was an imbecile!

I found myself frequently becoming jealous because Edward did not always have time for me…but he had time to make sure that James got to his physical therapy, his AA meetings, his NA meetings…and yes Edward went to those as well for his own problems…but still those things made me a little jealous.

Okay a lot jealous.

Instead of getting pissed off and taking it out on the world, Edward and I discussed them like adults and made up without fighting.

I was proud to see how much we were growing up…both as a couple and as individuals.

Jasper was still on my case about the living arrangements but Emmett and I were having fun playing detective.

Whenever Emmett and I were at the apartment alone while Edward and James were out…we would go through his stuff.

Every time we went through it…we found nothing.

It was driving me crazy…because my gut instinct was telling me he was still up to no good yet I could not find anything.

There had to be something somewhere…unless he was completely telling the truth.

Which I guess was good.

However, today something happened. _Finally_.

I was coming home from school and as I walked into the apartment…I could have sworn that James sat down into his chair quickly…as if he had been standing up previously.

What the hell?

I knew it!

I did not think it was the paralysis that he was faking…but I knew something was not right with him!

It was time to call him out on his bullshit!

"What the fuck James!!! I knew it! You lying sack of shit! You lied about this all this time so that you could worm your way back into our lives and tear us apart! I want you out of my apartment right the hell now!"

"Bella…you've got it all wrong. I swear…you are imagining things…I swear to you that I am very much paralyzed. I assure you that I can't walk."

"Bullshit James! I saw you!"

"Bella, you were seeing things," he said a little more forcefully this time.

"Oh really? Was I?" I stormed over to him with all of my might, took the handles to his wheelchair and dumped him out of it onto the floor.

Do not ask me how I was able to do that but adrenaline was a wonderful thing let me tell you!

I figured if I pissed him off enough, I would make him react.

But of course, Edward had to pick now to come home. Shit.

Could my luck be any worse? If Edward had waited to show up, I knew that James would have been so pissed he would have come at me. Now that Edward was here…he was sure to make himself look like the victim.

"Bella? What the hell are you doing?" Edward asked in shock.

"Edward when I came home…he sat back down into his chair quickly. I am telling you he has been playing you. He can fucking walk! I know it." I looked down to James.

"Get up you pathetic piece of crap!"

I went over and kicked at his legs egging him on…trying to provoke him to move.

Nothing. What game was he playing? I knew what I fucking saw!

Edward grabbed me by my waist gently and pulled me away from him. "Bella stop it! You're going to hurt him. The guy is paralyzed, come on…cut it out."

"Good! I hope I do hurt him! I hate you, you no good loser! You have taken so much from me! I am done! You are not ruining my life again! I won't let you!"

I struggled to get out of Edward's grasp. James just laid there looking as if he were in pain. Oh, he was a good actor alright. Why wouldn't he just get up and prove me right?

Game over asshole.

"Edward, don't be mad at Bella. I deserve her lack of trust. I have not done anything to give her any reason what so ever to believe me. She is not in the wrong here."

"J, shut it. Bella I don't know what you think you saw but, you shouldn't treat a disabled person like this. It is wrong on so many levels."

"Edward, I swear to God, I know what I saw! You had better choose right now! _**HIM or ME**_! I want him out of our apartment and out of it _**RIGHT NOW**_!! I am not crazy! He can fucking walk! He is playing us. I suggest you make the right choice this time!"

Edward looked at James full of remorse. "I'm sorry J…I can't lose her again. You're right…she doesn't have any reason to believe you…or to trust you. I can't let her go again…I can't choose you over her again. I'm sorry man but you're going to have to leave our apartment…now."

I could not believe it. Edward chose me! He made the right decision! I was so happy in that moment, I was unsure of what to do. I wanted to scream from the rooftops how much I loved Edward Cullen.

I was afraid he was going to pick James…_again_.

James nodded to him in understanding. Oh he was playing the martyr card perfectly…little fucker.

"It's alright Edward…I apologize. I mean you no harm. Either one of you. I appreciate you guys letting me stay with you as long as you have. I will figure this out…on my own. Could you help me get into my chair Edward?"

"Sure."

"Bella, could you call me a cab please while Edward helps me back into my chair? Will you at least do that? It will get me out of your apartment faster."

"Gladly," I told him.

As I dialed for the cab…I watched Edward struggle to get James back into his chair. Surely…this had to be acting…right? Had I just imagined what I saw when I walked in because I so desperately wanted James gone?

Was I going crazy for real?

Either way…I did not care. For once, Edward was choosing me over James and I could not be happier. I knew it was sad considering I had just made James homeless but on the inside I was totally doing a little happy dance.

Edward got James back into the chair and I called for the cab. James just kept looking down at his feet. "I'm so sorry about this J. I really am," Edward, told him.

"It's all good Edward…I already told you…don't worry about it. I will figure it out. I hope that we can be friends one day Bella. I admire you. You've been through so much…things that I put you through and you still found it in the good of your heart to bring me into your home and help me knowing what I had done to you in the past.

"You are a better person than I am. I would never do something like that for someone who had been as big of a heartless bastard as I have been."

"You can say all the nice things that you want to James…you are still out!"

Edward was running his hands through his hair. I felt for him in all of this…not James. I was just relieved that Edward believed me for once…or at least he was giving me what I wanted even if he did not completely believe me.

The buzzer went off letting us know the cab was here. "I'll walk you down," Edward told him.

"Nope, I've caused enough problems. I'll get someone to help me come back for my stuff. Maybe I can get Jacob to come help me. I think I am going to go find a shelter to spend the night in. I will take the elevator and I will be fine. I'll see you guys later."

Edward opened the door and James wheeled himself out of the apartment. Edward stood there with the door open watching his friend go. I went over and pulled Edward from the door, slammed it shut and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said as I peppered kisses all over his face.

"For what?"

"For _finally_ choosing me over him. I know you don't believe me but I want you to know that it means a lot to me that you made him go anyway."

He took my hands and led me over to the couch. "Bells, sit with me. Baby, I don't know what it is you saw. Maybe you were seeing things," I started to protest but he put his hand up to stop me and continued, "But maybe you weren't. I wasn't here so I don't know. I know that after the last time, I will never doubt you again.

"Now I hoped that James had changed and as much as it pained me to do so…if he really is playing us then it's for the best that he is gone. I will not lose you over him again. I swore that to you when you let him stay here and I meant it.

"You mean more to me than anything and I love you more than life itself Bella and I just…I just can't live without you. I wanted to help James but that's it…him I can live without if I have to…you I can't…no way baby…I have to have you! You are my life!"

There were tears in both our eyes as he finished and I did not know of anything to add to that so I just crushed my lips to his.

I gladly accepted his tongue into my mouth as we fought for dominance. We were suddenly groping each other furiously and removing clothing as fast as humanly possible.

We had not had sex in about a week because of how busy we had been. Oh my god we needed this. I needed him…hot and inside of me fast.

He sat back on the couch. I straddled him and was just about to impale myself onto his cock when I remembered something. I pulled myself off him and onto the other side of the couch.

"Fuck! I totally forgot," I said in frustration.

"What baby? What are you doing over there? Get your sexy ass back over here on my cock where you belong."

He was going to kill me with his dirty mouth.

"Honey, you know it's been about a week. Well, with everything going on with school I haven't had a chance to tell you that when I went to get my birth control pill prescription the other day they couldn't fill it…so I got off my cycle on taking them. I just started a new pack yesterday after being without them for three days. We can't have unprotected sex until I've finished this pack."

"Thank you for being honest with me Bella. It's not a problem."

He hoisted me up, threw me over his shoulder and carried me to our bedroom. A giggle escaped my lips as Edward strode down the hall in his naked glory. He tossed me onto our bed and made his way up my body. He paused at our nightstand and pulled out a condom.

He grinned.

"I bought us a big box and stocked the nightstand for emergencies such as this."

I growled at him, "Mmmm, I love how my man is so fucking hot and always prepared."

He attacked my lips like an animal.

He paused and switched us so he was sitting with his back against the headboard, "Giddy up cowgirl, I want you to ride me baby."

"You got it cowboy."

I tore open the condom wrapper and slid the piece of latex over his large, thick eight and a half inches. Damn I was a lucky, lucky girl.

This was going to be good.

I hoisted my leg over him so that I was now straddling him again and as I looked into his eyes I said, "You ready for me baby?"

"Oh fuck yes. Give it to me Bells. Ride my cock. Milk it baby; show me how much you love it."

I slammed myself _hard_ down onto his cock.

We both yelled out, "Fuck!"

I grabbed onto our headboard for support and I bounced up and down on him harder than I ever had in the past.

Who knew him choosing me over James would be such great foreplay? I could not get enough of him. It had been a week so chances were he might not last long but god I was really hoping that he would.

I wanted to ride him for a long time.

It felt so good. "Oh baby, oh god Bella. You feel so fucking _good_, I can't take it. I'm not going to last long. You're so fucking tight." Edward leaned his head forward, capturing my left nipple in his mouth. I threw my head back, releasing a guttural moan. That was hot, but I had other plans.

I smirked at him seductively, "You think this is tight…try this stud."

I pulled myself off him and positioned myself on all fours in front of him with my ass right in his face.

I wiggled my ass a bit. "Give it to me baby…fuck me hard…now! I want you bad Edward."

Within a second, he had sheathed himself inside of me again…deep and hard from behind and it felt fucking amazing.

He pounded into me repeatedly and all I heard was our moaning, grunts and names falling from each other's lips, along with the slapping of our skin.

I felt the stirring in my belly and I was about to fall over the edge. I was cumming hard as I yelled, "OH GOD! EDWARD!"

I did not think I had ever screamed that loud for him…ever and I was usually pretty loud.

"Hmmm…yeah baby cum for me. You liked that didn't you?" He asked as he continued to pump into me. A couple more thrusts and that was all for him.

"OH fuck me BELLA! AHHHRGHHHH! SO fucking good," he roared as he spilled into me.

I collapsed onto the bed and he fell right on top of me and then quickly rolled over trying not to crush me.

We were both giggling and laughing.

"I don't think we've ever been that loud before, love. I bet the neighbors call the cops and complain or something."

"Who cares? It was fucking worth it," I said as I snuggled into him.

"Definitely…hang on…let me get this rubber off so I can…" he paused and looked down at his cock.

"Oh fuck," he muttered as he shook his head.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

He pointed down to his cock and I looked at where he was pointing. Oh my shit! The condom was fucking in shreds.

Had we really been that rough?

Oh my hell. What now?

He bit his lip and looked intently into my eyes. "I'm sorry Edward, I'm so sorry," I started crying.

"Baby why are you sorry?"

I was having flashbacks to junior year when I got pregnant.

"I'm sorry because it was my fault. I shouldn't have seduced you until my pills were effective and we didn't have to bother with condoms. Edward please don't hate me, please don't leave me if I get pregnant…I couldn't bare it…not again. Please, please please," I continued to sob.

Edward shook his head and I saw his jaw tense. "I am so fucking stupid. Bella come here right now. Sit up and look at me. I want you to listen and listen good. I was a fucking idiot back then. _**No**_ _**one**_ deserved to be treated the way I treated you.

"I will never ever forgive myself for what a prick I was to you. I thank God every day that you found it in your heart to forgive me and take me back into your life. Not believing you and not being with you when you lost _**our**_ child…pushing you away…treating you the way that I did…those were the biggest mistakes of my life…that I can never take back. I swore to myself that I would never make those mistakes again…_ever_. I will spend forever making them up to you…in fact…"

He jumped off the bed buck-naked and pulled me to the edge. Then he got down on one knee in front of me.

Oh my!

Was he doing what I thought he was doing?

"Edward what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long ass time ago. Isabella Marie Swan, you are the light of my life…the ray of my hope. You are everything to me. If by some miracle you are pregnant…I will _**not**_ abandon you. I will be there for you every fucking step of the way this time.

"Every ounce of morning sickness, every craving, every kick, every heartbeat, every ultrasound…I will fucking be there…no matter what.

"Please do me the honor of being my wife?"

We were both crying again.

Was he serious? I did not want him to do this because he thought I would become pregnant.

"Edward…I don't want you to do this out of a sense of nobility because you think you just got me pregnant. I can probably just go get a morning after pill."

"You will do no such thing! I am not proposing because I think you are pregnant Bella. I have been thinking about this for a while. Since the summer. I was going to do it then. But then everything happened. You can ask James…it's all I talked about all summer."

"I'd rather not."

"Needless to say, I want this. I want us," he put his hand on my belly. "If God sees fit to have created a baby for us tonight, then I want that too. Hell, I want tons of babies with you…as many as you'll give me. If you're not pregnant…then that's okay as well…I want to marry you anyway and then when we're married…we will work night and day to get you pregnant."

I still did not know what to say. Was I ready for this? I felt as if I were ready. He proved so much to me tonight.

"Yes, Edward!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked me excitedly.

I nodded.

"I really hope that you are fucking pregnant, Bells. I will be so honored to have you carrying my baby!"

He kissed my stomach and then picked me up off the bed and swung me around quickly.

I had never felt more complete or full of love in my life. Maybe things were finally going to start looking up for us.

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598! **_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 30! **_


	31. Hero or Not

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 30

EPOV

_**February 2009**_

It had only been a couple of weeks since our mishap. We still did not know if Bella was pregnant or not. She was due to start her period next week so we were hoping that we would know something soon.

I was being honest when I told Bella my secret. I was glad that it happened and I was really hoping that my angel was pregnant with our baby. I wanted her to be the mother of my children and my wife. I did not want to wait for any of these things any longer.

We had already wasted too much time.

I could not believe I was such a douche about these things in high school. I would never forgive myself for the way that I treated Bella.

Our therapy sessions have allowed me to get through to her and express all of my sorrow for what I put her through those awful months when we were apart.

I had hurt her so much. I treated her like dirt and allowed people to say horrific things to her. That never should have happened.

I should have trusted in her and loved her. I should have believed everything she told me…no matter how farfetched the story was. I allowed my mind to become so clouded and I just could not see straight.

We have had many family sessions where I have had to listen to my parents apologize to both Bella and myself for letting me down with their parenting style.

I did not understand what they meant. They said that they pampered me too much and let me get away with everything for far too long. They said things might have ended up differently if they had taken a more active role in what I was doing behind their backs.

I tried to tell them it was not their fault.

They still felt awful. My dad had also felt horrible after that dreadful day in the hospital. He apologized to me time after time because he told me that violence never solved anything and he should not have treated me the way that he did.

He told me that no matter what I had done…I was still his son and he loved me.

I told him that I never doubted that for one second. I could not imagine putting myself in his shoes. He had just removed his grandchild from a girl that he considered his daughter. Then, he had to save her life.

I think I probably would have reacted exactly the way that he did.

I held no ill will towards my parents. I loved them dearly and that would never change.

Just as I would always love Bella. I would never forgive myself for the things I did to her and the things I allowed to happen in high school. I should have fucking protected her and been there for her. Maybe if I had been different about our situation…we would still have our baby that we lost.

I knew back then I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Bella and that we would still make our dreams come true. I still could not understand why I was such a fucker about it. I was garbage. I was a selfish, low-life, no good piece of shit.

But, I would make it up to her this time. I was going to take such good care of her while she was pregnant and cater to her every need. If my girl was pregnant, I was going to be the best damn dad there ever was.

I was going to be an amazing husband to my angel…because that was what she deserved.

If I was being honest with myself, I was glad that Bella kicked James out of our apartment. He was depressed all the time because of his legs and it was really starting to weigh on me. I learned in therapy, AA and NA to be forgiving and supportive and all that…but James needed some depression medication or something. A person could only take so much of that kind of mood.

I kept telling him that he needed to talk to someone about the way he was feeling but he would not listen to me. This strengthened my resolve that it was a good thing for him to be gone from our apartment.

I was happy with where I was with my Bella, my school and our bright future.

I was still unsure if he was actually paralyzed or not. We had been unable to figure out the mystery of that question. Every time I have seen him…he was in his damn wheelchair swearing that he could not move his legs.

Even Bella said that maybe she was seeing what she wanted to see. However, I would never make the mistake of doubting my love ever again. I knew that Bella would never lie and make something like that up…so…the question remained…was James trying to play us again or not?

I felt bad that James was staying at a shelter but he said he was cool with it. The good news was that the head of the shelter hired him to work with people there and was even setting him up with a decently priced apartment. He was coming over today to get his stuff from our place.

I was currently on my way home from school and could not wait to see my babies. I was always touching Bella's stomach and talking to it. She thought I was being crazy but I just wanted her to know how much I loved them both already…if there was a "_both_" to love yet.

Alice and Rose were thrilled that we were getting married. Her brothers, her father and my parents were wary of our decision. They thought that we were not ready. We did not tell anyone that she might be pregnant. They would flip out more than they were about the engagement. We would have to prove to them that we were ready for this and could indeed make it work.

As I pulled up to our apartment complex, I saw an ambulance. I wondered what was happening. I figured that since I was going to be a doctor, I could use the practice and should go offer any help that I could give.

I froze when I saw the scene before me. My Bella was being wheeled into the ambulance on a fucking stretcher.

James was coming to get his stuff today.

He hated Bella in the past…

He had hurt her in the past…

If he fucking laid a hand on her or hurt her in any way, I would kill him! No…if he touched her, I would make him beg me for his death before I fucking killed him.

I noticed that James was being loaded into a second ambulance. What the hell happened here?

I ran up to the paramedic, "Sir…sir…what happened here? I am this woman's fiancé."

"Oh I'm not sure of the details. From what I got out of the man over there in that ambulance…your fiancé was a victim of an attempted rape and mugging."

"What about the man being wheeled into the other ambulance? Was he the attacker?"

"No, he wasn't the attacker, he's a hero. I don't know if he will be alright…he was stabbed saving your fiancé. It would have been a lot worse if he had not have shown up. He's disabled on top of that. He's a fine young man."

Wow. I could not believe it. James saved my Bella from being raped.

I felt horrible for the previous thoughts I had about him. The paramedic motioned for me to get in the ambulance. Of course I did. I was not leaving her side. "Sir, there's a possibility she might be pregnant. Do you think this has hurt the baby?"

"I am sure she is fine son. It's mostly scratches and such. She fought him off pretty well until your friend got there. She passed out from all the shock and stress. That's the only reason she is not awake right now. Like I said, she is going to be fine…thanks to that man."

On the way to the hospital, I called everyone, explained what happened and asked them to meet me at the hospital.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

I did not have to call Carlisle because he was already here at the hospital. He was working the ER today so he would be tending to Bella and James.

My mom, sisters, Charlie, Emmett and Jasper got there at the same time.

I explained to them exactly what the paramedic told me and how James had saved Bella. All the women were thankful and saying how it was a good thing, he was there. They were truly grateful to James. They all said they owed him a big thank you.

Bella's brothers however glared at me.

Emmett grabbed my arm and said, "We need to talk to you…_now_!"

He pulled me along until we were in a quiet and discreet part of the hospital. Jasper followed closely behind.

"What the fuck Emmett? What is going on?"

"Look…I know you went along with Bella and kicked James out but…do you believe what she said she saw?" he asked.

"I believe that she thinks she saw something…I just don't know if she did or not. But I wasn't going to doubt her or choose James over her ever again."

"Well, well…maybe there's hope for you after all Cullen," Jasper said to me.

"But what's the meaning of dragging me out here?"

Emmett began, "Look, Dad has been trying to look into things with James. We all believe what Bella said she saw. He told us that the police in Forks are still looking into the murder of James's mom. They said that the story about his dad killing his mom does not add up.

"They still can't find his dad anywhere. It's very suspicious because there is absolutely no trace of him. If he were still alive, you would think that he would have slipped up somehow by now. No one is perfect or can be on the run for that long before they make a mistake."

"What are you saying Em?"

"He's saying that all of this smells fishy. Now a month after you guys kick James out, Bella gets attacked? Conveniently, it's on the day that James is due to come and get his stuff. Even more conveniently, he is able to stop her attacker."

Oh god.

They had a point.

"Wait, what are you saying?" I asked in fear.

Emmett spoke this time, "James has been up to something all along, we just know it. I am saying that I think he got someone to fucking come to your apartment and attack our sister to make it look like he was rescuing her."

No.

No.

No.

I had my doubts about James being paralyzed for real after what Bella said that she saw…but this?

Is he that sick?

Is he that far gone?

I stared into the eyes of my future brother-in-law's and knew the truth in what they were saying. They really believed this.

Unfortunately, a part of me was starting to believe it also. I would kill him if he ever hurt her. I meant what I had thought earlier.

I was going to talk to him and try to get a read on him but first I had to make sure my angel was alright.

I finally spoke back to Jasper and Emmett. They had been waiting patiently.

"I am going to see what I can find out and get back to you guys later."

I walked away from them as they called out for me to come back because we were not done talking. I did not want to hear anymore just right now. I only wanted to see Bella.

BPOV

I felt like I was dreaming. I knew I was sleeping but trying to awaken. I was not sure where I was. I heard beeping but had not opened my eyes yet.

The last thing I remembered was coming home to the apartment…oh yes.

I was pushed down from behind and had a knife held to my throat. There was a man hitting me and trying to remove my clothes from my body. I could still feel his hands on me.

He was pulling at my shirt and trying to undo my jeans. I shuttered.

I was fighting him off with everything I had but I feared it would not be enough. I knew I was about to be raped. Then I heard James's voice, "Get your damn hands off her!"

He did not stop. Then suddenly he was off me. James had thrown himself out of his wheelchair and on top of the man and started hitting him.

The man stabbed James. The last thing I remember was the man running off and James reaching over to me, "It's going to be okay…you're going to be okay now Bells…Edward will be here and you will be fine."

He then passed out and I was pretty sure that I did too…which meant when I opened my eyes…I was probably in the hospital.

I opened them and was staring into pools of green.

"Hey sleepy head…you've been out for awhile," Edward said sweetly.

"Ed…Edward," I got out but my voice sounded hoarse. Probably from all of the attempts at screaming at that monster as he held his hand over my mouth.

"Shh…baby, you're alright. I'm right here. Don't talk too much. Dad says your throat is probably going to be very sore from all the screaming that you did."

I put my hands on my stomach.

"Baby?" I asked.

He shook his head no. "Dad ran tests just in case. He is the only one I told. I wanted him to do the test so we could take care of you both if you were. I wanted to make sure, if you were pregnant that they would check to make sure the baby is okay.

"Dad said it came up negative. It does not mean that you're definitely not pregnant. He said since it's only been a few weeks it's still too early to tell probably. He also voiced his opinion on the matter."

He spat out that last part. I was guessing Carlisle was not thrilled at the prospect of me being pregnant again. We figured that everyone would feel this way.

"I take it he's not happy about it?"

"Nope. But fuck em…fuck em all. All we need is each other. If our families don't want to support our decisions…then we will still have each other."

God I loved him.

I nodded and said, "You're right. All I need is you Edward…and hopefully our baby. I want this bad Edward. I didn't realize how much I wanted it until I was faced with losing it all in that damn hallway."

I could not hold back the tears when I started remembering everything again.

He started crying too and I patted the bed. He climbed in with me and held me up in his arms tight…so tight. Just what I needed.

He always knew just what I wanted and needed. He had done really well with becoming attuned to everything to do with me.

I suddenly remembered, "Oh my god! Edward! James! Is he alright? He saved me! He saved my life…he saved me from being raped. I need to see him. I have to _thank_ him!"

Edward looked shocked at my outburst.

"Um, I don't know how he is, I haven't heard anything yet."

"I really hope that he will be okay. Thank god he was there when he was…or who knows what would have happened."

"Yeah," was all that he said.

There was something he was not telling me.

I was determined that I would find out what it was or there would be hell to pay.

_**A/N…Thanks to keepingupwiththekids and dolphin62598!**_

_**Reviewers will receive a teaser of Chapter 31!**_


	32. Conversations with a Mad Man

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 31

EPOV

I was in the hospital bed enjoying my Bella for a short period of time before my father and her brothers entered the room.

"Em! Jazzy!" she squealed.

She was too cute.

"Hey sis," they both said.

Then Jasper spoke, "Listen Bells…Dad is dying to see you. We're going to send him in while we borrow Edward for a minute." He motioned to himself, Emmet and my Dad.

Bella nodded.

I followed them out into the hall. My dad said, "I think we had better go to my office."

We made it up to his office and Dad began, "James is going to be perfectly fine. The stab wound missed _all_ of his major organs. It's one of those wounds that just looked bad."

Okay…that was good…right?

Emmett and Jasper both had their jaws clenched. Jasper said, "That's pretty fucking convenient don't you think?"

They both raised their eyebrows.

Fuck! I had to talk to James. If he set her up, I swear it would be the end of him!

I sprinted from my father's office as fast as I could. My legs quickly carried me to James's room. When I walked through the door, he was laying in his hospital bed sleeping.

Well, he appeared to be asleep.

"James," I said.

He did not respond.

"JAMES!" I yelled.

"Edward. I am glad you are here. Is Bella alright? They won't tell me what's going on with her."

I shut the door to his room.

"Edward, dude what is it? Why do you look like that? Why did you yell at me? I'm right here you know."

"Don't play games with me James. What happened today?"

"I was headed to your place to get my stuff and when I got there Bella was being attacked by some freak in the hallway. Dude he was trying to rape her. She was fighting him off. I screamed at him and told him to get off her.

"He didn't. I guess I had an adrenaline rush or something because I pushed myself up out of my chair with my arms, flung myself at him, and started hitting him. Thank god I worked out all the years that I did. My upper arm strength is amazing.

"I was hitting him and before I could even think about it the fucker had stabbed me. The last thing I remember was him taking off and me patting Bella's arm telling her she was going to be alright because I knew you would be there soon.

"Then I passed out I believe. I woke up here, your dad told me I was going to be fine and that the knife missed all of my major organs. Guess this time I was a lucky son of a bitch."

"Yeah you were," I said skeptically.

"You don't believe me do you?" he asked me.

"Should I?" I snarled.

"No you shouldn't."

I knew it.

"But I would like for you to. What is it that _**YOU**_ think happened Edward?"

"Honestly, Jasper, Emmett and my father seem to think that you got someone to attack Bella so that you could play the hero…and they believe Bella that you are faking your paralysis."

James POV

Those fucking assholes. They were always in my business trying to figure out my every move. I hated them.

I should just get rid of the whole lot of these fuckers. They all needed to go. They were all trying to ruin my damn life.

That was okay though…they would be hurting plenty once I took away their precious Bella and Edward.

"That is preposterous Edward! Please don't tell me you believe them! What kind of a monster would I be to do something like that?"

Of course, it was the truth. Laurent did a good job. He really wanted me to let him actually fuck her before I came to the rescue.

I was not having that. It was bad enough that Edward was fucking her…I did not want someone else in there as well. I wanted to be the one to fuck her. I would have her. I always got what I wanted.

He glared at me, "Oh I don't know…the kind of monster that would try to break up a perfectly happy couple…drug a poor young girl…make her get pregnant because of it…plant things into the mind of his best friend to get said friend to turn on the love of his life."

I rolled my eyes, "Jesus Edward! Are we going to rehash that again! Haven't I paid enough? My life is pretty much fucking over! You don't think I've paid enough dues for the asshole I was back in high school.

"I don't know how many fucking different ways I have to tell you I am sorry about that. I don't know how to show you that I've changed other than what I have already done. I would _**NEVER**_ hurt Bella. She is awesome and I know how important she is to you."

What a crock of shit. I hoped my great acting and manipulating skills were paying off right now.

He seemed to soften a bit.

"Okay J, then why the hell were you there _alone_? You're _paralyzed_ in a wheel chair…how the fuck were you going to get your stuff out of our apartment?"

"I met a guy at one of my NA meetings who was going to help me. He was obviously running late."

Just as I said that, the door to my hospital room opened and Laurent walked into the room. Perfect. Awesome timing buddy. Now Edward will believe me.

"Hey Laurent."

"Hey James. Dude, I am sorry that I was late getting there. By the time I got there, the cops were still in the building and they told me what happened. That sucks. Maybe if I had been on time I could have done something."

Damn he was as good as me. I believed him and I knew he was lying through his fucking teeth. I put my hand up to stop him from talking, "There are no apologies necessary. You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

Edward looked shocked and said, "This is the guy that was going to help you?"

I nodded, "Edward, this is Laurent, Laurent, this is Edward."

Edward extended his hand to Laurent, which Laurent accepted. Edward was a fucking moron.

"James, did you get a look at the guy who attacked Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Nope…the fucker was wearing a ski mask."

Edward groaned. "Great, we're never going to be able to find the animal."

Laurent spoke again, "Okay well I think I am going to head out man. Sorry again. Glad you are alright."

"No problem buddy, see you at the next meeting."

Laurent said his goodbyes to Edward and left.

Take that fucker.

"I am going to go too…I want to get back to Bella."

He turned to head out of the room.

Time to turn on some tears for good measure just to make sure that I got him back on my side.

EPOV

I was feeling that I had misjudged him again. He was telling the truth about his friend. He did save Bella. For now, I was just going to be thankful that both he and Bella were okay.

I told him I was going to head back to Bella's room and I heard him sniffling.

I turned and he was crying.

"Alright, would you please tell her that I am really glad she is safe and unharmed?"

"James, why are you crying?"

"Because I am such a fuck up. My best friend would rather believe that I am such a monster that I would hire someone to rape his girlfriend so I could rescue her than to believe that I am telling the truth."

He knew I had never actually said that I believed his story.

"Look James…I just need to talk to Bella and see if she confirms what you told me and I need to think."

"I understand. I have not done many things to prove myself to you. It seems like you are always taking care of me and picking up the pieces. I will be here waiting…if you ever want to see me again," he said solemnly.

I nodded and headed back to my love.

When I walked in to the room, she was chatting away with her father and brothers. She looked beautiful, even with her bruises.

I was going to marry her!

This woman was going to be my wife…the mother of my children.

I smiled at that thought.

They noticed my presence and Charlie said, "Well, I guess we will head out and leave you two alone. Your Dad said that they are going to keep her overnight for observation, Edward."

"Okay, sounds good. I will be staying with her."

"Edward, you can't. You have your night class."

"I don't care. I will skip it, I'm not leaving you."

There was no fucking way I was leaving her. I had a bad feeling in my gut and I needed to feel her in my arms, to know that she was safe and not going anywhere.

Charlie and her brothers left after kissing Bella and telling her goodbye. I told Bella, "I'll be right back."

I walked outside the room and whispered to Emmett, "I'll talk to you guys later. I went and talked to James but now I need to talk to Bella again."

They nodded and left. I went back to my angel.

I climbed into her bed and held her. It had been a long and stressful day just as I thought it would be when I first arrived at the hospital.

"Love, I need to ask you what happened."

"Oh Edward it was awful," she sobbed.

I held her tighter and motioned for her to continue.

She explained it to me word for word as James had told me. Wow. He was telling the truth.

At least…I thought that he was. Bella's story did confirm what he said.

Jasper, Emmett and our fathers were just being paranoid.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can you take me to see James?"

"When honey?"

"Right now."

"Bella, what do you mean right now? Baby you need to rest."

"No Edward, I owe him. I want to go see him now."

"Alright love, let me go get a wheelchair. You are not walking."

"Edward, I can walk just fine."

"Sorry honey, hospital policy," I smirked at her.

She huffed and crossed her arms over chest as she pouted her gorgeous lips.

I went out in the hall and grabbed a wheelchair. I brought it back in and got her settled into it. With that, we left her room to head over to James's room.

James POV

I was lying in my god forsaken hospital bed thinking of all the things left to do for my plan. I was happy that Laurent had missed all my major organs as we discussed. I would have kicked his ass if he had hurt me badly.

I was just starting to drift off to sleep with pleasant fantasies of fucking Miss Swan when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and Edward was pushing Bella inside in a wheelchair.

Fucking perfect.

What the fuck did she want? Come to accuse me bitch?

I decided to go first since I had no idea why she was here.

"Hey Bella. I am happy to see that you are alright. I was worried."

"James…I had to come see you. I wanted to say thank you. Thank you so much! If it hadn't been for you…who knows what would have happened."

Jesus…this was too fucking easy. This was even better than I had planned. I just wanted to win Edward over with my story. I never imagined this dumbass twit would buy into it as well.

I was extremely happy right now. My plan was going to go even better than expected.

"James, I'm sorry we kicked you out and that you've had to stay in a shelter. Why don't you come back to our apartment until you can get a place of your own?"

Too easy.

"Oh I don't know Bells, I don't want to impose."

"Bella, it's not necessary…he already found an apartment, remember babe? That's why he was coming over to get his stuff today."

"Oh yeah you're right. Still feeling a little light headed I guess. But that apartment he is moving to is a dump," Bella said gently.

"Bella you haven't even seen it yet," Edward told her.

Shut the fuck up Edward. Let sex on legs talk. Why was he arguing with her about this? He was supposed to be my best fucking friend!

"Edward, I know the part of town it's in…it's a dive. I wouldn't want a dog to live there."

"Yeah…um about that. The apartment deal actually fell through…along with my job I was supposed to get."

Edward's head snapped up and he looked at me. What was that look? Doubt? Irritation? Fuck I could not place it.

I had to figure out what he was thinking.

"That was awfully fast J, I'm sorry to hear about that. When did this happen? You were still coming to get your stuff this afternoon. Do you mean to tell me that it happened since you have been here at the hospital?"

Damn it…that fucker did not believe me…I could hear it in his voice.

_Think quick asshole._

"Just a few minutes ago…right before you guys walked in…yeah…the guy called and told me that I couldn't have the apartment or the job. So if I could crash on your couch again…just for a bit then I would be so grateful to you both."

Bella started to speak but fucktard had to interrupt her.

"We'll think about it and get back to you J…I want to get Bella back to her room and get her to sleep. She needs her rest."

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He was suspicious…I knew him too goddamn well. He was not buying it.

Fuck!

What the fuck was I supposed to do now? UGH!! Why did he have to pick now to fucking grow a brain. I would have to figure out something else.

"Sure, no problem…you know where I'll be."

BPOV

I did not understand why Edward was acting this way. He had always wanted me to accept James as he did. Now he was just acting weird.

He should be just as grateful to James as I was for saving me from my attacker. I did not get it. It was just like earlier when we were in my room.

Something was going on here…with _all_ of them and I really need to know what the hell it was.

Once we got back to my room and Edward had gotten me settled into bed…I patted the space beside me for him to come join me.

He kissed my forehead and said, "I'll be right back sweetheart. I need to run down to the cafeteria and get a bottle of water. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks, only you…hurry your cute little ass up!"

He growled at me in a sexy way and left the room quickly so he could get back fast.

I was going to marry that man!

I could not wait!

EPOV

As soon as I was out of her room, I dashed to the waiting room area down the hall from the patient rooms. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number that I needed.

"Hello," he said.

"I am pretty sure you guys are right. He is up to something and I wouldn't fucking doubt it if he did set her up. I think he is more twisted than even I thought. I'm scared…I'm scared for her and I'm scared for…"

I almost said our baby but they did not know yet.

"I'm just scared," I said finally.

"So you believe us now? _Completely_?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You can't think! You have to fucking _**KNOW**_! This is my sister that we are talking about! I will not play with her life…we need you with us one-hundred percent!"

"Then yes, I _know_…I believe you…_completely_!"

"Good…now the question is, what the fuck are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know Jazz, I just don't know."

_**A/N…Thanks to dolphin62598!**_

_**Reviewers will receive a teaser of Chapter 32!**_


	33. Best Laid Plans

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 32

EPOV

After I got off the phone with Jasper, I had to get back in to bed with my Bella. Jasper and I decided that we would all meet up tomorrow and decide our next plan of action. Jasper also told me not to say anything to his sister about what is going on just yet.

I did not like keeping things from her but I also did not want any more problems with Jasper than we have already had. He was finally beginning to accept me.

He does not want her to know…for her own good…her own health. He is still unaware that she is probably pregnant so not telling her is probably best…for now.

When she finds out and wants to kill me, I will blame it all on Jasper.

I made my way back into the room and crawled into bed with my love. She was already sleeping, snoring lightly.

Completely adorable.

In the morning, I was supposed to tell Bella that I have to go talk to my professor from tonight's class and explain to him why I was not there.

Charlie was still here in Seattle so he and the girls were going to take Bella back to our apartment tomorrow as soon as she was released.

Jasper was calling Emmett after we hung up to inform him of what we discussed. For some reason I felt weird with James being just down the hall from my Bella.

It was the first time I had ever felt that way.

I felt as if I would not be able to sleep while he was that close to her. It made me very nervous. I did not like the feelings I was having towards him.

I never imagined that I would ever feel that way towards my best friend. Was he still my best friend? I did not think so…not anymore. Things were just too weird.

After hearing Bella's version of what happened today, I believed James. I felt that our fathers and her brothers were simply being paranoid because of how they felt about James already.

I was grateful to him for saving her from being raped.

Then Bella and I went to his room so she could _thank _him. I was floored to say the least, when she offered for him to come back and live with us. I mean, he was my friend and all but, I liked having the apartment to ourselves.

Then…that look on his face. The way he was watching her. When she offered, how quickly he came up with what he did. I just was not buying it anymore. I guess you could say my spidey senses were going haywire.

Because something told me _not_ to trust him.

Something told me Bella was in danger.

My need to protect my soon to be wife and my unborn child (yes, in my gut I was positive she was pregnant again) was greater than my need to be his friend.

Something told me I need to protect them both from him…it was screaming to me in my head actually and I could not shake it.

I laid awake in the hospital bed with Bella alone in my thoughts, for what seemed like an eternity.

When I looked at the clock in her room before finally drifting off it said, four a.m. I made sure I had a good tight grip on her as I drifted to sleep. I wanted to know that if anyone tried to remove her from my arms or harm her in anyway while I held her tight, I would know about it.

_**The Next Morning**_

Still EPOV

I woke up to find my angel staring back at me.

"Good morning, love."

"Morning," she said back to me.

"Baby, how long have you been awake and staring at me?"

"Long enough to hear you mumbling in your sleep. I thought I was the one who talked in my sleep."

Crap.

"What was I saying?"

"I don't know really. I couldn't understand any of it. You just seemed very restless. Are you alright Edward?"

"Yeah of course. I'm just worried about missing that class last night," I lied.

"You shouldn't have missed it you dummy! I would have been fine here."

"Well, I am going to go in and talk to my professor this morning so don't you worry your pretty little head over it."

She nodded and curled herself into me more. I held onto her tight as if I was afraid she was going to be taken from me.

The cafeteria person brought in her breakfast and as she was eating, Charlie and my sisters arrived.

Jasper made the decision that whatever course of action we decided to take in this situation…we would be keeping it between the three of us…Jasper, Emmett and me.

"Good, you guys are here. Edward needs to go and talk to his professor about the class he missed last night to babysit me and I know he probably won't leave unless someone is here with me."

"You are right about that love," I said getting up off her bed.

I kissed her forehead and said, "Since someone is here now, I will go run and take care of that."

"Okay honey. Come back soon. I'll miss you."

"See ya Edward," Charlie said.

"Hey Bells, we're going to walk Edward out," Rose said to her.

Alice and Rose followed me out of the room and into the hall.

Alice started poking her finger into my chest as she spoke, "What the hell is going on Edward?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We're not stupid you know! Emmett and Jasper both are acting strange and you are too. Something is going on around here and even Bella notices it. She mentioned it yesterday. So what gives?"

I shrugged at Rose.

"Look, nothing is going on. Now I've got to go while my professor has office hours so let me get out of here."

"Fine, but I will find out what is going on! I am the all knowing Alice Cullen-Swan you know!"

I rolled my eyes at my tiny sister and patted her head, "Whatever pixie. I'm out of here."

With that, I headed to the diner where Bella usually meets to speak with just them. She told me about her spot with her brothers. They agreed we could use it for this since this too was a super secret meeting.

Jasper and Emmett were already there. We ordered breakfast and coffee.

"Glad to see you are on board with us now Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie, Emmie," I smirked at him.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Can we get down to business please? Our sister is in danger here Emmett. This is no time for games," Jasper said.

"Actually…more than just her," I told them honestly.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper inquired hesitantly.

"There's a good possibility that Bella is…_pregnant_," I said as gently as possible.

"_**WHAT**_!" They both screeched.

Emmett pounded his fist onto the table. "What the fuck is it with you two and birth control?"

"Excuse me Em, the first time wasn't exactly our fault."

"Okay well what the hell happened this time?" Jasper seethed.

"The condom broke."

Jasper and Emmett were both angry and in deep thought. They were taking deep breaths. They finally looked calm and Jasper spoke first as usual.

"You don't know this for sure yet? You said possibility."

"Right…we don't know for sure yet. But we both hope that she is."

"Oh Jesus Edward you guys are fucking delusional if you think you are ready for a kid," Emmett said.

I thought he was supposed to be the nice one.

"Excuse me Emmett? As if you even know what goes on between us. You two aren't with us twenty-four seven. Bella and I have made a lot of progress. This will be good for us. Can we please discuss what the _real_ issue is here? I won't let him hurt her or our baby."

"I think the best thing is for you to go along with his game for now…and let him move back in with you guys."

Emmett and I both spoke to Jasper at the same time.

"_**WHAT**_?" Emmett yelled.

"What the fuck?" I asked in disbelief.

Jasper did not budge or say anything.

"Are you _insane_ Jasper?" Emmett asked him.

"It's just like you and Bella said that night Emmett, keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer and we will not be informing her of what is going on."

"Oh yes we are too telling her and what night are you talking about?" I responded.

"The night Bella confronted James when you first brought him b…" Em said as Jasper smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oh shit…she never told him did she? Fuck…I am a dumbass sometimes," Emmett mumbled with his head in his hands.

She fucking did what?

"What do you _mean_ the night she confronted him? What the hell did she do?"

They proceeded to explain to me how Bella…my sweet Bella went to James's hotel room while I slept and put a knife to his throat and informed him not to mess with us.

Oh my god.

This was worse than I thought because James hated being confronted. This kind of thing would just fuel his fire. I knew him.

He did not do well with confrontation. He must really have something planned to not break his act at that moment. I wondered if he was faking the whole paralysis thing or not.

"Do you see now why we can't tell her?" Jasper asked me.

I nodded.

There was no way I wanted her to suspect anything and go after him herself.

Which she would.

She was too stubborn for her own good.

She would endanger herself and our child.

As much as I hated it…Jasper's request made perfect sense. I did not want to keep things from her…the therapist would have a field day with this one when it came out during a session…but I did not want her doing something rash.

"I still don't like this you guys. He is more dangerous now that we know more of what is going on…sort of and I don't like him being in the same house as her," Emmett said to us.

"But we need to be able to watch his every move." Jasper replied.

"Then she is _**NEVER**_ to be alone with him! Do you understand me?" Emmett said.

"Of course not Emmett. I will not leave her alone with him ever. We will always make sure that someone is there with her," I told him.

He nodded.

"Alright, I see both of your points but I still don't like it…I don't like it one bit. And if _**ANYTHING**_ happens to her, I am making it my mission in life to kick _**BOTH**_ your asses," Emmett told us.

"If anything happens to her Em, I will let you fucking kill me so you don't even have to worry about it," I told him honestly.

We left the diner and I made my way back to the hospital. This was going to be very hard. I had to pretend to be James's best friend still. I had to pretend that I believed his every lie.

I had to go and welcome him back into our home.

I could do this…to protect Bella and our baby. I would protect them. I would do whatever I have to in order to make them safe again.

Jasper POV

Things were silent at first when Em and I left the diner. After about five minutes into the drive, Em finally spoke.

"I gotta say bro, I don't like this plan of yours…at all. I know I said I was on board back there…but Jesus Jasper…what if he fucking hurts her? Or the baby?"

I did not like this plan either…I wish he would realize that. We knew our sister. If we let her in on this…the first thing she would do is put herself at risk and confront that fucker again…like she did the last time.

She was lucky that he did not hurt her that night.

I could not take that chance with my sister.

I would not.

"Em, Edward said they do not know for certain that she is even pregnant."

"Alright, that aside…I still do not want something to happen to our sister, Jazz! You know this! This is just plain stupid!"

"Maybe so…but we need to do it this way. That fucker has been too smart and we need to catch him in the act of something. Bella will never be left alone with him."

"Yeah, but if we are right and he hired that guy to attack her in the hallway…what if he does something like that again? How are we going to protect her all the time?"

Emmett was really worried about this…as was I.

"Em, we will just have to make it happen. We will figure something out. I promise you…we will not allow him to hurt her…or the…_possible_ baby."

"Okay, I am with you man. I just wanted to make sure you know where I stand. I support this and I will do everything I can to keep her safe…even if I have to fucking move in there myself. But…I do not under any circumstances like this…nor do I think this is in any way a good idea."

"Duly noted brother," I told him.

I did not know what else to say.

He was right…this plan was stupid and putting many people at risk.

Unfortunately…I did not see any other way to get that fucker out of our lives and keep everyone safe.

_**A/N…Thanks to dolphin62598!**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 33!**_


	34. The Seed of Doubt

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 33

EPOV

_**March 2009**_

It had been almost two months now since our condom mishap. Bella had her menstrual cycle that she was supposed to have. We were both very disappointed. However, this month, she was late.

I called my father and he said that sometimes women could have a very light period the first month that they are pregnant. He also reminded me that this had actually happened when Bella got pregnant the last time. He asked Bella how her period was and she said it was very light and only for a day.

We were very excited when she was late this month.

Right now at this moment, we were sitting in the bathroom waiting for the results of her pregnancy test.

"Edward, I'm nervous. I really want this…so bad."

"I know baby, I do too."

Finally, after what seemed like forever…the timer on my watch alerted us that it was time. "It's time Edward," Bella said to me.

I nodded.

She closed her eyes and picked up the stick…then she handed it to me.

"I can't do it! You look…please?"

"Of course."

I could not deny her anything.

I looked at the stick and sure enough, there was the word we had been hoping for staring me right in the face…_pregnant._

I had the biggest grin on my face, picked her up and swung her around our bathroom. She looked down at me and said, "_Really_?"

She was smiling and she had never appeared more beautiful to me.

"Yes"

_Kiss_

"Really"

_Kiss_

"You've made me the happiest man on the planet baby!"

_Kiss_

She could not stop giggling.

I hoped that our baby had her laugh…her smile…her eyes…her everything…even if he was a boy. I wanted him to look just like his mother because she was truly beautiful.

"I can't wait to tell everyone!"

That brought me back down from my high. James had been staying with us again. We never leave Bella alone in the apartment with him. We have tried many things to get him to slip up in some way.

Emmett and Jasper even went all Magnum P.I. and installed video cameras throughout the apartment. It was hard to do because they had to make sure they were hidden from Bella as well.

Bella had convinced herself that she imagined James getting up out of his chair that day she came home…the day we kicked him out of the apartment.

She was so grateful to him for saving her that she bought all of his shit as he fed it to her.

Maybe he was telling the truth but…Emmett and Jasper swear that he was not…and I just could not shake my gut feeling that agreed with them.

We had been waiting for him to mess up…but the fucker would not do it. I wanted him to slip up so we could just get him out of our apartment and our lives.

We had not told him about Bella and me being engaged yet. She wore the ring around her neck and kept it under her shirt.

I told her that because he was down and out right now, I did not want to rub our happiness in his face. The truth was…I did not know how he would react to the news. She agreed with me about the engagement.

I needed to convince her that it was going to be the same way about the baby. I did not want him to know that he had something else to hold against us…threatening our child in any way.

We were still unsure of exactly what he was capable.

"Bells, I don't think we should say anything to James just yet about the baby."

"Yeah you're right. It would just make him sad. But we can tell everyone else right?"

"Of course…in fact, I'm going to go call Dad and tell him the good news and see if he can get you in to a doctor like tomorrow."

"Edward wait," she stopped me.

"Yeah baby?"

"I want your dad to be my doctor and deliver the baby."

"Bells, he's not that kind of doctor."

"I don't care, he can do it can't he?"

"Well, yeah he can but…won't that be weird?"

"Maybe a little but I can't imagine anyone else bringing this little one into the world, can you?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "No of course not honey. I'll talk to him about it."

"Okay, go make the call…_Daddy._"

My heart warmed so much at the sound of that. I dropped to my knees, lifted up her shirt and kissed her stomach. "Hey baby…it's your Daddy. I love you so much and I can't wait to meet you. Now you be good to your mommy while you are in there do you hear me?"

"Edward, of course he can't hear you!"

"_He_?" I chuckled.

"Yep, he…I just know it's a little boy…a little boy who will look just like his handsome daddy."

I laughed at her, "You are utterly absurd sometimes. I'm going to go make that call."

I got off my knees and kissed her forehead. Then I made my way back into our bedroom to find my phone.

James POV

What the fuck? Those two idiots seem to forget that this is an apartment and the walls are not exactly thick.

I can hear their conversation through the damn vents!

They are fucking engaged and now they are having a little bastard on top of that?

Not if I have anything to say or do about it.

BPOV

Edward was being sweet about the baby. He really wanted it this time…and he felt horrible about how he reacted the last time. He was more than making up for it with this little one. I could not wait to tell everyone.

It made me somewhat sad that we could not tell James. The poor guy was trying hard to get his life back on track. I was so grateful that he stopped me from being raped.

I could not believe that of all the people to save me it was him and he was stabbed for his troubles. As I thought back to the day we kicked him out I was convinced now more than ever that I did just imagine what I saw James doing.

I wanted to get rid of him so badly that I was putting visions into my own head. I hoped that one day James would be able to find someone to make him as happy as Edward and I make each other.

He deserved to be happy finally.

As I lay on our bed with my hands gently rubbing my belly, Edward came back into the room.

"Hey…Dad says he'll see you first thing tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Alright baby." I patted the spot beside me.

He joined me on the bed, scooped me up into his arms and held me tight with his hands placed lovingly over mine on my stomach.

"What are we going to name it?"

"It's a little early to start thinking of names, Edward. We don't even know what it is."

"Well you are so sure we are going to have a son…what do you plan on naming our son?"

"Hmmmm…Edward Charles Cullen."

"I like it."

"Yeah, I do too. I want him named after his daddy…but I also wanted to name him after my brothers and I can't do one without the other one getting their feelings hurt _**SO**_ I'll name him after his daddy and my daddy."

"I love it. It's perfect for our boy."

I was happy in this moment. I could not wait to find out what we were having for sure. I knew it would still be a few months before we could but I just knew he was a boy and I was one-hundred percent positive that he would look just like my Edward.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to get married."

"Love, we are getting married."

"No, I mean…_soon_."

He froze.

"How soon?"

"How does next week work for you?"

"Are you serious?" he asked shocked.

"Yes, I want to do it before I am too fat to fit in my dress and I want to be your wife already."

He nodded and chuckled at me. "What about all the planning you and Alice have done already?"

"I don't care. She won't care. She just wants us to be happy Edward."

"Alright then, get through your doctor's appointment tomorrow and we will be on our way to getting married next week my sweet."

"Will you come to the appointment with me tomorrow?"

"Of course I will! I missed so much…before…when I was a fucking moron. Dad said we might be able to hear the heartbeat depending on how far along you are…there is no way I will miss that."

"Promise?" I asked him. If I was being honest with myself, a part of me was still scared this was not real…that he was going to bolt as he did last time.

"I promise baby."

That made me feel better.

Later that night, Edward took James and dropped him off at his NA meeting and then said he would be back home later after he went to talk to one of his teachers.

James was getting a ride home from his friend Laurent.

I was supposed to go out with Angela and see how she and Chris had been doing. They had been having some problems lately.

This first trimester was getting to me already so I decided to call her and cancel. I was sitting on our couch reading when James came home.

"Hey Bells," he said as he rolled into the living room.

"Hey J, how was NA tonight?"

"It was good. We talked about forgiveness, acceptance and things like that. These are things I need a lot of," he said sheepishly.

"I told you James, I forgive you. We all do things when we are young and stupid. As it turns out, you saved me from something horrible and who knows what would have happened to my b…my brightness if you had not arrived when you did.

"You could have walked away and let him rape and kill me and then you would have had Edward all to yourself…if that was what you wanted. But you didn't and I am forever in your debt."

He nodded and said, "Thank you."

"No problem. Would you like me to make you something to eat?"

"Actually, I would love one of those delicious roast beef sandwiches like you made Edward and me the other day."

"Coming right up. Come talk to me in the kitchen while I make it."

He wheeled into the kitchen behind me.

"Bella, can I talk to you?"

"Of course James, what's up?"

"Fuck…I don't know how to say this. Okay, I'll just come out and say it."

I was dying to know what he was getting at right now. He seemed so upset.

"What is it?"

"I know about you and Edward."

"You know what about me and Edward?"

"I know about the engagement and the…baby."

"Edward told you!" I could not believe that!

"No…no…no Bella! Edward didn't tell me anything. Calm down. This is an apartment you know, with very thin walls. Besides, you guys didn't exactly contain your excitement earlier."

"Oh…sorry James. We just thought it would be best for you if we didn't rub it in your face that we are so happy and have all of these wonderful things happening for us when you are struggling to get back on your feet."

"It's alright…I do understand it's just…how is Edward doing with all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is he happy about it?"

"Yeah, he is extremely happy."

"Oh I see…that's nice."

He would not look me in the eye. What was up with him? What was he trying to get at right now?

"James, seriously…what is it?"

"It's nothing; I won't be one to cause problems between you two yet again. I just don't want to do it Bella."

"Just spit it out," I told him.

"I just hope Edward is ready this time…that's all. I mean…I just…I want you two to be happy…so I hope both of you are ready."

"Well we are."

"Okay, if you're sure."

Had Edward said something to him to make him think that he was not ready for this? Is this what Edward really wanted or was he faking it? Oh shit. This could not be happening again. I set the sandwich down in front of James and said, "Here you go. Enjoy it. I think I am just going to head up to bed."

"Oh okay, good night."

Edward still was not back from seeing his teacher when I crawled into bed. Of course he had no reason to rush back…I told him I would be out with Angela until late. However, I really wished he were here.

Was I just being stupid and over thinking everything James had said? He did not come out and say that Edward did not feel ready for this. But he did say he did not want to start trouble either. Maybe there was something Edward confided in him and James did not want to start anything by telling me.

Fuck. What if that was the truth? What if Edward did not want this? What if he left me…us again?? I could not take it again. I would not make it through this time…he nearly killed me last time.

I ended up crying myself to sleep. Edward was nowhere to be found. Fucking great.

James POV

I could hear that twat crying from out here in the kitchen. Poor sweet Bella. Too bad none of your dreams will ever come true sweetheart. I was taking everything from those asswipes.

She was fucking easy to manipulate too…just like her loser boyfriend. It took so little just to plant a little tiny seed of doubt into her head.

Phase one was complete.

EPOV

After I dropped shithead off at his NA meeting, I headed to the diner to meet Emmett and Jasper again. We were brainstorming ways to get James to blow his perfect little cover that he had created.

We were getting sick of waiting. All of us were.

Laurent was bringing James back to the apartment after the meeting, which was fine because Bella would be out with Angela all night.

We talked for a bit and had dinner. Then I told them I really did need to run to school to talk to one of my teachers…for real this time. He said he needed to talk to me about a new lab partner.

When I got back to school, I was shocked when I walked into the office of my professor and saw Tanya sitting there with him.

"Dr. Jones?" I said.

"Yes, Edward, thank you for agreeing to meet with me so late. It's the only free time I had…after a class."

"No problem. _Tanya_ what are you doing here?"

"Hey Edward. I finally got my life straightened out and I decided I want to be a doctor like you. I want to help people and give back. I just joined this class. Dr. Jones here tells me you're his best and brightest student and that you'll tutor me to get me caught up."

She flashed her teeth at me in what I was sure she thought was a seductive smile.

Are you fucking kidding me?

I turned around and walked out of the room.

I was going home to my Bella.

When I got home, I panicked. Bella's car was in the parking lot. Oh god, James had better be fucking gone still. I did not think she would be home already. It was only nine.

When I got in the apartment, James was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Hey bro…how was your night?" He asked me.

"Fine…yours?"

"Good. I came home to find Bella here so we had a nice little chat but then she wasn't feeling well and she went up to sleep and I came in here to get settled for the night."

Fuck! I did not want her here alone with him. Her brothers were going to rip off my head and shit down my neck for this crap.

I was not happy about it myself.

"Okay…good night then," I said hesitantly.

"Night Ed," James replied as if he did not have a care in the world.

I made my way upstairs and climbed into bed with my Bella after I had brushed my teeth and slipped off all of my clothes.

Bella had been super horny ever since she got pregnant…more so than usual. She made up a rule that neither of us was allowed to sleep with clothes on until further notice. This way both of us could just wake up and ravage the other one as we saw fit.

I was shocked to find that she was clothed in her pajamas when I got into the bed. I rolled her over gently to look at her beautiful sleeping face. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had cried herself to sleep.

What the hell had happened while I was gone?

If that motherfucker did anything to her…he was a dead man!

_**A/N…Thanks to dolphin62598!**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 34!**_


	35. Set Ups

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 34

BPOV

_**March 2009 The next day**_

When I woke up my eyes hurt. They were hard to open from my crying myself to sleep the previous night.

I felt warm, strong arms tighten around my waist. Mmm…my Edward was home. He was snuggled up to me just as tight as ever. I was silly for crying my eyes out last night.

I rolled over and started to molest my fiancé. It was just getting good when his cell phone rang. "Don't answer it," I told him.

"I wasn't planning on it," he told me seductively.

We continued kissing and fondling each other while the phone rang throughout the room.

"Ugh!" Edward yelled. He took his naked body from our bed and rummaged through his pants pockets until he found his stupid phone.

I decided to go do my morning bathroom duties while he was on it.

A few minutes later, I went back into the room to find Edward dressing. "What are you doing?"

"Baby, I'm sorry I have to run to school. There was an issue with my teacher last night and he said if I don't come in first thing this morning it's my ass. I can't get kicked out of the program."

"No, of course not, but what about my appointment?"

"You're appointment is at eight-thirty. It's seven now. I have plenty of time to get back here and pick you up."

I nodded but I did not want him to think I was being difficult. School was important. I would make a compromise with him.

"How about, you just meet me there? That way you can take your time and woo your professor into forgiving you for whatever altercation you had last night that left you both upset."

He hugged me tightly.

"You're the best Bells."

"Don't I know it?" I asked playfully.

"I'll see you at the hospital…love you baby!" he called as he ran out the bedroom door.

I loved that man!

EPOV

I did not want to stop what Bella and I had started this morning but my damn cell phone had to ring and interrupt us.

It was Dr. Jones informing me that my running out last night was unprofessional. He said I owed him an explanation and if I did not give him a good reason for it, I would be out of the program.

Did he even know who my father was?

I had to get this straightened out…I did not want to be on his bad side. It was not my intention to leave without a word last night but I had to get the hell away from Tanya.

This meant I would need to leave Bella here this morning…and James was still here. I would have to get someone over here so she would not be alone with him.

I did not even get a chance to ask her about the fact that I knew she cried herself to sleep last night but I had no idea why she would do that.

I had to take care of the school problem first, get to the hospital for her appointment and then we would be free to talk about what went on last night.

The first order of business before all of that was…to call Jasper. Bella had gone into the bathroom while I answered my phone so I needed to hurry before she came back into the room.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, it's Edward…I have to go to school this morning…it's crucial to my program or I wouldn't go. Bella is here and James will still be he…"

"I'm on my way," Jasper said quickly.

The phone clicked and that was it. I did not have to say anything else. I knew he would be here soon because he and Alice only lived five minutes away.

Now…I just had to stall.

BPOV

After Edward left our room, I decided to get dressed in some lounging around clothes and enjoy a cup of herbal tea with toast before I had to shower for my appointment.

My stomach had not been able to handle a lot so I was going to try something light. I knew I needed to eat for my little one.

When I got into the kitchen, Edward was in there pouring a cup of coffee to take with him and James was sitting at the table drinking his.

"Hey handsome. I thought you were already gone," I said to my _fiancé_.

"Yeah, I needed my mojo first," he chuckled.

I giggled at him and went to the stove to heat water for my tea.

"Morning James."

"Morning Bella."

Lucky bastards. They were able to have coffee. However, I was willing to give it up for the good of my baby. I would manage for seven more months.

There was a knock at the door. Edward jumped from what he was doing and said, "I'll get it."

He seemed weird…almost as if he knew who was at the door.

I heard Jasper's voice throughout the apartment.

"Morning everyone," my brother said as he entered the kitchen.

I told him good morning and James grumbled a good morning. James still was not comfortable around my brothers…not that they ever did anything to make him feel comfortable anyway.

Edward came back into the kitchen, pecked me on the cheek and said, "I'll see you at the hospital love…eight-thirty…on the dot."

He whispered it because he did not realize that James knew about our bundle of joy. "Edward, James knows. The apartment walls are thinner than we think and he's cool with it. You don't have to whisper or hide it anymore."

Jasper and Edward both tensed. James nodded and said, "Yeah…congrats bro. I appreciate you wanting to spare my feelings…but it's not necessary. I am so happy for you guys!" James said brightly.

I smiled.

The expressions on Jasper and Edward's faces did not change or falter.

Edward just said, "Um…thanks man. I have to go."

He kissed me again and was out of the apartment in a hurry.

Jasper helped himself to a cup of coffee and sat down at the table across from James. James wheeled over behind me and said, "Here Bella…get off your feet. Let me make your tea for you. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Just toast, thanks."

James did this a lot in the morning…he would tell me to get off my feet and sit down…while he worked his wheelchair around the kitchen making me breakfast. He was getting good at balancing the tray we got for him on his lap so that he could carry stuff over to me and steer his chair at the same time.

I sat down next to Jasper.

"Excuse me, she's _my_ sister. Why don't you wheel your crippled ass back to the table and let _me_ take care of her!" Jasper yelled at James.

"Jasper!" I chastised him.

James shot him a dirty look, wheeled over and brought me my tea.

"It's okay Bella. Your brothers have made it very clear how they feel about me being here. I need to go anyway. Laurent is coming to pick me up to go job hunting. I will just wait for him outside. Have a good day Bella."

"You too James. I apologize for the rudeness of my brother," I told him as I glared at Jasper.

After James left, I unleashed my pregnancy hormones on my brother.

"Jasper Jonathan Swan! What the hell is your problem? He was just trying to be nice by making me some tea and breakfast! There was _**NO**_ need for you to be so fucking rude! I can't believe you!"

"Bella…drop it. Don't you have a doctor's appointment to get ready for anyway?"

"You don't seem surprised about all of this. I take it Edward told you?"

"Yeah he did…but it's not like we didn't know it was a possibility anyway. We knew about your _mishap_."

"By the tone of your voice, I take it you are not happy for us."

"Not really. Obviously, I will love my niece or nephew fiercely…you know that. I just don't think this is the right time nor do I think the two of you are ready for this…at all."

I just rolled my eyes at him and said, "Whatever Jasper. You're right. I do have an appointment to go get ready for so why don't you leave?"

"No can do little sister. I'm taking you to the hospital and then you can ride home with Edward when he meets you there."

"When was this decided?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. He was irritating me. Big brothers could be completely annoying at times. I glared at him some more.

"I just decided right now," he said as he too crossed his arms over his chest…meeting my eyes with a glare of his own. "Now…go…get…ready! We are leaving in twenty minutes even if I have to throw your stubborn ass over my shoulder and carry you out of here!"

I growled at him…yes growled…and went to get ready. I did not know where he got off thinking that he needed to make my decisions for me.

Stupid big brothers!

EPOV

When I walked into Dr. Jones's office, of course Tanya was sitting there with him. He spoke first. "I asked Tanya to come back so you could explain your rude behavior last night Mr. Cullen."

Crap, he was not calling me by my first name anymore. Damn it.

"I already explained to you Dr. Jones…Edward and I have sort of a past and he is entitled to his feelings towards me…please don't punish him too harshly."

What the fuck?

"Excuse me?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Tanya here has informed me that you two know each other. I need to know what the problem is with you working together…because it is crucial for my students to all get along and work together in order to remain in this program."

"Dr. Jones, things have happened in the past between Tanya and myself…and I would just really rather not tutor her or be her partner in this class. I can work with her in class and get along with her but I do not wish to work with her closely in a partner or tutor capacity."

"Well I am sorry Mr. Cullen that is not really a very good reason. Could you be more specific besides 'you just don't want to'?" he asked very curtly.

I shook my head no.

"It's alright sir, I will just get caught up on my own. I do not want to cause any problems. Maybe I can find someone else to work with." Tanya said.

Dr. Jones did not look happy but he smiled at Tanya and said, "Thank you Miss Denali. I am happy to know that _some_ of my students are team players. I certainly hope you grow up soon Mr. Cullen because if you do not, you are not going to make a very good doctor…if you cannot work with others."

He had no idea. How dare he tell me I would not make a good doctor? As if Tanya seriously wanted to be a fucking doctor anyway.

She just wanted to get into my fucking pants. I knew it.

I looked at my watch…fuck it was eight-fifteen already. I had to get going. These two had wasted enough of my time. I really respected Dr. Jones but he was making me angry.

I just said, "Yes sir…can I go now? I have to meet my fiancé at the hospital for a doctor's appointment."

"Sure Mr. Cullen," he said in a voice that told me I was no longer one of his favorites.

I ran out of there so fast. I had to get to the hospital. This was crucial. I knew Bella. After all the shit I put her through before…if I did not make it or if I showed up late to this appointment, she would forever think that I was not on board with this baby.

I got out to my car and it would not fucking start!

"You have got to be kidding me!" I screamed aloud at the world.

I felt a presence behind me. "Having car trouble?"

Why did it have to be her? Fucking great.

"Obviously, Tanya."

"Well, I can give you a ride to the hospital if you like."

"That's alright, I'll call someone."

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. You seem as if you are in a hurry. How long will it take someone to get here and then they still have to drive you there. I'm right here, right now. Look, I'm sorry about in there with Dr. Jones. I really am trying to get my life in order here. I do want to be a doctor and help people."

She seemed sincere but I just could not get in the car with her. "No thanks, Tanya."

She shrugged and walked away. I started calling everyone I could think to call. Why the fuck wasn't anyone answering their goddamn phones? Even Bella was not!

Shit.

I saw where Tanya walked and she was still in her car.

I ran over and knocked on her window. She rolled it down and said, "Get in."

Damn it, I did.

Yes, I was that fucking stupid.

In my defense, I was only trying to get to Bella.

If I knew then what I knew now…I would have fucking walked to the hospital.

BPOV

It was eight-thirty. Where the hell was he? Okay calm down Bella. It was just now eight-thirty.

He was coming. He wanted this baby. He wanted me. He wanted our family.

That was my mantra.

I kept repeating it.

I was still pissed at Jasper when we arrived. I told him just to drop me off at the front but he refused. He said he would wait until Edward arrived.

Carlisle came out to talk to us and told us to go on back to the room. It was now eight-thirty five. He asked me where Edward was.

I explained what he had gone to do and that he was meeting me here. He was…he would be here. He was probably stuck in traffic or something.

Carlisle completed my exam. Jasper never left and Edward never showed. My heart was effectively broken. He did not fucking show.

Carlisle told me I was eight weeks along…two months pregnant. As he rubbed the transducer over my belly, he turned up the volume on the monitor. Jasper was holding my hand. We heard it…the quick thumping. The beautiful rhythm. That was my baby. That was Edward and I's baby. Our baby's heartbeat.

The first time we heard the heartbeat of the child we created and…he missed it.

Jasper gripped my hand tightly and kissed my forehead. Carlisle had tears in his eyes.

He was not sure Edward and I were ready for this but you could tell he was thrilled about being a grandpa. He was pissed Edward that did not show.

He hugged me before we left and said, "Bella…just give him a chance to explain. I am sure he has a good reason for this. He is thrilled to be a father this time. I promise you that."

I hugged him back and nodded as I fought off the tears.

Jasper led me out of the hospital and said, "Come on sis…let's go celebrate. That kid of yours has a very strong heart. Let's go feed it something."

I laughed and said, "Okay big brother."

I told Jasper I was in the mood for eggs. He was going to take me to the Denny's that was not far from the hospital.

We were laughing, having a good time and I felt instantly better. I had really missed hanging out with him. He had been able to cheer me up every time I had felt blue my whole life. He and Emmett both actually.

I knew Edward would have a good reason. I just had to wait to talk to him. Until then, I was not going to jump to conclusions.

We had to pass a Motel 6 to get to the Denny's…and what I saw outside of a room there…shattered the rest of my heart.

Edward was standing outside the door of a room…with Tanya's lips pressed against his.

My whole world dissolved around me as I began to hyperventilate.

I could not breathe.

I wanted to die.

The tears fell and I still could not breathe. I was gasping for air. I remember Jasper yelling at me, telling me to put my head between my knees as he turned his car around and headed back to the hospital.

That was all I remembered.

James POV

This was fucking perfect! God was smiling down on me. He must have really liked me or just hated Edward and Bella.

All Tanya was supposed to do was get Edward back to her hotel room…in a compromising position…and Laurent and I would make sure to get pictures.

This was all part of my plan of planting doubt in Bella's tiny little brain.

I never imagined the dumb bitch would come driving by with her brother and actually _catch them_.

Too fucking perfect! Who needed pictures when you had the live show? Oh, these two were fucking going down…in flames.

_**A/N…Before you fire up the torches for Edward…give him a chance.**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 35!**_

_**Thanks to dolphin62598!**_


	36. Misunderstandings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 35

EPOV

I knew it was a bad idea to get in the car with Tanya but I had to make it to the hospital. I could not have Bella thinking that I did not want to be there.

Why didn't anyone answer their damn phones?

What the fuck was the point of cell phones if they were not going to answer?

I called Bella again and it went right to voicemail. She must have had it turned off because she was in the hospital or she had no signal there. It was probably the same with Jasper's. He had mentioned that he would take her to the hospital so we could take one car home.

I left a message for both of them telling them I was having car trouble but was on my way.

Tanya glanced at me now and then. I noticed she was pulling into the parking lot of a _Motel 6_.

"What the hell are we doing here Tanya?" I asked her.

I needed to get to the hospital…not her fucking hotel room.

"Oh, I just need to grab something really quickly. I don't have a place to live yet so I am staying here until I get one."

"Fine but what we doing here? I asked you to take me to the hospital. I need to get to Bella."

That seemed to make her angry. "Well, she can wait. I need to stop here first."

I was shocked that Tanya was staying at a _Motel 6_ considering the money that her family had. I did not picture her somewhere that seemed so seedy…especially this particular one. A lot of prostitutes and men cheating on their wives frequented here.

"Tanya what the hell? I have to get going! I was supposed to be there," I looked at my watch. "Fuck! Thirty minutes ago! I will just fucking walk there…it's not that far. See ya!"

Where had the damn time gone? Bella was probably done by now!

She huffed and headed into her room I guess. I turned and started sprinting out of the parking lot. As I was heading out, I heard her scream.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

I was torn. Did I keep heading to the hospital, or did I go see what the hell she is screaming about? I kept heading away from the motel…but at a slower pace…just in case.

I heard her scream again. Damn it. At least I knew Bella was safe with Jasper. This really was a seedy motel. My fucking chivalrous instincts told me to go see if Tanya was alright.

And that was what I did.

As I said, I was fucking stupid.

I figured that I could run back to see what was wrong with Tanya…save her ass if I had to…and then hopefully make it to the last few minutes of Bella's appointment.

I got to the room that I thought I heard her screams coming from and pushed open the door that was ajar. I heard her screech again and headed to the bathroom where it was coming from. I pushed open the bathroom door and there she stood in the corner of the room cowering.

"Oh my God! Edward thank you for coming back!"

"What is it Tanya? I thought you were being murdered or something? What is wrong with you?"

"There was a roach over there! It was gigantic! I am so glad you came back. Can you kill it for me?"

Was she fucking serious? This was what I came back for? How the hell was this idiot ever going to be a doctor?

"Tanya you are completely ridiculous! You have got to be kidding me! Kill it your damn self. I have an appointment to get to with someone who is way more important to me than your bullshit!"

I was fuming. Seriously fuming.

I started to head back out of the room when she came up behind me and grabbed my arm. She whirled me around and started trying to kiss me. What the fuck was she doing?

Now, I was raised to never hit a woman. She was seriously trying my patience though…and I fought with myself about how to get her away from me. I gently pushed her away and started leaving the room again. "Tanya, you are making a fool of yourself! There is only one woman for me and her name is Bella Swan…soon to be Bella Cullen. You need to get off me and stay away from us."

As I headed out of the door finally, the dumb winch grabbed me again and forcefully pushed me into the wall beside her doorway, outside of the motel room. Then she started kissing me again! This bitch was crazy!

She could not take _**NO**_ for an answer.

Who knew she was freakishly fucking strong? I was having a hard time getting her away from me. I bit her lip just to get her to stop her frenzied, sloppy, gross kissing for a minute.

"Oooh, Eddie…I always knew you would like it rough. Do it again baby."

I pushed her off me again, not gently this time. Then I turned her and pushed her into the wall and held her there…my arm tightly against her throat.

"Tanya, I have been raised to never hit a woman but you are about to be the first. _**GET THE FUCK OFF ME AND STAY AWAY**_!!!"

I tried to put as much venom in my voice as I could muster. I could tell it worked because she looked scared of me. She started crying. I could tell I was hurting her with the pressure I was putting on her throat but I really did not care at the moment.

She was beyond pissing me off with her antics.

I released her and started walking towards the hospital. I had no idea of the shit storm that I was walking into either.

Jasper POV

When Bella gasped, I looked to where her eyes were focused and I saw them. What the fuck was he doing there with Tanya and why were her lips on his?

Bella started hyperventilating and freaking out on me. My first thoughts were to get her out of there and back to Carlisle. As we were driving away though, in the rearview mirror…I saw Edward pushing Tanya away and I could tell he was screaming at her.

That was good.

Maybe I would not have to kill him now.

However, he had better have a good fucking explanation for this shit!

I tried to talk Bella down on our way back to the hospital. Thank god, we were close by still. She would not stop.

As soon as we pulled into the parking lot, she had passed out in the passenger seat. This scared the crap out of me. I knew she would be broken completely if anything happened to this baby.

I threw my car in park in front of the emergency room and did not even turn it off or take out the keys. I ran over to Bella's side as fast as I could, scooped her up and hurried in through the sliding glass doors.

"Excuse me! Help! Please someone help! My sister is pregnant and she passed out! She was very upset. Please help her," I was screaming at them.

A nurse came out and showed me where to take her. I told them to page Carlisle and they did. Carlisle came in and asked what happened. I explained _everything _to him and then he kicked me out to the waiting room while they looked her over.

I had been sitting there for about five minutes when I saw the person I was dying to talk to approaching.

Edward.

EPOV

When I got to the hospital…I noticed Jasper's car was sitting out front of the emergency room…with the passenger door still open…and it was running.

Oh god.

Bella.

Our baby.

What happened?

I knew her appointment would have been over by now so I could not imagine what the hell they were still doing here and what would have prompted him to leave his car like this. I pushed my legs as fast as they would go through the ER double doors.

I got to the waiting room only to find a pissed off and worried looking Jasper sitting there. About two seconds after he saw me standing there he had punched me in the face.

"What the hell Jasper? Why are you always fucking hitting me?"

"Bella saw you, you fucking idiot!"

Hunh? What did he mean Bella saw me?

Oh shit…

Realization finally hit me…she saw the exchange at the hotel room with Tanya. Damn it!

He was about to punch me again but I stopped him. I grabbed his fist and pushed it away from me. "Didn't you see me push her away? I didn't want her to kiss me!"

"Yeah I saw you but Bella didn't! As soon as she saw you there with her, she started hyperventilating and flipping out so I high tailed it back here to get her to your dad. I didn't know what was happening to her. As we were driving away, I saw you push Tanya off and yell at her…but it was too late. Bella had already seen you at the worst moment."

I sunk into one of the waiting room chairs, defeated. I did not know what to do. Bella was fragile when it came to stuff like this. Was she going to believe me when I told her the truth? Or was she going to kick me to the curb and never let me see my baby?

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Look man, I'm sorry I hit you, but Bella is my sister. If she hurts, I hurt and I cannot stand to see her hurting. She's very delicate right now with the baby.

"I know you pushed her off…but Bella doesn't. Do you care to explain to me exactly why you were in that fucking position in the first place? And what the hell Tanya is doing around here?"

I took a deep breath and began. I told him everything…leading up to right now. He looked pissed.

"What is it Jasper?"

"Has anything been wrong with the Volvo lately?"

"No, it's been fine. That's what was so fucking frustrating. You know how I am with my damn car!"

"Yeah I do."

He was deep in thought. He stood up and started pacing. "What are you thinking Jazz?"

He was making me crazy with his pacing. What was going on inside that tactical mind of his?

"This morning, after you left…James was making a big show of waiting on Bella…getting her tea…wanting to get her breakfast. Well, I put a stop to it and then he said he had to go anyway because Laurent was picking him to take him _job hunting._"

The way he emphasized the words job hunting, made me feel as if he did not really believe that was what James was doing today.

The way he said job hunting led me to believe he did not believe that was what he was really doing.

"You don't think he went job hunting do you?"

"No…I don't. I think he has put Tanya back into your life and I think that he sabotaged your car and was planning on setting you up with Tanya."

"But he couldn't have known that you and Bella would be driving by at that exact moment. He's not a freaking psychic!"

"No, but he could have taken pictures…video…anything like that!"

"Fuck you're right. Damn him! What the hell do I tell Bella? I need to tell her everything that is going on. I'm going to come clean with her…tell her about our suspicions…about what we have found out so far."

It was then that I heard my father's voice behind me, "No Edward. You shouldn't be telling her anything stressful right now. I fear that if she is under much more stress…your baby is not going to make it."

"Dad you don't even know what we've been talking about…you don't know everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours."

"I don't need to Edward, but I do know what is going on with Bella. For whatever reason, that we are not sure of right now…her body is very fragile while she is pregnant. I thought this was the case the first time. Yes, the wreck she had with your first baby was bad but she really should not have miscarried.

"I believe that her body has trouble carrying the extra burden of another life. She is always going to have difficult pregnancies I am afraid. When Jasper brought her in, she was unconscious. I am sure she just had a panic attack…which should not have affected the baby too terribly…but…

"Bella and the baby were in severe distress. We have them stabilized now. She has to stay calm. She should not be getting upset or over excited. I don't know anything for sure, but I'm afraid if she does, she will lose this baby as well."

Fuck. I had to talk to her but I did not want her upset. I did not want to lose her or our baby. "So what do I do Dad? I've got to talk to her and explain to her what happened."

"Edward, first, please tell me that it wasn't what it looked like."

Jasper did not give me a chance to talk.

"It wasn't Carlisle, Edward was set up. I can vouch for that."

"Then I think both of you need to go in and talk to her and explain what happened but don't go into great detail and for god sake keep her calm."

We both nodded and headed to the room where my angel was. Jasper and I would have to finish our other discussion later. Right now, Bella was all that mattered to both of us.

_**A/N…Thanks to dolphin62598!**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 36! **_

**_Also...I have an author recommendation for you this time. Read and review this chapter and then head over to KryssyBee's profile and check out her stories if you are not already reading them. They consume me and she has six great stories!_**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1918165/KryssyBee


	37. And the Academy Award Goes To

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 36

BPOV

When I came to, I was once again in the hospital. I sure seemed to do this a lot. I would rather not keep repeating this habit.

Stupid danger magnet.

I really hoped I did not pass this along to my baby. _My baby_. I placed my hand over my stomach. Carlisle told me the baby was fine but he explained that it was imperative for me to stay calm.

That was easy for him to say.

Maybe he should talk to his son and tell him not to be such a two-timing, cheating bastard.

Speak of the devil. I looked up and broke out of my thoughts to see Jasper and Edward standing in the doorway of my room.

"Jasper, what the hell is _he_ doing here?" I asked sharply.

"Bells, you need to think of the baby and calm down," Edward told me softly.

"Like you give a shit! You were too busy fucking around with that whore to even show up to my appointment. Oh, by the way…_we_ got to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time…and it was beautiful! Sorry you missed it," I spat out sarcastically.

I saw the hurt flash across his face and I was thrilled. Good…feel that hurt as you hurt me.

Jasper spoke, "Bella…we need to talk and you need to stay calm. Promise me?"

Stupid brother. I could not say no to him. It was so damn irritating.

"Fine. But I would prefer it if you did the talking Jazz…I don't want to hear _his_ voice right now. It will probably just make me sick and that wouldn't be good for the baby."

Jasper rolled his eyes at me and started, "Bella stop being bitchy and just listen."

I started to say something but he put his hand up to stop me. "Let me finish, Isabella!"

Great now he was pulling out all the stops. When the hell did he become Team Edward?

I nodded for him to continue but I crossed my arms over my chest letting them both know that I was now pissed at both of them. I kept telling myself to stay calm for my baby.

Jasper explained what happened when Edward went to meet with his professor last night. Where the fuck did that man, get off telling my Edward he had to work with that home wrecking whore?

He then proceeded to tell me what happened this morning. He gave me the play by play of Tanya's deception over Edward and how he personally saw Edward push her away but I had already freaked out and he needed to get me back here to Carlisle.

I knew my brother would never lie to me.

By the end of his words, I felt like an idiot!

Why did I always overreact? Stupid hormones!

Of course, I always overreact where Edward was concerned…pregnancy hormones or not. But I had to think of the baby right now. I would have to stop this.

I had a few tears sliding down my cheeks as I finally spoke to them. "I'm sorry, Edward."

He rushed to the bed, held my hand, and kissed it. "There's nothing to be sorry about, love. I was stupid! I knew better than to get in that car with her. I just wanted to get to the hospital so badly. I'm the one who is sorry baby. I will never put myself in that position again, I swear!"

I nodded in agreement, as he finally kissed my lips. Jasper cleared his throat behind us. We broke apart as I started blushing. Edward and Jasper were both chuckling at me softly.

Jasper then said, "What are you going to do about this Tanya situation, Edward?"

"I think I am going to go in and talk to Dr. Jones and explain everything to him. He will either accept my explanation or not. He told me I didn't have to work with her but he wasn't happy about it.

"He completely took her side. She's probably blowing him or something…I don't know. But if he doesn't accept what I tell him and he still gives me grief over it I will do the adult thing…go run to my daddy."

He had that mischievous smirk on his face that I loved as he said that.

It was Jasper and I's turn to laugh at him this time.

Jasper's cell phone started ringing. He went out in the hall to answer it. Edward lay down in the bed next to me. "When do I get to leave?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure…but Dad will probably spring you soon…on the condition that you calm yourself down and don't overexert or upset yourself."

I snuggled into him and he held me tight. "You've got to stop scaring me baby. I would die if I lost you…you and this baby are my life, love," He said as he placed his hands over my stomach and rubbed gently.

"I know Edward, I'm sorry. I just love you so much. I can't stand the thought of anyone else with you besides me. You're _mine_."

"Forever and always, love."

We both dozed off for a few minutes until Jasper came back in the room. "Hey guys. That was Alice. She's expecting me at home. She's um…_ovulating_."

"Okay Jazzy, enough said!" I laughed as I put my hand up stopping him hopefully, from saying anything further.

"Yeah, gotta agree with Bells on that one Jasper. I don't need to know you and my sister's sex schedule."

He just flashed us a smile, came over and kissed me on the forehead. "You take care of yourself and that niece or nephew of mine. And stay out of trouble for at least a day, okay sis?"

"You got it, love you!" I told him.

"Love you too Bells. Edward, walk me out?"

"Sure Jazz," Edward told him as he kissed me quickly and said, "Be right back, love."

When the hell did those two become best friends? Now Jasper wants Edward to walk him out of the hospital.

Weird. There was not any other word to describe those two. I just closed my eyes and tried to remember the sound of my baby's heartbeat while I took a little catnap.

EPOV

When Jasper and I got out into the waiting room, my dad was still there waiting for us. "Don't you have patients to tend to?" I joked with him.

"Well you just left the room of my two most important patients," my father responded with a bright smile.

We explained everything to him, in detail. He told me he was going to look into getting Charlie some help back in Forks to look into the death of James's mother and the "disappearance" of his father.

He told us he was going to go call Charlie right now and discuss it with him and then he would release Bella to go home. He expressed to us that we need to keep her calm…all the time.

He also explained that it might be necessary for her to be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. He told us that some women just did not do well with the added stress of pregnancy to their bodies.

Jasper felt confident that things would be okay, "She's tougher than she seems at times. I know she and the baby will be alright. I just know it."

"I hope so Jasper, I hope so."

We shook hands and then he took off from the hospital…I guess to go make babies with my twin. I shuddered at the thought. Yuck. Did not need those visuals.

After Jasper left the hospital, I turned and headed back to my love. We still did not have a resolution to the whole James thing. I wondered when and if this would all be over. I just wanted him out of our lives more than anything now.

I would not let him hurt Bella or our baby…ever!

James POV

I had Laurent take me back to the apartment so I could sit back and wait in a front row seat for the fallout. I knew that Bella would probably take Edward the idiot back because she was that stupid and he would no doubt weasel his way out of it.

But, I was hoping for a big enough confrontation that she would maybe lose their bastard child or something. I was certain that no matter how much he convinced her nothing happened, it was big enough to plant the seed of doubt in her tiny brain.

I had been very careful since I moved back in with them. I never got out of my chair. I was not going to risk being caught again…especially now that Bella was convinced she just imagined things.

I also was not one-hundred percent sure how much Edward believed me anymore. He had been very hard to read lately. However, I know he and the bitch were getting married in like four days. If he did not ask me to be his best man…I would know something was up with him.

He had to ask me…it was the only way my plan would work.

I had been back at the apartment for several hours before Edward and Bella returned home. They explained to me what happened. I acted shocked that Tanya was back around and appalled that she pulled what she did on Edward.

I should really get an Oscar for the facial expressions I was making as Bella ranted on about stupid Tanya.

Edward eyed me cautiously.

Here goes. "When are you two getting married?"

"In four days! Can you believe it? I can't wait!" Bella said excitedly.

Idiot.

"I see," I said to them.

Edward then spoke. "Hey J…I didn't think I would have to ask you…but you haven't mentioned a bachelor party…so it occurred to me that you might not realize you're the one."

"The one for what bro? What are you talking about?"

"My best man. I want you to be my best man."

Hah! I still got you asshole! So fucking dumb!

"Really? You want me to be your best man? I just figured after everything that y…"

He interrupted me.

"Of course I want you to be my best man. You are my best friend in the whole world. You saved my fiancé and my child. You deserve the best man title more than anyone."

He was definitely sincere.

"Well then hell yeah! I will get right on that bachelor party! What about Jacob?"

"Shit! I need to go call him. I want you as best man…then Jake, Emmett, and Jasper as my groomsmen."

"Alright, well go get to calling him. I'll keep Bella here company."

She was nodding off on the couch. I wanted to talk to her alone anyway. Edward nodded, kissed his bitch on the forehead and went into their bedroom.

"You okay Bells?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I am really good actually. I am excited to marry that man."

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes at her stupidity. There was not going to be any wedding sweetheart.

I wanted to work on planting more doubt in her mind but the skank had to open her mouth and tell me she was going to go soak in a hot bath.

Oh well. Hopefully, we did a good enough job this morning of planting enough doubt in that pretty little mind of hers.

I was pretty sure we did. She was self-doubting and self-conscious after all. I grinned to myself. I loved being so bloody brilliant!

EPOV

I could tell by the look on that fucker's face that he bought my every word, completely.

He was not the only one around here who was apparently a good actor.

Now, I just needed some reinforcements. I hoped I could count on Jacob.

I dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake."

"Edward! It's good to hear from you. How's it going?"

I laughed bitterly and filled him on every detail up until this point. I hoped he could be trusted. If not, I would have the backup plan of Emmett and Jasper but I really hoped I could count on Jake…as I used to do.

Jake was quiet for a minute after I finished telling him everything. "Jesus. I can't believe he is up to this shit again! He has really gone off the deep end if all of your suspicions are true."

"Do you think they are or do you think I'm being paranoid Jake?"

"Edward, I hate to say it man but I don't think you're being paranoid…not at all. You didn't hear the way he talked about her back in school. He was obsessed with ripping you two apart. I highly doubt he just got over it.

"I know him pretty well. Unfortunately…everything that happened to him while he was away was horrible…, he probably blames you and Bella for it…he's probably hell bent on making the two of you pay.

"I'm not sure what the fuck you and her brothers are thinking letting him stay there with you guys. I think all three of you are in danger…you, her and the baby. I can tell you first hand…he is psychotic and I don't think the years have changed that about him."

"Well, here's the thing. Bella is in a fragile state as I told you. I don't want her upset or harmed in any way. I am planning something…something big…and I need someone I can trust Jake. I need someone who will have my back.

"I want that fucker out of the way before our wedding. My whole plan stems around him planning the bachelor party and it will just be the three of us. Can you come to Seattle? Will you be my best man? I asked James but hopefully he will be out of the way after that night."

"You know I will…but Edward what the hell are you planning? You are freaking me out a little man. Wouldn't you feel more comfortable having the Swan boys there too?"

"No," I said quickly. "What I am planning…could end very badly if we get caught. I don't want them getting into trouble…or arrested. I can't do that to my sisters."

"Shit…Edward, you're going to fucking kill him aren't you?"

I did not say anything. If I said it…it made it real.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Jake…that's the plan."

"Alright, I'm in. I have nothing to lose."

This should be one hell of a bachelor party.

_**A/N…Thanks to dolphin62598!**_

**_Next update will be Sunday 1/24/10. I apologize but it will not be before then. I am working today and I have a baby shower for my niece that I am hosting tomorrow and life is hectic for me until Sunday. I probably won't be able to do a teaser this time either because I won't be back at my computer until Sunday and I assume that you would rather me post the next chapter at that time than send out teasers for it. _**

**_I hope that you have the time to review anyway._**

**_Enjoy your weekend and I will see you again Sunday! _**


	38. PreWedding Plans

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 37

BPOV

_**The Day Before the Wedding**_

I was getting married tomorrow! I would be Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen. I was going to be Isabella Marie Cullen…Bella Cullen…that was me.

I was holding up my beautiful wedding gown in front of me trying out my new name while talking to myself.

I was curious what Rose and Alice had planned for me tonight for the bachelorette party. I knew there would be no alcohol involved due to my little one. There would not be any strippers either due to my request to Alice for there not to be any.

I did not think it would be fair. If Edward was not allowed to have any…then I should not have them either. That was the deal we made.

I talked briefly to James about it since he was planning the bachelor party and he was cool with it. Jacob arrived here last night. He was staying with us as well because he did not have anywhere else to stay.

Edward had been feeling better about school because the day I left the hospital, he went and talked to Dr. Jones again.

He apologized to Dr. Jones and he told him there was no apology necessary. Apparently, he started searching more into Tanya's transcripts and he learned that all of her documents that got her into the medical school were falsified.

She did not even have any reason to be there. It was all a ploy just so she could get into Edward's pants.

How sad for her that she had to stoop to something like that. I almost felt sorry for her…_almost_.

The fact was she was still trying to take Edward from me so that just pissed me off and made all of my sympathy for her fade away completely.

I made my way into the kitchen for my morning herbal tea after I had spent the last half hour admiring my wedding dress. Alice was coming to pick me up soon. I was to spend the day and night at her and Jasper's house.

The boys were starting their bachelor party here at our apartment.

Edward was still sleeping soundly and I did not want to bother him. When I walked into the kitchen, Jacob was standing at the coffee pot. I had not noticed James on the couch as I passed through the living room.

"Morning Jake."

"Morning Bella."

"So, where's James so early this morning?"

"Oh, he said something about needing to go on a job interview really fast this morning. Laurent came and picked him up about twenty minutes ago."

I nodded and said, "Oh cool. I hope he gets it."

"Yeah me too," Jake replied.

"You ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"More than ever. I can't wait to be Bella Cullen…finally."

He chuckled and said, "Good, that's good."

My tea was made and I groaned as I looked at the clock on the microwave. Jake raised his eyebrows at me in a questioning manner.

"Alice will be here soon to get me."

"Don't sound so excited."

"Have you ever had to spend hours playing Bella Barbie? No, I don't think so! It will be torturous from the time she gets me until I walk down the aisle to Edward."

He laughed at me and said, "Oh you know you secretly love it…otherwise you wouldn't let her do it."

"Hello, have you met Alice Swan? She's stronger than she looks and she's scary when she's pissed."

He was still laughing as I bid him farewell and headed back to my bedroom. I wanted to see Edward before his sister arrived to torment me.

Jacob's POV

I released a breath I did not know I had been holding as she walked out of the kitchen. She was absolutely fucking perfect. I have loved her from afar since high school.

Edward had been my best friend since we were in diapers. I never wanted to come between Bella and Edward. I knew how perfect they were for each other as soon as she arrived in our town.

Due to my stupidity, I let James mar my relationship with both of them. I knew all I could ever have from Bella was friendship. I could live with that always…but I still loved her deeply.

I loved Edward as well…he was my _brother_. Always had been…always would be…no matter what. James was always jealous of Edward and me. He felt that Edward was too close to me sometimes and not close enough to him.

If James had not been such a skirt chaser I would have sworn, he wanted Edward in a sexual way because he was so possessive of him.

For a while, I was worried that one of those times I caught him masturbating it would be to a picture of Edward or some crazy shit like that. But it was always chicks…and he always fucked only girls.

He just truly felt as if Edward belonged to him…as if he should be his only friend. It was warped and wrong but the dude was warped and wrong from the beginning. I could see that now.

I was livid when Edward told me their suspicions about him hiring someone to rape Bella so he could play the hero. I did not want him to hurt her…or their precious baby. But I knew James's anger and his obsession.

There at the end, before he was sent away back in high school..he had become obsessed with Bella. Not so much with breaking them up necessarily… but Bella herself…like he wanted to have sex with her or something.

It worried me then and it worried me now given everything that had happened. I knew Edward was right. I agreed that killing him before he had a chance to hurt them was the only option. But I was not going to let Edward take the fall for this.

He did not know it yet, but I was going to be doing the killing. Yep, that was right. That way, Bella, Edward and their baby would be safe and Edward would not go to prison for murder.

I meant what I said to him on the phone…I had no life…I had nothing to fucking lose.

EPOV

I woke up the morning before our wedding with a mixture of feelings. I was blissfully happy that tomorrow Bella would be my wife. However, I was scared shitless for the things that I planned to do tonight.

I did not know what else to do at this point. Jacob arrived last night and we briefly discussed the plan. We were going to get James out of the house and headed to the destination of my "bachelor party" before Emmett and Jasper could get here so they would not be involved in this.

I wanted to get James to confess everything so that I knew without any doubt this was the right thing to do for my family.

Jacob told me he thought he had a way to do that. I was going to follow his lead. It was nice to have my best friend back…my _true_ best friend.

I just wanted to have this over with and behind me. It was not like it was every day I make plans to take someone's life…especially someone who I once thought of as my fucking brother.

I cleared my thoughts and reached beside me only to find Bella's side of the bed cold and empty. I wondered where she was. I did not like the idea of her being alone in a room with James but I knew that Jake was here.

It was not long before she pranced in to our bedroom looking more beautiful than ever. She had that pregnant woman glow to her and she looked phenomenal.

She set her tea on the bedside table and crawled into bed with me. "Morning handsome," she purred.

"Morning…soon to be Mrs. Cullen," I smirked at her.

She giggled.

I was crazy in love with this woman.

I knew my sister was coming to collect her soon so I decided if I was going to ravish her…it had to be now and quick.

I started kissing her with as much passion as I could put into it. What if things went badly tonight? What if this was the last moment, I had with my beautiful Bella? I was okay with it because at least I knew I would make sure James was gone and she and my baby would be safe.

I would do everything in my power to make sure they were safe…forever…after tonight. It did not matter what happened to me as long as they were unharmed.

Bella was moaning into my mouth and my cock was twitching. I deepened the kiss. She pulled away. We were both gasping for air.

"Baby, why are you kissing me like it's the last time you'll ever be doing it?" she asked me.

"I just really _need_ you right now, Bells."

She nodded and let me continue to kiss her. We made love, slow and controlled. It was passionate, deep and completely blissful.

Afterwards, we just lay in each other's arms for a bit. We heard the knock at the front door and Alice and Jake talking out in the living room.

Bella groaned. I kissed her forehead. "You've got to go my love. You know she will come in here and drag you out kicking and screaming if she has to."

"I know, I know. She's your twin! Can't you do something about her?"

I just laughed at my silly angel. She pulled herself from my arms and got out of bed. She gathered up all of her things, threw her clothes on and said, "Okay fine…just enjoy lying here then lazy bones. I will go and be tortured for twenty-four hours of beauty. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I jumped out of bed, ran to her and stopped her at the door. I pulled her in for one more passionate kiss before we parted. "I'll be the one waiting at the end of the aisle in the tux, beautiful."

Her beautiful blush spread through her whole body.

There was my girl.

"See you tomorrow my love," she said to me.

"I love you baby. Have fun."

"Love you too. Don't get too wild and crazy with the boys tonight."

"I won't, you have my word."

With that, she was gone.

I prayed it was not the last time I was going to see her.

_**A/N…Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 38!**_

_**Thanks to dolphin62598! For those of you not already doing so...head on over to dolphin62598's profile and check out all of her amazing stories! You won't regret it!**_

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1715985/dolphin62598


	39. Things Never Go as Planned

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 38

EPOV

As soon as I heard Bella go out the door with Alice I threw on my clothes and went out in the living room to talk to Jake.

"She doesn't suspect anything. James doesn't either. He left this morning with that guy Laurent supposedly to go to a job interview. But who the hell knows what they are really up to?"

I nodded letting him know that I heard him.

"Are you sure you don't want the Swans involved in this at all?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You seem apprehensive about it all of a sudden Edward."

"Gee Jake; it's not every day that I contemplate how to murder someone you know?"

He put his hands up to surrender and said, "I know so I am going to make it really easy for you. You are going to go out and have a bachelor party with Emmett and Jasper. I will be taking care of James…and I don't want you involved!"

"How the hell would I not be involved Jake? He's _my_ problem! He's a threat to _my_ family!"

"Yes, and I am going to take care of the problem for you. Consider it my wedding gift to you and Bella."

"Jake…no! I won't let you take the fall for this."

"Too late Cullen, my mind is made up and there's no stopping me. You know how stubborn I am. Now I've got some things to go take care of quickly. I will be back in about twenty minutes tops. Will you be okay here alone if James comes back?"

"Yeah of course. I'm not scared of him."

"Okay…I'll be right back."

With that, he was gone. I had no idea what he was going to do. I was not going to let him do this. I was not going to let him kill James and take the fall for it. No way was that going to happen.

Jake had been gone less than five minutes and there was a knock at the door. I thought he had forgotten something.

I was shocked to see Tanya standing there.

Her face was bloody and bruised. Her clothes were torn. She was wearing sunglasses. Her makeup was smeared and she was crying horribly.

"Tanya what happened?"

She could not stop shaking and sobbing.

"Edward. Please can I come in? I swear I don't want to start anything. I promise! I just didn't know where else to go."

I was very skeptical about this after what happened the last time. But I knew Bella was gone until the wedding tomorrow and Jake would be back soon…so I figured I would let her in and see what was bothering her.

Maybe it had to do with James.

"Come in Tanya but this better be good and legitimate," I told her.

I opened the door enough to let her into our apartment.

I motioned for her to sit on the couch and I stood across from her on the other side of the room. I was not going to put myself in the position of being anywhere near her.

She was looking around our living room at all of our pictures as she cried.

"You guys look very happy. You're lucky to have each other," she said as she continued to sob.

"Okay Tanya…_thanks_ but I'm sure that you did not come here to look at pictures of Bella and me so what the hell did you come here for?"

"I told you. I have nowhere else to go."

"Who did this to you?"

"J..James and Laurent," she stuttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I wanted to warn you Edward. He's not really paralyzed and you have no idea what he's capable of. He's hell bent on making you and Bella pay for him being sent away all those years ago. He wants to…to…he wants to _rape_ Bella. He wants to rape Bella and make you watch and then he plans on killing both of you."

I stumbled into the chair beside the couch.

I felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

I felt nauseas. I could not believe this. Never in my wildest dreams did I think he was planning _that_.

She explained how the bachelor party was going to be planned to where James and Laurent would get rid of Jacob if he did not want to help them and then they would knock me unconscious.

They were going to make it look as if I left Bella and our baby alone.

Then once they had me locked up…James was going to lure Bella alone and rape her repeatedly in front of me. Then once he and Laurent got their fill of her, they were going to kill us both.

This had been his sadistic plan all along.

Over my dead fucking body.

Apparently, Tanya told them she was tired of their games and she was going to come tell us the truth.

They beat the crap out of her. She said she did not remember how she got away but she did. That seemed a little sketchy to me. If they were as crazy as she said…I did not think they would just let her get away like that.

I went into the kitchen to get her some water and Jacob came back through the front door.

He was shocked to see her there. He joined me in the kitchen and I told him everything she told me.

"Look, Edward. We've got to get her out of here. James is going to be back here soon and we have to get him out of the apartment before Bella's brothers get here for the bachelor party…if you still don't want them involved."

I smirked at him. Where was his bravery from earlier?

"I thought you were doing this all on your own Jake?"

"Yeah well…I want to make sure it gets done…so we'll do it together and we just need to make sure we don't get caught."

"Agreed."

"First things first. We need to get bimbette out of here and then as soon as James comes home, we need to make sure he's really not paralyzed and go from there," Jake said.

"Oh I think I have a plan," I said with a smile.

Jacob POV

When I left Edward in the apartment…I told him I would be back in twenty minutes. All I had to do was make a phone call in private.

A very important phone call.

"_Hello"_

"_Charlie, its Jacob Black."_

"_Oh Jake…hi how are you?"_

"_I'm good. Look, I called for a reason. I can't tell you all the details but I just wanted to let you know…if something happens that seems off tomorrow for some reason…anything…anything at all…please promise me that you'll look into it."_

"_Jake? What's going on? What do you mean if something happens tomorrow? I am getting ready to fly to Seattle for Bella and Edward's wedding. What kind of trouble are you in?"_

"_That's what I mean Charlie. I can't tell you anything more than what I am. If something is off tomorrow with the wedding…promise me you'll look into it because things may not be as they appear."_

"_You're being very cryptic Jake. Is my daughter in danger?"_

"_Sir, I can't tell you more than I have. Bella is fine. She will stay fine. Just remember what I told you…please! If for some reason Edward and I are not there tomorrow…remember…look into it…something is off…got it?"_

"_O…o…okay Jake. Bella's okay though?"_

"_Yes, she's with Alice and Rose right now getting all dolled up for her man. She's fine Chief."_

"_Okay Jake, see you tomorrow."_

I hoped so.

"_See you tomorrow sir."_

I had just gone outside of the apartment building. I wanted to make sure that no one heard my conversation. I knew Edward would not approve of me giving anyone any kind of fair warning…but I did not know what was going to go down tonight.

Who knew what kind of sick plan James already had in motion?

I wanted us to have some sort of backup come tomorrow if things were not right.

When I got back to the apartment, psycho bitch Tanya was sitting on the couch. What the fuck was she doing here?

I found Edward in the kitchen and he told me everything she had told him.

I knew then that we would have to do this together. James had backup, he had Laurent. It would be stupid for me to do this by myself. If I failed…James would still get to Bella and Edward.

I could not fail.

I would need help.

Edward's help.

We just had to refrain from being caught.

EPOV

Jacob and I came up with a plan. We convinced Tanya to leave by offering to take her to the bus station. She said she just wanted to get on one and leave town. She would figure out what she was going to do with her life later.

We decided we would take her together so that way when we were on our way back to the apartment we could figure out what we were going to do about James.

I explained to Jacob my bright idea.

He loved it.

When we got back to the apartment James was back already.

"So guys…are we ready for the bachelor party tonight? Are we ready to get our party on or what?" James asked us.

"Damn right we are," Jacob said enthusiastically as he high-fived James.

Then Jake turned to me and said, "Hey Edward…I need some coffee if I'm going to make it through until tonight man…that trip from Forks was long. Could you make some?"

"Sure Jake. I could use some coffee too."

This was exactly what we had planned. Truth be told. I was getting very nervous for this.

As I was making the coffee…my phone vibrated in my pocket.

_E_

_I miss you so much._

_Less than 24 hours and then I will be your wife_

_I will be Bella Cullen _

_I am so excited!_

_Me and the little one love you!_

_Love always,_

_Your B_

I smiled and typed out a quick text to her.

_B_

_I love you more than anything!_

_Keep that little one safe for me._

_Love,_

_Your E_

The coffee was now done. Okay here we go.

"Hey Jake…coffee's done. Get your ass in here!" I yelled out to him.

As planned, he was still conversing with James. As Jake came into the kitchen, James wheeled in behind him.

Jake stood there waiting. "Um Jake…I'm not waiting on you hand and foot. Get a fucking coffee mug and have a seat."

He smiled and grabbed a mug from the cabinet. Then he sat down at the kitchen table while James wheeled up to it. They were both still droning on about some basketball game or something.

I joined in on the conversation just enough to appear distracted. I brought the very hot coffee pot over to where Jake was sitting at the table.

I started pouring it into his cup. Once Jake's cup was full, I walked over to fill James' cup.

Then as I pretended to be involved in their conversation, I started discussing something about the game and whoops I missed my mark and the coffee was not going into the cup anymore but onto James's lap.

"_**MOTHER FUCKING HELL EDWARD WHAT THE FUCK**_!" James screamed as he _jumped up _from his chair!

Why the fuck had Emmett, Jasper or I thought of doing this before now?

No time to dwell…I had an ass to kick.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it you lying piece of shit!"

I knocked James to the ground and started laying into him as I had done once before at the hospital.

Jacob went to pull me off him but suddenly his hands were gone and then I felt something hit the back of my head as my world went dark.

_**A/N…Dun dun dun…who took out poor Eddie? What is going to happen next? Tune in next chapter to find out the outcome. After this chapter, there are 4 regular chapters left and then the Epilogue...we are near the end my friends. **_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of chapter 39.**_

_**Thanks to dolphin62598! **_


	40. Wedding Day Disaster

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

**_A/N...Sorry guys...as most of you probably know...FF was fail yesterday! _**

Chapter 39

EPOV

I woke up in a cold, grungy basement. It was disgusting, damp, dirty, and the smell lingering in the air was horrific.

I was chained to the wall like an animal.

I could feel blood falling down the back of my head. That must be where someone got me from behind. Probably that Laurent guy.

I tried to get my eyes to adjust to my surroundings and take in the things around me. To my right I saw a figure slumped over on the floor. It appeared to be male.

God, I hoped it was Jacob.

I hoped he was alive.

"Jake," I whispered as loud as I could over to him.

"Jake, is that you?"

No response.

Fuck…if James killed Jacob…I would end him.

My head was really throbbing…and I felt very out of it. I wondered if I had been drugged. It would not surprise me.

I heard voices from upstairs. There were two males and a _female_ voice…arguing.

I knew the male voices were more than likely Laurent and James…and of course, I recognized the female voice as _Tanya_.

Fucking Tanya.

She pulled one over on me yet again!

James POV

One day while Bella and Edward had both been out of the apartment, I began nosing around to see what I could find. Guess what I found?

Three fucking video cameras set up at different hiding spots around the apartment. I was surprised that Bella had not found them herself unless she was in on it. But she seemed genuinely bull shitted by my new act.

Edward on the other hand, I had doubted…a lot.

It would seem I was right to doubt him. Fuck! Clearly, he was on to me…which meant I would need to change things up a bit.

I discussed things with Laurent and he agreed. We were originally going to lead Edward away with the ruse of his bachelor party. Then he had to go and ask Jake to come and be in the wedding.

I suspected he was going to involve Jake in his little plan, whatever it was, to out me.

This meant Laurent and I would have to be one-step ahead of them. This was where Tanya came in to play. She was trying to get out, which was irritating me to no end.

When she pissed us off for the last time with her threats of getting out of this…Laurent and I cracked. We beat the crap out of her. Now she was too scared to leave.

I told her she was to go to Edward and plead her case. She was supposed to give him a sob story about what we did to her and tell him that his fears were correct and I had been playing them.

Then she was to get him and Jacob both out of the apartment to take her to the bus station where she would be on her way to start a new life.

As soon as they left the apartment with her, Laurent and I were able to get back inside. We removed all the tapes from the camcorders and disposed of them.

Then Laurent was hiding in Bella and Edward's bedroom while we waited for Jake and Edward to return. He would be here so it would be even, two on two. Of course, we had two guns between us so it would not be exactly even.

The odds were in our favor, which was just the way I like them.

However, I was _**NOT**_ expecting that fucker to burn me with hot coffee and then attack me. When I felt the burning hot liquid hit, my legs I could not help but jump up out of the wheelchair.

Then he started pounding my ass. Jacob tried to pull him off me but Laurent heard the disruption and came out of hiding.

He pulled Jake off Edward and when he did, Jake fell into the counter cracking his head open when it hit. He was out like a light.

Good.

Then Laurent clocked Edward in the back of his head with his gun.

We left a note for Jasper and Emmett saying that we decided to do his bachelor party with just the three of us for old time's sake.

Laurent and I had a hard time getting them out of the apartment. Thankfully, we only passed one neighbor.

Luckily, it was a neighbor that had not seen me around here in my wheelchair.

We explained that we had started our friend's bachelor party early and two of our friends were already passed out from all the fun.

We laughed it off and they laughed with us. They bought our story. We got them back to Laurent's house and chained up in his basement.

Tanya was there waiting on us.

It had been several hours since we returned. First, we passed the time by screwing Tanya.

The sex sucked though because she was not into it. She did not want to be here with us anymore. She wanted out of our little game. We could tell she only let us fuck her because she was scared of us. This should have been a turn on for both of us but at least for me it was not.

Of course, there was only one pussy I was interested in now and that was the lovely Bella's. I would not care whether she was scared or not…in fact I hoped she was. That would make it so much better with her.

I was getting hard again just thinking about her.

I did not want Laurent to get to fuck her either but the only way he would agree to help me with my entire plan was if I let him get a taste of Miss Swan too so what the hell.

What the fuck did I care as long as I was able to stick my dick in her first?

I might as well share the goods with my new best friend.

Tanya was getting restless after our sexy times and started bitching at us about how she wanted to leave. Laurent told her that if she did not shut up, she was going to join Edward and Jacob down in the basement.

That got her to be quiet.

It was time to go downstairs and see if my friends were awake yet.

When Laurent and I got down there, Jacob was still out but Edward was awake.

"Hello, bro. So glad you are finally awake."

"Fuck you James! I can't believe how fucking warped you are! You're sick! And you won't get away with this."

"First off, no thanks…I don't do guys…I will however be doing your loving fiancé…very soon. Second, oh yes I will get away with this. I already have and you are going to help me."

"You will not touch her and why the fuck would I help you with anything?"

"Because if you don't…I will fucking kill her right now!"

"She has her brothers and her father out there to protect her so I won't do anything you want me to do."

I laughed at him. He really did not know me. She would not always be protected and if I wanted to I would get to her…there was no stopping me and he would do what I wanted.

I pulled the gun from my back pocket and pointed it at Jacob's head. "Okay fine, if you won't do it for your precious Bella, who I thought meant the world to you…then what about for Jacob? Will you do it for him?"

He looked as if he was thinking. "How do I even know he's still alive?"

They were chained close enough together that I could drag Jacob's arm over and let Edward feel his pulse.

Edward nodded acknowledging that he was indeed alive.

He held his head down and said, "What is it that you want me to do James?"

Laurent threw a notebook and a pen his way. "You my friend, are going to write a Dear John letter to the sweet and lovely Bella. You will tell her exactly what I tell you to…or else Jacob here is getting a bullet to his brain.

"Following that, Laurent here will go your apartment once everyone is back home and he will dispose of Bella and your bastard child…permanently…and Laurent has some very sick things he would like to do with Bella.

"He has much more twisted ideas than what I have in mind. He has this fascination with what peoples' insides look like. You should have seen what he did to dear old dad."

Edward looked up shocked.

"_**OH**_ you didn't figure that part out Eddie? Yeah, Laurent here helped me take care of Dad. I wanted to do the things we did to him for a while. Laurent is an expert at disposing of bodies as well so that helped.

"He helped me take care of mom too and make it look like my proud papa did it. Laurent is really a genius when it comes to this shit.

"Tell me Edward…what's it gonna be? Are you going to cooperate and do what I tell you? Or are Jacob and Bella going to have to be sacrificial pawns because you cannot behave?"

BPOV

_**Day of the Wedding**_

I had not heard anything from Edward since the texts we exchanged yesterday. I knew it was customary for the bride and groom not to see each other the day of the wedding but I did not think there was a problem with talking to one another.

Calm down Bella. He was just busy getting ready.

If I said, I was not worried about him being out with Jacob and James last night…I would have been lying.

It bothered me that Edward made such a big deal out of wanting my brothers at his party and then he ditched them.

Jasper and Em said that when they got there, they found a note telling them that the three buttheads had gone off to relive old times for Edward's bachelor party.

That was what bothered me. I did not like the old times Edward used to have with those two and it scared the shit out of me.

I was sitting in the dressing room, completely ready to go and walk down that aisle and very nervous.

Jasper had just come in about five minutes ago and pulled Alice and Rose away since we were just about ready to go.

I looked outside the window and saw a few friends that were arriving to the church late. I heard a throat clear behind me and turned to see who it was.

Jasper.

"Bella, I got elected to come and tell you…"

Oh god. I sat down in the chair by the window and grasped the arm of that chair as hard as I could.

"What Jazz?"

"They aren't here yet."

"Wh…who?"

"Edward, James and Jacob."

"Wh…what?"

"They aren't here yet, darlin. I'm sorry. Maybe they're stuck in traffic."

"Yeah traffic."

I was supposed to walk down the aisle in ten fucking minutes! Where were they? I asked Jasper to leave me alone for a bit, as I stared out the window.

Ten minutes…

Fifteen minutes…

Twenty minutes…

Twenty-five minutes…

Thirty minutes…

One would think that it isn't too much to ask for their fiancé to show up on their wedding day right? Yeah you would think. But not my guy.

What was a girl to do?

I had been with Edward since our junior year of high school. We had been each other's first everything.

He was the love of my life.

Why was he doing this to me?

I could not do this again. I could not play second best to his fucking friends again. I would not. This was unacceptable!

It had been thirty minutes…thirty fucking minutes since Jasper came in and told us that Edward and his groomsmen were nowhere to be found yet. How much was a girl to take? How much was I supposed to endure and put up with from him? I placed my hands over my stomach. What was I supposed to do? It was not just Edward and I anymore. I had another person to think about.

I sat there for a total of almost forty-five minutes. Forty-five minutes since Jasper came and told me they were not here. Then the door was pushed open and in walked everyone.

Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie…everyone except the one who mattered the most.

Jasper had an envelope in his hand.

Alice and Rose surrounded me on both sides. It was bad. I could feel it.

"Bells, we sent everyone home," My dad said.

I nodded.

Jasper handed me the envelope.

It was open already…they had read it. That was how they knew to send everyone home I guess. This must be from him.

I pulled the letter from inside and began to read.

_**Bella,**_

_**I'm so sorry but I'm not coming. I have a confession to make to you. That day when you saw me at the motel with Tanya…I was there having sex with her. The only reason I had pushed her off outside was that I didn't want anyone to see us in public.**_

_**I didn't want you to find out about us.**_

_**But I realized last night that I can't do this anymore. Tanya was at the club we went to and I ended up sleeping with her again last night Bella. Obviously, if I am able to sleep with another woman the day before I am to marry you…I must not love you as deeply as I thought.**_

_**I am truly sorry but I just can't do it. I can't sign myself up to the ball and chain. In addition, I am definitely not ready to be a father. Your child will be much better off without me. We should never have been so careless to have created it in the first place.**_

_**Someday you will move on and find someone new. He will be a better father to your kid than I ever could. James and Jacob have helped me remember how great it is to just live and be free and not have all of this daily relationship crap weighing you down.**_

_**I hope life treats you well Bella.**_

_**Edward**_

Tears were quietly streaming down my face as I stood up and started ripping my wedding dress off me. I did not care who was in the room. I wanted it off my body. I could not be in it anymore.

I did not care who was in there watching me strip.

It was suffocating me.

I was going to throw up what little I had eaten today.

I was going to pass out soon…I could not breathe.

The last thing I remembered was screaming at everyone to get that dress off me right now, while someone shouted to call an ambulance.

Then I was engulfed by darkness.

_**A/N…Before you send me the hate…just be patient and trust me. Next chapter will be up tomorrow! **_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of said chapter.**_

**_We are down to 3 regular chapters and the epilogue left._**

_**Thanks to dolphin62598! If you are not already doing so...please go and check out her amazing stories! You will not regret it!**_


	41. Happy Wedding Day to Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 40

Charlie POV

I was so fueled with rage, because that kid was not here to marry my daughter as he was supposed to be, that I did not think back to my conversation with Jacob the day before…_at first_.

Then that damn letter came…and that just added to my anger. My poor Bells. She started tearing at her wedding dress and pulling it from her tiny body.

She was sobbing and then she started shaking while she was ripping that dress from her frame. She was screaming at us to get it off her and she was almost convulsing.

Carlisle ran to her…I was still stuck in this fucking wheelchair so I could not even run to comfort my own daughter. I had to just sit there like a useless jackass.

When Carlisle reached her, she collapsed in his arms and he yelled at his wife to call an ambulance quickly. He was clearly worried about her and the baby.

Why did we give her that damn letter?

We knew we had to because Bella would question what was happening until someone caved and told her that Edward had sent a Dear John letter instead of showing up to his fucking wedding.

If anything happened to her or this baby…I would make sure all the guilty parties paid dearly for hurting them.

My first concern was getting Bella to the hospital. However, on the way to the hospital, something occurred to me.

Jacob called me yesterday…he said…if anything _weird_ happened…if he and Edward did not show up for some reason…to the wedding…I should look into it.

That was what he said…right?

Yes, he had.

Once everyone arrived at the hospital, we stormed the ER waiting for any news on Bella. Thankfully, Carlisle went back there to work on her. I did not want anyone else taking care of my baby girl. I trusted Carlisle Cullen with her life.

He loved Bella as if she were his own…and this baby…this baby was his grandchild too…I knew he would do everything in his power to help them both.

We were waiting in the waiting room…quietly except for the crying coming from Rose, Alice and Esme.

Jasper and Emmett were standing and pacing. They looked as if they had something on their mind. I wondered briefly if now was the time to discuss with them my phone call from Jacob yesterday.

Before I had a chance to say anything, tiny little Alice pried herself from her mother and her sister's arms and stalked up to her husband and slapped him right across the face.

"How could you Jasper? How could you guys go ahead and give her that fucking note? You know Edward would never do that and he would never write anything like that…which means something else is going on and you both know more than you are letting on so you better start talking right now!"

Neither of my sons said anything. I was starting to wonder if they did know more than they were letting on with all of us.

Alice slapped her husband yet again. "I mean it Jasper! Tell me right now what the hell is going on or you can find somewhere else to fucking go because you won't be welcome at home! This is my _brother_ we are talking about!"

Finally, Jasper started spilling. Shortly after Emmett joined him in letting us know what had been happening. They talked about what they had been up to with Edward since Bella's attack. They told everyone how they suspected James was faking everything and they were trying to get him to make a mistake.

They said they found it odd when they arrived at the apartment and discovered the note stating that Edward, James and Jacob were having a bachelor party to celebrate old times, alone.

Edward had told them how excited he was to have them there and then he went and decided to ditch them? In a note? Not an Edward thing to do.

Then on a hunch, they decided to check the video cameras they had set up and conveniently…all the tapes were _removed_.

Then, when the letter came to the church for Bella….their suspicions increased about what the hell happened to Edward to keep him from that church.

Alice still wanted to know what made them decide to show her that damn letter. They said that they figured it was better for her to think that he meant the letter rather than be distraught about thinking he was dead and in the hands of a psycho.

We had to keep her and the baby calm and safe. That was the number one priority here…along with finding Edward and Jacob.

I decided now was the time to share my information with them. "Um, guys. I received an interesting call from Jake yesterday."

When I told them all, they were in shock. Shortly after Carlisle came out to talk to us. "They are both stable right now. But…we had to sedate her."

Esme gasped.

"Won't that hurt the baby?" Rosalie asked her father.

"No, Rose. I hope that we only have to do this once. However, we had to get her calmed down. She would not stop convulsing and she was hyperventilating. She is a wreck and the stress to the baby from that would be greater."

"When can we see her?" Emmett asked.

"Right now she is out and she needs to rest. You can go see her in a bit but I think we all need to talk first."

Esme went over to Carlisle and he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. "Now, Esme and I know our son…and while he has had lapses in judgment in the past…he is a different person now…she and I feel very strongly that he would not have just left Bella and his child."

Alice spoke before I could. "We are way ahead of you Dad."

We then explained everything to Carlisle that he had missed while he was working on Bella.

"So what do we do now Charlie? Where do we start? I want to find my son. I'm sure he and Jake are in grave danger." Carlisle said.

"First, what do we tell Bella? What would be best for her condition Carlisle? She's not stupid…she has to either believe the lie or we have to tell her the truth. But which would be better for her condition?" I asked him.

"I'm going to agree with the boys for right now and say that I think she should just believe the lie…for now. We all know our Bella. I think it will be easier for her to remain calm and get better if she simply believes Edward has abandoned her again. Because if she is left to think that he is possibly dead at the hands of James, then he cannot come back from that. I don't know if she would survive knowing Edward was taken from her forever, permanently."

Carlisle had a point and I could not argue it. He knew my daughter almost just as well as I did so we decided we would let her believe the lie for _now_…while we figured this out and saved Edward and Jacob.

I called in some favors and talked to someone I knew at the Seattle police department. He was going to send a team out to do some fingerprints at Bella and Edward's apartment. That was where we were going to start. We had to get to the bottom of this. My grandchild needed a father and I was going to bring him home for him or her.

EPOV

I choked back my sobs as I wrote that fucking letter to Bella that James wanted. It ripped my heart out to say those things to her. I only hoped that one day, if I made it out of this alive, that she would forgive me…once again.

Why did I let her down time after time? Why had I not included her brothers in this? Then it would have been four against two…why did I always make rash judgment calls and not think things through clearly?

I had to push my self-doubt aside. Bella and my baby need me. I would not let James hurt them. As long as I was fucking chained up here and he was alive, they were in danger.

Laurent and James thought my pain was freaking hilarious. They laughed their asses off as I cried while I wrote that stupid letter. Then Laurent came and kicked me in the head after I finished, successfully knocking me unconscious once again.

While I was out, I dreamt of how beautiful I was sure Bella looked at our wedding that I missed. In my dream, I did not miss it. I was there and we were married. It was the most beautiful moment of my life.

Until seven months later when our baby boy was born. That also happened in my dream. Bella never looked more beautiful than she did when my father placed our newborn son in her arms.

I was awakened from my beautiful dream by someone calling my name.

I looked around and saw that Jake was awake. "Jake! I'm so glad to see you awake man!"

He groaned. "How long have I been out? Where the hell are we?"

"I am guessing we are at Laurent's house. I'm not sure…I think today is still the day of the wedding. So I guess you've been out about a day?"

"Fuck. They clocked me good, the bastards!"

"I know. I'm sorry I involved you in this Jake. I shouldn't have."

"Don't be. I'm not. But look Edward, I um, I called Charlie yesterday…and I didn't tell him what we were doing but…I did tell him that if we didn't show up to the wedding something was up and he should look into it."

I had never wanted to kiss a dude before in my life but I swore to God, if I could reach him I would fucking lay a big wet one on my best friend, Jacob Black right now.

"Jacob! I fucking love you!"

He laughed at me.

"I thought you might be pissed at me since you didn't want anyone to know."

"Yeah, I've come to realize what a stupid mistake that was."

"You think?"

"Shut it, Black."

"Up yours, Cullen."

Talking that way to one another was something we used to do but it was never insulting, always just a show of camaraderie.

I was glad to have my friend back and it was nice to know that I had one true friend in this world. My best friend, Jake.

Jake and I both found spots where the chains were slightly pulling away from the walls. We were both using all of our brute strength to pull them out completely. Mine was starting to give a bit.

We heard footsteps coming down to the basement. We had to stop what we were doing for now. We braced ourselves for what was going to happen next.

"So, sleeping beauty is awake. Good, this way both of you will get the option of the fun we have planned for you next. Laurent doesn't like his play things totally unconscious."

What the fuck was James talking about? I did not think I wanted to know. James continued, "SO, Laurent has decided…that he is a little _stressed _and _wound up_ while waiting to get his cock into the lovely Bella. I don't swing that way so I won't be relieving his tension for him. So it's up to one of you."

What the FUCK?

"Uh, we don't swing that way either idiot!" Jacob spat at our former friend.

"Yes, I know but guess what? You don't have a choice. One of you is going to let Laurent have his way with you or one of you is going to die!"

Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck! This could not be happening! This shit was not real! I just knew that I was stuck in some horrible nightmare and would wake up at any minute.

"I'll do it." Jacob said.

"I'm surprised Jake, out of the two of you, I always thought Edward was a little on the gay side. This surprises me Jacob Black."

"No Jake. I won't let you do this. I got you into this mess."

He turned to me, away from James, and winked. "It's alright Edward. I'll do it and I'll be fine. You have a wife and a baby to consider…you need to be okay."

"Oh he doesn't have a wife, did you forget? I kept him from that little ceremony."

"You really are a sick and twisted fuck you know that James? I don't know how the hell we were ever your friends!" Jacob said to him.

"So get me out of these fucking chains and let's do this if we're going to fucking do it!" Jake continued.

Laurent had an evil glint in his eye and he licked his lips at Jake's arrogance. I shuddered. Surely, Jake had a plan. It would be good to have one of us out of these shackles. Jake was the bigger out of the two of us so maybe he could overpower James.

"Well I will leave you to it Laurent. I don't enjoy watching guy on guy action so I will be upstairs…thinking of all the things I'm going to do to beautiful Swan when I get my hands on her."

I was fuming and he knew it. He was goading me.

Laurent went over to Jake and injected something into his arm. Jake tried to pull it away but Laurent would not have it.

"Shh…You don't want a nice little bullet in the head of pretty boy over here do you?"

Fuck! Of course, they were not going to let Jake out of the chains at full strength. That was why James did not feel the need to stay down here. I would have to keep pulling on these damn chains.

Laurent waited for whatever he injected into Jake to take effect. Jake was not unconscious but he was very out of it.

"This'll be over really quick I promise. I'm already all worked up from looking at pictures of that hot piece of ass Bella. I just need a _release_ and then I'll leave you guys alone for a bit."

Sick and twisted fucker!

As he walked over to Jake, he was not paying attention me anymore. I used this opportunity to keep pulling at my chains. They were giving a little more with each tug. This was good, this was very good.

Laurent released Jake from his chains and took him over to a workbench that was set up in the basement. He bent Jake over it and started smacking his ass. They had their backs to me so I could not see the look in his eyes as he molested my friend through his clothes but I could hear the noises he was making and they were making me sick.

Laurent removed Jake's shirt and then his own. I had to act quickly. I had finally removed the chains completely from the wall. I jumped up, took the chains and wrapped them around Laurent's throat from behind.

I was pulling him back, choking him. Jake fell from the bench as he tried to snap out of the drugs that had been injected into his system.

Unfortunately, since I had no good luck at all…as Laurent and I were struggling, James decided to come down the stairs.

He did not come all the way down. "Just checking on you guys. I didn't hear anything. I don't want to come all the way down and get a visual of something I don't want to see, but how's it going? I figured Jakey would be screaming his head off by now from the pain in his ass." He laughed at his own words.

Laurent gasped out, "James! Fucking Edward's loose! Help!"

I heard James' feet come barreling down the stairs. He had the gun drawn from his pants. I threw Laurent out away from me and lunged for James. He fired the gun as I did and it hit me in the fucking right shoulder. It hurt like a bitch. Jacob was over in the corner stirring around and shaking his head, trying to come out of his daze.

Laurent was down on the ground. I had choked the shit out of him. I was hoping he would be out for a while.

I was having a hard time getting back up and regaining my footing. That damn bullet knocked the wind out of me. James came over and hovered above me. He cocked the gun and pointed it at my head. "I really wanted you to watch me fuck the love of your life…but you are becoming a nuisance so I am just going to end it now. Just die knowing, I will be fucking the hell out of her. She will die begging for her life and the life of your bastard child."

Jake pulled himself up off the floor and lunged at James with every bit of strength he had. They were struggling around on the floor for the gun and then I heard a shot sound out from the gun.

James stood up grinning.

_No_!

I crawled over to Jake. "No! What the fuck did you do?"

Jacob was bleeding from his chest. He was spurting out blood and coughing. Oh god no! "Jake what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you have a woman and a child waiting for you," he coughed.

I held him in my arms as he was dying. I was still bleeding and I knew this was bad. James was laughing. "Guess you have no friends now Cullen. So sorry."

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard."

I was getting dizzy and losing blood fast. What the hell? We heard a knock at the door and a booming voice say, "**OPEN THE DOOR! THIS IS THE SEATTLE POLICE DEPARTMENT**!"

Thank god! I continued to hold my dying friend, hoping now that the police were here we could get him to the hospital in time. I was losing consciousness. Then I heard James say, "You won't be killing me Edward. I'm heading to the hospital right now to take your love from you. When you are all alone and have no one, no Bella, no baby, no friends…I want you to remember that I did that! See ya around _friend."_

"No!" I yelled out weakly.

I could vaguely hear voices down in the basement.

"Shit! They're over here. Call an ambulance now!"

"Edward, its Emmett…dude can you hear me?"

I did but I could not answer him.

I needed to know if they had James. If not, Bella was in grave danger.

I heard Charlie's voice from upstairs. "Emmett, are they down there?"

"Yeah Dad. Tell Carlisle to get down here."

"Okay, there's no sign of James up here. Is he down there?"

"No, just Edward, Jake, and that Laurent guy."

"How bad is it Em?"

"I don't know Dad; just get Carlisle down here fast! I sent one of the officers to call an ambulance."

I tried to talk, "Emmett…James…hospital."

"Fuck! Dad! Call Jasper! James is headed to the hospital! He's going for Bella!" he yelled up to Charlie.

My dad made it down to the basement. I heard him tell Emmett that he thought it was going to be too late for Jacob. The police came down and cuffed Laurent from what I heard. He was still unconscious. Good. I hoped he died.

I did not hear them say anything about Tanya. I wondered where she had gone. My mind was a jumbled mess and I could not move. I heard my dad tell Emmett if the ambulance did not hurry, they might lose me as well.

What?

It was a freaking wound to the shoulder.

Then I heard my dad tell him that whatever drug they had given me when they had taken us from the apartment had probably thinned my blood because I was losing blood much too fast. After about five minutes of this, I heard my father saying Jacob was gone.

He died in my arms.

I could not stay awake any longer. I did not remember anything after that. I passed out knowing my best friend was dead and my enemy was headed to the hospital to kill my love and my baby.

Happy wedding day to me.

_**A/N…Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 41!**_

_**Thanks to dolphin62598!**_


	42. Slumber

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

_**A/N...This chapter is dedicated to **jenlam01**! Not only does she review every single chapter...but she was also the 3,000th reviewer for this story! Woo Hoo! Thanks girl! Since this chapter is dedicated to her...she would like to recommend a story for you guys. She is currently reading a story called** Family of Perfection **by **DazzlinSparkle05. **I had never heard of it before so I decided to check it out after she recommended it. It is awesome and I highly suggest you guys read and review this chapter, then go start that story! **_

Chapter 41

Em POV

We were all in Bella and Edward's apartment when the cops that were helping Dad went there to do the fingerprint check.

Since Charlie Swan was a respected, retired police chief…there was a rush on the fingerprint results.

In addition to various family members, they found fingerprints for Tanya, James and Laurent.

Dad did a search and found the address for Laurent's house in Seattle. It would be stupid for James to be holding them there but he probably figured we were too stupid to figure things out this far so it was worth a shot.

My dad got his friend to put a team together. We were all going to head over to that house but Jasper said something told him to stay at the hospital. Alice and Rose had to take Esme home. Carlisle did not want to have to hospitalize her.

She was taking this hard. Between Bella, the baby and Edward missing…she was losing it. Poor woman. She was like a mother to me. It was killing me to see her hurting so much. Everyone was hurting.

I was going to seriously hurt those two douche bags for doing this to my family.

When we got to Laurent's house, we saw one car in the driveway. We only had two Seattle PD officers with my dad, Carlisle and me. As we were walking up to knock on the door we heard something that we thought sounded like a gunshot but it was very muffled as if it were coming from far away.

One of the officers knocked on the door and shouted that it was the SPD and to open the door.

No one did.

We heard what sounded like running through the house and then Carlisle just kicked open the damn door. He was not waiting for these stupid cops to do anything anymore.

That was my kind of dude right there! He knew how to get shit done. I definitely would not want to cross the good doctor. I was extremely glad he was on my team.

We stormed into the house. Carlisle stayed upstairs with my dad while one of the officers and me headed down into the basement.

When I saw Edward…he was bleeding, sobbing…with Jake in his arms who was bleeding as well.

It was a scary scene. I yelled for Carlisle after my dad called down to see if they were down here and to tell us there was no sign of anyone upstairs. I saw that Laurent guy unconscious in the corner.

My first priority was Jake and Edward.

The vision of Edward laying there so weak with his friend in his arms who appeared to be dying…would haunt me until the day I that I died.

When I got closer to them…Edward was able to get out the words James and hospital and I knew exactly what he meant.

That fucker was going after my sister. I thanked god that Jasper was with her. I yelled up to Dad to call Jasper because James was headed to the hospital.

I made sure Carlisle was there to help Edward and Jake. I whispered down to Edward that Jasper was at the hospital with Bella and that Dad and I would make our way there right now. I did not think he heard me though…he was too far gone into unconsciousness.

Carlisle felt that with whatever drugs James and Laurent gave the guys…they were making their blood too thin causing them to lose more than they should…especially with Edward. Jake's injury was much more severe.

He was not going to make it.

I had to get out of there though and get to my sister. I headed upstairs to get my dad. "Dad did you call him?"

"Yes! We have to go! It went right to voice mail! I don't think he has a damn signal in that blasted hospital! We've got to get there Em!"

"We will Dad, we will. Let's go."

Jasper POV

I was watching my poor sister sleep. Even sedated her sleep was disturbed and not peaceful at all.

I could tell by the expressions on her sleeping face that she was having dreams about what was going on in her life. Poor girl. She did not deserve this. She was better than all of us.

I had been sitting by her bedside dozing off for a little bit now. I was hoping and praying that the Calvary found Edward and Jake. It would kill Bella and this baby if Edward were gone for good.

As I sat and watched her sleep, I started getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had always been very intuitive with my brother and my sister. Sometimes Bella would get jealous because of Emmett's and my "twin thing" as she liked to call it.

But I was just in tune with her as I was with him and something just felt off here at the hospital. I looked down at my phone and noticed that I did not have a signal.

Damn it.

What if someone had been trying to call me about Edward? What if Edward had been trying to call? I had to get a signal on this damn phone.

I walked out of her room and held up my phone trying to get a signal. When I could not, I walked over to the nurses' station and started using the phone there to call my brother.

I did not want to go outside the hospital to get a damn signal, something told me not to stray too far from Bella's room.

As I started dialing, Nurse Hatchet as we liked to call her because she was a massive bitch…came up to me, ripped the phone from my hand and hung it back up on the receiver.

What the hell bitch?

"Um, excuse me! Do you know who my father-in-law is?" I asked her.

"I really don't care sir! You need to leave now. You are not allowed to use this phone here. There is one down the hall in the waiting area that you may use."

"Are you freaking serious? I just need to make a quick phone call. I don't want to leave my sister."

The nurses' station was right in front of Bella's room.

"Too bad. If you want to use the phone, go down there! This one is off limits."

I huffed, "Fine, I just hope you realize you will probably be jobless tomorrow, ma'am!"

I darted down to the waiting area to use the phone quickly. Of course…someone was on it.

Fuck!

I waited about two minutes and this person finally got off the phone. I could tell they were agitated by me standing there hovering over them, waiting. Oh well, get off the damn phone then.

I picked up the phone swiftly and dialed Emmett's number. "Hello?" he said in a rushed voice.

"Emmett…I just looked at my phone and…" I did not get to finish.

"Jasper…are you in the room with Bella?"

"No, I had to come out…." I did not get to finish again.

"Get back to the fucking room _**NOW**_! James got away and he's headed to the hospital."

I dropped the phone and headed back to Bella's room. There was not a single fucking nurse in that damn station…anyone could walk on in to my sister's room.

What the hell kind of ICU unit was this? Carlisle was going to be informed of this crap. I pushed the door to my sister's room open and breathed a sigh of relief…she was still in her bed…sleeping…unharmed.

Thank God.

Since she was okay, I was going to check on what the hell was going on with these damn nurses. Nurse Hatchet was a bitch but it was not like her to leave her post.

When I walked out of Bella's room…I saw something I did not notice before.

Blood…leading from in front of the nurses' station to behind it.

I walked behind and tripped over a body…it caused me to fall to the ground. I scrambled up when I saw it. Nurse Hatchet was laying there with her fucking throat slit.

Jesus! He had lost his damn mind! More so than any of us thought. He was completely insane! I was bent over Nurse Hatchet (I felt somewhat bad for calling her that now) pushing her eyes closed when I felt it…someone grab me from behind.

Not someone…I knew exactly who it was. He pulled me away and threw me into the wall across from the nurses' station.

Okay fucker…it was on now because I was not a sixty-year-old woman!

He looked shocked that I did not go down when he threw me into the wall. I smirked at him.

That's right asshole, I knew some shit. I could take care of myself.

Let's play.

I charged him and we both went into carts that were out in the hallway from the earlier food deliveries.

James was trying to push me off him. I was punching him…anywhere that I fucking could hit.

Face.

Stomach.

Groin.

Anywhere that would fucking work.

We were wrestling around the damn floor like two crazy people. Where the hell were the other nurses? Did he kill them as well?

Speak of the devil…one came around the corner shrieking, "Oh my god! What is going on in here? This is an ICU unit…I'm calling security!"

I was grunting, trying to push James off me…I was distracted by the voice of the nurse, which allowed him the upper hand. He currently had his knee pressed into my throat and was trying to get the knife into my gut…but I had my hands around his and was stopping him.

I answered the nurses' stupid statement, "Ya think?"

I pushed James off me once again and he charged toward me this time. He was stabbing at me with the knife. I was dodging out of the way. "What the fuck is wrong with you man? You are insane!" I told him.

"You have _**NO**_ idea Swan! You have no fucking idea what I've been through! All because of your fucking whore of a sister and your fucking loser of a brother-in-law!"

I got him away from me and punched him square in the jaw sending him through the double doors of the ICU wing. We had made our way down there with all the rolling and fighting.

"No one calls my sister a whore you douche bag! You are going to pay for everything that you've done."

He started to come towards me but was stopped this time. James had his hand up with his knife ready to come at me…but Emmett had James's hand in his rather large one.

"I don't think so fucker."

He then proceeded to punch the shit out of James's face and kick him in the stomach.

He had to have had some broken ribs and shit by now. I knew I was hurting but I did not think anything was broken. I was mostly just bloodied and bruised.

Security finally came. SPD was there, with my dad. They were cuffing James and getting a room ready for him at the same time. They were going to look him over before he was hauled off to jail.

He was going to prison for this shit. My dad was telling us that the idiots had set up video cameras in the basement because they were going to record the sick shit they were doing down there for kicks.

Well, the dumbass, Laurent…wanted to record whatever he was going to do to Edward and Jacob (did not want to think about it) so he had turned it on without James knowing.

The dipshit never turned it off…so everything was on tape about what they did to his parents.

We did not know if it would be admissible in court or not but there was enough evidence and with the kidnapping, attempted murders, attempted rapes, and actual murder here at the hospital…things were not looking good for Laurent and James.

I could not have been happier.

My joy at James being in custody was short lived as he broke away from one of the officers and grabbed his gun. He turned to face Emmett and me…pointing the gun directly at us.

He never had a chance to fire that shot…the rest of the officers drew their weapons and filled his sorry ass with bullet holes.

Honestly, I was really hoping I would be the one to kill the asshole…but I did not want to stoop to his level either. That was not me. I could have done it if there was no other option. I would always do whatever I needed to in order to protect my family.

Hospital personnel were scrambling around to attempt to save James. Yeah…that was not going to happen. The dude was full of bullets and it was pretty clear by his bloody corpse, open eyes and lack of breathing that he was gone.

This nightmare was finally over for Bella and Edward.

They would never have to worry about James again.

Dad was telling us that they would be bringing in Edward and…Jacob soon. Jacob was going to the morgue.

I felt for Edward.

Dad also said, things did not necessarily look very good for Edward right now either.

_**Two Days Later**_

Still Jasper POV

It had been a very stressful two days. I never left Bella's room. Emmett, Dad, and me stayed in there. She still had not woken up yet. She was not sedated anymore. Carlisle told us she and the baby were fine.

He told us he thought it was Bella's way of dealing with Edward leaving her. We were all regretting that decision now…the one where we let Bella read that fucking letter and think Edward abandoned her.

Nothing was waking her up and we feared only one thing would…Edward's voice…or touch. There was only one problem with that.

Edward had not woken up either.

Carlisle told us it was as he had suspected. The drugs those idiots gave him made his blood thin. He was bleeding too much from a simple gunshot wound.

Carlisle patched the wound and Edward had a couple of blood transfusions. Turns out he and I had the same blood type so I donated and gave mine to him.

Guess we were blood brothers now after all.

He would like that.

I hoped he and I could have a better relationship now. He had proved himself to me. I did think he was good enough for my sister now.

I just wished they would both fucking wake up so we could be a family.

I was just drifting off into a nap. Alice burst through the door all excited.

"Edward's awake!"

We rushed to his room. He was wide-awake and freaking out about Bella.

His dad was explaining everything to him. He started insisting on going to her room. Carlisle did not think it was a good idea for Edward's health. He told him he needed to rest. On the other hand…he knew it was what Bella needed.

He ended up giving into Edward's demands.

But he made him get a wheelchair. I wheeled him into my sister's room.

We waited. He sat beside her bed, held her hand and laid his head on her bed…and we waited.

_**The Next Day**_

EPOV

Nothing felt real. Bella was lying here with my baby inside of her and they were both slipping away from me.

She had to wake up soon.

She had to…I could not survive this life without my love. Things were going to better from here on out…if she would just wake up and show me those beautiful doe eyes.

James was a freaking psycho. Someone I once thought to be my brother. He was a psychotic lunatic and he was now gone from my life.

Jasper explained everything that happened at the hospital.

I thought I would feel some sort of sorrow for my former friend being killed.

Instead…I felt only…_relief_.

Jacob was dead as well.

That one was harder to swallow…I would miss him a great deal and I would always be thankful to him for giving his life so that I could make it back to Bella and our baby.

Unfortunately, I knew that her brothers would never accept me.

Everyone around me had their special someone.

My sisters had their husbands.

My parents had each other.

I needed my Bella. She was all that I had. She was everything to me…her and our baby.

I had been in her room for about eighteen hours, twenty-four minutes, and twelve seconds when I heard the most beautiful voice known to man.

"Edward?"

"Yes love! I'm right here! Oh god baby you don't know how worried I've been. How worried we've all been."

"Yeah Bells, we missed you a lot kid!" Her dad added.

Then she ripped out my heart.

"Get out," She said quietly.

I thought I had not heard her right at first. "What baby?"

"Get out," she repeated a little more forcefully.

"Love, let me explain."

"All I ever _**DO**_ is let you explain Edward! I said _**GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM NOW! WE DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU! I HATE YOU!**_"

She was hysterical. Emmett had gone to get my Dad and he rushed in wondering what was happening. "Edward, you've got to get out of here for _now_…this is not good for her…for the baby. I'm sorry son, just go for now. We'll get her calmed down and then we'll talk."

I nodded to my dad as the tears fell from my face and Alice wheeled me from Bella's room.

Would anything ever go right for us? I had to make this right.

_**A/N…Thanks to dolphin62598!**_

_**Reviewers will get a teaser of Chapter 42!**_

_**Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**_

_**One more chapter and then the epilogue! **_


	43. Finally

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

Chapter 42

BPOV

I was not one hundred percent sure what the hell was going on but when I woke up…I remembered the wedding that did not happen. I remembered that god-awful letter…I remembered feeling the worst pain I had ever felt in my life and it was mostly mental anguish…and I remembered collapsing in Carlisle's arms.

Then I opened my eyes, only to see the source of all of that pain sitting at my bedside. I did not fucking think so! I was done with him and that was the first thought that crossed my mind when I saw him. I was not going to allow him to come groveling once again.

I had had enough.

Now I needed to think about my baby. He or she was the most important thing to me now and I would not allow Edward to hurt my child the way he had hurt me...not now…not ever.

I lost it and kicked him out of my room. I was getting upset as well as agitated and Carlisle did not want that so he also made Edward leave.

Good.

I wanted him gone and I never wanted him to come back into my life.

Surprisingly enough to me, Jasper was the first one to speak. "Bella, what the hell are you doing? You didn't give him a chance to explain."

"No and I'm not going to and since when did you become his freaking cheerleader?"

"Since the guy has been through hell and back over the last few days!" he replied.

"Oh and I haven't? Thanks Jazz! Way to look out for your sister. Un fucking believable!"

Everyone in the room was looking at me as if I had grown a second head. Why were they looking at me like that? What was I missing?

My dad then said, "Bells, we need to talk to you." He then turned to Jazz and said, "You need to calm down. You can't be pissed at her for throwing him out when she has no damn idea what has been going on since no one decided to fill her in…which was stupidity on _**ALL**_ of our parts!"

Jasper looked down and said, "Yes, sir."

My brothers always showed our dad the utmost respect, no matter what.

I was grateful for my father. At least _he_ was on my side…always.

"I agree with Charlie. I think we made a mistake. Bella should have been informed on all of this from the very beginning…and whatever Jake and Edward had going on that obviously went horribly wrong. Thank god Jake had the sense to call Charlie the night before or who knows how differently things would have turned out?" Carlisle added.

What were they talking about right now? Was I in the Twilight Zone?

My dad started talking again. When he explained everything to me, I felt so many different emotions.

Fear of what I had been oblivious to and what could have happened with James in my home.

Anger for being kept in the dark.

Relief that James could never hurt us again.

Grateful that Laurent would most likely spend the rest of his life in prison.

Sadness for Jake…and thankfulness to him since he was smart enough (unlike my fiancé) to let someone know something might be up if they were missing from the wedding.

Regret for throwing Edward out of the room without hearing him out first.

But mostly…_anger_ was winning over them all.

I was pissed that they kept all of this from me. I could not believe they would do this to me. Didn't they know me at all? These were things I should have been informed of…things that were happening right under my nose!

I would never have let James stay with us had I known their suspicions! They just kept me in the fucking dark.

"Get out!"

"Bells, come on." Emmett pleaded.

"No, I want all of you out and I want you to send Edward back."

They nodded. Everyone left but Carlisle. "Bella, you have to promise me you are not going to overexert yourself. I'm afraid you have a lot of bed rest in your future honey. You have to make sure that grandchild of mine makes it."

"Of course Carlisle. I'm calm now I promise. I just really need to talk to Edward."

"Alright sweetheart. I'll go get him."

"Thanks Carlisle."

I waited about five minutes and then the door to my hospital room opened. Edward walked into the room with hesitation. "Where's the wheelchair?" I asked him, trying to ignore the anguish I saw in his eyes.

He looked pained…and not just physically but emotionally.

"I refused it. I don't need it."

He pulled up a chair beside my bed.

He took my hand and he gave me a small smile when I did not flinch or pull away. I gave his hand a squeeze.

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am Bella. I shouldn't have kept all of this from you. I'm so sorry. We just thought we were doing what was best for you and the baby."

I nodded.

"Edward, I'm the one who's sorry! I am sorry for kicking you out earlier and not giving you a chance to explain. I should have known you wouldn't abandon us on our wedding day."

"It's alright love; I can see why you believed it. Look how I behaved the last time you were pregnant. This was very believable and James knew exactly what he was doing and which buttons to push."

"I'm glad he's dead. Does that make me a bad person?" I asked quietly.

"Absolutely not, angel. It makes you completely normal. I'm glad he's dead too. He can never hurt you again."

We laid together in silence for a bit.

Then, he chuckled slightly.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well I guess we're even now." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Back in high school when you were pregnant the first time, I doubted you and our love. Now you have done the same thing."

I smiled at him, "Yeah you're right. What is wrong with us?"

He climbed into bed with me and wrapped one arm around me while he placed the other on my stomach and began gently rubbing.

"I don't know baby, but I say we stop it. I say we make a pact right here and now to not doubt each other and our love ever again!"

"I agree. Should we shake on it?"

"Shake on it? Seriously Bella? I say we kiss on it!"

"I like the way you think Mr. Cullen."

Then he crashed his lips to mine. A kiss said it all.

I love you.

I missed you.

I want you…_forever_.

I need you…_always_.

Be mine…for _eternity_.

I knew what I wanted…right here and right now but there was something I had to know first. I did not want anyone or anything else lurking over our shoulders.

I broke from our kiss and laughed at my pouting fiancé.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"What happened to Tanya?"

"She got away. She's gone. I don't think we'll be hearing anymore from her. I'm pretty sure James and Laurent really messed her up. I hope she is somewhere and at peace finally."

"Me too. I don't blame her as much as them. I think she was probably really scared of them."

"I agree. Love?"

"Yes? Can we stop talking about Tanya and go back to kissing?"

I giggled.

"Sure."

We started kissing again but I pulled away once more because I needed to tell him something.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he said again with a pout.

He was so damn cute.

"I'm sorry about Jacob. I know how he helped and I know you would not be here if it were not for him. And…I want to name the baby Jacob if it's a boy."

"Really?"

This caused him to smile _my _smile and I loved it.

"Yes, really. Now shut up and kiss me."

We began our kiss once again. Unfortunately, for poor Edward, I remembered my earlier thoughts of what I wanted, right here, right now.

I pulled away one more time biting my lip.

He growled at me, playfully.

"Don't you growl at me mister!" I said as I poked his chest.

He was pouting yet again, the big baby.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he said, getting completely frustrated now.

I continued to giggle and said, "Marry me."

"Oh I intend to Miss Swan, future Mrs. Cullen. As soon as you are better and you are out of this place and I can get sprung we will be hav…"

I stopped him.

"No…I mean…marry me…right _**NOW**_! Right here and right now!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, you know me. I don't care where we are. I don't need the big fancy wedding. All I need is you, baby."

He pulled me to him tighter.

"Oh love, all I need is you too…and this little one," he said as he patted my stomach.

"Well, I guess we better get started putting something together very quickly then…because I don't want to waste another minute in this life not being your wife."

I saw a few tears trickle down his eyes, which soon became full-blown sobs from him. I was doing the holding and the comforting this time.

He was always strong. I had to be strong for him. He had been through so much, we all had.

"Shhh…" I told him as I rubbed his back and held him as he cried.

"It's just too much you know? I feel happy and loved right now. But after losing Jake and being in that god-awful basement…fearing I would never ever see you again or get to hold you. I feared I would never get to hold our baby and watch him or her grow up. It's just too much right now. It's been a roller coaster."

"I know sweetie," I told him.

By the end of his breakdown, we had both cried laughed and cried some more.

We were okay now.

When everyone came back in, we told them what we were planning. Alice was disappointed but understood. She took charge and an hour later, she had a minister there at the hospital to marry us.

I loved her.

It was not the big wedding we had planned.

My daddy did not walk me down the aisle.

I did not wear the big beautiful wedding gown.

I could not have been happier.

Edward and I lay in the hospital bed together with our friends and family around us while we said, "I do."

I could not have asked for more.

After everyone left, they let us stay in the same room, in our hospital bed together. Carlisle made it happen, bless him.

We were not able to make love on our wedding night because Edward was still recovering, as was I. Carlisle was going to be very careful with me the rest of my pregnancy, as was this baby's father because he loved us both so much.

I did not care though. We lay in each other's arms all night, talking about our future, talking about the life we thought our baby would have, what we thought he or she would look like. It really was perfect.

I finally had my perfect ending.

_We_ finally had our perfect ending.

We were going to be okay. I knew it.

As long as we had each other, our baby, and our family…we would always get through anything.

_**A/N…Only the epilogue is left now friends. It will post tomorrow.**_

_**I am not going to send out teasers since it is getting posted tomorrow and those of you who are new readers…I want you to be surprised when you read it.**_

_**Thanks to dolphin62598!**_


	44. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns them all (lucky). I am just having some fun and gathering entertainment from them.**_

**_A/N...I have pictures up of Bella & Edward's kids on my picture website. You can view them here..._**

http://picasaweb(dot)google(dot)com/edwardandbellabelong2gether

Epilogue

BPOV

_**June 2029**_

"You look so handsome," I said to my son as I straightened his tie.

He brushed my hands away.

"Mom, cut it out. I'm twenty-years old already! I will be twenty-one in October you know?"

"That may be the case Jake but you will always be my baby and don't you forget it young man!"

He laughed at me and pulled me in for one of his bear hugs that were similar to those of his Uncle Emmett.

Jacob held me in his arms. "I love you mom. I'm glad you're here. Em and I couldn't have asked for better parents than you and dad. You have always been there for us. You truly are the heart of our family. I only hope that someday…Jen and I will be as good of parents as the two of you…and grandma and grandpa."

As if I was not already emotional enough my wonderful first born had to go and spew out that!

I was now in tears.

I heard the voice of my angel behind us. "JB, are you upsetting your mother again?"

"Like it's hard to do right now Dad, she's an emotional wreck."

"Well, it's not every day your son gets married you know?" I sobbed into Jake's chest.

"A little help Dad?" Jake pleaded with his father.

I felt myself being passed into my husband's loving arms.

"Baby, you're ruining your makeup. You know my sisters will not be pleased."

I chuckled at him.

Edward then whispered in my ear, asking me if I could give him a few minutes alone with our Jacob. I could not deny him anything, let alone time alone with our only son before he walked down the aisle to wait for his bride.

I went back into the now empty room in the church where I had gotten ready with Rose and Alice.

The last twenty years with Edward had been fantastic. We had our ups and our downs but we were still together and stronger than ever.

Jacob was born in October of 2009. Poor Edward was a wreck on the way to the hospital. My water broke while we were in the middle of the grocery store.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Love, do you want whole milk or two percent milk this time?" He had asked me.**_

_**The doctors wanted me drinking whole milk for the baby but I did not like the richness of the taste so I preferred the two percent milk. As a compromise for my unborn child, and myself I had been alternating the two from one time to the next when we bought groceries.**_

_**Unfortunately, as the water began trickling down my legs in the dairy aisle…the type of milk I wanted was the last thing on my mind.**_

_**I braced myself on the shopping cart and when Edward turned around to see why I was being so quiet he saw the water…and the look on my face.**_

"_**NOW?" he asked.**_

"_**Now," I replied.**_

_**He scooped me up into his arms and carted me out of the grocery store and into the Volvo quickly. He was just about to pull out of the parking lot when the store clerk was banging on the window of the car.**_

_**He had my purse.**_

_**Edward had left it behind in the shopping cart.**_

_**I was chuckling at my goofy husband.**_

_**In between the immense pain of course.**_

_**The labor was excruciating and I cursed at Edward and swore he would never be allowed to touch me ever again…and I thought for a moment, judging from the look of horror on his face, that he believed me.**_

_**After twelve hours of labor, Jacob Black Cullen was welcomed into the world and he was beautiful.**_

_**He looked just like his father in every way.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I could still remember the first time I saw Edward putting Jake to sleep. It brought tears to my eyes and warmed my heart. He was an amazing father.

_**Flashback**_

_**We had just come home from the hospital. I was exhausted and Jake was wide-awake. My doting husband was incredibly sweet and made me go to bed while he tended to our son.**_

_**I turned the baby monitor on so I could listen to Edward with Jake. However, I could not stay put when I heard my husband's voice with our boy. I had to see the sight with my own eyes.**_

_**I tiptoed to Jake's room and saw Edward with his eyes closed, Jake in his arms, rocking him gently. He was humming a lullaby that he wrote for Jake while I was still pregnant.**_

_**Then he stopped humming and started talking to him.**_

"_**I want to tell you about your namesake little man. Your uncle, Jacob Black…was a hero. Your daddy would not be here with you right now if not for him. I owe him everything. I wish you could have met him.**_

"_**I love you so much already JB. I will never let anything happen to you or come between our family. You and your mother mean more to me than anything. I hope I never let you down. Your mother is an angel. She made me the man that I am. You are very lucky to have her for a mom."**_

_**He then went back to humming.**_

_**I decided to let my guys have their moment and I went back to our bedroom.**_

_**End Flashback**_

I loved my son with everything in me. Even though he might not have been conceived at the most opportune time, he was conceived out of love and we cherished him immensely.

He never gave us any trouble and it did not take him long to sleep through the night at all. He was always a happy baby.

He really did spoil us. His sister on the other hand was another matter all together but I will get to her in a little bit.

For our one-year anniversary, Edward decided that he wanted us to have our real wedding. The one that James, Laurent, and Tanya took from us. The one we should have had originally.

Alice started planning and my dad said that would be his deadline. When I asked him what he meant…he told me that he had been making great waves in his physical therapy and that would be his deadline for being able to walk.

"I have to walk my baby girl down that aisle and come hell or high water…I will do it!"

I believed him!

As a backup plan…Emmett and Jasper were going to do it if Daddy was not where he wanted to be yet by March 2010.

Of course…my amazing father came through. He walked me down the aisle at our second wedding with a cane but he did it.

We all had tears in our eyes, I think. I knew my dad and I did.

After the wedding, Edward whisked me away for the honeymoon I had always dreamed of having. I wanted to go to Hawaii. Call it clichéd, call it whatever. All I wanted to do was go to Hawaii with my love.

He gave it to me.

Let me tell you, I did not really see much of Hawaii…so we decided while we were there that one day we would return as a family.

My pregnancy with Jacob was very rough. Throughout most of it, Edward and I were unable to be intimate and once I hit the six-month mark, not at all. Then between waiting the six-week limit the doctor put on me, midnight feedings, school and work…we were exhausted. _**SO**_ when we made it to Hawaii, we had probably made love less than six times in the last year and I was not kidding.

Needless to say, we were making up for lost time on our honeymoon…hence the no leaving of the room.

But it was on this wonderful two-week honeymoon that our baby girl was conceived.

Her father had been insatiable the whole trip. I had not been able to get back on the pill for one reason or another so we were relying on condoms. Neither of us thought we should get pregnant again so soon, when JB was only five-months old.

However, there were about three nights when Edward could not control himself or take the time to wrap it and we were too far gone in ecstasy to care.

We did not even really think about our carelessness until I found out two months later that I was in fact preggers.

Everyone was supportive of this even though they thought we were crazy for doing it so close together.

Emma Jazzmin Cullen was born on Christmas Day 2010.

She was another difficult pregnancy. I was on bed rest most of the time with her. For some reason, that the doctors were unsure about…my tiny body just had problems carrying babies.

We did not know at the time but she would be the last of our blessings in the child department. I would become pregnant two more times but…those pregnancies did not make it to term. My body just could not do it anymore.

After the last miscarriage, the doctors discouraged us from trying to get pregnant again and Edward was too scared of losing me.

I did not want to leave my children without a mother.

Edward went in for a vasectomy and that was that. No more babies for us.

We were able to be an aunt and uncle besides being mommy and daddy.

Jasper and Alice had twins. A boy and a girl. Amelia Isabella Swan and Jasper Charles Swan. They were both a year younger than Jacob.

Emmett and Rose had two boys. Jason Nicolas Swan who was two years younger than Jacob and Jeffrey Edward Swan who was three years younger than Jacob.

They named Jeff after Edward because we did not use the boy name we had picked out and my brothers thought that Edward was a good enough man that he should have a child named after him.

Edward's big sister Rose could not have agreed more.

The toughest part of our marriage was throughout Emma's infancy. She was a tough baby let me tell you. She was not like her brother at all.

She looked just like me.

She was just as stubborn as me and her father put together.

She cried _**ALL**_ the time.

She was colicky.

She was moody.

She was not a happy baby.

Edward and I were both working. We were both still in school. We were both exhausted and we were at each other's throats. Jacob was a little over one when Emma was born and he was an awesome big brother.

But a one year old could only do so much.

One day I had come home from work after Edward had been left alone with the kids. He was so tired, I knew that but I had to go to work. I did not have a choice.

I guess I should have gotten someone else to look after them, but I figured…he _was_ their father. He should have been able to care for them and take responsibility.

_**Flashback**_

_**I could hear Emma screaming as soon as I got off the elevator.**_

_**When I opened the apartment door, I heard the words from Edward's mouth I never thought I would hear him say, "Damn it Emma! Please stop crying! Our life would have been so much easier without you. What were we thinking? We never should have gotten pregnant with you baby. I'm sorry…this is just too much. Jacob was such a good baby! What the hell is wrong with you?"**_

_**He was sitting on the couch staring at her. She was in her little bouncy chair that was sitting on the coffee table. He had his hands in his head like he was pulling his hair out as he listened to her screams.**_

"_**EDWARD!" I chastised him. He jumped up from the couch, shocked that I had just heard him.**_

_**I marched right up to him and slapped him across the face with everything I had.**_

"_**Bella! I'm sorry! Fuck! I didn't mean it that way. It just came out wrong. I'm sorry baby! I'm SO fucking tired."**_

"_**Fuck…fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Momma fuck fuck fuck!" Jacob said as he danced around us.**_

_**Jacob was talking and repeating everything we said. "Thanks Edward! That's just brilliant! You really get the medal for father of the year here!"**_

_**I pulled my cell phone out of my purse and called Jasper. I made him and Emmett come, get me, and take me to Charlie's house.**_

_**Before I could blink, Edward and I were in a trial separation and talking about divorce. I kept wondering how we had ended up where we were. I loved him so much. But he ripped out my heart when I heard what he said to our daughter.**_

_**I knew he was tired.**_

_**I knew he did not really mean it.**_

_**But I still had a hard time letting it go.**_

_**He did also.**_

_**He could not believe he had said it.**_

_**He felt horrible.**_

_**Not as horrible as he would be feeling very soon.**_

_**It had been about two months after that day. Edward and I were still separated. Things were still a mess between us.**_

_**Emma was now three months old and Edward had come to take the kids to the park. He had Emma in the stroller. Even though we were separated and throwing around the "D" word, I was not going to keep him from his kids.**_

_**I was at school. I received a frantic call from Edward that Emma was gone. Apparently, he was so exhausted that he dozed off on the park bench and when he woke up, Emma was not in the stroller anymore.**_

_**He was awakened by Jacob running up to him and telling him to wake up and that Emma was gone.**_

_**I was livid to say the least.**_

_**After what he had said, then he fell asleep and some freak stole our little girl. The first person I thought of was Laurent…but my dad assured us that he was still in prison.**_

_**I was a mess. We were at our apartment waiting for news. Edward and I had barely spoken to each other since Emma was taken and then the dam broke.**_

_**Edward was crying and it infuriated me. He was sitting on the arm of our couch and I walked over to him and fisted him in his shoulder.**_

"_**Don't you dare fucking cry Edward Cullen! You wanted this remember! You said it! Our life would be easier without Emma here. Well you got your fucking wish you bastard! You are probably fucking thrilled she's gone!"**_

_**I felt the sting but I did not realize what had happened until Rose had pulled her away from me. Alice had walked up to me and slapped me across the face.**_

_**She was sobbing in Jasper's arms.**_

"_**How could you say that to him Bella? How could you? That was heartless! You know how much he loves that baby! You take that back right fucking now! My brother would never feel that way!"**_

_**I did not register what she had said at the time…I just pounded my fists into Edward's chest while he cried and let me do it.**_

_**Before it was over, we were in each other's arms…on the floor…sobbing into one another for comfort.**_

_**We were without our Em J for seven days, four hours, twenty-five minutes, and ten seconds. That was how long it took Tanya to return her to us. Yeah, you heard me right.**_

_**Tanya had taken my baby girl. The police had never been able to find her after she escaped from Laurent's house. After awhile with no leads, they just stopped. I guess they were too lazy to keep looking for someone who was a potential threat to my family. Thanks to their lack of concern, that bitch was able to take my little girl. **_

**_When she brought EmJ back she was very apologetic. I told her very quickly what she good do with her fucking apology._**

_**I punched her in her fucking face for it when she showed up at our door with my baby in her arms.**_

_**She said she just wanted a baby…Edward's baby and she knew she was not in her right mind when she took her. That was why she brought her back to us and she told us all the crying was getting on her nerves. **_

_**Thank god she did not hurt her because of all the crying.**_

_**She was promptly arrested and we never heard from her again.**_

_**Edward and I returned to counseling after that and decided we were going to do everything in our power to make this marriage work. We never should have quit it in the first place.**_

_**We spent about a year, living apart, and working on being a couple along with being young parents. After our year separation and getting to know each other again, we moved back in with Edward.**_

_**When Jacob was five and Emma was four, Edward bought us a house. It was perfect for us and we were the happiest we had ever been in our lives.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey sis," Jasper's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Hey Jazz."

"You doing okay now that your boy is getting married?"

"Yeah, I'll be just fine. Let's get out there."

I wrapped my arm through his and we headed out to the pews in the church. I was very happy for Jacob. He could not have chosen better than his Jennifer. She was perfect for him in every way and they loved each other deeply.

Now my daughter on the other hand…she was going to give Edward and me many, many grey hairs. She was nineteen and the girl went through boys like toilet paper.

She and I were very close and she assured me she was still a virgin…she was just playing the field until she met her mister right. Oh dear lord, I hoped he came along soon for her…because that v-card was only going to stay intact for so long.

However, today was Jacob and Jennifer's day. I would worry about my Em J another day.

EPOV

I could not believe my twenty-year-old son was standing before me…about to marry the love of his life.

I knew exactly how he felt.

I felt the same way when I married his mother…both times.

"Dad?"

"Yeah JB?"

"I am so fucking nervous right now."

He slapped his hand over his mouth. "Sorry sir."

I patted him on the back and smiled at him. "It's alright son, I know how it is. Believe me, I felt the same way. But I was also overjoyed to be marrying your mom."

"I feel that too right now. I can't wait to see Jen walking down the aisle to me. She makes me happy dad. Do you think we are being foolish? Getting married at twenty?"

"Of course not. You two love each other. You will finish out school at UW and then go off to Dartmouth together for medical school. It's your plan. Just stick to it. At least you don't have some psychotic 'so called' friend ruining your day for you," I said sadly.

I still thought about that time in our life…and then the time when Tanya took Emma from us. Things were already tense, Bella and I were already separated and then that bitch had to go and make things worse.

I would never forget the day I said those horrible things to my baby girl. They would haunt me forever. Bella forgave me a long time ago and she always told me that I needed to forgive myself.

I did not think I would ever be able to do that. No amount of therapy would heal the pain I felt for saying inexcusable things to my little angel.

I just prayed to god Em J never knew what I said to her that day. She was my baby and a true daddy's girl in every way. My life would be empty and so much less without her in it.

I was just a tired, exhausted asshole who was speaking bullshit because he was frustrated. I knew that but it was still no excuse.

Jacob and Jennifer were both going to be doctors. Dad and I were thrilled to have the family business carrying on through my son. Bella had become a published author. She wrote a book about our ordeal with James.

It helped her heal. She said it was fiction…unfortunately, we all knew that it was not. She also had written several humorous parenting books about our adventures with our children. Our easygoing son as well as our very stubborn and challenging daughter.

The last twenty years had been wonderful…even with the bad things that happened to us. They made us stronger. I knew I would get through anything as long as I had my wife and my two beautiful children…who were both now adults.

I chuckled at that thought as I remembered all the things I did with them as kids.

Pushing them on the swings.

Piggyback rides.

Chasing them around the house with "the claw."

Reading them bedtime stories every night.

Teaching them piano.

Humming their lullabies that I had written for each of them.

Singing to them at night.

Clearing the monsters out of their closet.

Taking the training wheels off their bikes.

Going to dance recitals and sporting events.

I was proud of them both. Even though, Em J felt I was not as proud of her as I was her brother.

But I was.

She was attending the community college and she was switching from major to major because she said life was too short to settle on one thing. She just could not decide…but she was our quirky, flaky, little Em J and I could not love her any less because of her uniqueness.

She was my baby girl…end of story.

One day it would be her day. One day I would have to take the long walk down this church aisle and hand my baby girl over to another man.

I felt a few traitor tears fall from my eyes at that thought. Jacob cleared his throat.

"Where did you go Dad? Tell me you're not turning into Mom right now. I can't handle two overly emotional parents at the moment."

I embraced my son and said, "No…I was thinking about how soon it will be Em J's day and I don't want to hand her over to some guy."

My son rolled his eyes at me and looked very much like his Aunt Alice in that moment. It was quite funny.

"Oh jeez dad…let the goofy girl settle down and find 'the one' first. She's all over the place right now. She's got time. Don't be marrying off our Em J just yet."

"What about me? I heard my name mentioned. You better not be talking crap about me…big brother!"

She punched JB playfully in his arm as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

God she looked like her mother.

She was so beautiful.

Our Emma Jazzmin.

Could you guess who she was named after? Her two very proud and overprotective uncles.

"What did you need sis? Did you just come in here to annoy me for old times' sake or what?"

"No stupid!" She said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Mom sent me in here and said that you and daddy better get your asses out there _**SOON**_ because Jen is ready to walk down that aisle."

"Language Em J," I told her.

"Sorry Daddy," she said sheepishly.

"Oh please. Don't be coy Em, you have more of a potty mouth than I do," JB told her.

Em J glared at her brother.

"Alright, we better get out of here and to your bride, son…before your mother sends Aunt Alice for us."

We all shuddered and then laughed.

I walked out of the room with an arm around each of my children. They were not too old to be doted on by their father. Sorry, they would never be too old for that.

BPOV

The wedding was beautiful. I was currently dancing a slow dance with my boy. "I can't believe my handsome little man is twenty years old and he's _married_. Ugh. I'm so old."

He chuckled at me. He had his father's laugh…his father's smile…his father's hair…and his father's everything.

They both took my breath away…in different ways.

"Mom, you're not even forty-five yet! You are SO not old!"

"Well sir, you are getting an extra big Christmas present for that little suck up!"

I held him tighter to me and the tears came down fiercely once again.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm happy for you but sad at the same time."

He nodded and we hugged each other tighter.

Jennifer was dancing with her dad and Edward was dancing with Emma.

"Mom, don't take this the wrong way…I love you and all…but I really want to dance with my wife now."

"Okay, okay…you got it JB. Go leave your old mom and dance with your wife."

"Mom. Don't make me feel guilty."

"I was just teasing honey; I'm going to go cut in on your father and Em J anyway."

"That sounds good…she was eyeing up the drummer from the band and they're on a break."

"Good lord, don't tell your father that! He'll be arrested if he sees that guy looking at her wrong. You know how he gets."

"Of course, it'll be fine Mom. Don't worry so much."

"I'm your mother…that's impossible. I worry about the two of you all the time. Always have…always will."

He hugged me one last time before he went off to find his wife and whisk her away to dance the night away with him.

He definitely got his coordination from his father…thank goodness both of our kids did.

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and I knew immediately who had me in their embrace.

"Oh Doug…I've missed you."

Edward growled.

"What the fuck was that Bella? That was not nice. I think you will have to be punished for that later Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh I hope so! I plan to hold you to that Mr. Cullen."

He spun me around and we started prancing around the dance floor like the proud parents that we were.

"Can you believe it Edward? Our boy is _married_…and well I guess he's not a boy anymore."

"Yes, I can believe it. I always knew we would make it and I always knew we would still be together after all this time. It doesn't surprise me that we have two amazing children…well adult children…and that they are starting lives of their own."

"You knew we would make it? Even when we were separated and discussing divorce? Even when things were so hard we never thought we'd make it back to each other."

"Of course I did. You wanna know how I knew?"

"How?"

"This is going to sound crazy…but every time things were tough or scary as hell…Jake would…visit me in my dreams…and he would tell me that everything was going to be okay…because he was watching over us…and he wouldn't let anything happen to any of us."

I could not speak.

I did not know what to say to that. Of course, I believed him. I was just floored. Now I was crying once again.

"I shouldn't have said anything, love. I'm sorry. I was afraid you would think I was insane. Please don't call the men with strait jackets just yet," he chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Edward…I believe you…I'm crying because it's beautiful that he's been with us all this time."

He mouthed an 'o' and pulled me tighter to him.

"So you see baby…we have our very own guardian angel and everything will always be alright. Besides, we can get through anything because we are Edward and Bella."

"Bella and Edward," I countered.

"You say potato…I say potatoh," he grinned.

It did not matter because whatever it was…I knew he was right and it did not matter whose name was first.

"Always and forever baby," he purred into my ear.

"Always and forever, sexy Eddie."

"We are getting out of here, love."

He scooped me up and we said our quick goodbyes to our family. We were off to relive our youth as a couple of horny teenagers that we once were.

Oh who was I kidding…hello! Edward Cullen was my husband! We would always be those horny teenagers who could not get enough of each other.

The two teenagers who were so in love that they would not let anything tear them apart.

And we didn't.

We had made it.

We did get our happy ending after all. It was real, it was love and it was beautiful. Emma and Jacob were living proof of that.

Thanks Jake…thanks for saving us. Thanks for making this possible for us. We will never forget you and we love you greatly for your sacrifice.

I would always be grateful to him.

He allowed Edward to return to me safely that fateful day. He gave his life so my love could live.

The love of my existence. My reason for being.

My soul mate.

Together forever we were.

_**The End**_

_**A/N…Thank you to all of your for taking this journey with me! Both new readers and old readers. I am grateful for all of you!**_

_**I hope that you have enjoyed this story and will read my other stories.**_

_**I am trying to get New Moon Tavern as well as Brothers and Sisters finished so that I can start on all of my new projects.**_

_**Once those two are finished, I will be taking a FanFic break. Not a break from writing but a break from posting. I want to have my next story either mostly or completely finished before I begin posting it. That way I will not have to make you wait incredibly long for the chapters.**_

_**I hope you all will leave a review of the epilogue and let me know what you thought.**_

**_Make sure those of you who don't already...have me on author alert so you will be informed of my next projects! _**

_**Thanks to dolphin62598 for editing this! You rock girl! **_


End file.
